Vulcan or Human? Ari's story
by longdragon92
Summary: Being a Vulcan/Human hybrid is... difficult. Particularly when one has lost the parent one is closest to one during the more difficult time in development. Ari is in constant termoil over her Vulcan logic and culture and her human emotions and heritage
1. Cars and Mentors

Ari leaned against the ancient red car. The Vulcan in her said that her plot was illogical and very dangerous. Her Human side said that it was very dangerous and stupid. Her rebellious troubled teen side told the Vulcan and Human side to shut up and that it would be fun. The teen side won out.

She pushed off the car and pulled out a long durable piece of wire. Bending the wire into a hook, she slipped it into the crack between the glass and rubber. She shifted it about a bit until the primitive lock gave a satisfying click.

A small smile curled her lips. She opened the door and slid in. Closing the door she turned her attention to the starter. Folding the wire, she replaced it and removed a small leather tool holder from the inside of her jacket. She pulled out two thin tools and placed them into the ignition.

The engine started and purred gently. Ari's smile grew. She pressed down of the brake and put the car in drive. She then shifted her foot and pushed down on the gas, hard. Gravel spun out from under the tires.

Ari took off on to the deserted road. She pushed down harder and harder on the gas, pushing the vehicle to its limits.

The communicator in the dash went off.

Ari glanced at it and pushed the smooth screen to answer.

"Listen up, you damn thieving bastard," a man shouted. "Bring my car back right now! I swear if there is even one scratch on it I'll take it out of your hide! Are you listening to me?"

Ari pushed a button and the man's voice was cut off. Now that his voice was gone she could hear another car behind her. She glanced up in the review mirror and saw another vehicle following her. A man in the passenger seat seemed to be having a fit in his seat.

"Logic," Ari muttered, "says that he is the owner." Her smile returned. "Fascinating." She gunned the engine and made a sharp right turn.

The tailing vehicle shot pass the turn.

Ari's vehicle swerved but she regained control with little difficulties. She continued down the road at top speed. After a short time the communicator went off again.

Glancing down she hit the button again.

"Last chance," the same man shouted, "Give me my car back!"

Ari smirked and hung up on him. She pressed a button under the first and music began to play. It was human old rock. She liked this style and turned it up as high as it would go.

Another vehicle pulled out in front of her.

Startled she spun the wheel and the car followed suit. The skidding vehicle stopped a few feet from the halted one.

There was a screech of brakes and someone opened the door to Ari's stolen car. The man who owned said car grabbed her arm and yanked her out.

"I warned you, you piece of," he shouted. He froze as his blood shot eyes focused on her face. "You're a Vulcan," he said in confusion. His eyes traveled down her body, "and a girl."

"Amazing," Ari said lightly. "You have the competence to recognize obvious features to deduce that I am indeed Vulcan and female."

The drunken man's eyes hardened with anger. "Damn Vulcan," He cursed and swung at her.

Ari ducked and moved swiftly out of the punch's rang.

The man snarled like an animal and threw another punch.

Ari stepped sideways and watched his fist slam into his car, denting it.

"Man," one of the men from the other car said carefully. "Calm down."

Ari looked at the owner, her hands clasped behind her back. He looked like he was hyperventilating.

"She's just a kid, Joe!" the two men leaped forward and grabbed the enraged man as he rounded on the young half Vulcan.

"You little bitch! Look what you did!"

"You logic is flawed," Ari told him, stepping forward. "I did not harm your vehicle, you did." She reached up and pinched a nerve on his neck. "Perhaps you should take a nap, when you wake up you will be thinking clearer."

The man collapsed in the arms of his friends. They both looked up at her in surprise.

"Baby," a woman shouted from the car that had pulled in front of Ari, "they're on their way!"

Sirens could be heard heading towards them.

"Uh," one of the men said, glancing towards the sound. "Listen we'll make you a deal… We'll make sure he doesn't press charges for taking the car and you don't press charges for him attacking you. What do you say?"

"Not at all a problem. I will even pay for the repairs for the dent."

"Re-really?"

"I see no reason why not," she said evenly. "I had every intention of returning the vehicle unharmed and to pay for any damage that befell of it."

The sirens came closer and the police had them surrounded in a matter of moments. Another moment after that another car pulled up. A man in a red uniform stepped out of the car and walked towards the group.

"Ari," the man called, "Administrator Sparik requested that I return you to the Star Fleet Academy."

"Of course, Commander," Ari said lightly, walking to the uniformed human, her hands still clasped behind her back in the Vulcan fashion.

The Star Fleet Commander opened the back door to the sleek black vehicle. Ari sighed inward and climbed into the automobile.

The drive was quiet. Ari stared out the window as the land rolled by, her chin resting on the palm of her hand. The Commander's eyes flicked up constantly to look at her in the review mirror.

After about an hour of driving they reached the Star Fleet Academy. The Commander halted the car in front the Academy and got out. Before he could open Ari's door, she was out.

The Commander was confused by this Vulcan. She had the features of her people but there was something in her eyes. It reminded him of a look he had when he was a teenager.

Ari glanced sideways at the Commander and found him studying her. A smile curled her lips and it grew as his confused look grew.

"Tell me, Commander," she said, looking out across the San Francisco Bay. "Where is my father?" She was no longer smiling and there was a coldness in her voice.

"Uh," he said, taken aback by the sudden mood swing. "This way, please."

"I do not require an escort, Commander. Only directions."

"I- I'm sorry, but my orders are to not let you out of my sight until you are with the Administrator."

Ari let out an aggravated sigh. "Very well, Commander. Lead the way."

The Commander was very confused by the young Vulcan as he led the way into the building. One moment she seemed calm, then amused and now she seemed angry. He was beginning to think that he preferred the unemotional Vulcans. They may be pains in the asses with their total logic but at least they're predictable.

"Here we are," he said indicating a door.

"Wonderful," Ari muttered. "Thank you, Commander. I do not think you need to follow me inside." She walked forward, pausing for the door to slide open and walked within.

Two Vulcans stood at a large table, the older of the two was Ari's father, Sparik, while the younger was her aunt's youngest son, Spark. They both looked up as she entered.

"Ari," Sparik said with a nod.

"Father," Ari replied with a cold edge to her voice. She sat down in a chair at the end of the table farthest from the two other Vulcans and propped her feet on the metal table. "Spark," she added nodding to her older cousin.

"Ari," Spark said. He glanced at her boots. "You have been in the desert."

Ari made a noise in the back of her throat and crossed her arm.

"Why were you in the desert," Sparik asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No reason," Ari said evasively, looking over at a board with equations written on it.

Spark sighed softly. "Ari, what did you do this time?"

She glanced over at her cousin and then fixed her eyes on her father. "I borrowed some guy's car and took it for a spin."

"Did you have permission to use his car," Sparik asked, rustling through the papers in front of him, not looking at her.

"No, I suppose I did not. He and his friends were inside becoming increasingly intoxicated."

Spark dropped his face into his hand in total defeat. She had to do it, she had to break the final straw.

"I see..." Sparik said carefully. "There is someone I would like you to meet."

The door behind Ari opened and a Vulcan dressed in a blue uniform entered.

"Ah, Commander Spock, perfect timing," Sparik said.

Ari twisted her chair slightly, keeping her feet on the table, so she could see the newcomer better.

"Administer," the Vulcan said, inclining his head. "Spark," he added.

Spark nodded to him.

Spock looked at Ari, who met his gaze.

She had heard of Spock. He was a Vulcan hybrid, like herself. He had turned down acceptance in to the Vulcan Science Academy to pursue a career in Star Fleet. To her understanding it was like a kick in the head to the Council and she couldn't help feel some respect for the older Vulcan hybrid.

"This is my daughter, Ari," her father was saying.

"Ah, yes," Spock said with a slight familiarity. "Your father has told me much about you, Ari."

"How nice," she said carefully. A growing suspicion was filling her. This was eerily like when her father introduced to Spark 4 years ago. "I have heard of you as well, Spock. Your reputation is quite something."

"Thank you," Spock said, studying the young female in front of him. She had made no move to rise since his entrance, she was dressed in combat boots, olive green cargo pants and a matching canvas jacket. It was very 21st century.

"Ari," Sparik said bringing his daughter's attention back to him. "Spock is the number two and Chief Science Officer on the USS Enterprise."

"Yes, Father," Ari said in the same coldness as before. "I am aware of Spock's accomplishments and position."

"Of... Course," Sparik said. "Well, he has agreed to take you under his wing."

Ari stared at him. "Excuse me?"

"You will join the Enterprise crew as Commander Spock's assistant."

Ari stared at him, her eyes hardening. "I see," she said in a quiet voice, "and when is this to happen?"

"The Enterprise is to ship out tomorrow morning," Spock answered. "We will join them an earth hour before we ship out."

"I see," Ari repeated. "I had better go pack then." She swung her legs off the table and rose to her feet gracefully. She swept across the room, passed Spock without a glance and left the room.

"I will go help her," Spark said. "Uncle," he nodded, "Spock."

The two Vulcans nodded to him as he left the room after his cousin.

"You must forgive Ari," Sparik said to Spock. "She is very emotional and refuses to conform to the Vulcan way. I think, as does Spark, that to embrace the Vulcan way and turn away from Human emotions she feels would be an insult to her mother's memory."

"When did her mother pass," Spock asked, stepping closer to the table.

"When Ari was 8. She did not take it well."

"It is hard to lose a parent at a young age," Spock noted.

"Indeed," Sparik agreed. "It was then that she started to fully embracing her human side. I took her to Earth when she was 10 hoping that it would help her. I believe my logic may have been flawed and it became apparent when she turned 12."

"What happened," Spock asked.

"She disappeared for 3 days. The authorities found her walking along a dirt trail in the middle of a dense forest. She told them who she was and that she needed a lift back home."

"What was she doing in the forest in the first place."

"Camping," Sparik sighed. He sank into a chair and covered his eyes. "She went out with the most primitive camping equipment and spent 2 days alone out in the woods." He lifted his face and looked at Spock. "It was shortly after that that Spark came to Earth. It had been my father's idea that a Vulcan a few years older then Ari may be a good influence on her. My sister volunteered her youngest son."

"It did not work very well?"

"It worked in a way. Before Spark, Ari refused to listen to logic at all. After half an Earth year, she began to listen to logic even if at times she chooses to ignore it. Apparently, Spark told her something she had done been illogical and she asked him who said it had to be logical."

"Fascinating," Spock said.

"Indeed. But that was it. As she grew older, her activities grew more and more dangerous." Sparik looked at Spock. "I found out that just before she was brought here, she stole a human's car from outside a bar, while he was inside drinking."

"What," Spock was startled.

"Indeed. I am worried that if she does not stop this then she will cross the wrong person and end up dead from the encounter."

"I will do what I can to guide her, Administer," Spock promised.

"I certainly hope you can, Spock. I certainly hope you can."

Spark wasn't able to catch up with Ari until she was entering her room. Just before he could follow her inside the door slid shut a mm away from the tip of his nose. He blinked and took a step back so he could focus on the door. He pressed the console beside her door.

"What," came the angry voice from behind the door.

"Ari," he called. "It is me. Please let me in."

There was a pause and the door slid open. Spark entered and saw his cousin throwing a bag onto her bed. She stormed over to her dresser, started grabbing handfuls of once neatly folded clothes and throwing them roughly into the bag.

"Ari," he said calmly, "you are making a mess."

"Who cares," she snapped at him, going back to the dresser.

Spark sighed and gently took the clothes from her. "You are angry."

"You think," she half shouted at him.

Her cousin studied her with one raised eyebrow and a calm look.

She looked away. "Sorry," she muttered.

"That is alright. As I was saying. You are angry and I understand that. But you must understand that your father does not know what to do anymore."

"Yeah, yeah," she said trowing herself into a chair. "You told me this when he brought you here from Vulcan."

"Yes," he agreed, removing the crammed clothes from the bag and started to fold them neatly, "I believe I did. But this time is different."

"Of course it is," she said hotly. "Because now he's shipping me off into space with a Vulcan I know only by his reputation!"

"He does not want to send you, Ari, but he feels like he has no choice."

"Pff." Ari crossed her arms and spun her chair absently.

Spark grabbed hold of the back of her chair and spun it around. He met and held her gaze, with a calm steadiness.

Ari shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and looked away.

"You may not think so, Ari," he said, stepping back and going to her dresser. "But your father does care greatly about you. You are his only daughter and his youngest."

"And as such I hold a special place in his heart, blah, blah blah, blah."

Spark paused with a neat pile of clothes balanced on his arm. He looked at her and slowly raised an eyebrow.

"I know," she sighed.

"All I am trying to tell you is that you are going to be on the Enterprise for at least several months perhaps a year or more."

"If you are trying to make this seem better, Spark," Ari said flipping around in the chair so her chest rested on the back, "you should stop right now because you really suck at it."

A rare, thin smile curled Sparks lips. "Can you just get along with your father for the rest of the night?"

"If I do that he might just have a heart attack," Ari said seriously. She sighed, "but I see your point. I will try not to drive him insane."

Spark nodded and place the clothes inside the bag. "One more thing, Ari."

"Only one, Spark," she said lightly.

"Yes. I know you, so I am asking you not to torture Spock and the rest of the crew."

"What makes you think I torture anyone?"

"Because you tortured me for the first half year."

"I hardly think I tortured you, cousin."

"What do you call locking me in a closet for 5 hours?"

"Extremely entertaining," she grinned. "Not to mention finding out how gullible a Vulcan can be."

Spark just shook his head, remembering the first day as her "mentor." She had been spinning around in a chair when his uncle introduced them.

"_So you're my cousin?"_

"_Yes, we have met before," he said, feeling surprised by her tone and way she spoke._

"_I don't remember," she said, sounding bored._

"_You were quite young," he explained._

"_Do you want to play a game," she asked suddenly._

"_A game? I suppose so. What is it you want to play?"_

"_Hide and seek."_

"_Hide and seek? I am not sure I know how to play that."_

"_It's easy," she said, jumping out of the chair. "You close your eyes and count to 30 then come find me before I get to base." She pushed her startled cousin into a corner. "Now count and no peeking!"_

"_Wait, just a moment."_

"_Count, count," she shouted as she ran to the door. "And no peeking!"_

_Spark sighed, closed his eyes and started counting then went looking for his younger cousin. Down the hall there was a closet and a stifled giggle drifted out of it. He opened the door and looked inside. It was filled with uniforms. He heard the giggle again and started pushing aside clothes._

_Suddenly something pushed him in the small of the back. He stumbled forward and the door slide closed._

"_I can't believe you fell for that," Ari's mirth filled voice called through the door._

"_Ari," Spark called. "What are you doing?"_

"_Nothing," she called back innocently._

"_Let me out of here, Ari," he said._

"_Nah, I don't think I will. I'm going to go get an ice cream instead."_

"_What? Wait, Ari. You cannot leave me in here."_

"_Watched me," she called. "Or watch the inside the door. Which ever works for you!"_

Spark had sat inside that closet for several hours until his uncle had returned and let him out. He had then... stretched the truth to get Ari out of trouble for the whole event.

"Oh, I am putting your uniforms in the top part of the bag."

"Uniforms," Ari repeated.

"You are joining the crew, remember? As a crew member you must wear a uniform."

"Lovely," Ari said in a tired voice.

"Let us go get something to eat," Spark said.

"Let us," Ari said standing up.

"What do you want," he asked as they left the room.

"I think a hamburger," Ari said.

Spark sighed, "meat, Ari?"

"You do not have to eat it. They make veggie burger, you know?"

Spark just shook his head and followed her.


	2. Goodbyes and The Enterprise

Ari was woken up by her cousin at her door before sunrise. She rolled over at first, with the full intention of ignoring him.

Spark held down on the buzzer. The door slid open and a metal lamp flew towards him. He stepped out the way and watched it punch a hole into the wall. "Really, Ari," he chided walking into her room. "I believe you are a little old to be throwing things at people."

"No as a matter a fact I am not," she mumbled into her pillow.

"You need to get up, Ari."

Ari moaned loudly. "Why? All my stuff is packed and the ship does not leave for hours."

"The Enterprise doesn't leave for hours, but the ship to take you to Enterprise is leaving in 2 hours."

Ari cursed and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Language," Spark said automatically He had been chiding her for curses since she was 13 and, as the Earth saying went, old habits died hard.

Ari stuck her tongue out at him before throwing off and walking into her bathroom.

Spark laid out several outfits for her to pick from. He didn't normally do this but as he was falling asleep the night before, images of outfits she may pick out just to mess with the Enterprise crew haunted him. So he decided not to take any chances. She would have to change into her uniform when on the Enterprise but he had decided to let Spock fight the battle that he knew would follow.

He stepped outside as Ari opened her bathroom door, toweling her hair dry. She noticed the neatly folded clothes on her bed and smirked slightly. She looked over the choices her cousin laid out for her, deciding on a pair of dark jeans, a red shirt and a baggy black jacket.

She stretched and sat down her chair. She pulled her boots to her and yanked them on stifling a yawn as she did.

Now fully dressed she reentered her bathroom and took care of the things girls did first thing in the morning after a shower. About 20 minutes later, she was ready to go and met Spark outside. He glanced over her outfit making no comment of it.

They joined Sparik downstairs at the breakfast bar. Sparik was reading the newspaper, a cup of tea untouched in front of him.

"Good morning," Ari said to him lightly.

Sparik started slight and looked up at her. It was rare for his daughter to speak to him in any voice other than the cold distance one. "Good morning, Ari. Are you ready to leave?"

Ari made an affirmative noise as she studied a small plant baring berries. She pulled off three ripe once and juggled them in her hands as she took a seat opposite her father. She tossed one higher and caught it in her mouth. She was well aware of her cousin and father shuddering slightly. She chewed on the berry and popped another in her mouth.

"Must you," Spark asked.

"I suppose not," she said, eating the other one.

Spark shook his head and ate his broth.

Ari watched her father read and looked away when he glanced up at her.

Sparik looked over Ari's outfit. "You are aware that you will have to wear a Star Fleet uniform, correct," he asked her, glancing at his nephew.

"Yes, I am aware of it, Father," she said calmly. "I plan on changing once on the ship."

"I see," Sparik said slowly, glancing again at Spark, who was focused on his breakfast. "Did you by chance see the uniform, Ari?"

Ari paused and looked at her father with a cocked eyebrow. "No, why?"

"I was just curious," he said, returning to his reading.

Ari stared at him for a moment then shrugged and grabbed few more berries off the plant.

"Why don't you take that with you, Ari," Sparik said, indicating the plant. "They are your favorite and it will be a piece of Earth and home while you are on the Enterprise."

Ari stared at her father. To someone who did not know him and her would not understand the significance and depth of the statement. "I think I will," she said. She paused, feeling uncomfortable. She thought about if she should say more but decided against it. She glanced at the clock, she had about an hour until the ship left and the nagging feeling against being late was rising. She stood and found a box to place the plant in for transporting.

Spark had finished his breakfast as had Sparik and were clearing away their dishes. Ari and Spark had brought down her two bags last night, the bigger holding her clothes the other which was a fair sized backpack held things of her own devices, including a scrapbook her mother made for her before her death and holographic projectors that she invented. Spark picked up the bags and the three left for the transport bay.

The transport bay was filled small ships that could fit about 50 men each, and Star Fleet officers and newly graduated cadets awaiting their assignments. Sparik led the way to one of these where Spock stood watching as the transport was loaded and other members of the crew, most of which were wearing blue uniforms of science personnel. There was a woman standing next to him in a red uniform, the two speaking quietly with each other.

The woman noticed Ari and her family, she said a few more things to Spock and left.

Ari noticed that their hands touched as the woman left. She kept her expression under control, making a mental note of the interaction as they approached the other Vulcan hybrid.

"Administrator," Spock said in greetings. "Spark, Ari."

"Commander," Sparik and Spark said simultaneously.

Ari made a noise in her throat, grabbing her backpack from Spark as he dropped her bag of clothes.

Spock looked Ari up and down slowly, noting the lack of uniform.

"I'm going to change on the ship," Ari said shortly, cutting him short.

"I see," Spock said. "You will be sitting in the second row net to the right window. I will be in the front row right aisle seat if you need me. I need to over see the cadets, we will be leaving in 5 minutes."

Ari nodded and Spock, with a final inclination of his head to Sparik and Spark, left. She shifted the box under one arm and lifted the other bag onto her opposite shoulder. "I've got it, Spark," she told her cousin as he moved to help her.

"Ari," Sparik said as she began to walk away.

Ari paused and looked at her father.

Sparik raised his hand in the Vulcan salute. "Live long and prosper, my child. I will see you soon enough."

Ari stared at him for a moment and nodded, her own hands full so she was unable to return the gesture. She turned away, feeling light headed and stepped onto the transport.

Inside the cadets were stowing their baggage and taking their seats. Spock was already sitting in his place and watched her enter. Ari found her seat blocked by a man in his twenties, his uniform bright and slightly seamed from being folded too long. She dropped her bags and glanced up at the baggage compartment 2 feet above her head. She opened it and picked up her backpack, stowing it first but before she could grab the second bag the man had stood and picked it up, placing it next to her backpack.

He grinned at her. "You looked like you would have trouble with that one," he said indicating her clothing bag.

Ari raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're sort of short," he said, passing his hand at his chest level which was 3 inches above her head. "Lieutenant Johnson," he said offering his hand.

"Ari," she said, taking the hand.

"So," he said. "Where are you sitting?"

Ari pointed at the window seat next to his.

"Great! We'll be sitting together then." he allowed her to slid past him and took his seat. "So, how long have you been in Star Fleet?"

"What time is it," she asked.

"Uh, 0900 I think."

"Negative 1 hour," she said, placing the plant carefully at her feet. She sensed him staring at her. "I don't report for duty until 1000 hours today."

"Lieutenant," a calm voice said to their left.

Johnson and Ari looked around to find Spock standing next to their row.

"What Ari has not yet told you is that she is 16 and is acting as my assistant for the voyage."

Johnson had turned a pasty color and slowly looked back at Ari, who simply raised an eyebrow at him.

"I think, Lieutenant," Spock continued, "that you should change seats. With Lieutenant Williams perhaps."

Johnson stood up and walked three rows back and a woman took his seat.

Spock nodded to them and returned to his seat.

"Sarah Williams," the woman said, smiling slightly.

"Ari."

"You're a Vulcan?"

"Half," she said, settling into her seat. "My mother was human."

"Oh," she said. "So what did Johnson do to make Commander Spock jump on him like that? He's known for sexual harassment but the officers can't do anything to him for just talking."

"I'm 16," Ari said, "and Spock is in charge of my well-being. I believe that's all he needs to interfere in the situation considering his backround."

Williams laughed. "I suppose so!" She studied the young woman for a moment. "Why are you here?"

"I don't understand the question."

"Why is a 16 year old girl going into Star Fleet for a 5 year mission?"

"Ah," Ari said. In truth she had understood the first question but enjoyed making people phase the question diffently. "My father thought that Spock would be able to keep a better eye on me on the Enterprise than he and my cousin could on Earth."

Williams was giving her a strange look but at that moment the ship took off. They lifted off and soon broke out of atmosphere.

There was an intake of breath as the new members of the Enterprise looked out to the Earth's surface. Murmurs filled the craft and Williams gasped, "its beautiful."

Ari looked out, recalling the first time she saw Earth's surface 8 years ago. It was more beautiful the first time. After spending 8 years on the planet she found that she missed Vulcan. Of course it would be impossible to return to her birth plant, not since the Nero Incident. She leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes not wanting to look at the planet.

"Ari," Williams said after a moment. "Look! It's the Enterprise!"

Ari opened her eyes and looked at the Star Ship that would be her home for the next 5 years.


	3. Uniforms and the Bridge

They landed and the members filed out, grabbing their bags as they went. Another male crew member grabbed Ari's bags and set them on the ground for her without a word.

Ari pulled her bags into Williams now empty seat and waited until the craft was nearly empty. She found Spock waiting for her just outside.

"Ari," Spock said calmly. "I will show you to your quarters, now." They started walking. "Also," he said as they stepped into the turbolift, "keep away from Lieutenant Johnson. His record is less then admirable."

"So I've heard. You needn't worry about Johnson, I believe my age will keep him at bay."

"It may, but males are often unpredictable when it comes to these desires."

"Unpredictable and illogical," Ari agreed.

Spock stopped in front of a door. "This is yours," he said nodding to the door. "My quarters are 3 doors down if you are in need of something. Change into your uniform and report to the bridge. I will be awaiting for you there."

Ari nodded absently, "sure," she muttered and entered the room. It was a standard Star Fleet quarters. There was a desk and chair off to one side, a small sitting area and a bed. Ari dropped her clothing bag on the bed, removed her plant and placed it on the desk and her backpack in the sitting chair. She would unpack everything when she got back.

She opened her clothing bag and stared at the uniform lying on top. It was short sleeved and was a dress! Her jaw locked in anger. She hated dresses and hadn't worn one since her mother's funeral. She pulled out the blue uniform and studied it for a moment. She laid it on the bed and fetched a small laser used for cutting fabrics. She cut the uniforms length so it came to her hips and pulled out a pair of black dress pants that Spark had packed. She dressed in the new outfit and put on a pair of shiny black shoes.

Thus dressed in her makeshift uniform, she exited her room, reentered the turbolift and pressed for the bridge. The trip was short and she stepped on the bridge to a sudden silence.

Everyone was looking at her and Spock was striding towards her from his station on the other side of the bridge. He stopped 3 inches in front of her, looking down at her.

"That is not a regulation Star Fleet uniform," he said quietly.

"What I am wearing is hardly any different than what you are wearing, Spock."

"But it is not regulation for female personnel."

"I do not wear dresses," Ari said sounding almost deadly. "I refuse to wear them, and _nothing_ you can say will cause me to wear one."

Ari saw a flicker of anger in Spock's eyes. "You _will_ wear the regulated uniform, Ari."

"_No_, I will not."

"This is not a democracy, Ari," he said barely keeping his voice under control. "I am your commanding officer and you will do as I say."

A thin smile curled Ari's lips. "And how are you going to make me, Spock? Restrict me to my room? Withhold a dessert during my meals? Spank me?"

Spock's jaw clenched for a moment but he regained his composer. "You will wear the proper uniform."

"No, I won't and you can bite me."

"Ah, come on, Spock," the captain said suddenly. "What's wrong with her uniform, really? She's just got a pair of pants on, let it go."

Spock's jaw clenched and unclenched for a moment. "As you say, Captain. We will continue this conversation later, Ari."

Ari rolled her eyes. "Like I didn't see _that_ coming."

Spock inhaled deeply and stepped away, back to his station.

The captain stood. "Well, that was fun. I'm Captain Kirk. Welcome to the Enterprise."

Ari nodded to him, already liking the blond man. "Captain."

"Please call me Kirk or Jim."

Ari smiled easily. "Kirk it is then."

Kirk smiled. "This is Doctor McCoy," he said indicating a tall man in a blue medical uniform. "We call him Bones."

Ari inclined her head.

"This is Sulu and Chekov," he continued, now walking the bridge and putting his hand above each man's head. "Of course you know Spock and that's Uhura."

Ari looked over at Uhura, recognizing her as the woman that had been speaking with Spock back on Earth. Ari inclined her head once again.

"Ari," Spock said drawing her attention back to him now that Kirk had finished the introductions.

Ari walked over to the science officer and was handed a pad.

"Identify and catalog the elements," he said shortly.

Ari looked at the PADD, realizing it was readings of space particles among other things. "Goody," she sighed, and sat down in a chair, her legs stretch out in front of her, slouching in her chair. She idly blew her bangs out her face.

Kirk returned to his seat. "Mr. Chekov, if you will."

"Aye sir." He pressed a button on his console. "Ensign authorization code Nine-Five-Wictor-Wictor-Two."

Ari smiled slightly at the Russian's pronunciations.

"Authorization not recognized."

"Ahg," Chekov muttered. "Ensign authorization code Nine-Five...Victor...Victor-Two."

There was a ding as the code was exepted.

"Attention, Enterprise crew," Kirk said. "This is Captain Kirk speaking. I hope you all had a nice visit on Earth, I know I did. But now we're back and its business as usaul. Exploring space, discovering new worlds, and all that jazz. You know your jobs and if you look to the person next to you, shrug your shoulders and beg for some help! Kirk out." Kirk turned off the com and looked around the bridge. He noticed Ari had the PADD hiding her face and her shoulders were shaking like she was laughing.

"Alright, Sulu," he said, turning back to the front of the room. "Take us out of here, and don't forget the parking brake!"

There was a chuckle from the bridge officers, except for Spock though a shadow of amusement flicked in his eyes.

Ari raised an eyebrow but made no comment turning her attention to the PADD. She began the boring, rather simple, task of identifying the elements. It occurred to her many times for the next 2 hours that a computer could do this task in 5 seconds, but she made no remark.

Kirk was strolling around the bridge and paused as he came to Ari. "So, what is Spock making you do exactly?"

"Identifying and cataloging elements found during scans of space," Ari said in a clearly bored voice.

Kirk made snoring noises.

"My sentiments exactly," Ari said, placing 3 elements in the chart she had made for catalogrizing.

"How many have you found so far," he asked, resting his arm on the back of her chair and his head on his knuckles.

"1027 thus far."

Spock lifted his head from his console. "How many," he asked.

"1027 elements," Ari said again.

Spock stared at her in pure disbelief. "That's impossible," he stated, unable to comprehend the number.

"Clearly it is not impossible since I just did," Ari retorted, studying the PADD.

"That iz an element ewery 7.01 seconds," Chekov exclaimed.

Ari paused in her work and did checked the calculation in her head. "That it is," she agreed. She could feel Spock still staring at her. "Spock, you are aware that continuing to stare at me will not change the number of elements identified, correct?"

Spock blinked. "Yes, Ari. I am aware of that. The number was not what I was expecting after 2 hours of work."

"They rarely do," Ari muttered. She placed a few more elements on the chart and held it out to Spock. "The chart is completed," she stated. "Final count, 1055 elements including 3 unknowns."

Spock stared at her for a moment before taking the PADD from her. He glanced at the chart. "3 unknown?"

Ari nodded tilting her head back. "They are marked."

Spock set the PADD on the console, at a lost on what to do with the young Vulcan now. He had expected her to take at least 5 hours to identify all the elements, he had ran the scans through the computer so he would know how many there were prior to her arrival. This had not been expected, not only had she completed the task in 2 hours but had also found 3 additional elements that the computer couldn't.

"Well," Kirk said suddenly, standing up straight, "I think that signals a need for a lunch break! Sulu, Chekov you have the bridge, I'll will relieve you in an hour."

Ari glanced at Spock, who nodded to her. She stood and walked to the turbolift.

Kirk, Bones, Uhura, and Spock joined her inside.

"I think that was a successful morning," Kirk said. His statement was met silence.

"Jim, just shut up," Bones sighed.

Ari was standing behind the senior officers, leaning against the wall. She raised an eyebrow at the Doctor's word, vaguely surprised at the way he spoke to Kirk. But she was quickly learning that the senior officers on the Enterprise were quite close so she didn't give it much thought. She simply watched the interaction between the officers.

Kirk and Bones were passing good matured insults, though Bones seemed serious with some of them. Spock and Uhura did not partake in the banter but stood silently side by side. Ari glanced down at their hands and noticed that their index fingers were interlocked loosely. A thin smile curled her lips and she looked away. Her assumption about the two seemed to be correct.


	4. To Old Friends

**a/n YAY! Two days up, only 3 chapter and already 5 story alerts! Thanks for liking it! Please feel free to tell me if I screwed up on anything or you think I can improve on anything. DO NOT WORRY ABOUT BEING NICE! I'm a big girl I can handle it ^_^**

**This one is kind of long and I apologize for that. I don't know how it ended up so long... But I had a ton of fun while writing it. Ari shows her Vulcan self as well has her difficulties understanding human society at times.**

The turbolift opened and she followed the adults to the cafeteria. It seemed to be lunch time on the Enterprise. Star Fleet personnel of multiple uniform colors mingled in the large room.

Ari paused at the door. She was reminded forcibly of high school and felt the stress that she felt for the four years she was stuck there. She forced her feet to move, reminding herself that she wasn't a child anymore and could handle this sort of thing now. High school was 4 years ago after all.

She decided to get a salad, no meat. Upon getting her tray she walked into the far corner of the room to an empty table. She sat with her back to the corner, facing the room. It was a habit she picked up in high school. Humans had little quarrels with sneaking up behind some one and she had been pushed, hit, and food dumped on her enough times to never give her back to a room full of people.

She idly flipped her fork in her hand as she studied the room. Spock, Uhura, Bones and Kirk had taken a table not far away, within ear shot of Ari. Spock, she noted, had positioned himself so he could clearly keep an eye on her and next to Uhura.

A shadow of a smile curled her lips and she began to eat, listening to the senior officers conversation.

"I don't get it Spock, what's so weird about how fast she identified the elements," Kirk was saying. "You knew she was genius."

"Yes, I knew about her IQ," Spock replied. "But I did not think she could identify over 1000 elements, including 3 that have not been found and named prior to, in 2 hours."

"So now that she's completed a task you thought was going to take her all day, what are you going to do with her?"

"I do not know," Spock said.

"She speaks many languages and dialects, doesn't she," Uhura asked.

"She does," Spock said, raising an eyebrow.

"Then maybe she can help me translate frequencies."

Spock thought about it for a moment and nodded. "Very well."

"Ari?"

Ari looked sideways at a petite blond girl in a blue medical uniform standing in front of the table. "Susan," Ari said, a smile curling her lips as she recognized the girl she met in high school.

Susan had been a senior when Ari entered the high school. She had been the first one to be kind to her and show her where her class was after the others sent her in every direction except the one she need. She had looked out for Ari as had the other seniors who were her friends. Unfortunately after they graduated and left the school so had Ari's safety net. Once Susan and the others were gone the underclassmen who had been mutual friends left Ari to her own devices.

"When I heard that there was a 16 year old Vulcan on board, I could hardly believe my ears," she laughed setting her tray down opposite Ari. "You look so different from the last time I saw you!"

"I was 9 year old, Susan," Ari said, smiling freely and a hint of laughter in her voice. "I hadn't even hit puberty yet. It's only logical that I would look different."

Susan laughed again. "How have you been? Since I last saw you I mean?"

"Content," Ari shrugged. "High school got a lot harder after you and the others left. No one wanted to get caught being kind to me so I was avoided by every one unless they were going to actually come close to torment me."

Susan flinched slightly. "I'm sorry to hear that," she said, her voice filled with sympathy.

Ari waved her fork at her, dismissing the apology. "It is not your fault. You and the others did all you could to help me. I would be petty and foolish to blame you for leaving for higher learning. Its illogical."

Susan smiled slightly. "You;ve become more excepting of Vulcan logic, I see."

Ari smiled back. "After graduating my father thought a mentor would be a logical choice to guide me and keep me out of trouble so he brought the youngest son of his sister to Earth to do the task."

"You two got along well then," Susan assumed, knowing Ari well enough that if she didn't like something she would somehow remove it.

"Not at first," Ari mused. "I drove him insane and I didn't like having a baby-sitter. But we got along after a while."

"Well that's something. Have you seen anyone from high school since you graduated?"

"I saw Joseph Miller, James Jackson and Mary Carter just yesterday."

"Really? They were your number one torturers!"

Ari smiled slyly. "That they were. They did not recognized me however. Though Jonathon was clearly intoxicated at the time."

Susan's eyes narrowed. "What did you do?"

"I stole his car while he and his friends were drinking in a bar," Ari admitted, not bothering denying the fact. She saw Susan's look. "I didn't know going in that it was his car," she continued. "I found out after he and James jumped into another car and followed me. He was quite upset about the whole thing."

"I imagine so! What happened? In the end I mean."

"Oh, one of his other friends cut me off and Joseph pulled me out of the car. He realized I was a Vulcan and a female half way through an rather vulgar insult. I didn't help his temperament though," she noted a slightly smug look flickering across her face.

"You made him feel stupid, didn't you?"

"I believe my remarks to him did make him realize how low his IQ is."

Susan just shook her head. "You are a strange young woman, Ari."

Ari chuckled softly. "Enough about me. What have you been up to? I see that your wish to become a doctor has been successful," she said looking pointedly at her uniform.

"Ah yes. Thank God for the Academy! If Star Fleet wasn't paying for my education I would have never made it this far!"

Ari nodded slightly. She never had a problem when it came to money, her father was well off and her mother had made a "Rainy Day" account for Ari when she was just an infant. But she was well aware that others were not as fortunate and had to find alternate means of finding funds. "Is this your first assignment?"

"Yes," she said proudly. "Doctor McCoy apparently asked for me specificity! Though I haven't met him yet, he's been on the bridge so far."

"Well," Ari said, resting her chin on the back of her hand with her fork loosely held in her fingers, "if you want to meet him, he's right over there." She pointed to Bones and the other senior officers.

Susan's head spun around and Spock, Kirk and Uhura looked away. Bones had been the only one not looking at them.

Ari listened in to what they were saying.

"-an intern," Bones was explaining. "Though how she could know Ari is beyond me. She's 8 years older then her."

"Ari enrolled in an Earth high school at the age of 8 as a freshman," Spock said. "That would make her a senior at the same time, perhaps that's where they met."

"What are they talking about," Susan whispered.

"Us," Ari replied. "They are trying to figure out how we could know each other. Spock's figured it out although its just a theory in his mind."

"So this intern," Kirk said slowly.

"No, Jim," Bones said firmly.

"What," Kirk said innocently.

"Leave her alone, Jim! I mean it," Bones said threateningly. "Do not mess around with my intern."

"I believe that Bones indeed hand picked you," Ari told Susan. "Judging by how firm he is about it with Kirk."

"Bones?"

"Dr McCoy, apparently its a nickname he goes by."

"Oh."

"Captain," Spock said finally after a few moments. "I believe Dr McCoy worries that if you approach his intern and end up hurting her by the relationship, he will loose an asset to the medical bay."

"The Vulcan gets it," Bones said darkly to Kirk.

"What are they saying now," Susan asked, glancing over her shoulder briefly.

"Spock's explaining to Kirk why Bones doesn't want him to seek a relationship with you. I'm incline to agree with him, myself."

"Thank you, Ari," Spock said, looking straight at Ari. "Now if you are done eavesdropping, why don't you finish eating and returning to the bridge."

Ari flushed green and Susan seeing the color in Ari's face squeaked, blushing herself.

"They know," she hissed.

"They do now," Ari muttered, looking away as Spock explained the situation to the baffled officers.

Susan's face paled. She glanced briefly at Bones and dropped her face into her arms, moaning softly. "I've ruined my career over a high school grade act."

"Don't be foolish, Susan," Ari chided, stabbing at her salad. "I'm the one who was eavesdropping, not you and I doubt that Bones would look down on you after dealing with Kirk day in and day out. Our Captain seems a bit immature."

"Ari," Susan said sharply, looking up at her, "that's no way to speak about a superior officer!"

Ari raised an eyebrow. "I have not changed that much since high school, Susan." She finished off her salad. "I have to go," she sighed. "Spock said to go back to the bridge once I finished."

"I'll go with you," Susan said, looking distastefully at her half finished lunch. "I've lost my appetite, anyway."

They threw out their trash and walked to the turbolift, talking about nothing as they did. Just before the doors slid closed an arm slid between them. They stared as the doors slid open and revealed Bones, panting slightly.

"You should work out more, Bones," Ari noted. "Being out of breath from such a short run cannot be a sign of good health."

Bones glared at her, then muttering something about a "green blooded, pointy eared know-it-all" stepping into the lift.

Susan had fallen completely silent, not even smiling at the short remarks between the Vulcan she went to high school with briefly and the doctor that had taken her under his wing. She was staring at her feet, face paled.

Bones stood in front of the women silently as the lift moved. The door slid open on the medical deck. Bones stepped forward, pausing just outside. "Coming, Ensign?"

Susan squeaked, and followed Bones down the hall, glancing back at Ari as she went.

Ari gave her the thumbs up and a small smile.

Susan smiled nervously and hurried after Bones as the door slid shut.

Ari leaned against the wall and closed her eyes, sighing. She was pleased to find Susan on board the Enterprise. The thought of being stuck with Spock and having to make new acquaintances on board had bothered her all last night. She didn't need someone to talk but it led to a great deal of boredom. The fact that Susan, the only person she could feeling call t'hy'la (friend), was also on board made Ari feel better about being on the Enterprise.

The doors slid open with a hiss and Ari lifted an eyelid, finding herself at the bridge. Sulu was sitting at his station, checking their trajectory every now and then. Chekov was stand with another man with red hair looking over an equation.

"There's a flaw in your calculations," Ari told them as she walked on the the bridge. "Right here," she finished, tapping the flaw as she walked past.

"What do you mean," the red head started peering at the spot. "Oh," he said, "so there is!"

"You could zee zat at a glanze, Ari," Chekov said in awe.

Ari shrugged and sat down at Spock's station. "My mind works fast then most," she said simply.

"Really," the red head said, looking around. "Is that normal in Vulcans? I've always wondered why they seemed to know everything at a moments notice."

Ari looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Have you ever heard about the Vulcan education? They put you in a dip in the floor and the computer drills you with random questions that you have to answer as quickly as possible. That's why we seem to know everything."

The red head stared at her, "you're not like other Vulcans are you?"

"No, Mr Scott," Kirk said in a ringing voice, "she certainly isn't." Kirk, Spock and Uhura stepped off the trubolift. Kirk looked around. "Where's Bones?"

"He and Susan exited on the medical deck," Ari said, spinning her chair idly.

"Susan," Kirk questioned.

"Ensign Marks," Ari said, raising an eyebrow.

"So her name is Susan," Kirk said slowly, a sly smile creeping across his face.

Ari halted the chair suddenly. "Captain," she said in a cold formal voice, "if you interfere with my friend and her career I will make you regret First Contact. Are we understood?"

Kirk stared at her and laughed nervously. When the cold look didn't waver he faltered. He backed up to where Spock was. "Worse case scenario, what could she do to me?"

Spock glanced sideways at him. "Worse case? You'll die a slow painful death in some hole on a barren plant in unexplored space."

Kirk stared at him. "Please tell me this a bad attempt at humor on your part."

"Not in the slightest, Captain."

Kirk swallowed eyed Ari with something close to fear.

"Ari," Scotty said, the name had rung a bell with him. "Ah, you're the other half Vulcan that Spock got saddled with!" he peered at the young Vulcan. "Funny, I imagined you older. I was told you graduated high school 4 years ago."

"I did,"Ari said. "I wish it had been sooner. High school was highly unpleasant."

"That's high school as a rule, lassy"

"I am aware of that. But I find when it comes to peers I prefer Vulcans over Humans. Vulcans at least insult you to your face instead of in loud whispers behind your back."

Scotty thought about that for a moment. "Yeah, I can see that." He turned to Kirk. "Well, Captain, I've got what I need so I'll be returning to Engineering. Thank you, Chekov, Ari." He left the bridge.

"That was a fascinating man," Ari commented.

"Indeed," Spock said. "You will be working with Uhura for now. Although you already knew that didn't you," he said, raising an eyebrow.

Ari refused to blush again. She had already been caught listening in so that didn't matter but she did wonder how he had figured it out... She blinked as she realized how. "You were listening to me talking with Susan," she said to him, cocking her head to one side.

A slight flush crept into Spock's face.

Ari smirked, no longer embarrassed about listening in on him and the others when he had been listening in on her. Besides they had been talking about her and Susan, but her and Susan had been talking about other things, only touching on the senior officers at the end and then only Bones. She walked to Uhura's station, privately tallying the score. Ari-2 Spock-0

She sat next to Uhura and copied translations to transmissions that varied in language. Unlike Spock's task for her, Uhura's task kept Ari's mind completely occupied as it switched from language to language every so often changing dialects. She found by the time Uhura tapped her shoulder to draw her out of the trance she had been brought into by the Klingon message she had been translating, she did not wish to think anymore. She had heard humans making the same comment but had never had the feeling herself until now.

Ari paused the transmission and looked at Uhura.

"Its time for rotation," she said. She noticed that the young Vulcan seemed tired.

Ari nodded standing. "Maj ram," she said without think and walked to the turbolift. After the doors closed she realized that she had told Uhura good night in Klingon and not in English as she had intended. She shook her head slightly and leaned against the wall.

The turbolift halted before her deck and she peeled an eye open to see Susan.

"Ari," she said soundly pleased. "I'm glad I caught you."

"Dif tor heh smusma, Susan," Ari said.

"Dif tar eh..." Susan stumbled over the Vulcan greeting and broke off at Ari's amused smile. "I don't think I can ever say that right."

Ari chuckled. "That is quite alright. The languages in my mind are a little jumbled at the moment."

"Why," Susan asked standing next to her.

"I spent the last 6 hours translating transmissions," she said, sounding tired. "I now understand the unwillingness to think that you and the others had expressed to me during long hours of studying."

Susan giggled. "Have you unpacked you things yet?"

Ari groaned silently. "No, I hadn't the time when I came aboard this morning."

Susan smiled warmly. "I'll help you. No don't object! I'm not doing anything, I've been here since yesterday afternoon, so I can help you get settled in."

Ari stared at her for a moment. "Thank you," she said finally.

"Don't mention it," Susan grinned.

"If you do not want me too," Ari said, dismissively.

Susan giggled softly at the very Vulcan statement. Ari had been spending too much time around her family it seemed, she was starting to sound more Vulcan then human, unlike when she was in high school. Then again, she thought, she may have brushed off the Vulcan statements she made then with the excuse of she was little more then a child in everything but her intellect.

Ari glanced at her. "How did everything go with Bones?"

Susan smiled. "Fine," she said sounding pleased. "He set me to work going through medical files of the crew." She looked at Ari. "Speaking of which, how did you damage your shoulder?"

Ari rubbed her right shoulder. "I had gone rock climbing and slipped. Thankfully there was a ledge just bellow where I had grabbed hold of, otherwise I may have lost my grip and fallen to my death. But the height and sudden stop were sufficient in dislocating my shoulder and tearing a few minor muscles."

"You weren't wearing safety gear," Susan said in shock. The idea that anyone, let alone a Vulcan, would do such a dangerous thing didn't fit right.

The turbolift had halted and the doors slid open relieving the hall that Ari's room as on.

"I have not worn safety gear of any sort since I was 8 years old. Even then it was to ease my mother's mind rather then a need for it," she said stepping off the lift.

Susan stared at her back shaking her head slightly. She had known that Ari enjoyed doing things that were dangerous for no reason other then she enjoyed them, but the fact that she took no safety precautions at all disturbed her. You didn't need Vulcan logic to know to wear safety gear.

Ari opened the door to her room and stepped inside with Susan behind her. She sensed Susan's disapproval towards her lack of safety concern but Ari saw no reason for safety when she was completely adequate in the tasks and skills of rock climbing. She rubbed the back of her fingers on her right hand, feeling the old scars on them.

"So where do you want to start," Susan asked as the door slid shut.

"Why don't you sort that bag over there," she said, pointing to her backpack sitting in the chair. "I will put away my clothing. Put the PADDs in the desk and ask if you do not know what to do with something."

"Okay," Susan said lifting the backpack and setting it on the short table in front of the chair. She sat down and unzipped the bag. She began to pull out the contains, stacking the PADDs in a neat pile. She pulled out a strange looking pyramid shaped object. "Ari," she said, looking around.

Ari looked around, a stack of clothes balanced on her arm.

"What is this," she asked holding up the thing.

Ari glanced at the object. "Its called a pleenok. Its a... toy that is given to Vulcan children to assist in the development of logic."

"Why do you have one," Susan asked looking at it curiously, wondering how it could be used for logic.

Ari shrugged, "it was my favorite toy as a child and I enjoy solving it before meditation."

"I.. see," Susan said slowly, setting it down on the table.

A smile flickered across Ari's face as she returned to her task.

Susan pulled out, what she thought was a stack of PADDs. Instead it was a book titled MEMORIES. "Ari what is this book?"

Ari glanced over and felt uncomfortable as she realized what was in Susan's hands. "It is a scrapbook my mother made when I was a child. Please," she said, tension slipping through into her voice as Susan turned the book over, "be careful with it. I cherish it quite a bit."

"I'll be careful," Susan said. glancing at Ari she saw the apprehension in her face and a slightly wild look in her eyes. It seemed that Ari wasn't as Vulcan as she seemed sometimes. "May I look inside?"

Ari hesitated, thinking it over, then nodded. "So long as you are careful."

"I will be," she promised, carefully moving the bag and PADDs to make room on the table. She set the album on the table and opened the cover.

On the first page there was a family portrait. Susan recognized the Vulcan as Ari's father, whom she had seen a few times at the high school (mainly after Ari was accused of doing something that was never proved.) He was standing very erect, his hands behind his back and no emotion clear on his face, wearing a long dark robe. In front of him, standing at his left shoulder was a woman a full head and neck shorter then the Vulcan.

Unlike the man, she was clearly human and though she was not physically smiling but her eyes seemed to be laughing. She had a slim curvy frame, thick dark hair that fell to her shoulders. The woman was clearly Ari's mother. Even with the pointy ears, arched eyebrows and greenish tent to Ari's skin, she looked very much like her mother. Susan shared the knowledge with Ari who nodded as she took a seat across from her.

"My mother's genetics were very strong, though I would not have minded being a bit taller. It is very... awkward, having to look up in order to make eye contact with others."

Susan chuckled softly and looked back at the picture.

The final person in the picture was a little girl. She was wearing a robe, similar to her father's. Her dark hair was shorter then her mother's but was just as thick and was cut off at her neck. Her eyes had an expression in them that Susan could not name. Perplexity maybe? Thoughtfulness? Ari couldn't have been much older then 4 in the picture.

Susan turned the page and found the exact same picture but Ari was craining her neck backwards to look up at both her parents. Ari's mother seemed to be laughing into her hand and her father was looking at both of them with a raised eyebrow.

"What happened in this picture," Susan asked.

"Hm," Ari said, stirring from a trance she had slipped into. She looked at the picture in question. "Oh, I had made an observation that my mother had found quite funny. My father did not see the humor the same way she had."

"Was your mother always like that? Quick to laugh I mean?"

"When she found something funny, yes. She was quite emotional. I have wondered at times how it was she and my father had become bonded. They were quite different."

"Well, you know what they say," Susan said as she turned the page, "opposites attract."

"Only in science," Ari said. "And it is not so much that opposites attract but that electrons wish to reach an equilibrium."

Susan sighed and turned the page. This picture was of Ari standing next to a young male Vulcan and her father outside on red rock. Both males looked very much alike and neither had an emotion on his face. Ari's eyes said she was uncomfortable being there, weither it was because she was hot from being outside or because she didn't want to be between the two men Susan couldn't guess.

"Who is this man with you and your father?"

"My half-brother, Savok," Ari replied. "If you turn to the next page you will see his mother with mine."

Susan turned the page and saw Ari's mother standing next to a Vulcan woman. They were both half turned around as if they had been walking and called to by the photographer. "What happened to your mother? You always refer to her in the past tense."

"She died when I was 8 years old," Ari said simply; no emotion in her voice, but her eyes were filled with pain for a few moments before she regained control of her emotions.

Susan looked at her. "I'm sorry, Ari."

Ari frowned suddenly. "That is a human quirk that seem to have that I've failed to understand."

"What do you mean?"

"Humans seem to have an insistance to apologize for things they could not possibly control. Earlier you apologized for my classmate picking on me after you graduated but it would have been illogical, not to mention down right stupid, for you or any of the others to stay behind after you graduated to assist someone you had only known for a year and just now you apologized for the death of my mother even though you did not know me at the time not to mention the fact we lived on Vulcan and you lived here." Ari's frown grew. "I do not see what is so funny, Susan," she said disapprovingly as Susan began to laugh.

"I'm sorry," Susan giggled, "but its funny how you can sound so human and so Vulcan in the same breath."

Ari raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to answer my inquiry on humans insistence on apologizing or continue to mock me?"

Susan smiled. "Our 'insistence on apologizing' is because we're sympathetic towards what happened. Didn't your mother ever apologize for something that happened to you when she wasn't around?"

"Yes, but I believe the apologizes stemmed from her wish to prevent the event since most of them were caused from my being half human and her marriage to my father. She could have, theoretically, prevented the event if she had been present even though it would have only made the ridicule worse once her presence was no longer there."

Susan just looked at her and shook her head in defeat. "You can drink alcohol without side effects right," she asked suddenly.

Ari tilted her head to one side. "Yes, why do you ask?"

Susan stood and walked to the small replicator on the far wall. "Champagne, 20 proof. Two glasses. Cold."

Two champagne glasses appeared in the replicator. The liquid within was a golden color with light bubbles clinging on the glass. Susan picked up the glasses and handed one to Ari.

"I believe champagne is used for special occasions and toasted," Ari said twirling the liquid in the glass. "What is our reasoning?"

Susan shrugged slightly. "I'm not sure. Old friendships?"

Ari smiled gently. "To old friends then," she said raising her glass.

Susan smiled broadly. "And to new adventures," she added touching her glass to Ari's.


	5. Spark's Advice

**A/N This chapter is written in a 3rd person POV of Spock and includes a conversation between Spock and Spark and then between Spock and Uhura. I know the story's moving a bit slow but I feel that it was necessary... It will get better and more in depth soon I promise. I hope this chapter helps explain Ari a little a bit but feel free to ask me and I will try and accommodate your inquiries in either the chapter its self or in an author's note. ENJOY!**

Spock was flustered, almost annoyed and angered, by Ari. He had been warned by Sparik that she could be... difficult and illogical when she set he mind to it, but he had not expected her to make the stand against him over uniform regulations and not in front of others. But she had and now he felt he needed assistance.

Spock sat down in front of his comm. Nyota was not due to join him for another hour, he had time.

Spark appeared on the screen. "Dif-tor heh smusma, Spock."

"Dif-tor heh smusma, Spark," Spock replied.

Spark studied Spock. "She gave you difficulties," he said.

Though it was not a question, Spock nodded. "She refuses to wear the proper uniform."

Spark nodded. "I was sure she would," he said. "Ari has not worn a dress or anything that resembles a dress since her mother's death."

"But regulations say she must wear the proper female uniform," Spock said.

Spark's eyebrow went up a fraction of an inch, "and what did she say when you informed her of this?"

"She said that she would not wear it and that I could not force her too."

"And," Spark said, already knowing there was more.

"And said I could 'bite her.' though I do not understand why she would suggest marking her in such a way."

"She was not suggesting that, Spock," Spark said. "It is a human response that she is rather fond of. Many, I believe, because no one knows how to react to it."

"This does not change the fact that she must wear the proper uniform, Spark."

"There is something about Ari that you must understand," Spark said calmly. "She will not obey anything she believes does not like and is skilled enough in logic that she can almost convince you on why she should not follow it. Also if you attempt to force an idea, no matter how logical it may be, on her she will refuse to accept it."

Spock frowned slightly. "That is illogical."

"In Ari's words 'who says it has to be logical?' She simply does not like being told how to do something. She will accept suggestions but not being told how its done."

"What is your suggestion to guide her as a mentor if she will not obey my words?"

"Ari is not like Vulcan when it comes to respect. Just because you are her elder does not make her respect you. She works by a... point system. She keeps a tally of who wins at an argument. Winning is what will gain you her respect, however she must also win otherwise she will believe you are attempting to control her."

"My task is to guide her," Spock said. "How may I do that if I must play this illogical game with her?"

"The same way I did," Spark said. "Make her believe that something you want her to do is her idea."

"That is illogical. How can something I want be her to do be her idea?"

"Make vague suggestions in the direction you wish her thoughts to travel. She will come up with what you wish for her to do and be willing to do it. However beware of mundane tasks. She will pretend like she does not know what you wish for her to do in these cases."

"What is your suggestion on the issue with her uniform?"

"So long as the Captain does not disagree with her choice allow her to wear the male uniform. I suggest going a step further and give her correct uniforms to wear. She will see it a sort of peace offering."

Spock thought about this. The Captain had no problem at all with Ari's choice and he trusted Spark's judgment in the matter of dealing with the young female. He nodded, "very well. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, when you give her the uniforms inform her she may bring music to listen to. She can focus better if there is a constant distraction and the gesture on your part will give you a point in her mind."

"I see," Spock said.

"You should understand that Ari does not control her emotions the way Vulcans do," Spark continued. "She has a control of them but in a manner of which she feels them. She is well practiced in keeping them to herself but her eyes may give her away if you watch them."

There was a buzz at Spock's door. Spock checked his internal clock and found 48 minutes had past since making contact with Spark. Nyota was early.

"Forgive me," Spock said. "I have a prior engagement that I must attend to."

Spark inclined his head. "I understand. Please do not hesitate to contact me if you have further inquires about Ari."

"I will not," Spock said

"One final thing, Spock," Spark said as Spock leaned forward to end the link. "You will find that Ari seems more Vulcan the more preoccupied or tired she is. I have taken advantage of this several times and I suggest you do as well."

Spock looked at him, nodded once and cut off the link. He stood and walked to the door.

Nyota had changed out of her uniform and into a long flowing white robe. "I was beginning to think you were not her," she said, a small smile curling her lips. "You have never take more then 15 seconds to answer the door."

"I was not expecting you for another 12 minutes," Spock said, stepping back to allow her within. "I was speaking with Spark when you came."

"Spark? Ari's cousin?"

Spock nodded. "When I accepted Administrator Sparik request to take Ari in as my assistant, Spark offered his assistance in teaching me how to act and... control her. Though judging from what he has just told me, control is an incorrect term for her."

"Learn anything useful," Nyota asked stepping closer to him.

"Ari works by a 'point system' apparently. She keeps track of wins and loses between others."

"If that is the case," Nyota said with a gentle smile now standing very close to Spock, "then the score most likely stands 2-nothing."

"How have you come to that conclusion," Spock asked, brushing back a stain of hair from Nyota's face.

"She won the argument on the bridge in regards to her uniform and figured out that you were listening to her speaking to the Ensign during lunch and called you on it."

Spock lifted his chin slightly. "She did not win the argument, the Captain had called an end to it and the only reason she caught me listening is because she was listening herself to us."

"You lost the uniform argument the moment she said 'bite me,'" Nyota said, "perhaps before that even. As for listening in, yes she was listening but she had a reason for it. We were speaking about her. But you had been listening the moment the Ensign came over."

"It is my responsibility to make sure that no harm comes to Ari," Spock said.

"That's a load of crap and you know it," Nyota said firmly, causing Spock to flinch ever so slightly. "You were listening because you wanted more insight on her, it had nothing to do with harm coming to Ari. She could easily take down a human and you knew that."

"Perhaps," Spock said, "my intentions were not solely in the interest of her well-being."

Nyota smiled. "So what else did you learn?"

"That I should give up on my attempts to enforce a proper uniform upon Ari and that I should make a gesture by allowing her to listen to music of some kind during her work."

"That will probably help the matters between the two of you," Nyota agreed.

"I am of agreement. I should make the gesture now, however before it becomes any later." He stepped back, "I will be but a moment."


	6. Actions

Ari and Susan sat talking about the last 7 years. Susan talked greatly about her studies in the medical field and the training she received so to better treat beings other than Terrans. She questioned Ari on her own life when Ari did not volunteer information unprompted.

"I heard you ran away for a while after you graduated," Susan said, remembering a short news article about a Vulcan who had been gone missing. The article had not mentioned a name age or even sex of the Vulcan but when she read it her thoughts had gone to Ari.

"I didn't run away," Ari said, slight annoyance laced in her voice. Over the last 48 minutes of talking with Susan she had lost some of the Vulcan stiffness. "I went camping in the Redwood Forest for a few days."

"You went camping," Susan said in surprise. "Why?"

Ari shrugged. "It seemed like a good idea at the time and I wished to be away from people for a while."

"Did your father know what you were doing?"

"No body knew about my plans," Ari said. "I did not wish for anyone to stop me from leaving so I told no one."

Susan stared at her.

"You disapprove of my actions," Ari said, studying the creases in the Terran's face.

"I don't think you should just vanish like that," Susan said firmly, a hardness in her voice that Ari had only ever heard when she spoke to Joseph and his friends when they picked on Ari. "What if you had gotten hurt? Or what if someone grabbed you? Do you understand what kind of risks you took doing that?"

Ari was startled. No one had spoken to her about the risks in her behavior since her mother made her wear a gravitational belt whenever rock climbing. "I spent a great deal time considering the risks my actions could cause," she said. "I found that the risks where not so great that they could not be avoided or prevented."

Susan stared at her. She was felt some disappointment towards the hybrid. She sighed and shook her head. Ari had used logic to justify actions during high school but those had harmless pranks against kids that tortured her. But to just leave without a word for days, that was too much.

Ari could see the disappointment and disapproval in Susan's face and she found it bothered her greatly. She had never cared about her father's or even Spark's approval for what she did but found she did care about other girl's.

"Is the any other stupid, reckless and insensitive things you've done since high school," Susan said.

Ari flinched at her angry tone. "I suppose my most recent excursion would fit your description," she said uncertainly.

"Why don't you tell me and I'll let you know," Susan said coldly.

"I traveled to South Dakota and climb Mt Rushmore."

Susan stared at her. "Without telling anyone?"

Ari nodded, sensing that she was not going to like Susan's reaction.

Susan's eyes narrowed. "There's something else you did, isn't there?"

Ari shifted uncomfortably. "I had lunch while sitting upon George Washington's likeness."

Susan stared at her. "You did WHAT!"

"That was a similar reaction to the park ranger's," Ari noted. "I had not realized the distress Terrans would feel by my actions. Had I known, I would not have done it."

"You didn't know," Susan repeated. "How would you feel if someone climbed onto a likeness of Surak?"

Ari blinked. "I don't believe one exists that is large enough for such a thing and I don't believe I'd care. It would be, after all, only stone."

Susan made a disgusted noise and threw her hands into the air. "You're impossible."

"I suppose I am at times," Ari said with a nod.

Susan stared at her for a moment then began to laugh.

Ari smiled, pleased by the sound. She had worried for a moment that Susan would be angered by her actions but her laugh comforted her.

Susan looked at her. "So," she said slyly, "have you met any interesting guys?"

Ari frowned, "I don't understand the question."

"You know," she said. "Any boyfriends? Dates, dinners, kissing, that sort of thing."

"Oh," Ari said understanding no she meant if she had been courted. "No. I may not agree with all things Vulcan but when it comes to intimacy, I do not stray from it. Vulcans do not 'date' or kiss."

Susan blinked. "You mean you do stupid and reckless things that even humans find illogical but don't go out with guys?"

Ari considered the words for a moment. "That would be correct."

"That makes no sense," Susan said in confusion.

Ari shrugged. "I do not see the point in dating, particularly since I'm betrothed, even if I do not plan on marrying on him."

Susan blinked. "You're betrothed?"

"All Vulcans are betrothed at the age of 7," she explained. "However it can be called off once they are older."

"Oh, that's okay then I guess."

The two talked for a while more, 22 minutes by Ari's internal clock. But Ari called it a night when Susan began stifling yawns and her own eyes began to sting with fatigue. As a Vulcan, Ari did not require much sleep but the mind numbing translations seemed to have made her physically tired as well.

But as Susan made to leave the door buzzed. Susan glanced at Ari with confusion.

Ari shrugged. "Enter," she called.

Spock stood in the door, a small stack of clothes balanced on his hand. He looked at Susan with a calm interest.

Susan felt herself blush as she remembered that it had been him that had caught Ari and her listening in on the senior officers. Even though Ari had told her the Commander had been listening to their conversation before they had his, Susan still felt embarrassed for doing it. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ari," she said glancing over her shoulder.

Ari nodded, rising to her feet. "I will meet you for breakfast, Susan."

"Commander," Susan said stepping around the Vulcan and left.

"Is there something you needed, Spock," Ari asked, clasping her hands behind her back. She wished to be rid of the older Vulcan so she could meditate and go to bed.

"I wished to give you these," Spock said simply, holding out the stack of clothes. "They are uniforms," he eplained as Ari took them, careful not to brush his hands.

"Male uniforms," Ari noted as she setting them on top of her dresser.

"Yes," Spock said. "Since the Captain is not opposed to your uniform, there is no reason for me to be. Also, if you wish, you may bring something to listen to on the bridge from here on out."

Ari paused. Spock giving into the uniforms was one thing but his allowance for music before she introduced the idea spoke of outside assistance. A knowing smile curled her lips. "You are in communication with Spark," she said. "I was wondering if he was going to leave you to learn by trial and err or assist you in how to deal with me."

Spock stiffened slightly. "You will be on the bridge by 0800 hours," Spock said, deciding to ignore her observation.

Ari glanced at him. "Very well. Is there anything else?"

"No, I believe that is all for tonight." He inclined his head and left.

Ari watched the door slid shut. She shook her head slightly and pulled off her uniform and into her sleeping clothes. She sat on a footlocker in front of her bed and meditated for a while, centering herself and regaining control of her emotions. Once she felt nothing but calm she climbed into her bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

This had been her ritual since her father moved them to Earth. On Vulcan, control of her emotions had not been as important to her. But the last time she had lost control she had beaten another Vulcan child senseless, breaking his skull and jaw and causing a deep free of her anger in him. She could not risk that loss of control around humans. Such a lapse in control even a fraction of its severity could kill a human.

Susan had mentioned she seemed more Vulcan then she had before, but Ari had to disagree. She was in control of her emotions but she still felt them with a complete fullness. The difference was that even with the emotions she could put on a calm face and rein in the reactions she wished to release. She had not been able to fully test her control, though. In order to do that she would have to face Vulcans. Three in particular...

**Okay... I know nothing really happens but I promise the next one will have things happening! Please keep reading! **

**As always please review and don't worry about being nice to me about it! Thanks ^_^**


	7. The Wake up Call and the Catana Program

"Ari it is time for you to rise," Spark said calmly.

Ari moaned and stuffed her head under her pillow.

"I am sure amount of sleep you have received was sufficient," he continued. "Now it is time to rise."

"I don't wanna," Ari moaned into her mattress.

"Get up, Ari," Spark said, more firmly this time.

Ari threw her pillow in the direction of his voice.

"That was unnecessary," he said. "If you would look this way you will see why."

Ari lifted her head slightly and looked. On the table beside her bed was a small hologram of Spark, his hands clasped behind his back, dressed in a tunic and loose pants. The hologram was being projected by a small black clock that Spark had given her. She had wondered why Spark had given her a clock, but he had informed her it was necessary. She now knew why, the bastard had recorded an AI alarm to awaken her.

"Its 0400 hours, Spark," she growled at the hologram. "I do not have to be on the bridge for 5 _hours_."

"I am aware of the time, Ari," the hologram Spark said. "But you have things that must be tended to before reporting to the bridge. The routine I have instilled upon you has not change with your change in location."

"Damn you," Ari growled, hitting at the device.

"If you are in search of a 'snooze button' there is none, nor can I be turned off until you rise and begin your day."

Ari swore again, in Klingon this time.

"I do not see why you have an insistence on swearing in that language," Holo Spark said tilting his head to one side.

"It's more colorful," she snapped at him, kicking off her blankets.

"I see."

Ari scowled to herself as she pulled off her night clothes. She had looked at the Holo Spark before pulling off her shirt, finding that he had his back to her. Her eyes narrowed as she pulled on one of the uniforms Spock had given her last night. "Spark used my program to make you, didn't he?"

"My programing is based off the Cortana Program."

Ari scowled, it was her program. It was used to give computers personalities similar to any person.

"You should begin meditations," Holo Spark said. "You are quite emotional at the moment."

"Gee, I wonder why," Ari said sarcastically, but sat on the locker and began to meditate. Like last night she centered herself until she felt no emotion other then calm.

Her com rang drawing her out of her trance. She opened her eyes and checked her internal clock. 33 minutes had passed. She stood and went to the com, already sure she knew who would be on the other end.

"I am going to kick your ass next time I get my hands on you, cousin," Ari said darkly.

Spark raised an eyebrow. "That is a strange form of greeting, Ari, even for you. I trust the hologram of myself was successful in your rising."

"You know it did," she snapped. "Why did you use the Cortana Program for it?"

"It was the logical choice, considering your program will adapt to the situation at hand. If I had used any other program it would only annoy you with a constant repetition of prerecorded statements. The Cortana Program thinks on its own and will change its replies as needed for the situation at hand."

"I hate you," Ari said.

A tiny almost non-existent smile lifted his lips. "No, you do not."

Ari glared at him.

"You should go to engineering and ask the officer in charge about a vacant deck," Spark said. "You will be need the isolation and space to continue the Project."

Ari nodded. "Right, I'll be going."

Spark inclined his head. "I will speak with you soon. Please secure a place soon. I have been having difficulties with some calculations."

"I shall." Ari cut off the transmission and glanced at the bedside table. The Holo Spark had disappeared. She sighed and check her internal clock again. It was 0445 hours, plenty of time to get to engineering and speak with Scotty before having to report to the bridge.

She pulled off a few berries from her plant and walked out into the hall. She popped a berry into her mouth and paused as she heard a noise to her right. She glanced sideways and saw Uhura exit Spock's quarters.

Uhura froze as she saw Ari who looked back at her, no expression on her face.

Ari looked the woman up and down slowly, taking in her outfit and a knowing smile curled her lips.

Uhura flushed with embarresment but before she could say anything, Spock stepped out into the hall as well.

"Nyota, why," he began, surprised that she was still in the hall but broke off as he followed her gaze and saw Ari watching them. He flushed deeply, his face and ears turning a near emerald green.

Ari's smile widened for a moment then it slid off suddenly. Her face gave no sign of amusement, as she inclined her head to the two officers and walked away, popping another berry in her mouth as she did.

Spock and Uhura stared after the young Vulcan as she walked to the turbolift. She stepped inside, turned and pressed a button. Just before the doors slid closed they saw her flick a berry into the air and catch it in her mouth.

"That was very... strange," Uhura said, feel uncomfortable.

"Indeed," Spock said.

"She won't mention this, will she?"

"I doubt she will," Spock said. "Though she seems human at times, I believe she shares Vulcan's sense of privacy." He glanced at her, "you should go. If anyone else see you here they will not share Ari's silence."

Uhura glanced around and fled.

Ari stepped off the turbolift on the engineering deck. She popped the final berry into her mouth and checked her internal clock once again as she chewed. It was 0500 hours. She had checked the computer on her way down, Scotty's shift began at 0500 hours and he always arrived 5 minutes early.

She walked down to the Warp Core, her hands clasps behind her back. She noticed a small creature sitting on some pipes some distance away.

"Yo," a disgruntled voice shouted, "how many times do I have to tell you? Get down from there!"

Scotty came into view, peering up at the creature.

She cleared her throat and both males looked around at her.

"Ah, well if it isn't our new little Vulcan genius," Scotty said amusement in his voice. "What are you doing up so early?"

"It was not my idea," she said with a rueful smile. "I was curious if there is a vacant or unused hanger about 20 square meters in size?"

Scotty though about the question. "Well, there's the emergency storage room. It's got supplies for... well emergencies."

"No one enters this room otherwise," Ari asked. 

"No, not really."

"I don't need not really," Ari said firmly. "I need never or near so."

Scotty was staring at her. "And why do you need a place like that?"

"I simply do. I am not a liberty to discus the matter with anyone," she said abruptly, seeing him about to argue further with her.

Scotty stared at her then shrugged. "Alright. The room is hardly ever entered except when somethings need out of it and unless we hit a snag, I estimate no one well be needing anything out of there for at least 3 months."

Ari did some probability calculations inside her head and found the likelihood minimal. She nodded, "Thank you, Scotty." She turned to leave then paused and glanced back at him. "I would appreciate it, if did not mention our conversation to anyone."

Scotty looked at her then shrugged. "Sure no problem."

Ari inclined her head. "I will hold you to your words. Good day."

As Ari left Scotty and the other glanced at each other.

"Well that was interesting," Scotty commented.

"Yeah," the other piped.

"Now get the bloody hell down from there!"

Ari smiled to herself as she stepped once again on the turbolift. Her internal clock told her that it was 0530 hours. She would check the room that Scotty mentioned out and make notes on what she would have to do to secure the area to prevent anyone stumbling in on the Project by accident.

The room was at the far corner of the ship, through a maze of hallways. Ari had to check the computer several times to make sure she did not get lost. She had a great dislike of being lost, in high school her classmates made it a game to see how lost they could make her.

It took her half an hour to find the room. It had crates piled in the room very which way but they could be push against the walls and could make a barrier between herself and the doors.

Ari pulled out a small PADD and began making notes on what she would need to prepare the room and to secure the Project. At 0645 hours she decided she should head back to her quarters, she needed a few things before reporting to the bridge.

By 0740 hours she had made it back to her quarters feeling the anxiety of being late building in her back. She entered the room and picked up a pair of 21 century style headphones that Spark had given her. They were programed with all sorts of music both new and old of her favorite genres.

She exited the room, the headphones hanging around her neck, and walked to the turbolift. As she entered the lift someone joined her. "Spock," she said with an inclination of her head.

"Ari," he said returning the gesture. He stood silently for a moment, both Vulcans staring straight forward. "About what you witnessed this morning," he said uneasily.

Ari glanced at him in surprise. "Did something happen this morning?"

Spock glanced at her. Her face gave no emotion but her eyes were bright with amusement. "With Lieutenant Uhura," he said uncertain of himself.

"I do not believe I have made contact with Uhura since last night on the bridge," Ari said dismissively. "Are you unwell, Spock? You seem to be seeing things that have not happened."

Spock felt relieved by her words. Despite his assurance to Nyota that Ari would not breath a word of what had occurred this morning, Spock had been unsure. Ari was not renowned by her Vulcan habits. But upon her denial of witnessing anything calmed his mind.

**A/n For anyone who's played/seen/read HALO you'll recognize that Ari's program is named after the AI Master Chief has. ^_^**

**More stuff will start happening soon I promise!**


	8. The Project

"Ari it is time to rise," the Holo Spark said.

Ari raised her head and glared at the mini version of her cousin. A week had past since she had arrived on the Enterprise and her mornings had began every day at 0400 hours with the AI version of her cousin rousing her. She found that Spark could change the programing so that it would inform her on what she needed to do that morning. She had spent the last 5 mornings down in the emergency storage room, setting it up for the Project.

The Holo Spark was unfazed by her. "You completed the preparation for the Project yesterday, correct?"

Ari stood and began her stretches. "Yes, that's correct."

"Then you will need to request permission from Spock to allow you leave for the morning. You will need to to assist Spark with the Project."

Ari nodded her understanding as she began practicing Suus Mahna techniques with a slow practiced grace. There was no need to rush herself, she had 3 hours and 45 minutes before Spock left for the bridge.

She continued for an hour before she decided that it was safe to approach Spock's quarters in the case of Uhura staying over again. Ari had made it a point to avoid seeing the communication officer exiting the science officer's quarters so that there was no need to bend the truth if ever asked as she had that first morning when Spock approached the subject.

Popping her neck, Ari exited the her quarters and walked down the hall to Spock's door. He opened the door 15 seconds after she pressed the buzzer, bare chested.

"Spock," Ari said to the older Vulcan. "Will you be needing me today?"

Spock looked at her in slight surprise. "No, I suppose not. Why?"

"I've been helping Spark with a project. I need to work on some calculations for it."

"I see. Will you be needing any assistance?"

"No," she said a bit firmly, "I don't need any help with it. I will probably be at it the rest of the day," she told him. "Will that be a problem?"

"No," Spock said. "It will not be. May I inquire the nature of this project?"

"No, you may not."

Spock's eyebrow rose a fraction on an inch but he did not press the matter. He found over the past week that Ari was quick to share knowledge and did not withhold information when asked. Her refusal to share information on this project told him that she could not speak of it, to anyone. He nodded, "very well."

Ari inclined her head and left, returning to her quarters. She gathered her PADDs and placed them inside a side bag. Her internal clock said it was 0513 hours. Spark would arrive at his workshop in 17 minutes. Ari would be just arriving when he would be ready for them to begin.

Ari met no one on her way to her makeshift workshop. She stepped through the doors and around a wall of crates.

Spark stood at the center of the room, studying a PADD in his hands.

"Spark," Ari called, dropping her bag and pulling out a necklace from under her tunic.

Spark looked around at her. "Ari," he said with a nod, "are you ready?" Normally he would have greeted another Vulcan with the traditional greeting but Ari had taken a habit of punching him in the shoulder whenever he did it too many times so he stopped.

Ari nodded. "Yes let's begin." The lights in the room dimmed and holograms filled the room.

"Authorization codes," a cool female voice said.

"Spark code, Alexander the Great," Spark said in an even voice.

"Ari code, Joan of Arc," Ari said in the same voice, standing at her cousin's shoulder.

"Codes excepted. Welcome Spark and Ari."

Hologram images of files filled the room. Ari stepped forward and touched a folder. The folder opened and calculations spilled out. Ari studied Spark's calculations as he opened another folder containing Ari's equations.

The two ran simulations and worked equations through the programs. One calculation was annoying Ari Every time they ran it through the simulation it ended with a complete failure.

"It seems this is going to be harder then we originally believed," Spark commented as the simulation blew up into a fire ball.

"Really? And here I thought it was going exactly how we planned," Ari said, crossing her arms.

"There is no need to be sarcastic, Ari," Spark said ending the simulation and tossing away the failed calculation.

Ari sighed, frustrated. "I know, this is just getting on my nerves. It shouldn't be this hard!"

"If it was easy I would not require your assistance," Spark pointed out.

Ari punched at him, her hand passing through the holographic image of his shoulder.

Spark cocked an eyebrow at her and turned back to the holograms.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––

0800 hours

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Spock," Kirk said, looking over at the turbolift. "Where's Ari?"

"She requested leave for the day," Spock said looking into the scanner.

"A Vulcan asking for leave? She really is strange."

Spock looked up from the scanner. "Actually she's working on a project of some sort."

"What kind of project?"

"I do not know. She would not tell me its nature," he said looking back down into the scanner.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

1200 hours

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Nyota stood up and stretched, walking over to Spock. "Come on," she said. "Let's go get Ari on our way to lunch."

"Ari's quarters are not on the way to the cafeteria," Spock pointed out, straightening from his hunch position over the scanner. Normally Ari would have been studying the scanner and would give Spock the readings as she did. Her shorter stature made the task easier on her back, while Spock's ached after the prolonged position.

"Yes," she said with a smile. "But if she's anything like you, she'll get caught up into her work and forget to eat."

"I see," Spock said following her to the turbolift.

Kirk tried to follow them but Nyota pressed the button.

"Sorry, Captain," she said with a broad smile, "no room."

Spock smirked as the doors slid shut on Kirk's stunned face. In the privacy of the turbolift, Spock unclasped his hands and held out two fingers towards Nyota.

Nyota smiled gently and pressed her own fingers against his. She then shifted closer and interlocked their fingers.

Spock looked down at her, his cold indifference melting away.

The turbolift slowed and came to a stop. The trip was too short for Spock and he, somewhat reluctantly, released Nyota's hand.

Nyota smiled gently and kissed his cheek before the doors open.

The two senior officers walked down the hall and pressed the buzzer on Ari's door. They waited a full minute with no answer.

Spock frowned slightly and pressed the button again. Nothing.

"Maybe she's listening to her headphones," Nyota suggested.

"Perhaps," Spock said. "Why don't you enter and see? She may not be decent for a male to enter."

Nyota nodded and enter the room. She walked out a moment later with looking confused. "She not in there."

"Not in there," Spock said, stepping into the room. The room was indeed empty.

Ari's quarters was not spotless. Her night clothes and the uniform from the prior day littered the floor. PADDs were scattered on the sitting table and desk. Her bed was unmade, the sheets and blanket were twisted and the pillow still was indented where her head had been.

Spock served the mess with some distaste. Nyota was correct, Ari was not in her quarters.

Spock walked out of the room and to the console. "Computer locate Ari," he said.

"Ari is in Emergency Storage on deck 20," the cool female voice said.

"Why is she there," Nyota asked.

"I am not sure," Spock said. "I will be sure to ask her as soon as we are there however. As well as the reasoning behind the state of her quarters."

Spock and Nyota returned to the turbolift and headed to deck 20.

––––––––––––––––––

"Warning perimeter 3 breach," the cool female voice said.

Spark and Ari glanced at each other and began to shutting down the Project.

"Warning perimeter 2 breach," the female voice said.

Ari started. Who ever was coming was walking faster then she had anticipated. Spark would not be able to close his hologram before they could see them, but they could get the Project shut down and that's what was important.

"Perimeter 1 breached. Emergency shut down of Project. Good bye." The files vanished as Spock and Uhura appeared around the crates.

"Spock, Uhura," Ari said, placing her hands on her hips. "What are you doing here?"

"We went to your quarters to ensure you would break for lunch," Spock said coolly. "But you were not there. I was under the impression that you would be working on a project."

"I am working on the project, Spock," Ari said annoyed by his tone.

"Commander Spock," Spark said, hearing Ari's annoyance. "The project that she is working on is with me."

Spock looked at Spark in surprise, only now noticing the other Vulcan. "Spark, I was unaware that you were on board."

"He isn't," Ari said at the same time as Spark said, "I am not."

"See," Ari said, sticking her hand through Spark's torso. His image wavered of a moment before focusing again.

Spark looked down at Ari's wiggling fingers with some distaste. "I believe I have expressed my wish for you not to do that," he said to his smirking cousin.

"Yes I believe you have," she said pulling her hand out of his chest.

"What the," Uhura said, walking forward and poking at Spark's image which wavered before adjusting itself so her finger pressed against her flesh.

Spark stared at her with slight distaste. "Kindly cease your insensitive poking."

Uhura started and pulled back her finger, stepping back. "Sorry, I got carried away."

"It is fine," Spark said turning back to Spock. "My apologize for Ari's absence. I was under the impression she had leave."

"I _do_ have leave," Ari said annoyed. "He was under the impression that I would be in my quarters which I never said I would be."

Spark glanced over at her. "I see. Perhaps we should stop for today, Ari."

"That is not necessary," Ari said dismissively. "I do not need a break."

"When was the last you ate?"

Ari glared at him. "You, cousin, are worse then a mother hen, sometimes."

"So you have told me."

"Fine. I'll be back in an hour."

"No, we will continue later this week. We will gain nothing staring at simulations and calculations that do not work."

Ari sighed, knowing that he was right. "Very well. I will contact you if anything comes to mind."

Spark inclined his head, "as I will you." He turned to Spock and Uhura. "Live long and Prosper," he said saluting them both.

Spock and Uhura returned the gesture and Spark's image flickered and vanished.

The lights brightened as the program shut down completely.

"Well," Uhura said. "Let's go eat."

Ari followed Spock and Uhura to the turbolift.

"By the way, Ari," Spock said staring straight forward as the turbolift moved. "We need to speak of the state of your quarters."

Ari sighed. "Not again," she moaned.

**A/n YAY! 135 visitors in 4 days! Some from places I can't find on a map!**

**As always enjoy, review and come back for more ^_^**


	9. Iubita

Ari stood on the bridge, staring into the scanner. She relayed the reading to Spock in Vulcan so not to disturb the others. They were in orbit over a M-class planet with humanoid intelligent life.

They were trying to find a person or group of persons to make first contact with and to see if any of the crew could stay on the surface for an extended period of time.

"Well, my Vulcan duo," Kirk said. "What's the verdict?"

"I believe we've spoken to you about calling us that, Captain," Ari said stiffly as she stood straighter. "I believe my exact words were, 'quit calling us that before I break your fingers.'"

Kirk laughed nervously.

"Our 'verdict', Captain," Spock said, "is that there is sufficient oxygen for humans to live on indefinitely. The rest is up to the away team."

"Well, Spock," Kirk sighed. "Your in charge of the away team. Pick the rest of the team and go make contact." He looked wistfully at the planet. "I wish I could go."

Spock studied the planet for a moment. "Lieutenant Uhura, Ari and two security crewmen should be sufficient in making first contact," he decided.

"Field Trip," Ari grinned, personally glad to get off the ship for a while. The Enterprise had been on the way for 2 months now and she was getting sick the unchanging scenery that the ship offered. She wondered what the terrain had to offer in the way of rock climbing...

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

The planet was called Iubita and Ari found that it was beautiful.

Not, though, the same way she had found Vulcan beautiful. Despite what some may believe, Ari truly loved the planet that she was born on and lived her first 8 years of live, she simply just not crazy about the people there.

But Iubita was different. It was, as Uhura refered to it, a tropical paradise. The air was hot and damp with humidity. The trees were huge, bigger then the ones Ari had seen in the Redwood National Park, and covered in this vines. Everything was green and bright and the smell sweet of rain hung in the air.

The only thing that caused some distaste in Ari's mind was the same distaste she held for Earth. The city of Orasul was built from the trees and stones in a dip in the earth and stuck out like a sore thumb against the surrounding terrain. On Vulcan, the cities had been built around the natural landscape. The home Ari had grown up in had been carved into and inside a cliff face. But on Earth and on Iubita the landscape was altered to accommodate their people and their buildings.

Ari didn't like that but she supposed the chose had to do with the number of trees. On Vulcan there had been very few trees and none where of any great size or quantity. But on Earth and Iubita there were trees every where and cutting them down and building with there trunks was much easier to use in construction than carving cliffs and stones into any shape, much less a house.

Ari thought about all of this as she stood on Spock's left, slightly behind, and studied the area as a group of natives came closer to greet them.

The group coming towards them were dressed in bright colors. The man in front had on a robe of some kind filled with green, yellows, reds and blues. To his right was a young man, appearing around Ari's age maybe older, who was bear chested except for a bright red vest and wore fitting britches made out of some sort of leather. One the man's other side was a woman wearing a near translucent dress, that reminded Ari of a Vulcan wedding dress, of a deep purple and red.

The man was puffing slightly as he came within Ari's hearing, a good 30 meters away. He was a robust man and the sharp incline of the hill that the Away Team was standing on could not be helping the matter.

"Ari," Spock said quietly, watching the group come closer. "Behave yourself while they are here. If you feel the need to make a comment kindly do it in Vulcan."

Ar glanced sideways at him. "What you don't trust me not to cause an intergalactic incident?"

Spock just looked at her.

"Fine," Ari sighed. "I'll keep my mouth shut and study my little side scanner here," she looked down at scanner hanging off her side.

"Hello there, my friends," the robust man called with a board smile.

"Greetings," Spock said.

The man stopped 3 meters away. The young man and the woman stopped behind him, side by side.

"Where do you hail from, friends," the leader asked, a hint of laughter present in his voice.

"We are from the United Space Federation," Spock said. "We hail from several different planets light years from yours and have come by our ship, The Enterprise."

The man blinked in surprise. "You're not from Iubia?"

Spock shook his head. "No, I am from a planet named Vulcan, as is the young woman to my left," he gestured vaguely to Ari, who looked up from the scanner and inclined head, tucking stray hairs behind her ear. "My name is Commander Spock, First Officer and Head Science Officer" he continued. "This is Lieutenant Uhura, Communications Officer," he gestured, "and Ari, my assisstance."

"I see," he said uncertainly. "What brings you to Iubia?"

"Curiosity," Spock said simply. The reasons went a great deal deeper then simply curiosity but explaining it would take too long.

The man's eyes brightened. "Well you choice the right day to get curios! Tonight's the Noua Luna Bal! There will be food, dancing and a great deal of fun! Everyone on your ship is invited to come."

"Some of the crew will be unable to come," Spock said. "However the Captain and the rest of the senior officers will be pleased to join you for the festivities as well as anyone who can obtain shore leave."

"Wonderful! Simply wonderful!"

The young man whispered something to the woman.

"No," Ari said looking at him. "Spock and I are not ill. Our blood is rich in copper and gives us a green tint to our skin."

The young man flushed. "You heard me?"

"Vulcans," Spock said, giving Ari a sidelong glance, "have acute hearing."

"Interesting," the young man said, studying Ari with great interest.

The leader was smiling, somehow, even broader then before. "My name is Liderul. This is my wife, Frumusetea and my son, Curaj." He indicated the woman and young man behind him.

"Please call me Frum," the woman said, smiling pleasantly. "Also if any of the women on board need something to wear to the Bal do not hesitate to ask." She looked Ari over rather carefully as if to imply her pacifically.

Ari glanced down at her uniform. It was clean, pressed and seamless but definitely not feminine though it did show that she was female. "_I am going to have to wear a dress, aren't I,"_ she asked Spock, speaking Vulcan.

"_I believe that is what is implied,_" he said with no outward signs of amusement.

"_Of course,_" she said flattly.

Curaj and Frum studied Ari as she stared evenly up a tree refusing to look at anyone.

"We would love to take you up on your offer, Frum," Uhura said quickly. "Wouldn't we, Ari?"

"Yes," Ari said still looking up at the tree. "Love..."

"I will need to return to the Enterprise to inform the Captain," Spock said.

"Well why don't the ladies come with me and we'll start getting dressed for the Bal," Frum said.

Ari looked at her. "When does it start," she asked with a sense of dread.

"In about 4 hours," Frum said cheerfully oblivious to the mild emotion in Ari's voice.

Ari stomach fell to join her heart. She did not want to be someone's doll for the next 4 hours but Uhura had already excepted the offer so she was stuck.

Spock took coordinates for the Bal and the area where Ari and Uhura would be. He then bowed slightly to the 3 Iubians, muttered in Vulcan to Ari and called the Enterprise to be beamed back up with the security unit.

The men now gone, Frum smiled again. "If you two will follow me," she said in the same cheerful voice.

"Oh, joy," Ari muttered under her breath, pushing her hands into her pockets and followed behind Uhura as they were led away.


	10. Noua Luna Bal

**Who ever can identify what language Iubita is in gets a cookie! (Its a real language) ^_^**

**As always read, review and Enjoy!**

Ari sat in front of a mirror as a woman combed her short hair, wincing every time the comb caught the tips of her ears.

"I'm sorry," the Iubitan said when the Vulcan jerked slightly under one such occasion. "Do all Vulcan women wear their hair like this?"

"Styles vary from woman to woman," Ari said, ready to break the comb in half if it caught her ear one more time. "Older women for the most part wear it much longer but a few wear it shorter."

"Hm," she said, setting aside the comb (to Ari's relief) and began to play with Ari's dark locks.

Ari blew a stray bang out of her face wishing that they were almost done. Truthfully the reason she wore her hair just above her shoulders was to prevent just this. There were few Vulcan hair styles that would work with her hair length so styling it pretty much began and ended with combing it. But Iubitan women seemed to have a wider variety of styles that would work for her hair.

Across the room Uhura and Susan seemed to enjoying getting their hair styled. Uhura's hair had been wrapped in a many leveled bun that folded and looped around itself. Susan's was down and the front was braided and wrapped around her skull like a crown. Both human women looked beautiful from the neck up.

The dresses that had been chosen for them were being altered in the other room so all three of them were sitting in their under garments and whatever the bottom half of their uniforms had been. Ari's hatred of dresses had been made obvious to the Iubitan women even though she had tried to hide it a little bit by her lack of enthusiasm when being placed in different outfits.

Ari admitted to them that she did not like dresses because they restricted her movements. The dress styles immediately changed and the one chosen for her was a green short sleeved dress, its top was a tunic style and the skirt had two slits on either side that came to the top of her thighs and pale loose cotton pants where worn underneath. Ari found that she rather liked the dress in spite of herself.

"Would you be angry if I cut your hair," the woman said, breaking Ari's thoughts.

"Cut it how," Ari asked.

"The front mainly," she said playing with her hair. "So it will frame your face better. You have such a pretty facial structure."

Ari raised an eyebrow, eying herself in the mirror. She personal didn't think she looked that pretty but she found that people for the most part found exotic features attractive and she had not seen any Iubitan women with a similar facial structure to hers. "I suppose not."

The woman smiled and picked up a razer. She pulled Ari's grown out bangs taunt and began cutting.

When Frum walked into the room, Ari's hair feathered outward and softened the fierceness her eyebrows and ears naturally gave her.

"How is- Oh you all look so wonderful!" She swept over to Uhura and Susan, studying their hair as Ari was brushed off with a soft bristled brush.

Frum looked around at Ari as the young Vulcan stood, absently pushing a stain of hair behind her ear. "Hm," she said looking her up and down with a serious expression.

Ari was forcibly reminded of her grandmother, the matriarch of her family before the destruction of Vulcan, looking at her in a similar way.

Frum suddenly smiled broadly and embraced her. "You look wonderful, Ari!"

Ari stiffened as the older woman's skin pressed against hers. "Kindly let go of me," Ari said somewhat stiffly and coldly as emotions that were not hers invaded her mind.

Frum let go looking hurt as Ari stepped back, her eyes hardening as she sorted through the invasion of her mind.

Uhura and Susan had stood when Frum had hugged Ari and watched with some anxiety as Ari turned her back on all of them and walked away. They both knew that Vulcans did not like being touched, Uhura knowing the in depth reasoning for it.

Frum was frowning at Ari's back. "What's wrong?"

Ari took a deep breath through her nose and let it out from her mouth, now in control of her emotions. "Vulcans are touch telepaths," she explained, not turning around just yet. "When you touch us, its like you've over taken what makes us ourselves. We can place up a barrier but not when you catch us off guard. Kindly refrain from doing that again."

"Oh," Frum said. "I see, I'm sorry."

Ari sighed and turned around. "It's fine. I'm simply use to people knowing about the no touching rule."

"Well I will remember that," Frum said with a smile. "The dresses are ready for you." She clapped her hands together and three women walked in with the dresses over their arms.

Uhura's dress was a deep red with small reflective stones sown into it so that it sparkled as the light caught them. The neck was low enough to show a bit of cleavage and it wrapped around her neck leaving her shoulders and back bare. It clung to her every curve and the skirt split half way up her thigh. Spock, Ari was sure, would appreciate the dress, even if he would never admit it to anyone.

Susan's was a blue strapless dress, that hugged her waist and flowed outwards at her hips in many folds. It made her look like a princess from Tarren fairy tales to Ari but she looked good. That wasn't necessarily a good thing considering Ari had began to like Kirk and she would hate to make good on her threat to him.

Ari's skin had poised a problem when it came to color. The light green cast of it made most colors impossible so the Iubitans decided to throw out all colors except green. The dress reminded Ari of the outfit she use to wear to school back on Vulcan, except more clinging and showed far more skin, though not as much as Susan's or Uhura's.

"Oh you all look lovely," Frum said embracing the humans and freezing just before doing the same to Ari. "And we're ready just in time! Your Captain, Commander Spock and the rest of the senior officers are here and are waiting with Liderul and Curaj down the hall."

Ari followed Frum, Uhura and Susan out of the room and down the hall to a sitting room.

Spock was standing at the window and Kirk was lounging on a diva. Bones was talking with Liderul quietly and Chekov and Sulu sat on another diva talking with Curaj about navigation.

The men who were sitting stood quickly as the women entered. The Star Fleet officers were dressed in their best uniforms while Curaj and his father were dressed in deep purple.

Frum crossed the room, kissing her son briefly on the cheek and stopping in front of her husband who she kissed on the lips with enough passion that Ari looked away flushing slightly.

Spock was staring at Uhura, looking her up and down slowly. Ari noticed a slightly greener flush creeping up his face as Uhura twirled slightly so that she was looking at Ari, a tiny smile of triumph on her lips.

Bones was starring at Susan in a similar way as Spock, as was Kirk until he caught Ari staring at him and stopped.

"Ari," Chekov said, "you look wery nice."

Ari looked at Chekov and realized that Susan and Uhura were not the only ones being stared at. Chekov, Sulu and Curaj were all staring at her openly. "Thank you," she said, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

Liderul and Frum were speaking to each other in a language that flickered on the edge of Ari's understanding. Liderul smiled at his guests. "Come, my friends. The Noua Luna Bal is about to begin."

Liderul and Frum interlocked their arms and walked ahead of them. Curaj, with a final glance at Ari, followed his parents.

Kirk stepped forward. "You should wear a dress more often, Ari," he said grinning as he passed her to follow the royal family out the door.

Spock glanced at her as he joined Uhura and the two of them walked side by side after the Captain. Bones offered his arm to Susan and Chekov and Sulu followed them out with Ari in the rear, her hands clasped behind her back.

They followed the Iubitans out to a set of large double door. The doors swung open revealing a large double staircase made of wood. Below there were a massive amount of colorfully dressed people dancing and talking. The atmosphere was light and joyful filled with laughter.

Liderul clapped his hands and the room fell silent, faces turning upwards to look at him. Liderul spoke in the same language as before and Ari tried in vain to put her finger on where she had heard it before.

As Liberul finished there was a thunderous applause from the crowd below. He then began introducing the officers of the Enterprise.

Once the introductions where done Liberul invited the Enterprise officers and Ari to mingle. Chekov and Sulu were almost immediately captured by young Iubitan women and dragged away to the dance floor. Susan also dragged Bones to the dance floor ignoring his protests and laughing away his objections. Kirk, Spock and Uhura stood with Liberul and Frum. What they were talking about was lost to Ari in the low roar of noise.

Ari walked away and leaned against a wall, watching the people dancing. A few young men started to approach her but were detoured by a shake of her head before they could even ask. She knew that they wished to dance with her and she had no wish to join them.

"Why are you refusing them before they can even make a request," a accented male voice asked to her left.

Ari turned her head and saw Cujar standing there watching her. "I know what they want," she said simply.

He smiled, lifting an eyebrow. "Are Vulcans mind readers?"

"No," she said looking away. "Just observant."

Cujar's smile broadened and he leaned against the wall next to her, crossing his arms. "Why don't you want to join them?"

"I don't dance," Ari said simply. "Why aren't you out there? I've observed that your people enjoy dancing and physical contact."

"We also pride ourselves on being gracious hosts," he said, laughter in his voice. "I would not be a good host if I allowed you to stand here by yourself."

Ari considered his words. "The logic of that is sound," she said. "But I do not think that being a good host is your only motive."

His smile broadened. "I suppose it isn't." He looked out at the dance floor. "Why don't you dance?"

"I never learned how, nor have I ever had the urge to learn. I do not see the point in it."

He looked back at her and pushed off the wall. "Come with me," he said offering his hand.

Ari stared at him and the hand he offered.

"I am going to show you the point," he said extending the hand further. "Please let me!"

Ari looked at him uncertainly. She put up a mental barrier to block his emotions from her and vice versa and took his hand. She allowed herself to be led onto the floor.

Cujar turned her to face him, taking her other hand and placed it on his shoulder. He then place his hand on her waist, his other hand holding hers. He led the dance in a small circle.

Ari looked down at her feet.

Cujar took the hand holding hers and lifted her chin up to look at him. "Don't look at your feet."

Ari looked at him for a moment then started to look back down at their feet again.

Again he lifted her chin. "Stop that," he scolded lightly, smiling as he said it.

"I don't want to step on your feet," Ari protested, her eyes gliding back down.

He laughed. "If you're so worried about that you can stand on my feet!"

Ari flushed slightly at the idea, it sounded childish to her. Something she saw in old Tarren movies when adults taught children how to dance. "I think not."

"Then stop looking down! My shoes have metal in the toes you don't weigh enough to hurt me." He smiled, "Just enjoy yourself."

Ari looked at him and focused on not looking at her feet as the young man led them in circles around the floor. He was skillful in his movement as he wove in and out of the other dancing pairs. The dance he led her in was graceful and Ari found herself enjoying the movements, her head spinning slightly.

After a while, Ari saw Bones and Susan dancing. Susan whispered something in Bones's ear and he blushed slight. As Ari and Cujar moved slightly closer, Ari could smell alcohol on Susan. Susan did not normally drink and when she did it was in small amounts so the heaviness of the scent was unusual for her.

Cujar spun them away and Ari spotted Chekov and Sulu standing with two women to one side of the dance floor, glasses in their hands. Again Cujar turned them and Ari saw Kirk pass them, dancing with a beautiful Iubitan.

Once more they spun and Ari saw Spock and Uhura. They were dancing, standing closer then what a Vulcan normally would be. Uhura glanced over to them and smiled. She said something to Spock and he looked around, seeing them and raised an eyebrow.

Ari mimicked him, a thin smile curling her lips before turning back to Cujar. They continued to dance well into the night, pausing from time to time to get a drink. Cujar was surprised when Ari told him that Vulcans had a high tolerance for alcohol and was even more so when she to him despite to tolerance she didn't drink.

It was midnight when the Bal broke off. The Enterprise crew were gathering on one side of the room. Cujar and Ari had just finished a final dance and were walking towards the group.

"Will you come tomorrow," Cujar asked her as he led her towards the others. "There is a place not far from the city that I think you will enjoy visiting."

"I believe I will be able to come," Ari said with a small smile, facing him.

Cujar nodded, his eyes bright. "Until then," he said softly and kissed her.

Ari's muscles clenched with surprise as his lips pressed gently against hers.

Cujar pulled back, still smiling with a chuckle. "I will meet you in the courtyard."

Ari blinked, her mind refusing to work properly. "Okay," she said uncertainly. She turned away and joined the others, still baffled.

"Aw," Kirk and Susan said.

"Ari isn't that your first kiss," Susan said, her words slurring slightly.

"Let's not talk about it," Ari said standing next to Spock and Uhura.

"Our little Ari's growing up," Kirk said in a babyish voice.

"Shut up, Jim," Ari scowled, sounding a great deal like Bones.

"Frum and Liberul told us that young people meet and leave each other by kissing here," Uhura said.

"Fascinating," Ari said sarcastically.

They were beamed up to the ship. The world blurred and the transport room came into view.

Ari blew a stray strain hair out of her face, revealed to be back on the ship.

Kirk started making kissy sounds on the far side of the transport platform.

Ari blushed suddenly with angry and embarrassment. "_I'll kill you," _she snarled in Klingon, launching herself towards the laughing Captain.

Spock grabbed hold of her shoulder as Kirk fled the transporter room. "Ari," he said calmly. "Why don't you see that Ensign Marks gets to her quarters safely?"

Ari took a long deep breath, making a mental note to get Kirk later and nodded. "Come on, Susan," she said turning to the tipsy woman. "Let's get you to bed."

Susan giggled and kissed Bones full on the mouth before following Ari, leaving the flustered Doctor behind. "Bed sounds good," she said, staggering slightly.

"I think we need to keep a better eye on the alcohol concentration in your drinks next time," Ari said, her hands behind her back.

Susan giggled.

They made it to the Medical personnel quarters without incident. In front of Susan's door, Susan suddenly pitched sideways and into a startled Ari's arms.

"You should be more," Ari started and broke off suddenly starring past her.

What she saw was like a movie. It was a close up of Susan's face and she was sobbing uncontrolably. The scene pulled back to reveal her wearing her uniform. It was torn and filthy. She was bond to a steel table that was tilted at a 45 degree angle from the floor. As the scene continued to grow, Ari saw the back of a man's head, his hair was short and dark, a pale pointed green ear sticking out from it.

"Ari," Susan's voice snapped through Ari's vision causing her to blink and bringing her back to the hall on the Enterprise. "Ari?"

Ari looked down at Susan, who was bent over in her arms.

"Are you okay," she said, breaking past her drunk stupor to straighten and stare at the young Vulcan.

Ari took a deep shaken breath, swallowing slightly. "Susan can I see your palm?" She held out her hand.

"Uh, sure," Susan said holding out her hand.

Ari took her hand and studied it, a growing sense of dread filling her stomach. Susan's love line had several small branches off of it but none came close to her life line nor did they branch off to children. But it wasn't her love line or the lack of kids that bothered her, it was the life line its self. It was short, much shorter it should have been for a human.

"Ari," Susan said uncertainly.

Ari inhaled keeping a control over herself. "Do you need assistance getting into bed?"

"No I'm fine. Are you okay?"

Ari forced a smile. "I'm fine, just tired."

Thankfully do to Susan's drunkenness she did not recognize Ari's lie. She simply nodded and entered her room.

Ari walked down the hall, struggling with what she had witnessed and saw on her friends palm. Her mother had taught her about palm reading when she was 6 years old. Ari had thought the idea highly illogical at first but her mother had explained that palm reading was reliable but did not give exacts. By looking at a persons palm you could see how many love interests one has or will had, whether they were with the other person for a brief or long span of time, if they will have children with the interest. If they would have a long healthy life or a short life filled with ailments. It only became a con or illogical when a person claims to see names or exact amount of time you would live or be with someone. That was not possible by reading a person's palm.

It was possible to become more exact with the use of Tarot Cards but even they could not give names or even the exact number of years or months.

Ari struggled with the problem as she entered her quarters. Her mother had told her that when she was emotional close to someone she could get brief glimpses of their futures. The trait came from her side of the family.

But the most important thing, her mother taught her was that the future was not set in stone. Not even what was read in palms or foreseen would happen, it could always be changed if done correctly and, most importantly, carefully otherwise one could make things worse.

There were only two species to Ari's knowledge with green tinted skin and pointed ears, Vulcans and Romulans. The Enterprise only had two Vulcan crew members, Spock and Ari. Spock wouldn't hurt Susan anymore than Ari would so that would make Susan safe for now. She would have to keep an eye on Susan whenever near other Vulcans or Romulans, even though the latter was highly unlikely.

Ari collapsed into her bed, her dress a pile on the floor and fell into a fitful sleep.


	11. Cujar and Copac

"Ari it is time to get up," Holo Spark said.

Ari twitched and lifted her head slightly. She had not slept well, her mind haunted by her vision of Susan and the pointed eared male as well as palm lines.

Holo Spark was staring at her. "You look awful," he observed.

"Lovely," she said dropping her head back to her pillow.

"I will allow you to sleep," he said. "I will wake you in an hour before you are to meet the Iubitan."

"Great," she muttered and fell back to sleep almost immediately. It seemed like the moment her eyes closed she was being roused once again by Holo Spark. She rose, yawning painfully.

She stepped into the shower and let hot water pour down her body.

"Ari," Holo Spark said, popping up on a small Holopad in the eye level soap dish. "You haven't time for this. You need to arrive to the transporter room in 54 minutes so to avoid being late. In order to do so-"

Ari placed a hand over the Holopad, cutting off the tiny version of her cousin. She tilted her head back and relished in the feeling of the water running down her face and body. Standing silently for another 16 minutes before removing her hand and turning off the shower.

"You will not be able to meet Susan or any of the others before going to the transporter room," Holo Spark informed her sounding annoyed.

"Good," Ari said, drying her hair. "I have no wish to see anyone this morning, least of all Susan."

Holo Spark frowned. "Did something happen?"

"Yes, but not what you think what happened."

"I do not understand."

Ari waved her hand at the small hologram. "It nothing," she said. She pulled on her cameo pants, a muscle shirt and a canvas jacket. She sat down and pulled on a pair of steel toe boots.

"Your hair is still wet," Holo Spark said.

Ari ran her fingers through her hair and walked back into her bathroom. 5 minutes later her hair was dry and fluffier then what she was use to do to the hair cut she given last night.

She walked over to her plant, which had grown from a knee high bush to a waist high tree, and pulled off a small handful of the berries. Throwing herself into her sitting table, she popped one into her mouth, propping her feet on the table.

Holo Spark appeared at her elbow, standing on a small side table. "Are you going to tell me what happened last night that makes you not wish to see any of the crew, your friend Susan in particular."

Ari sighed. "You're not going to leave this alone are you?"

"It is in my programing to inquire into your life on the ship so to send reports back to my programer."

Ari stared at him. "Spark programed you to send reports about me?"

"That is correct."

"Any particular reason why?"

"Why is not in my programing. Now if you are done changing the subject, what happened last night?"

Ari tilted her head back, chewing on a berry. "In your report," she said, "tell Spark that if he really wants to know, he can call me." She stood up, popping the rest of the berries into her mouth. Popping her shoulder, she left the room. She would be early to the transporter room but she didn't want to sit around in her quarters and be interrogated by a 23 cm hologram of her cousin.

She stood in the turbolift and rubbed the back of her neck, letting out a held breath. She was relieved when the lift past Susan's deck and made it to the deck holding the transporter room without stopping. She exited the lift and made her way to the empty transporter room.

It was 0634 hours, Scotty would be down in engineering until 0655 checking everything over. The Enterprise was his baby and the man always checked it over before doing anything else.

Ari sat down on the platform, resting her back on the wall and let her eyes slid clothes.

_Susan was crying, pleading with someone. Ari could hear her but couldn't look at her. _

_It was her fault. All of it. _

_Susan screamed, and the sound cut through Ari like a knife through her heart, more painful then the physical pain they had inflicted upon her._

_It was her fault. Susan wasn't part of this. It was her but they asked for something she could not give them. Susan was going to die and it was her fault._

"Oye! What are you doing here so early?"

Ari's eyes shot open, her heart was racing a feat considering how fast her Vulcan heart beat at rest. She looked around her.

Scotty was standing in the door, staring at her with a hint of concern. "Are you alright, lassy? You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

Ari rubbed her eyes as she stood. "I'm fine. Just a weird dream..."

"Ah," Scotty grinned. "I've had my fair share of those. Never eat spicy foods before bed, lass. That'll keep them away."

Ari started to tell him that she hadn't eaten anything spicy but decided against it. Say so would only bring up more questions she didn't want to answer. "I'll keep that in mind."

Scotty nodded. "So ready for your date?"

Ari stiffened. "It is not a date," she said, silently cursing Kirk.

"Ah come now. Don't turn all Vulcan on the matter! You're young and there's nobody on this ship your age. You deserve a date."

"It isn't a date," she protested. "Its two representatives from different cultures meeting to discuss the similarities and differences in their cultures." Ari was painfully aware of how Vulcan her words sounded, but meeting with Cujar was not a date. The kiss from last night had been a cultural thing that all young adults did when coming and going from one another and not a sign of affection or interest like it was on Earth or other plants.

"Sure, sure," he grinned at her.

Her words had not convinced him of anything and Ari felt her face flush. She wasn't sure why she was flushing though... Anger maybe or embarrassment? She opted to blames it on her poor sleep and the nightmares. "Just beam me down, Scotty," she said, standing on the pad.

"As you wish," Scotty said, with a ludicrous looking bow, before turning to the controls.

Beams of light fluttered around her and Ari felt the transporter starting to take apart her molecules. Some people were afraid of transporter, she found herself remembering. She couldn't find fault in those people's fear. Being taken apart, essentially destroyed, and put back together somewhere else was a terrifying idea if you didn't understand the mechanics (or did understand them in some cases) of the transporter. Even Ari found apprehension when about to beam anywhere, but she was also impatient so the transporter was the ideal way to travel.

Ari opened her eyes, though she did not remember closing them and found herself at the edge of a large courtyard.

Iubitans were littered about in the open air. Most were around Ari's age and seemed to be just arriving. As they approached each other they would stop far closer then what Ari was use to and kiss. Boys kissed girls, girls kissed other girls but boys didn't kiss other boys. Some would simply press their lips together briefly before stepping back again, other would prolong the kiss and a small few looked less like they were kissing and more like they were trying to eat the others face. Ari looked away in these cases, feeling heat rising in her face.

"Ari," a familiar laughing voice called.

Ari glanced around and saw Cujar approaching her, the same smile on his lips as last night. Iubitans, Ari had noticed, always seemed to be smiling. "Cujar," she said, inclining her head. She realize suddenly that she was smiling too. Iubitan smiles seemed to rub off as well.

Cujar was now standing before her and leaned in closer.

Ari put her finger on his forehead, stopping him from kissing her. "Please don't do that."

Cujar looked baffled and a little hurt.

"Vulcan's do not greet each other in such away," Ari explained. She had decided at some point in her sleep to explain Vulcan greetings over human. Vulcans greeted each other by their salute when they were not related or mated to the individual. It was much simpler then trying to explain the levels of human greetings, some of which Ari didn't have a full grasp on herself.

Cujar looked confused. "They don't?"

"No," Ari said, with a tiny smile on her lips.

"How do they greet each other then," he asked, standing up straight.

"With this gesture," she held up the salute, "and with the phrase 'Live Long and Prosper.'"

Cujar held up his hand and tried to separate his middle and ring finger. He frowned at his hand and tried again, failing at it. "I can't do it," he said, sounding depressed by his failure.

Ari smiled a little wider. She had witnessed many people fail the Vulcan Salute, but never had she heard someone sound so upset by the failure. "Many people can't," she said consolingly. "It is nothing to worry about."

"But I can't greet you if I can't do it the Vulcan way or Iubitan way," he said in despair.

Ari blinked, she had not considered the importance of greeting another in Iubitan culture. "Humans have another way of greeting people, several actually. But the most common is a handshake."

Cujar looked at her. "A handshake?"

Ari held our her hand, "take my hand in yours and grasp it."

Cujar obliged.

"Now we move our hands up and down for a moment before letting go again," she explained, moving her arm. "Thus the handshake." She released Cujar's hand.

"Interesting," Cujar said looking at his hand. "I think I prefer our way better though."

"I can understand the sentiment," Ari said. "You said last night that you were going to take me somewhere?"

"Hm," he said distracted. "Oh yes! Follow me," his amused nature had returned.

Ari shook her head slightly and followed him.

He led her through the city, speaking animatedly about the city and its people. From what he said Ari found that Iubitans were very close to one another and that their society lived and grew by that closeness. They left the city behind and entered the forest.

"How old are these trees," Ari asked, trying in vain to see the top branches.

"Thousands of years," Cujar said, proudly. "They are Iubita, we once lived in their canopies. They gave birth to us and give us life."

"And yet you cut them down to make your city," Ari said, realizing too late she shouldn't have spoken, not in that way at least.

Cujar looked at her in confusion, and then laughed. "I forgot that you are not from here. You don't know how we came down from the trees. You see, centuries ago a meteor struck Iubita. The rock knocked down many trees and hurt others to where they would only live in pain. So we built Orasul, using the trees who died. We love our trees, Ari. They are our hearts, our mothers and fathers, our life and our drink. They give us everything we could ever want or need. We never hurt our trees if we can help it, no more then we would hurt one another."

Ari studied Cujar. Iubitans saw the trees as a deity of sorts, it seemed. The trees were very important to them and their culture. Ari made a note of what Cujar told her. If the Federation kept contact with Iubita then they would _need_ to know about the importance of trees here.

She looked up at the trees again. "They are quite beautiful," she commented to him.

Cujar seemed to swell with pride. "They are, aren't they? The place is just ahead," he said pointing.

The trees were parting, revealing a clearing with a single tree sitting at the center. The grass stood a little higher then Ari's ankles and was bright green. The tree in the center was shorter then the others of the forest, its branches spread wide like a mother's arms.

Ari felt peaceful looking at the tree, something she had not felt since she had been with her mother.

"Copac," Cujar said, softly. His eyes were full of love as he looked at the tree.

He took Ari's hand and led her into the clearing. "Copac is the first," he said as they walked closer. "Copac gave life to Iubita, to the others. The others made this clearing for him," he paused. "Copac isn't really a he," he said, glancing at Ari, "nor a she. Copac is everything. He is our grandfather and grandmother. There is a word we use to describe him but it doesn't translate."

"What is it," Ari said looking at the tree in great interest. She had blocked Cujar's emotions when he had taken her hand but she could still feel them.

He said a word that Ari didn't even know how to begin to pronounce. He smiled. "You can just call him Copac or he or she. Copac doesn't mind." He led her the rest of the way to the tree. Its branches cast a shadow on the ground.

"You speak of him as if he has a mind," Ari said, carefully.

"He does," Cujar said. He looked at her. "My mother says that you can feel the emotion of others by touching them."

"Yes, I can. I can also block it too."

"Then touch Copac and you'll feel his thoughts, his love!" He tugged her closer. He placed a hand on the trunk, releasing Ari's has he did. "Touch him," he erged.

Ari looked Cujar over carefully. He _seemed_ to be in his right mind. She placed a hand on the wood of the tree and let her mental block slide away.

She gasped. Cujar was correct there were emotions in the tree. Strong emotions! There was love and joy in this tree but there was also a wisdom. The tree, Copac, knew what was going on in the world.

Ari closed her eyes, feeling her mind melding with Copac's awareness without meaning to.

Copac's roots stretched far and deep. They interwove with the roots of the other trees, with the meteor that stuck him so many years ago. He had indeed been the first. Copac was not just the tree before her but the earth beneath her feet as well. He gave birth to the other trees and the animals that inhabited them, to the Iubitans who grew first in their older siblings and then on their own.

Ari also felt fear in Copac. A fear that his youngest children, the Iubitan, would out grow him and forget about him and their brothers and sisters.

Ari all of a sudden felt her own fears. Her fear of her vision, her fear of failing, her fear of losing everything and the fear of being alone.

Ari ripped herself free from the bark, panting slightly.

Cujar was looking at her with concern. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Ari said. "You're right. He has a mind and emotions. He worries that someday you'll forget about him," she told Cujar.

Cujar's eyes widened with horror. "We would never do such a thing," he said. "We could never do such a thing!"

Ari smiled thinly. She felt that the smile wasn't her own but belonged to Cupac. "He knows you wouldn't, but it doesn't stop him from worrying all the same."

Cujar gazed up at the tree and Ari was reminded of how a child looked at a parent, well not Vulcans...

Ari sat down on the ground, placing her back against the trunk.

Cujar sat down on ground, twisted around and put his head on her lap, placing the hand that had been in her lap on his chest.

Ari's calmness was suddenly over come by Cujar's emotions as the two switched. She began to giggle and then laugh uncontrollably.

Cujar frowned as an alien calmness over took him and Ari began to laugh. "What's happening?"

Ari took her hand away from his chest, unable to stop laughing. "Its... an... ability... I... have...," she managed. (**A/n all the pauses in this cause are filled with Ari's laughter) **

Cujar frowned, sitting up. "I don't understand."

Ari was grabbing at control of herself. She forced an image of the Vulcan desert. A bird's eye view of the landscape from the mountain that her home had been built into. The image fixed in her mind, the dry smell of the air, a gentle wind creasing her face and the warmth of the red Vulcan sun pressed against her. When Ari opened her eyes she was in control again.

"My mother was a human," she said calmly. "She had several abilities that were not normal of humans, one of which was the ability to replace the emotions of others with a calmness by touching their chests. I... inherited the ability as well others. Apparently it also replaces my emotions with yours."

"That's an interesting trait to have," Cujar said settling back to his original position. "I'm curious," he said after a moment.

Ari had a sense of dread. Surely he was going to ask her about abilities she barely understood herself.

"How do spouses and family members meet each other in your cultures?"

Ari stared at him, startled by the question. "This is a really important subject to you, isn't it?"

"Of course! Isn't it to you?"

"Not particularly. As for your original question. Humans meet spouses and family members in many ways. Most common is a kiss on the cheek, a hug or both."

Cujar nodded his understanding and accepted the idea. "And Vulcans?"

Ari sighed. "Vulcans meet those they are married to or related to either by the gesture I showed you earlier or by pressing the pads of their index and middle fingers against each other. Like this," she said, showing him the movement with her own hands.

Cujar watched with great interest. When Ari removed her fingers from each other, he reached up to do press his fingers against hers.

Ari quickly withdrew her fingers, making her hand into a fist.

Cujar looked at her with some hurt.

"As I said, this gesture is used between spouses and close family members. It is a very private and intimidate thing."

Cujar frowned slightly. "Vulcans are not very open end it comes to emotions are they?"

"No, we are not."

"But you said that you are also human and you do not seem to withhold emotions the way Spock did last night."

Ari hesitated. "I choose not to control my emotions like Vulcans do," she explained. "Vulcans live by a constant control of emotions through logic. I don't really like the idea of my entire life being dictated in such away, makes it seem longer to me. There was a saying I found once. It stated 'Life isn't about arriving to the grave safely in a well preserved body, but rather to slide in sideways, thoroughly used up, totally worn out, saying what a ride.'"

Cujar laughed. "I like that! It's fitting for life."

Ari smiled. "I thought so too."

Cujar shifted his body and froze suddenly. "What is that?"

"What is what?"

"That noise." He pressed his ear against Ari's side. "It's coming from you... It sounds like a heart but a lot faster."

Ari chuckled softly. "It's my heart."

He gave her a paniced look and Ari realized that his heart must beat slower.

"It completely normal," she assured him. "Vulcan's hearts beat several hundred beats a minute."

"So its suppose to sound like like that?"

Ari nodded.

He sighed and relaxed. "So are humans as rigid about their emotions as Vulcans are?"

The two talked about culture until the sun began to sink lower in the sky.

Cujar frowned at the sky. "Its so late," he said. "I hadn't noticed the time. You aren't hungry are you?" He looked back at her.

"No, I'm fine. Vulcans can go days without food or water. Its an adaptation for the desert world of Vulcan."

"Cool," he grinned. He sat up and stood turning to offer her a hand up.

Ari rose to her feet before he could help her. "I should get back to the Enterprise. They'll be wondering what I've gotten up to."

"You had permission to come didn't you?"

"Oh yes. But they are under the impression that this was a date."

"A date," he said slowly. "That's what humans go on when they wish to reach closer, more intimidate relationship?"

"Yes in general terms."

"Then this was not a date," he said in confusion. "I wished to know more about your cultures and you wished to know more about mine." he paused. "Why am I talking like that?"

"Ah," Ari said. "That would be my fault. Speech patterns can be contagious and you caught mine."

He looked thoughtful. "I don't want to be rude, Ari. I like the way you talk but it will go away, right?"

Ari smiled. "Yes, it will go away."

Cujar let out an explosive breath. "Thank goodness. No offense..."

"None taken." She walked out into the clearing, away from Copac and pulled out her communicator. "Enterprise?"

"_Go ahead, Ari."_

"I'm ready to be beamed up."

"_Well hello there, lass,_" Scotty said. _"How was your date?"_

"I already told you it was not a date."

"_Oh really?"_

"Just beam me up, Scotty," Ari said annoyed.

"_Touchy... Stand by._"

"Are they always like that," Cujar asked, sitting on the ground about a meter away.

"Something like it," Ari said. "I believe that we will be leaving tomorrow."

Cujar nodded. "My parents have arranged a dinner for everyone."

"I will see you then," Ari said with a nod and a small smile. She was then beamed up to the Enterprise.

**A/n I might skip the dinner in the next chapter. It would be a bunch of boring stuff anyway...**


	12. Talks

**As always read, enjoy and review! Suggestions are welcome as is criticism! **

"Ari, you've got to help me," Susan cried, throwing herself into the startled Vulcan's.

Ari was sure she was having another vision until she realized that Susan was not wearing her uniform. "What's wrong, Susan?" She was now baffled to Susan's distress.

Ari had just returned to the Enterprise and had made it to the turbolift after some banter with Scotty. When the doors had opened before her floor she had been mildly curious on who it could be only to find her vision obscured by Susan's bushy hair.

"I don't know! But Dr. McCoy is acting so strange around me, he'll barely even look at me and when he does his jaw locks up and his face gets all red! Why is he so angry with me? What did I say last night? Ari," she sobbed.

Ari hesitantly patted Susan on the shoulder. No sudden visions popped up so she felt more at ease. "Why don't we go to my quarters," she said gently. "We can talk in privacy there."

Susan hiccuped slightly. "Okay." She straightened and Ari looked away. The wet spot on her shoulder told her that Susan was crying and Ari wasn't sure if she could handle seeing her face like that after the vision from last night. "Are you okay?"

"I'm quite well," Ari said, staring straight forward. She stood with her hands behind her back, aware of the fact she had, what Susan called, her Vulcan mask on. "I haven't been sleeping well," she said vaguely. "I believe it is beginning to affect me more then usual."

"Oh, you know there's a tea in the replicators that can help with that."

"I will keep that in mind."

The turbolift halted and Ari led the way to her quarters. Susan sat in one of Ari's chairs and looked pleadingly at her friend.

"What did I say last night to make Dr. McCoy so angry with me," she asked.

Ari walked to the other chair, handing Susan a handkerchief as she passed. "It wasn't what you said, Susan. As far as I know you didn't say anything, nor do I think Bones is angry with you."

"Then why is he acting that way," she said in despair.

"You... uh... kissed him before leaving the transporter room last night."

Susan stared at her in horror. "I didn't!"

Ari nodded slowly. "You were quite intoxicated at the time."

Susan dropped her head into her hands, moaning helplessly. "No wonder he's acting this way." She lifted her head, the horror returning to her face. "Was Kirk there?"

"No Kirk had ran out just before that."

"Why was he running," she asked in confusion.

"He was under the impression I was going to cause him physical harm... and perhaps psychological as well."

"What made him think that?" 

"Because I said 'I'll kill you' in Klingon and started towards him."

"And what made you threaten our Captain this week," Susan sighed.

"I would rather not discuss it," Ari said looking away.

"Are you blushing," Susan said. Her own problems seemed to vanish with the devolpment in Ari's life.

"No," Ari said, her face warming.

"You ARE!"

"I am not," she snapped.

"Oh yes you are!" Susan was now leaning across the table. "Come on, my hybrid friend! Spill it!"

"You recall Cujar?"

"The royal families son? Yes."

"I learned that in Iubitan culture young people, and most others members of society for that matter, greet and leave each other with a kiss first hand."

Susan stared at her and then began to laugh uncontrollably. Falling over in her mirth.

Ari glared at her. "This is not funny, Susan... Stop laughing, dammit!"

Susan stifled her laugh the best she could. "I'm sorry. Its sweet, Ari. It really is but I just never thought this would be how you had your first kiss."

"You have given thought to how my first kiss would occur?"

"Ah," Susan said suddenly uncomfortable. "Sort of..."

Ari raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on. They were always sweet little scenes of some guy walking you home and leaning in for a kiss right before delivering you home."

"Well if it makes you life feel more complete," Ari said refusing to look the woman, "that is how it more or less happened."

"AWWWWWWW," Susan said, taking a seat again.

Ari waved her hand, irritated. "Back to you and Bones."

"Why did you have to bring _that_ up again? I had forgotten about it."

"Vulcan logic. Face whatever you are having a problem with head on at the beginning before it gets out of hand."

Susan sighed, slumping in her chair. "That makes sense I guess. Why is Vulcan logic such a pain in the ass?"

"I'm of the opinion its because if it makes everybody miserable at some point then it should more justice."

Susan looked up at Ari, smiling slightly. "You're awesome, Ari."

Ari smiled in return. "I know. Now I think you should just go to him and apologize for you behavior. Bones is a realistic man, he will understand. Also I recommend that you stay away from alcohol whenever around him. Your emotions towards him seem increasingly unstable the more alcohol you consume."

"I-I do not have," she started and broke off under Ari's steadies gaze. "Is it that obvious," she said in a tiny voice.

"Not really. On Vulcan I was taught to be observant. While on Earth I used that talent to make notes of emotions. I can now identify emotions with small indicators."

Susan blinked at her. "You mean you used something Vulcans taught you to observe humans?"

"You don't think that all Vulcans don't do that," Ari said tilting her head to one side.

"Not to that extent."

"Most of what I know came from Vulcan, Susan. Need I remind you that I was 8 years old in high school?"

"I see your point," Susan sighed.

There was a buzzing on Ari's desk communicator causing the two girls to look around.

"Are you expecting a call," Susan asked.

"No really," Ari said rising. "But I'm sure its Spark."

"Your cousin? I'll leave you to it then. If I hurry I may be able to catch Dr McCoy before he leaves sickbay." She rushed out of the room in a much better mood then what she had entered it in.

Ari sighed, sitting down at her desk and pressed the button to receive her call. "Hello, Spark," she said lazily.

"Ari," Spark said. "I am curious on why you insist on me speaking to you in person when the hologram version is essentially me?"

"There is a far cry difference between you and the hologram version of yourself. 2 meters difference for a start."

Spark sighed. "Why haven't you been sleeping well?"

Ari shrugged, sitting back in her chair. She had been having weird dreams lately, jumbled up images and sounds that caused her to toss and turn unable to be restful long enough to satisfy her need of sleep.

"You are nearing your 17th year, are you not?"

Ari considered the question. "I believe I am. What does that have to do with my insomnia?"

"I am not sure as of yet. But didn't your mother have abilities that were not normal for humans?"

Ari blinked. "How do you know that?" Ari never spoke of her mother to Spark. The subject rarely came up in her family and Spark had other things on his mind then Ari's deceased mother (such as keeping Ari from joining her).

"My mother mentioned it to me before I left Vulcan," he said. "Do you know, by chance, when the abilities first came?"

"No, she never told me much about them. It was one of those discussions that was to come up when I was older. But I do not see what my mothers abilities have to do with my poor sleep."

"It may be nothing but there may also be a correlation between the two. Have you had any experiences similar to your mothers abilities?"

Ari thought back to earlier when she had touched Cujar's chest and the vision she had had, though she was not sure if her mother ever had visions. "I believe so," she said slowly.

"I believe I will speak to your father about this subject," Spark said.

Ari snorted. "Good luck with that. Why don't you get the Romulans and Klingons to join the Federation while you're at it."

"You are being sarcastic," Spark noted.

"You better believe I am," she said leaning forward. "My father has not spoken of the human he married since she died. It's like she never existed. Hell if I wasn't around then it would be like that."

"I think you are allowing your emotions on the subject- Okay, okay I'm shutting up," he said suddenly, sounding almost human when Ari started to reach for the button to end the call.

Ari sat back in her chair, crossing her arms.

"I believe we should talk about this later," Spark said. "Please try and get some sleep."

"I will," she said. She let out an explosive breath. "I'm sorry for loosing my temper," she added.

"You have not been getting enough sleep," Spark said, dismissively.

Ari smiled slightly. "Talk to you later, Spark."

Spark inclined his head and the communication was cut off.

**A/n Iubita won't be mentioned for a while, or never... I hope you guys have been enjoying everything, I'm guessing you are considering the number of hits I've been getting ^_^**


	13. Step Mothers and Romulans

Ari lifted her head from her pillow. There was an unusual noise in her quarters, something that sounded like a buzzing.

Ari sat up slowly, sleep still fogging her brain. She had been taking the tea that Susan had recommended to help her sleep since they had left Iubita 3 weeks ago and it was still affecting her.

Yawning, she checked her internal clock. It was 0243 hours, she had been asleep for a little more than 2 hours. There was that noise again.

Ari looked around at her desk communicator, finally identifying the noise. She stared at the thing for a moment, trying to think of anyone who would be calling her at this time of night.

She swung her legs off her bed and stood, walking unsteadily to her desk. Dropping herself into her chair, she put her head on her hand and hit the button to receive the call.

"Who are you and why are you calling at this un-Godly hour," Ari said, her eyes closed and covered by her hand.

"T'Pari," an angry voice snapped.

Ari lifted her head startled by the use of her formal Vulcan name and the tone of the voice.

A blonde human woman was glaring at her, her blue eyes flashing. "How dare you!"

Ari blinked, all the fogginess of sleep vanishing suddenly. "How dare I? How dare I do what? Come to think of it who _are_ you?"

The woman lifted her chin slightly. "You have the time to bother your father about the past but you do not care about current events?

"Lady," Ari said coldly. "I think you need to get back to whatever hospital you escaped from and tell the doctors to double the dose of whatever medication they are giving you because you clearing are mentally disturbed in some way. I haven't spoken to my father since leaving Earth."

The woman humphed. "I am Sparik's wife, Jane."

Ari felt like she was hit in the head. "You are what? What happened to T'Pure?"

T'Pure was the Vulcan woman Sparik had married 3 years after Ari's mother died. She was a scientist and Ari rarely saw her do to her work and her dislike of Earth's climate.

"Sparik and T'Pure dissolved their marriage nearly two months ago," Jane said stiffly. "I am his wife now."

Ari did not like the way the female said the last sentence, like everyone else before her no longer mattered. "And what do you want from me," she said a slight edge to her voice.

"I want know why you set up Spark to bother your father about the past?" 

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Liar!"

Ari jerked slightly. She had never been accused of being a liar before. Vulcans did not lie and even when Ari did lie, which was rare, no one ever called her on that. "I have not lied," she said, feeling a hotness in the back of her throat.

"Why, then, is Spark questioning Sparik on the subject of your mother," she sneered.

Ari felt the heat slipping into her stomach as her anger built. So that's what this is about, she thought grimly. "I did not tell Spark to do anything," she said in a deadly quiet voice. "In fact I told him that asking about her was pointless and a waste of time."

Jane's eyes narrowed.

"Look," Ari said darkly, "I don't care what _you_ think of me. Do _not_ contact me again."

Jane inhaled with fury. "That is no way to speak to your Step Mother!"

"I don't care who you are," Ari snarled. "I don't care if you are the queen of the whole damn universe! DO NOT CONTACT ME AGAIN!" The last sentence erupted from Ari's lips in a shout and cut the transmission.

Ari sat back in her chair, her arms tightly crossed, fuming with anger.

That _woman_ had no right to accuse her of anything, she had no evidence it was her only suspicions. Clearly she did not understand the Vulcan way in the least bit. Why her father had actually _married_ such a woman was beyond Ari. So was the reason that a human would marry anyone less then 2 months after his last marriage.

Ari inhaled deeply, fixing her meditation image of the Vulcan desert in her mind and focused on her breathing. Thus calmed enough to rid herself of the heat in her stomach and throat she dialed Spark.

Spark answered after the 3rd ring. "Ari," he said in as much surprise as a fully awake Vulcan could be.

"Hello cousin," Ari drawled.

"Isn't it 59 minutes before you wake up," Spark said.

"It is. But I received the _most interesting_ call not too long ago from Earth."

Spark stared at her, studying his cousin carefully. "You met Jane."

"Oh yes," Ari said feeling her anger rising again. "She accused me of forcing you to speak to my father about my mother and when I denied it called me a liar."

Spark's eyebrows rose with surprise. "She called you a liar?"

"Yes," Ari said softly, her hands closing into fists. "She also called me T'Pari when I answered her call. Why did my father marry this woman? She clearly knows nothing of Vulcans."

"I cannot speak to what was on your father's mind," Spark said. "But I will agree that Jane has a great deal to learn about our culture."

"No kidding," Ari said, rolling her eyes. She looked at her cousin. "So since I've been yelled at already I may as well know. What did you find out from my father?"

"Nothing," he said. "He refuses to speak of her to me. Your metaphor seems to be correct."

"Told you," Ari said blandly, not taking any joy of being right. Normally she would rub the fact in his face a little but Jane's call had taken all the fun out of it.

"Yes, you did," Spark said. There was a pause and then he said, "since you are awake, why don't we being work on the Project?"

Ari nodded. "Give me 30 minutes and I will join you."

Spark nodded and ended the transmission.

Ari stood and dressed quickly. She left her quarters and arrived at the emergency storage room, now nicknamed Ari's Forbidden Chamber, in exactly 30 minutes.

Spark's full sized hologram was already standing there studying a PADD in his hand. "Ari," he said in nod.

"Spark," Ari said in return. "Let's begin." The room dimmed.

"Authorization codes," a cool female voice said.

"Spark code, Alexander the Great," Spark said in an even voice.

"Ari code, Joan of Arc," Ari said in the same voice, standing at her cousin's shoulder.

"Codes excepted. Welcome Spark and Ari."

"You said last night that you believed you had found the solution to the problem we have been having," Spark said.

Ari nodded. "There are still some flaws in the equation but it seems to have potential to work."

Spark nodded. "Let's take a look at it."

Ari pulled up the equation and the two began to work.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

The Bridge 0920

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

_Captain's log Star date... whatever..._

_The Enterprise has almost completed its patrol of the Romulan Neutral Zone. Nothing to report, space is quiet around here and unbearably BORING_.

Kirk ended his morning report and sat back in his chair.

"Captain," Spock said, from his position at the scanner, "I do not think proper Captain's log include 'whatever' as the star date or that the patrol is boring."

"Ah, come on, Spock," Kirk said, looking over at his second officer. "Ari's working on that Project thing today?"

"Yes, as she does every 2 weeks since the 1st week of our voyage."

"Hm," Kirk mused. "Has Ari seemed different to you?"

"No."

"Hm..."

"Captain, the scanners are picking something up," Sulu reported.

"What is it, Sulu," Kirk said, sitting straighter in his chair.

"I do not know," he said, tapping at his console. "Its gone now."

"Keep an eye out for it," Kirk said, hoping that it would reappear and give them something interesting to do.

"Aye sir."

An hour passed.

"Captain! There is a Romulan ship off our port side," Chekov said.

"What," Kirk said jerking out of the slight doze he had fallen into. "Red alert, open hailing frequencies." He stood up and looked at Spock. "Why would the Romulans break the Neutral Zone?"

"Logically no," Spock said stepping away from the scanner. "But Romulans are not known to be logical."

"No response, Captain," Uhura said.

"Try again," Kirk said.

"I should go check on Ari," Spock said, heading towards the turbolift.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Ari's Forbidden Chamber

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Spark and Ari ran the equation through the simulator. The equation had worked in the small scale, testing only that part of the Project. They were now testing the Project as a whole.

Ari felt a sense of pride as the simulation ran without flaw.

Suddenly the room flashed red. She looked up frowning.

"What's wrong," Spark asked. The hologram projection of her in his workshop did not show the flashing lights.

"There's a Red Alert," she said, tapping the projections. She spread her hands and brought them together, closing the Project and the program that ran them. "I had better go see what's going on."

She turned and started towards the door. Since Spock and Uhura's discovery of the Project, everyone who needed to enter the room announced their arrival after exiting the turbolift so Ari had moved the crates blocking the door from view so to give more room.

Ari was 5 meters away when the door slid open and 4 men where revealed.

Ari froze, staring at them in shock as she took in their species. They were Romulans.

One of the Romulans raised his weapon and fired at Ari. The beam hit her square in the chest, throwing her backwards. She was unconscious before she hit the ground.

"Ari," Spark said startled, looking from the Romulans to his unconscious cousin.

Another Romulan fired at him but it passed harmlessly through him since he was only a hologram on the ship and the real Vulcan was light years away.

The Romulans stared at him in shock as Spark patted the area around the spot the phaser had passed through.

Realizing he was fine, Spark strode towards the Com System to alert security. He was unharmed but Ari was in danger. As he hit the button the Romulans surrounded Ari's still form.

Their bodies wavered as a transporter beam surrounded them.

"No," Spark shouted, stepping towards the 5 as they beamed out. Spark stood there, staring at where his cousin had been moments before.

Security burst inside, Scotty and Spock at their head.

"What the Devil happened in here," Scotty said, looking at the scorch mark on a crate where the phaser beam meant for Spark had hit. "Where's Ar-" he broke off noticing a strange look on the Vulcan's face. He glanced at Spock.

"Spark," Spock said, stepping towards the Vulcan hologram. "Where is Ari?"

"They took her," Spark said softly, an uncertainly tone underlining in his voice.

"Who did," Spock pressed.

"Romulans."

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Ari woke slowly. She felt dizzy and was unable to sit up when she tried. She peeled her eyes open.

There was a light directly above her, half blinding her as her eyes adjusted. There was movement around her, soft murmuring voices.

A head popped into view, upside down as its owner leaned over from her head. The face was clearly Romulan and he was grinning at her.

Ari scowled at him, privately enjoying the confusion that flickered across his face.

The Romulan recovered and smiled again. "Hello Ari..."

**A/n Bum bum BUM! ^_^**

**Let me know what you guys are thinking! I'd love to know!**


	14. Dinner with Romulans

"Hello Ari! I'm Nedal," the grinning Romulan said.

Ari tried to lift her hand but found it only moved a decimeter and a jolt of electricity passed through her arm, causing the muscles to clench painfully.

The Romulan's smile grew.

"Come now, Nedal," A voice to Ari's left said. "Those are no longer necessary."

Nedal stepped back out of view as Ari tried to look around at the voice. She was unable to move her head and could not focus on him.

There were soft clicks and the binds released Ari.

Ari sat up, looking around the room. She was in a medical bay of sorts, the hull was a light gray color, matching the uniforms of the Romulans around her.

Ari felt very calm, a sensation that she got when she was in high stress situations, as she swung her legs around and rested an elbow on one leg and her palm on the other. Normally the feeling came when she was doing something extremely stupid, such as when she had picked a fight with 10 drunken males of various species a year ago. "You do realize what you have done, correct," she asked the Romulan that had spoken, clearly the Captain of the ship.

The Romulan's lips twitched. "Why don't we discus this over a meal? I have taken the liberty of having one prepared in the conference room."

Ari tilted her head slightly to one side, finding the Captain mirroring her. She raised an eyebrow, which was again mirrored. "Very well. So long as you promise to stop doing that."

This time the Romulan truly smiled. "I believe that can be arranged. I am Captain Lintus."

"I would give you my name," Ari said, planting her hands on the table and pushed off landing in the middle of the room, "but you already know it."

Two Romulans standing next to the door raised their weapons in surprise.

"_Put down your weapons," _Lintus snarled in Romulan at the two men.

"_Yes_," Ari said mildly in perfect if slightly accented Romulan. "_There's no need to shot me again._"

The Romulans stared at her in disbelief.

"_You speak Romulan_," Lintus said in surprise.

"_Among others,_" Ari said, crossing her arms, tilting her head and raising an eyebrow.

Lintus studied Ari, noting her changes in expression. "You are not like other Vulcans," he said, no longer speaking Romulan.

A thin smile curled Ari's lips. "How many Vulcans have you met, Lintus? I for one have never met a Romulan before."

"You would be the first I have spoken with," Lintus said, looking her up and down. "The Romulan Empire keeps to itself."

"So I've heard," Ari said uncrossing her arms and sliding them into her pockets.

"Come," he said, stepping back and extending an arm. "We wouldn't wish for our dinner to get cold, would we?"

"After you," Ari said.

The Romulan Captain nodded and left the room, Nedal following him. Ari walked after them a moment later aware that the guards at the door followed after.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Spark's Workshop

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Spark could find no blame in Ari's dislike of Jane. He could barely stand the woman and found her possessive of his uncle's time until Spark had to prearrange meetings with him despite the fact they lived under the same roof.

But as Jane put it, Spark was a man, an adult and could take care of himself. Spark had nearly rolled his eyes when Jane had told him that.

His opinion had worsened when he found out that she had called Ari and accused his cousin of forcing him to speak of Sierra, Ari's mother, to his uncle and of being a liar. Ari did not lie about things like this, she had stretched the truth or not told the hole truth before but never lied. His opinion was only worsening after Ari's kidnapping.

Right after Spock had asked him what had happened he was told that he should inform Sparik of what happened while Spock informed Kirk and then Star Fleet. Spark had said that he could simply bring the head of Star Fleet to his workshop and Kirk could give the report to both Command and Ari's family. Spock agreed and now Spock stood with his uncle and Jane waiting for Spock, Kirk and the representative for Star Fleet Command.

Spark had not counted on Jane coming and was wishing more and more for Ari's presence. Ari would simply tell the woman to shut up and go away but Spark could not do that. He was a Vulcan and had no human bloodline allow himself to show emotion.

"I don't see how this could happen," Jane was saying. "Aren't Star ships suppose to be protected?"

"I am sure the is a logical explanation to what had happened on the Enterprise," Sparik said.

Jane humphed.

Spark stood as far away as he could from Jane, unsure if he could be close to her without strangling her into silence. She had not stopped talking since Spark had informed Sparik of Ari's abduction. He had not invited her into his workshop for the meeting but could not tell her to leave so long as Sparik permitted her presence.

"How is it that you know about this, Spark," she asked for what seemed to be the hundredth time though it may have only been the 3rd.

"I was with Ari when the Romulans appeared," Spark said, not looking at her. He was being to have doubts about Jane's intelligence or her hearing.

"How could Romulans get to Ari's quarters? How did they even know where it was?"

"Ari was not in her quarters at the time," Spark said, fixing his eyes where Spock and Kirk would appear, a blank wall in his workshop.

Kirk, Spock and Uhura suddenly appeared as they stepped into "Ari's Forbidden Chamber" to Spark's great relief. Jane did not usually speak in the presence of other Vulcans and hopeful Spock would seal her lips.

Jane looked at the Star Fleet officers in shock. "What is this," she blurted.

"The projectors have improved since I last saw them, Spark," Sparik said, the tiniest tone of approval in his voice.

"Ari is to thank for that," Spark told his uncle.

Sparik nodded.

"I was not told that there would be others," Jane said quietly.

"That is because you were not invited to join us," Spark said before he could think let alone stop himself.

Everyone was staring at him in various forms of surprise.

Perhaps I have been spending too much time around Ari, Spark thought. Not because he had spoken but because he did not regret the words. Jane needed to know that she was not welcome every where that his uncle was.

Before anyone could comment on his words the representative arrived, pausing when he saw the holograms of the Enterprise officers.

"Well," the man said, "I had thought we would be speaking to the Enterprise on the Com not actually seeing them here. I was told that the Enterprise is on the border of the Neutral Zone."

"We are, sir," Kirk said. "You are seeing us with the assistance of a program created by Mr Spark and Cadet Ari." Kirk had nodded to Spark.

"The program is Ari's, Representative," Spark said. "I simply assisted her."

The man looked Spark over with great interest. "I would like to speak with you about this program after this meeting."

Spark's jaw tightened slightly. "You will have to wait until Ari can join us. As I said, this is her program not mine."

"I see," he said slowly and Spark wondered if he really did see. "Well what's this all about, Kirk?"

"Sir," Kirk said. "At 0920 hours, the Enterprise scanners picked up an unknown object in the Neutral Zone. It disappeared moments later. At 1020 hours, a Romulan Bird of Prey appeared on our port side. I ordered a Red Alert and attempted to hail the ship to no avail. Commander Spock left the bridge to check on his assistant, Cadet Ari. 5 minutes later at 1025 a breach was located and a security team was called to Emergency Storage Room 10. There it was found that Cadet Ari had been abducted by Romulans and the Bird of Prey vanished from our sensors."

"And how do you know that Cadet Ari was taken by Romulans?"

"Because I witnessed the abduction myself," Spark said. "Four Romulans came through the door, one stunned Ari and beamed out."

"How where you there," the man said.

"The same way the Enterprise officers are standing in my workshop."

"Oh," he said, flushing slightly. "Yes of course. Well this is a problem but I do not see why Romulans would break the Neutral Zone for one girl of no real rank."

Spark felt his jaw tighten again. This man did not _believe_ him? For what reason could he seem for this if it was not true? "Sir," he said no emotion in his voice. "Ari has been assisting me one a project for the Vulcan Council. If the Romulans got hold of the Project then they could use it against the Federation and break the Neutral Zone undetected by our patrols."

"And what is this project?"

"I cannot say."

"What! Why not," he demanded angrily.

"You do not have the security clearance for it," Spark said simply.

The man began blubbering. "I am the personal assistant to the," Spark tuned him out, a trick he had learned from Ari.

"If you had the clearance," Spark said after he had stopped talking, "then you would know what the Project is. Since you do not then you do not have the clearance."

There was an angry flush in the man's face. "So if the Project is so secret how could the Romulans know about it?"

"I do not know," Spark said, the thought had bothered him as well. How could the Romulans know about the Project? And even if they had somehow found out about it how could they have known he and Ari were working on it?

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

The Romulan Bird of Play

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Lintus sat at the head of the table with Nedal on his right and Ari on his left.

The meal consisted of a dish of jumbo mollusk, viinerine and a salad of some kind. A bottle of Romulan ale sat between Ari and Nadel.

Ari stayed away from the beverage. Vulcan's had a high tolerance for alcohol but she did not wish to test the tolerance on the notorious drink.

"Tell me, Lintus," she said after the food had been past around. "Why have you taken me?"

Lintus smiled thinly. "Right to the point, Ari?"

"I see no point in beating around the bush."

Lintus raised an eyebrow. "Well, Ari, the reason is quite simple. You have information the Romulan Empire wants."

Ari rested her chin on the back of her hand, his fork woven between her index, middle and ring finger and made a show of trying to thinking. "I do not believe I have any information that the Romulan Empire would find of any interest."

Lintus blinked and Nadel frowned slightly.

Lintus smiled again, seeming to realize that she was bluffing. "You are one of the two Vulcans working on a project referred to as only the Project."

"I work on many projects, Lintus," Ari said waving her hand slightly.

"This project is different," Nadel said. "It would affect the Empire directly."

"Still don't know what you're talking about," Ari said, sounding bored as she stabbed at her salad.

"How did you get those scars on your hand, Ari," Lintus asked suddenly.

Ari glanced on the thin white scars on her knuckles and the backs of her fingers. "During fights," she said simply. "Humans refer to this type of injury as a 'Fight Bite'. It occurs when you punch a person in the mouth and their teeth rip open the flesh."

"Who did you hit," Nadel asked, peering at scars.

"Another Vulcan child," she said, making a fist so that the scars popped out. "Among others."

"You fought another Vulcan," Nadel said with some confusion.

"He had made a rather insulting comment about my mother," Ari said coolly. "I lost my temper." She looked at them evenly. "She was a human."

"A hybrid," Nadel murmured.

"You said was," Lintus said. "What happened to her?"

"The ledge she was standing on gave way," Ari said simply, fixing her eyes on Lintus's.

Lintus took the hint and dropped the subject of her mother but not the fact Ari was a hybrid. "It must have been hard," he said his voice filled with sympathy.

Ari shrugged.

"There is no need to be strong," Nadel said, catching on to his Captain. "As Romulans we understand being looked down upon by others."

"Imagine, Nadel," Lintus said looking at Ari trying to judge her emotions. "To be an outcast to both your worlds? Romulans at least have each other but to be part of two worlds but not excepted by either."

Ari set down her fork and interlocked her fingers. "You can stop that now, gentlemen," she said in a neutral voice. "I am aware of what you are doing and it will not work." She pushed away her plate"I will not betray the Federation," she said firmly, "or Vulcan." she stood up and clasped her hands behind her back. "We have nothing more to discus."

Lintus and Nadel looked angry at the fact that their ploy did not work.

"Guards," Lintus said angry laced in his voice, "take the Vulcan to her cell."

The two Romulans from before stepped forward to flank Ari, who stood with her chin held high.

"You will regret your choice, Vulcan," Nadel said darkly as the guards led Ari away.

"I highly doubt that, Nadel," Ari said before the door slid shut behind her.

Ari was led to a small room, 2 meters by 1½ meters, painted a much darker gray then the rest of the ship. There was a hard looking cot bolted to the far wall which took up most of the space. There was a dim light fixture set into the ceiling casting more shadows then it did light.

One of the guards shoved her roughly forward and the door slid shut throwing the room into a deeper darkness.

Ari scowled at the door and laid down on the steel bed. She wove her fingers and put them behind her head, sighing. _This should be interesting_, she thought.


	15. Romulan Interrogation

Ari could hear them walking towards her cell. They were talking about her, referring to her as "the Vulcan" or "the Hybrid" as well as some other, more vulgar, insulting names. She did not rise from her cot but continued to lay on it, her eyes closed.

She had not moved from the position since the guards had first brought her there 4 hours before. She had fallen asleep briefly and had just woken up by the Romulans' voices.

They stopped outside her door and there was a soft hiss as they unlocked and opened it.

Ari opened open eye, glancing at them before closing it again. She had decided not show any interest in the Romulans. She knew she would only annoy them and make them increasingly more violent by doing so but she didn't care. They were going to hurt her regardless to try and force information out of her. So she saw no reason not to infuriate them further.

"Get up, Vulcan," one of them growled at her.

Ari crossed her feet and settled herself deeper into her cot.

She smiled slightly as they growled in anger. She loved aggravating people and these Romulans made it so easy.

One of them stepped into the room and grabbed her roughly by the shoulder. He half pulled half threw her off the cot and on to the ground.

Ari swore in Klingon and rolled to her feet.

The guards grabbed her arms and forced them behind her back, slipping restraints over her wrists. Thus bound they shoved her out of the cell and down the hall. They led her through the ship, passed halls, making seemingly random turns until they stopped in front of a none descriptive door.

Ari stood between them somewhat awkwardly. Her forearms were tightly held by the guards and had been forced increasingly higher during their stroll until she was slightly hunched over.

The door slid open and the Romulans led her inside a painfully bright, jerking her backwards when she walked with them. They steered her into a steel chair and bolted her arms to the back of the chair. The two Romulans left.

Ari glanced around her. Unlike the rest of the ship this room was completely white, almost painfully so. There was a reflective glass in front of her about 2 meters by 1 meter. She tilted her head to one side studying the glass. She was willing to bet all the credits she owned that there were Romulans watching her on the other side of it.

She blew her breath and shifted in her chair. She stretched out her legs, crossed them and tilted back her head, closing her eyes. If they wanted to play the waiting game she would play.

She wasn't left waiting long, less then an hour later the door hissed open. She lifted an eye half way lazily and watched a Romulan she had not seen before enter. She watched him for a few more seconds and closed her eyes again.

She could feel the Romulan staring at her but ignored him completely. She could feel his anger radiating off him. They stayed in silence for a quarter of an hour in which time Ari could sense his frustration rising.

Deciding that she didn't want to stay in the chair for the whole day, Ari opened her eyes and looked at the Romulan. "Yes," she asked mildly. She sat straighter in her chair and crossed her right leg over her left knee.

The Romulan stared at her with unfriendly eyes. "My Captain wishes for me to extract information from you, Vulcan," he said in a low hoarse voice. "I do not think you will simply give me what I want from you, will you?"

Ari raised an eyebrow at him. "I highly doubt it. So where does that put us?"

"Right about here," the Romulan said stepping closer and struck her across the face with his fist.

Ari's body rocked with the force of the punch, realizing that the Romulan was left handed. The fact had little to no importance as Ari turned her head back to face him, her right cheek throbbing.

The Romulan studied her carefully. "Tell me about the Project," he demanded.

Ari simply glared at him, her lips tight.

He sneered. "Very good, Vulcan," he said in something like a purr. "I would have been highly disappointed in you if you started talking now." He cracked his knuckles. "Let's begin." He slammed his fist into Ari's stomach, alarmingly close to her heart.

Ari coughed as the breath was knocked out of her. Before she could recover from the blow the Romulan struck her across the face again.

"The Project, Vulcan?"

Ari snarled insults and swears at him, vaguely aware of the fact that it was in Klingon.

"I can do this all day, Vulcan. Can you?" He struck her under the jaw, snapping her head back.

The Romulan work her for 4 hours, demanding information of the Project and striking her when she didn't answer.

Ari was sagging in her chair when the door opened again. She could see who entered do to the fact her right eye had swollen shut.

The Romulan stepped back and Lintus stepped into view, taking her chin in his hand and tilting it back. He turned her head to one side then the other.

"This is unnecessary, Ari," he told her, his voice hard. "All we want is the Project."

Ari stared past him, unresponsive to his words.

"We already know what it is," he told her. "We know what you were told to design and we want to know how you and the other Vulcan did it."

Ari showed no recognition of his words.

Lintus sighed and looked at the other Romulan. "I think you did your job too well, Vintas."

Vintas smiled. "That's what the Empire pays me for, Captain."

Lintus nodded distractedly. "Take her," he said to someone to Ari's right.

The two guards from before, or at least one of them, entered the room. They lifted her out of the chair, forced to support her when she didn't set her feet. Ari allowed herself to be dragged back to her cell.

She heard the door hiss open and the restraints came off before she was thrown inside. She rolled to her back, panting with pain. She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling warm fluids leaking out of them.

**A/n Please don't hate me! **

**Let me know your thoughts!**


	16. Ookami and Planning

2 weeks had passed since Ari's abduction but it felt like months. She had a "session" with Vintas daily which lasted on average 3 hours, sometimes longer, sometimes shorter. Though the latter was a rarity. There was a time or two that she had two "sessions" in one day.

Her ribs were cracked, the right side of her face was emerald with bruises and dried blood, and the last time Vintas broke her right knee. The pain was the worst part of all of it. The first few times she could meditate the pain away but after a while the pain was simply too great.

She rarely made it on to her cot. She would just lay where ever the guards threw her and fall into a fitful sleep, filled with pain.

Such was the case when she first heard the voice.

"You're not Romulan," it whispered in confusion.

Ari peeled open her left eye. Her right was glued shut with blood again and it hurt too much to wipe it away. "Who is that," she said. Her voice was hoarse and it hurt when her chapped lips and bruised muscles moved.

"What are you," it whispered. Ari identified the voice as begin male and it had a rough sound to it almost like a canine.

"Vulcan and Human," Ari said, turning her head left and right trying to find the owner to the voice. "Where are you?"

"Over here, in the corner."

Ari tried to turn her head but was unable to see the owner. "I can't see you," she said, her voice thickened and her vision blurred.

There was a soft clicking sound of nails on steel and a fur covered head came into view. The wolf sniffed her carefully. His tongue slid out and gently licked the side of her face. "You are injured," he said still licking the blood away from her face.

Ari realized that he was not speaking out loud but inside her mind. "How are you doing that," she whispered.

The wolf walked around her, gently nudging her. "All Ookami can speak in this way in this form," he replied. "You needn't speak out loud, I can hear your thoughts." He paused at her right leg and sniffed at her knee, whining softly.

_How did you get in here_, Ari thought to him.

"I escaped from where the Romulans had been holding me and slipped into this room." He laid down next to her, licking her neck lightly. "I had thought it was a closet and got trapped inside. My plan was to rush the Romulans when they opened the door but then I saw you. I could not leave you behind not in your condition."

_You're so warm, _Ari thought. She felt like she was falling, or floating.

The Ookami shifted his body, pressing himself closer to her. "Sleep, young one," he said licking her cheek. "I will remain at your side."

Ari slipped into the darkness. The soft warmth next comforting her. For the first time, Ari's sleep was not haunted by nightmares or pain.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Captain Lintus's cabin

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

"_The Vulcan seems to be stronger then we counted on_," Nadel was saying as his Captain studied footage of the Vulcan's latest session.

Lintus was inclined to agree. Any less of a person would have sold out their best friend the 3rd day. Lintus lifted his head from where it rested on his hand. "_That's it_," he said. "_We need someone who means something to her. She's Vulcan she would not have many that fit that description so if we can find who she calls a true friend."_

Nadel smiled. "_Then we can force her to tell us about the Project under the threat of her friend's life._"

Lintus nodded. "_Now we must find such a person."_

"_We made it unnoticed once on board the Enterprise,_" Nadel said almost gleefully. "_I am sure we can do it again."_

Lintus smiled thinly.

There was a buzz at the door.

"_Enter,_" Lintus called.

A Romulan entered. The bandage on his left hand was green with blood. "_Sirs_," he said saluting the Captain and Second Officer.

"_What is it,"_ Lintus asked glancing at the bloody hand.

"_It's the Ookami, sir. He's missing_," he said hesitantly.

"_What_," Lintus shouted, raising out of his seat. "_How is that possible?_"

The Romulan swallowed. "_When I went to feed him he jumped me and took off."_

"_Find him!"_

The Romulan saluted and left the room.

Lintus sat down again, fuming. The Ookami was the leader of the largest pack on Cainous. They needed him to force the Ookami to submit to the Empire.

"_We would have known if he made it to any of the ships,_" Nadel assured his Captain. _"He must be on board somewhere."_

"_Yes but for how long? Ookamis are resourceful, and he is even more so. He will find a way to get off the ship if left to his own devices."_ Lintus shook his head. "_But you will not concern yourself with the Ookami. Your only concern will be finding the Vulcan's friend and bringing him or her back here._"

"_I will not fail, Captain,_" Nadel said, saluting. "_I will leave immediately."_

"_Make sure to check your ship for the Ookami,_" Lintus said as his Second left.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Earth

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Sparik walked down the hall, passing his daughter's room and paused. The door was open. He looked inside and saw Spark sitting at Ari's desk, his head resting in his founded arms a position Ari had taken many times when she was thinking.

"Spark," Sparik said, stepping into the room.

Despite her absence the room still carried Ari's scent, a sweet smell that reminded Sparik of her mother and the desert. She had taken several things with her but the room still held several things. The shelves held old toys, including a 3D chess set that was worn with use that Sparik had given her when she was 6 in an effort to give her something to occupy her time with.

Spark lifted his head and looked around. "Uncle," he said in greeting.

"What are you doing?"

Spark turned back to the desk and dropped his head. "I have the illogical hope that sitting in here as Ari does and some of her intelligence will come to me."

Sparik said nothing.

"It is my fault, Uncle," Spark said quietly.

"What is, Nephew?"

"Ari's abduction. I asked the Council to allow her into the Project, I asked for her help. If I had not the Romulans would not have found any interest in her." He was quiet for a moment. "I have met with Commander Spock and the Head Engineer of the Enterprise every day since her abduction. We have been trying to find a means of locating the Bird of Prey that took her but we can not think of anything. If Ari was here then she could figure it out but if she was here then we would not need to know how."

Sparik had stood quietly as Spark spoke. "Blaming yourself is illogical. You acted logically when you approach the Council. The Romulans learning of the Project and of yours and Ari's involvement is the blame of another."

Spark gave no recognition of hearing his uncle, though Sparik knew he had.

Sparik placed a hand on the younger Vulcan's shoulder and left the room, leaving him to his thoughts.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

The Enterprise

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

"Damn it," Kirk shouted, shooting himself out of his chair and paced the bridge. "Where are they?" He glared out the window.

"Their cloaking device could make it so they could be right in front of us without our knowing," Spock said calmly.

"You are just a big ball of confidence, aren't you," Kirk snapped.

"There is no need to become aggravated, Captain," Spock said.

Kirk threw himself into his chair, grumbling.

It had been two weeks since Ari's abduction and the Enterprise had been working around the clock trying to find her to no avail. Spock and Scotty used Ari's technology to meet with Spark and try to find a way to locate the ship that took her. So far the only thing they came up with was an isotope that could be fired at a ship and then tracked like a scent through space, which was unless in this case.

"_Ari Search Alert, deck 17_" The computer said suddenly.

Kirk stiffened, after Ari's abduction Spock had programed the computer to alert the bridge and security if anyone searched Ari's name via the computer. Someone had done just that.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Deck 17

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Nadel stepped away from the console, smiling smugly. He had accessed the computer with great ease and learned the location of the Vulcan's quarters. These Star Fleet people were idiots.

Men in red uniforms beamed suddenly around him, phasers in hand.

Nadel looked around him startled.

Three security officers fired at the Romulan, faces grim as he jerked and crumbled to the floor.

"Johnson to bridge," one handsome young man said into the computer console. "We've got ourselves a Romulan." He glared at still form.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Sick Bay

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Susan felt so useless, she was a doctor not a scientist and because on that she could do nothing to help in the search for her friend.

So when the security team dragged in the Romulan she finally felt like she was doing something.

She had met Lieutenant Johnson's eyes when he dropped the Romulan on the table. He had a record for sexual harassment but went clean when he had been beamed into the cafeteria wearing a dress and make up by some unknown female. Everybody knew it had been Ari but Johnson would say who did it and the officers all looked the other way, smiles hidden behind hands. Johnson now had a profound respect for the female crew members. She could see in his eyes that he, like just about all the crew, wanted Ari back and the Romulans to pay for anything that happened to her.

Susan liked at the Romulan with distaste. She would love to beam the Romulan into deep space but that wouldn't get Ari back.

Leonard, that is Dr. McCoy, was prepping hodro needles. Their hope was if they drugged the Romulan he would spill his guts about Ari. He glanced at Susan, noticing her grim distracted look on her face as she looked at the Romulan. "Glaring at him isn't going to make Ari suddenly reappear, Susan," he said as gently as he could.

Susan started and looked around at him. "Am I that obvious," she said feeling a pang when she remembered she had asked Ari the exact same question in regards to the man in front of her.

"Everybody's feeling the same way you are," he said walking towards her and the Romulan so he was on the other side of the table. "Maybe you feel it a bit more because how close the two of you are."

Susan wrapped her arms around herself. "I remember when I first met her," she muttered a small smile tugging at her lips. "I was a senior and she was a freshman who was the same age as an elementary schooler. She was completely lost in the maze we called our high school and had been pointed in the wrong direction so many times she made me actually show her the classroom she needed to be in."

Leonard laughed, finding the image of a tiny Vulcan bullying a high schooler comical.

Suddenly the Romulan rose, kicking Leonard in the chest with enough force that he flew backwards.

Nadel flipped on his hands and landed next to the human, Susan. He grabbed her around the waist and hit a button, immediately being beamed off the Enterprise and onto his cloaked ship only 200 meters away.

"McCoy to bridge, The Romulan just beamed out and he's got Ensign Marks."

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

The bridge

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

"I see him! I see him," Chekov shouted.

"Hit him," Kirk shouted, half rising out of his chair. "Hit him."

The torpedo launched and fragmented on the haul of the Romulan ship.

"Direct hit," Sulu reported.

"Spock," Kirk said as the enemy ship vanished.

"The isotope is working, Captain," Spock reported. "We have a clear trail."

"Good," Kirk said sitting back in his chair. "Let's go get our girls."


	17. The One Or the Many?

**Some of you may really hate me by the end of this chapter... and I'm sorry for that but I'm a twisted person and often do this to my characters... You'll see...**

Shuhan, the Ookami, stayed by Ari through out her sleep. He was angry with the Romulans, it was bad enough that they dragged him away from his home but what they did to her... He growled and regretted it when Ari stirred.

_Shuhan,_ she thought dully. _What's wrong?_

"Nothing," he assured her, nudging her shoulder with his nose. "I was just thinking that's all."

_hm, how long have I been asleep?_

Shuhan looked at the internal clock that Ari possessed. "Its been about 9 hours."

_9 hours? I slept for _9_ hours? And they haven't shown up again?_

"No," he said, realizing that the Romulans' absence was indeed strange. "Perhaps they are allowing you time to recover," he said looking at her broken knee.

_I somewhat doubt that_, Ari said grimly.

Shuhan's ears twitched and he looked around at the door. Ari also heard it, footsteps and familiar voices. His ears laid flat against his head a soundless growl rumbling through his chest.

Ari put a hand on his chest, stealing his anger away. _You must hide_, she thought earnestly.

The wolf shook his head as if was wet, feeling a strange alien calmness coming over him. "I will not allow them to take you," he said definitely fighting the calm. "I cannot simply sit by while they hurt you more."

_If they see you then they'll only come back with phasers,_ Ari said, feeling Shuhan's anger rising in her. _I can't walk and I can't fight, I'll burden you down. We'll only get captured again and they'll take you away._ Tears pricked at her eyes. _I need you, Shuhan. I can't do this without help. I'll break and I can't afford to break!_

Shuhan looked at her with sad gold eyes. "Very well," he said unwillingly. He stood and walked into the dark corner, his black and gray fur blending in. He curled up tightly and closed his eyes.

Ari sighed softly and listened to the footsteps stop in front of her door.

The guards entered and lifted her to her feet.

Ari's breath hissed as her knee shifted and leaned off her right leg. The walk was painful and awkward for Ari. She limped terribly and often lagged behind the guards until they lifted her back between them.

By the time they reached the non-descriptive door of horrors, Ari was panting and half blind with pain from her leg and her expanding lungs.

The door slid open and Ari saw that Vintas was not there nor was the chair. Instead Lintus and Nadel stood beside each other breaking off their conversation the moment the door slid open.

Nadel, Ari noticed, looked very smug about something.

"So nice of you to join us, Ari," Lintus said pleasantly.

Ari was immediately suspicious of them. Lintus hadn't called her by name since the first day only referring to her as Vulcan or Hybrid.

"I think you'll find this very interesting," Lintus said, smiling.

Ari was lead to the center of the room. Lintus and Nadel stood on either side of her, both smiling. They were facing the reflective glass and Ari felt a sinking feeling in her stomach.

The guards did not leave like they normally did but stood behind them.

Ari stood with her weight resting on her left leg. The restraints had been removed for some reason and her arms hung at her sides.

The room suddenly became dark and the glass reversed. Ari could now see into the other room and what she saw made her pale.

Susan was bound to a steel table that sat at a 45 degree angle. Her uniform was torn and soiled and her hair was a mess.

Ari's vision tunneled on her face. She was crying. Ari took a deep shuddering breath her vision returning to normal. She then saw Vintas, his back was to her his short hair giving a perfect view of his ears.

Ari realized that this was the vision she had the night of the Noua Luna Bal.

"Susan," she hissed and took a step forward suddenly.

A fist slammed into Ari's side, right on her heart.

She gasped, sagging into the blow that Nadel delivered. She rolled off his fist and fell to her knees, clutching at her heart.

"This is rather simple, Vulcan," Lintus said conversationally. "Tell us how the Project works and your friend lives. Stay silent and she dies. It's your choice."

Susan was crying, pleading with someone, presumably Vintas. Ari could hear her but couldn't look at her.

It was her fault. All of it.

Susan screamed, and the sound cut through Ari like a knife through her heart, more painful then the physical pain they had inflicted upon her.

It was her fault. Susan wasn't part of this. It was her but they asked for something she could not give them. Susan was going to die and it was her fault.

Hot tears slid down Ari's cheek. Her vision, her dreams they had all been about this moment and she couldn't do anything. If she saved Susan then she would betray the Federation, but if she remained loyal to the Federation then Susan would die.

"_Ari, what would you do if you had to choose between saving one person in front of you or a lot more people somewhere else?"_ Susan had asked her that question not even 3 weeks ago, though it felt like a life time.

"_Logically I would choose the many over the one_," she had answered. "_What makes you ask?"_

"_I don't know, just random thoughts_" Susan shrugged. "_But what if 'the one' was someone you cared about?"_

"_What would you do,_" Ari had asked, the question hit too close to her vision and dreams.

"_I don't know. Part of me would choose the many but to watch someone you cared about die,_" she had shaken her head.

"_What if you were on the other side,_" Ari had asked quietly. "_What if you were the one?"_

Susan looked at her. "_If my death would save the lives of even one other person I would die,"_ she had said with no doubt in her voice. "_I became a doctor to save lives, if I didn't sacrificed myself to save someone else then I couldn't live with myself."_

Ari had wrapped her arms around her head. She knew what she had to do. She had to remain silent at the expense of her friend's life. Susan wanted it that way, but it wasn't fair... But then again life wasn't fair.

It seemed like an eternity before Susan finally died. Vintas was truly a master of torture.

Ari never lifted her head from her arms. Nadel had kicked her a couple of times but Ari just groaned softly and focused on the pain in her body. The pain helped block out Susan's screams.

When Susan finally died, Ari felt a slight relief and Lintus glaring at her.

"Get her out of here," he snarled at the guards and Ari was lifted.

She kept her eyes low, not looking at the Romulans or the room Susan was in. She just stared at the ground until she was pushed into her cell.

She caught herself on the wall her cot was attached to. She turned and sagged down on to the steel.

"Ari," Shuhan said, coming out of his corner. "What happened?"

_They had Susan,_ she thought thick with emotion. _They threatened to kill her if I didn't tell them..._ Tears fell down her face and she buried her face into her hands.

"And you didn't speak," Shuhan said seeing the memory in her mind. "She would have wanted it that way."

_She never knew about the Project. The only reason they went after her was because she was my friend!_

Shuhan leaped lightly on the cot, sitting down next to her. He licked the side of her face. "Romulans don't care about the lives of others, Ari. Only about their Empire. Your knowledge frightens them and your silence angers them. They will make a mistake because of this and when they do, they will pay dearly for what they have done to your friend."

Ari leaned against the wolf. She felt tired, she always did these days.

Shuhan shifted his body, causing Ari to lean away for a moment, and laid down. Ari rolled to her back, physically picking up her right leg to set it on the cot and rested her head on Shuhan's warm body.

**See what I mean... I don't know why I have an insistence on killing people close to my main characters but I do it a lot more then is probably healthy... I think I need professional help sometimes...**

**Let me know your thoughts! (I would like to hear from someone other than twelvepastnever) (Don't get me wrong twelve I love hearing from you!)**


	18. Rescue and Revenge

"We've got them, Captain," Sulu reported. "They are hiding behind that moon sized asteroid."

"Can they see us," Kirk asked leaning to one side of his chair.

"It doesn't seem like it," Spock reported, studying his console. "They seem to have shut down all power except life support and the minimal engine thrust to keep them in orbit."

"Good. Chekov, Sulu take us around so we can be seen. Let's get ready."

"I should be able to beam two of us on board the Bird of Prey without detection," Scotty said. He had been standing on the bridge since the Romulan ship was tagged.

"And this time you'll actually beam us in an _empty _area, right Scotty," Kirk asked, recalling the last time Scotty beamed them on board a Romulan vessel.

"Oh, yeah," Scotty said. "Without a doubt!"

"Great, Spock and I will beam aboard, grab our girls and we'll beam back. Easy!"

"I suppose there is no point in citing regulations at you, again is there" Spock asked Kirk.

Kirk grinned at him. "Bones," he said, turning to his old friend, "stand by in the medical bay. If they have any injuries we'll beam them directly there. Got it?"

Bones nodded. He had been looking haggered the last 3 days since Susan was kidnapped right in front of him.

Kirk clapped him on the shoulder and left the bridge with Spock and Scotty.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

The Bird of Prey ~ Ari's cell

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Ari rolled as she was thrown inside. She laid on her back panting. Since Susan's murder, Vintas had been heartless in his methods, at least more heartless then he had.

He had started wearing steel knuckled gloves after he hit her across the face and received a fight bite. Ari had laughed at him when his knuckles bled from the wound but now wished he hadn't. Those gloves sucked.

Today he had broken her collarbone and cracked her cheekbone.

Shuhan whined softly as he assess the damage done to her. He could stand this anymore. He saw the young Vulcan/Human as a pack mate and the fact that he had done nothing as pack leader to stop her suffering hurt him. He wouldn't stand by anymore!

_You have to_, Ari thought to him. She had learned to hear his thoughts the same way he heard hers. It was how she imagined being bonded to her husband would be and found that she didn't mind it as much as she thought she would though it may have to do with she like Shuhan.

"I won't," he growled. "I can't not anymore. They're going to kill you if this keeps up!"

_There ain't no rest for the wicked,_ Ari quoted with some amusement.

"I think the Romulan may have shifted your brain," Shuhan commented, unamused by her reference to old human music.

Ari smirked, then winced when the muscles moved.

Shuhan licked her injured cheek carefully, cleaning away dried blood. He took his spot at her side and laid his head on his paws his ears low with distress. They perked suddenly when he heard voices and footsteps.

Ari had been floating between being awake and asleep when she heard voices she had known of nearly 3 months. "Spock," she muttered in confusion.

Shuhan rose to his feet, ears flat against his head as he heard the men talking about Ari. He growled softly and took a firm stance in front of his injured pack mate.

The door slid open and Shuhan snarled at the men. He took a step towards them and suddenly froze as he caught the scent.

"Vulcan," he said in confusion, his nose twitching, "and Human?"

Spock stared at the wolf, he would have sworn he had heard it speak.

"That is a big dog," Kirk commented, taking a step back.

"Nn," Ari tried to move at the sound of Kirk's voice but found the movement too painful.

Shuhan gave ground to allow the Vulcan/Human to come inside.

Spock watched the wolf carefully as he knelt next to Ari. "Ari," he said quietly, "where is Susan?"

Tears slid from Ari's eyes. "She's dead," she whispered, her voice broken. "They killed her."

Spock stared at her, surprised both by her words and the suddenness of her emotion. Ari had excellent control of her emotions even if she decided to show them when it suited her. He looked her body over.

Her uniform was covered in dirt and green blood. Her right knee was swollen as was her right cheek. He breathing was ragged and uneven, hinting at damaged ribs and her heart was beating much faster then it should have been. Her lips where chapped and Spock suspected that she was badly dehydrated, a feat for a Vulcan.

Spock glanced at the wolf again as he careful slid his arms under Ari's body. She made a pained sound as her body shifted when he stood. He carried her into the hall, holding her close to him.

Kirk glanced at between Ari and Spock, his eyes questioning when he glanced briefly pass them to the entrance of the room.

Spock shook his head at Kirk's unspoken question.

Kirk sighed. "Kirk to Enterprise," he said into his communicator. "Two to sickbay, Scotty. Beam up everything organic touching us."

"Aye, Captain," Scotty answered.

Shuhan leaped forward just before the transport beam took the three, fixing his teeth into the Human's boot.

"Energize."

Kirk looked down in shock as fangs tightened around his ankle and 3 Romulans rounded the corner. Suddenly the Romulan ship was gone and they stood in sickbay.

Spock immediately laid Ari on a near by table as Bones set to work collecting readings before she was even close to the table.

Ari's eyes peeled open as Spock laid her down. "Bones," she whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..."

"Take it easy, Ari," Bones said, studying the readings. Most of the ribs on her right side were either broken or fractured, but most had started to heal on their own. There was a crack in her collarbone that hadn't began to heal as well as a crack in her cheekbone. Her knee was swollen and the kneecap was dislocated and the cartilage had separated.

Something brushed Bones's leg. Looking down he saw a tail briefly before it vanished and a wolf popped up on the other side of the table, setting his front paws on the table.

"What in God's name is that," Bones demanded, "and why is it in my sick bay?"

"Its a wolf, Doctor," Spock said glancing at the wolf next to him. "I assume that he came here the same way we did, by the transport beam."

"_Bridge to Kirk,"_ Uhura's voice floated into sick bay.

Kirk walked to the comm system. "Kirk here."

"_We need you on the bridge, Captain! The Romulans are preparing to attack."_

"On my way," Kirk said. "Come on, Spock!"

Spock followed Kirk out of sick bay.

Bones looked at the wolf, who still had its front paws on the table and was looking back at him. "I don't suppose you could get off the table?"

The wolf blinked and dropped on all fours. "Ari," he said softly, "do you trust this Bones?"

_Yes, he's the best doctor I know._

"Ari," Bones was saying, "I'm going to give you some hyposprays. They're going to rid you of pain and rehydrate you." He pressed a hypospray against her neck.

Ari flinched slightly as the cold liquid entered her blood stream.

"You should be in no pain now," Bones said picking up another hypospray.

Indeed Ari felt all the pain in her body vanish. It was strange to be in no pain after 2 and a half weeks having it as a constant.

Bones pressed four other hyposprays against her neck. As he did Ari felt the difference, her month no longer felt dry and she could think more clearly.

"The Romulans will not stop," Shuhan said. He had laid down under Ari's table, feeling her mind clear as the doctor worked. "They will come after us again if they get away long enough to regroup, and they may hurt more people in their efforts to regain us."

_They can't be allowed to regroup or to... Shuhan you know everything I know, correct?_

Shuhan lifted his head, ears perked and alert. "The Project?"

_Can you take care of what must be done in Engineering?_

"I can," Shuhan said standing.

Bones had turned his back on Ari and when he turned Ari had sat up and was getting off the table. "What in God's name are you doing," he shouted. "Get back on that-"

Ari reached out and pinched his neck, watching him stiffen and then collapse. "I have something that must be done, Bones," she said quietly. She turned to Shuhan.

The wolf was no longer there, instead a 2 meter tall man with a lean build stood on the other side of the table. He had black wavy hair that was to his shoulder, and was completely naked.

"You are sure you know what to do, Shuhan," Ari asked the man.

Shuhan nodded, his gold eyes fixed on her face. "I know everything my pack knows and you are a member of my pack."

Ari nodded, "let's do this then." She led the way out of sick bay with the still nude Shuhan on her heels.

Shuhan walked down the hall in the opposite way Ari did, heading towards a second less used turbolift.

Ari stepped into the turbolift that would take her to the bridge.

"Sir, shields are at 50 percent," Chekov was saying.

"Captain we cannot take another," Spock broke off, seeing Ari entering. "Ari what-"

"Not now, Spock," Ari said, lazy vaulting over the bar. "Move," she said bluntly to Chekov, pushing him out of his chair before he could react.

"_Captain,"_ Scotty's voice floated over the comm. "_There's a bloody naked man down here messing with the controls."_

"Leave him alone, Scotty," Ari said firmly, punching calculations into Chekov's console.

"_Ari? I thought you were in sick bay? Who is this guy in my Engine Room? Hey,_" he shouted, presumably at Shuhan, "_do you know what your bloody doin'?"_

Ari and Shuhan ignored Scotty and everybody else.

_Are we ready_, Ari asked Shuhan mentally.

_Yes, the short man with the funny accent is not a hinder. It is ready to launch._

"They're cloaking," Sulu reported.

"Not for long," Ari snarled. _Now, Shuhan,_ Ari said. A pulse launched from the Enterprise.

The cloaked Romulan ship suddenly reappeared.

The readings on Chekov's console told Ari that the pulse did its job. Not only did it disrupt the cloaking system but it also brought down their shields completely. Ari hit a few buttons and torpedoes flew towards the enemy ship.

Ari stood slowly as the torpedoes made contact with the Romulan ship. She felt a deep, primitive satisfaction as the ship exploded.

"Enemy ship destroyed," Chekov reported kneeling on the deck from where he had fallen when Ari pushed him.

"There are no survivors," Spock said softly.

Ari's vision tunneled and she felt herself fall. There were shouts around her as blackness over took her.

**Thanks for reading everyone! As always I loved to hear your thoughts! Critiques are welcome as well! Enjoy!**


	19. Wake up

**I had meant to put the Captain's log in the last chapter but forgot so included it here ^_^**

**Enjoy!**

_Captain's log_

_The Romulan ship responsible for the kidnapping of Cadet Ari and Ensign Susan has been completely destroyed. Ari took control of the weapons and Shuhan, another captive on the Romulan ship, altered something in the engine room so that it released a pulse. The pulse brought down the cloaking and shield systems on the Romulan ship. Torpedoes from the Enterprise destroyed the enemy ship. _

_I can only assume that the pulse is this Project that Ari and another Vulcan have been working and the reason for her abduction. There is no record in the computers of whatever Ari and Shuhan did to make the pulse. Since Ari had passed out shortly after the destruction of the other ship, the senior officers and I guess that Shuhan destroyed the evidence from the computers memory._

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Ari felt heavy as she slowly woke. Whatever she was laying on was soft, after sleeping on steel for so long the softness made her cry a little.

A tongue licked her cheek, rousing her further.

Ari opened her eyes and saw Shuhan, once again in his wolf form, looking at her. She was in her quarters, laying on her bed, Shuhan beside her.

"Are you in pain, Ari," Shuhan asked. "Bones left hyposprays in case you were."

"I'm fine," she said, starting to push herself up.

Shuhan put a paw on her chest halting her movement. "Bones says that you are to remain laying down," he said firmly making it clear that he not only agreed but would enforce the doctors will.

"He's not happy about me using the neck pinch on him is he?" Ari laid back down.

"I believe his words were, 'if that damn green blooded teenager ever tries that again I'm going to give her the spanking she should have gotten a long time ago.' I understand spankings are used to discipline human pups."

"Yep," Ari said closing her eyes. The side of her face and knee were starting to hurt.

Shuhan jumped off the bed. When he stood he was in his humanoid form and picked up a hypospray. He pressed it against her neck as if he had been doing it for years. Once the medicine was injected he returned to his wolf form and leaped back on the bed. "You seem a bit old for that sort of discipline. Spankings seem to be similar to scruff biting. You can't use a scruff bite to discipline a 1 year old pup. They're too big for it to be effected against them."

Ari smiled. "Most humans share the same opinion about spankings. But when my mother was alive I was a very well behaved child. It was after she died that I started acting out but my father was a Vulcan and Vulcans don't physically discipline their children."

Shuhan cocked his head to one side. "How do you discipline a child without physical contact?"

"Vulcan children were taught at a young age that disobeying their parents was illogical. It pretty much ended any ideas. I however didn't care whether something was logical and illogical so long as I had fun doing it."

Shuhan lowered his head onto Ari's left shoulder. "Vulcans seem to have many strange ideas."

Ari's desk communicator went off.

Shuhan looked around at it and snarled.

"Its just my communicator, Shuhan. It's probably Spark."

"No it isn't," he snarled. "Spark knows about your condition and Bones told him that you aren't to get out of bed."

Ari blinked, wondering who else could be calling her if not Spark. An icy cold filled Ari's stomach. The Vulcan Council. If they found out that she had used the Project on the Enterprise...

"I deleted all information from the ship. The crew have no idea how we did what we did. The Project is completely secure." He growled again when the communicator went off a second time.

"Just get the chair over here," Ari sighed. "I won't be on my feet for more then a second getting into it."

"I do not like this idea," Shuhan said. "You should not be disturbed. I will just go get Spock." He jumped down from the bed and walked to the door. He stuck his head out into the hall and barked loudly.

Ari stared at him in disbelief as he sat down on his hunches. "That's how you go get someone?"

He tilted his head back and around. "You did not think I was going to leave you alone, did you? I know you too well. The moment I leave you'll get up and answer the comm."

Spock appeared at the door. "What is it," he asked. He looked as if he had just risen out of bed. His hair was sticking up in strange angles and he was wearing a loose tunic.

The comm went off for a third time. "That's it," Shuhan growled.

Spock looked over at the comm. He ran his fingers through his hair trying to flatten it properly, tugging at his shirt straight. He was not his usual crisp regulation self but was patentable. He hit the button to answer the call.

"T'Pari, do you have-," a familiar female voice started to shout before breaking off suddenly. "C-Commander Spock," Jane stammered. "Why are you in Ari's room?"

"As I am in charge of Ari's well being it is only natural that I am in her room when her rest is disturbed. You are aware that the ship's surgeon has ordered Ari to remain undisturbed while she rests?"

"I- I only wished to speak to my step-daughter."

"So I noticed," Spock said dryly. "However she cannot leave her bed by the doctor's orders so you cannot speak with her. I would be pleased to pass on a message to her if you wish."

"No, no that will not be necessary, Commander. Good day," she ended the call.

"I wonder if she realizes she forgot the proper farewell," Ari said mildly.

"Your step mother seems quite... emotional," Spock said straightening.

"No kidding," Ari said, a steely edge to her voice. "The day the Romulans boarded the Enterprise she had called me at 0243 hours to yell at me for putting Spark up to questioning my father about my mom."

Spock looked at her. "Do you know what time it is, Ari?"

Ari checked her internal clock. It was 0302 hours. "What is it about that woman and calling me so early in the morning," she growled.

Spock studied her. "Do not allow her to bother you, Ari. At least not until your ribs finish healing."

"Sure," Ari said, crossing her arms.

"I have to go. You should not be disturbed again." Spock inclined his head and left, leaving Shuhan and Ari alone once again.

"You should sleep," Shuhan said, jumping back onto her bed.

"I can't sleep now," Ari said. "Can you hand me the PADD on the second shelf to the far left," she said pointing to her bookshelf.

Shuhan sighed and jumped back down. He trotted to the bookshelf and placed his paws shelf, taking the PADD in his teeth. He went back to her bed and dropped it on her lap.

"You could have just changed forms and picked it up, you know," she said, picking up the slobbery PADD.

"I only use the other form when I need thumbs," he said dismissively, "or when certain challenges are called. Besides I have been informed that it is inappropriate for someone to be naked in public or around anyone that is not their mate."

"Yes it is," Ari said, turning on the PADD. "Shuhan, how long have I been out of it?"

Shuhan stood and walked in circles for a moment before laying down again. "3 days."

Ari stared at him. "I've been asleep for 3 DAYS?"

"No, you stirred a few times but Bones thought that it would be better if you were sedated while the worse of your injuries healed. You were much worse then we had believed."

"What do you mean?"

"The reason you're not allowed to rise is because a valve in your heart ruptured and you were bleeding internally. It was a slow bleed but the amount of time it was left alone nearly killed you. Also the bleed found its way to your stomach, during some of those times that you were awake the last few days you began coughing up blood.

"Bones ordered that you were to remain quiet and undisturbed while you're healing. If you become too excited and move too much you could reopen the bleeding. If the blood enters your lungs-"

"I know what happens if blood enters my lungs," Ari interrupted. She set aside the PADD and looked at him. "What's happened, Shuhan?"

"I don't know what you-"

"You know exactly what I mean," Ari snapped. "My step mother was pissed about something and I doubt it was the same thing as last time. So what happened?"

Shuhan looked away, his upper lip pulling back. "The Vulcan Council contacted the Enterprise 2 days ago. They wish... They demand that you return to New Vulcan so you can answer for your break in security of the Project. Bones told them that you will not be going anywhere until he said so. They are insistent on you appearing before them. They have began to put pressure on Starfleet to command the Enterprise there so that they can see your condition for themselves." He growled angrily.

Ari stroked Shuhan's side, her fingers brushing his chest.

Shuhan felt the alien calm suddenly and his eyes snapped to Ari. "You are doing that," he said slowly. "You're the source of that calm I've been feeling."

Ari smiled slightly as she pushed Shuhan's anger and frustrations away from her mind. She had become quite good at the ability of stealing the emotions of others and pushing them out of her mind. She could now do it without the notice of whoever she was taking it from. The lightest brush of her fingers on the person's chest was sufficient.

"How do you do that," Shuhan asked cocking his head to one side.

"I don't know," Ari said with a shrug. "My mom could do it as well, though I never knew that she was doing it."

"Fascinating," Shuhan said, seeing Ari's memories of her mother placing a hand on a young Ari's chest filling her with a calm before she had to face the taunts and ridicule of her peers back on Vulcan.

Ari's smile grew at Shuhan's choice of words. She was starting to feel tired again which made no sense to her, she had plenty of rest.

"Your injuries," Shuhan said in answer to her unspoken inquires. "They need you to rest in order to speed up the healing."

"Oh," Ari said, feeling heavy. Her eyes slid closed.

**I really hate Jane... Has anyone ever created a character that you would happily kill but keep around for some reason?**

**Anyway... Please review! Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? The wish to tell me I'm an awful person? All is welcomed! ^_^**


	20. Bones

"God dammit, Jim," Bones shouted. "Can't they get it through their thick heads that she can't even stand without aid? I thought are Vulcans suppose to _logical?_"

"The Council is the most logical of all Vulcans, Doctor," Spock said calmly.

The three men stood in Kirk's quarters. The Vulcan Council was flooding them with the demands that Ari appear before them and now Starfleet Command was applying pressure as well.

"Then what logical reason is there for forcing an injured person to go some where and interrogate her on her actions in a high stress situation? Dammit tell me that!"

"I can think of none with the knowledge I possess of Ari's state of well being. However you have been vague in your report on her state to the Council. The logical reason for it is that you are trying to prevent the meeting and are lying to keep Ari away from the Council."

"She nearly died, Spock," Bones said through his teeth. "Those bastards nearly killed her and forcing to answer to that high and might Council of yours is not going to help her recover!"

Spock studied Bones. "I believe your emotions are effecting your judgment."

"My emotions are fine," Bones shouted. "And its got nothing to do with Susan!"

"I made no mention of Ensign Marks," Spock said calmly.

"You didn't have to," Bones snapped. "I know that's what you were implying when you mention my emotions."

"Bones, calm down," Kirk said, stepping between his Medical and Science officers. "No one here wants Ari to be put before the Council when it will endanger her health. All Command wants us to do is obit New Vulcan and allow a Vulcan doctor to take a look at her."

"Yes and this doctor will probably tell them that she's fine when she isn't," Bones snarled, sounding a great deal like Shuhan.

"It would be illogical, not to mention unethical, for the Doctor to do so," Spock said.

"It wouldn't be the first time in history a government told someone to say something so they would get their way," Bones said.

"Vulcans would not do such a thing," Spock said firmly.

Bones let out a short laugh. "After meeting Ari, I don't believe that for a second."

"You can not use Ari as a model for Vulcans, let alone the Council. She is young and ignores logic when it suites her. The Council is made up of experience older Vulcans that have dedicated themselves to the ways of logic."

Bones looked unconvinced.

"Look, Bones," Kirk said. "Ari won't be left alone with anyone. Shuhan won't leave her side. The worse thing that could happen is that we'll have to patch up some poor Vulcan because he'll have attacked them for bothering her too long."

Bones wavered slightly and Kirk pressed him, his most charming grin on his face.

"The moment Shuhan says enough we get rid of this guy. Shuhan knows Ari's limits better than any of us, if I'm understanding this pack link that the Ookami have right. He knows everything you know about doctoring and knows how Ari's feeling and thinking at any given minute!"

"Alright," Bones said grudgingly. "The damn green blooded Doctor can look at her but the _moment_ Shuhan says enough I'm kicking him out."

"Hey, no problem," Kirk said, grinning even broader. "I'll even give you a hand with it!"

**I know this is REALLY short but I wanted to show how unhappy Bones is about the Vulcan Council butting in on his patient.**

**Please review! Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? The wish to tell me I'm an awful person? All is welcomed! ^_^**


	21. Plans

Spark was frustrated. Spock had just informed him that Jane had tried to call Ari. He had told her and his uncle that Ari was on strict bed rest. That she could _not_ be disturbed and Jane went and called her anyway, no doubt to yell at her for ignoring the Council's calls. But Ari had done no such thing, she had been unconscious the entire time.

He stopped pacing around his room. Something had to be done about Jane. It did not mater that she was technically his elder, she could not be allowed to act in this manner. Ari had done nothing to deserve the treatment Jane was giving her. He exited the room and walked to the gathering room.

Sparik was not home and Jane spent most of the day in the gathering room, reading erotic novels though she never admitted that to her husband. Sure enough she was stretched out on a diva.

"Jane," Spark said, standing in the doorway. He disliked being in the same room with the human female.

Jane looked around at him, quickly putting away her PADD. "Spark," she said, slightly breathless her cheeks flushed. "What is it?"

Spark looked at her in distaste. He wished that he could speak his mind the way Ari did but he found his tongue knotted when disrespectful comments about his elders came to mind. But not today, he would say everything that was on his mind. "I received an interesting communication today," he said.

"Oh," she said, sitting up.

"From the Enterprise," he said, his eyes fixed on hers.

The flush in her cheeks deepened, this time in anger.

"Why did you attempt contact Ari when her doctor ordered her not to be disturbed?"

Jane rose to her feet. "I don't have to listen to this," she declared and attempted to leave the room.

Spark crossed the room and blocked her way.

"Get out of my way," she screeched.

Spark grabbed her forearm. "Listen to me carefully, Jane," he said softly, anger escaping him. "You will leave Ari alone! I do not know you insist on tormenting her and I do not care. You will NOT contact her again, if you come into contact with her you will be kind. You will not raise your voice. You will not speak ill of her. If you find you cannot do this you will remain silent, even if you must bite your own tongue off to do so. Am I understood?"

"You're hurting me," Jane said, tears stood in her eyes.

Spark heartlessly tightened his grip, feeling her bones groan. "Are I understood," he half shouted at her.

Jane began to nod, tears flowing freely from her eyes.

Spark released her arm and walked away without looking at her. He felt a deep satisfaction in his actions, as wrong as it was. He was sure he had left a mark, that his uncle would find out what happened and speak with him about it. He should not have grabbed her arm nor tightened his grip on it. He could have easily had broken her arm but he found he didn't care.

"So this is how Ari feels," he muttered entering his room.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Meanwhile the Enterprise

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

"So, we're going to New Vulcan," Ari asked, idly stirring her soup.

Bones and Shuhan were on either side of her bed, watching her eat a rather annoying habit the two came into. Spock stood next to Uhura, who sat in one of Ari's chairs and Kirk was lounging in her deck chair like it was the Captain's chair.

"Yep," Kirk said. "Once we get there a Vulcan doctor is going to look you over to see if what Bones has been telling them about your condition is true and if you can go before the Council."

"A second opinion," Ari said lightly, still stirring her soup.

"Ari," Bones said, "quit stirring your food and eat it before I poor it down your throat."

Ari paused and glanced over at him. "Your bedside manner leaves something to be desired, Bones," she told him before eating several spoonfuls of her soup. "So what happens if this doctor decides I'm fit to stand before the Council?"

"If he knows what's good for him, he will do no such thing," Shuhan growled. Being in his wolf form he had to project his thoughts to the others.

"Shuhan, kindly refrain from threatening the doctor when he arrives," Spock said to the Ookami.

"I have to agree with Spock on this, Shuhan," Ari said. "Ripping his leg off isn't going to make the Council leave me be."

Shuhan growled softly but didn't object.

"Spock," Ari said suddenly, "isn't Councilman Tevok's second son a doctor?"

"I do not know," Spock said. "I have never had extended contact with Tevok or any member of his family."

"I think he is," she mused, looking at the left corner of her room. "I believe her was my mother's physician do to his knowledge and study of human anatomy and biology."

"So he's probably going to be the one to check you over," Bones said, anger in his voice.

"Calm down, Bones," Ari said, wishing she could take away his frustration but unable to do so without it being noticed. "Dr. Vok knows my medical background and is therefore the logical choice."

Bones glared at her. "Don't start with me, little girl."

Ari laughed, stopping suddenly when her ribs began to hurt.

"Well there not a lot we can do until we get there," Kirk said, standing up. "So there's no use worrying about it." He stretched. "I've got to get back to the bridge." He walked out of the room, turning to face them at the door and bowed gracefully.

"Can't you ever be serious," Ari asked him amused.

"Not so long as I'm breathing," Kirk shouted as he left.

"Dammit, Jim," Bones muttered.

"I should probably leave too," Uhura said, rising from her chair. "Things to do," she said vaguely, glancing at Spock.

"I also must leave," Spock said evenly. He inclined his head and followed Uhura out his hands clasped behind his back.

"I wonder if they realize we know that they aren't going to go work but do whatever they do behind closed doors," Bones said after they had left, looking at his tricorder, having just scanned Ari's leg. Her knee cap had become infected and refused to heal properly.

"I think if they have, they're in denial," Ari said.

"Isn't it _illogical_ to be in denial," Bones said mockingly.

"Of course," she smirked. "But a Vulcan can find a logical reason for just about anything they do if they set their minds to it."

Bones raised an eyebrow at her. "Even you?"

"Oh yes. I once logically justified the sole climb of a mountain in the middle of the desert back on Vulcan. My mother wasn't convinced but my father could find no flaws in my logic."

"How old were you," Shuhan asked.

"7," she said simply.

"Your father couldn't find anything wrong with you going rock climbing by yourself when you were seven years old," Bones said, his eyebrows coming together.

"No he could find plenty wrong with it but my logic was complete. I had eaten plenty and drank a full gallon of water before I left. I wore long sleeved clothing and a wide brim hate to protect my skin. In my backpack I carried a first aid kit, spare cloths and had a phaser with multiple settings on my person. Also I wasn't technically alone, I had Snips with me."

"I'm sorry, Snips?"

"My sehlat," Ari said.

"What in God's name is a selat," Bones said, butchering the pronunciation.

"Sehlat," Ari said slowly, "is a common pet for Vulcan children, kind of like a teddy bear with 6 inch fangs. They teach us responsibility and the importance of being on time. If you are late with a sehlat's dinner you may end up being eaten yourself."

Bones stared at her. "And you people let children keep them as _pets!_"

"It is not as bad as it seems, though Mom never came near Snips if she could help it."

Bones shook his head, muttering his usual Vulcan insults with addition of his opinions on sehlats as pets. He picked up a hypo and pressed it against her skin. "Stay off your leg," he said picking up her empty soup bowl.

"Like Shuhan will let me," Ari said grinning at the Ookami laying on her bed next to her.

Shuhan lifted his head and sneezed.

"I certainly hope that's not a sign you're getting sick," Bones said darkly.

"Don't be ridiculous," Shuhan said, dismissing his words. "I would not risk getting Ari sick."

"I hope not."

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Earth

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Spark sat on his bed, his legs crossed and his fingers pressed together in deep meditation. He had entered it 3 hours previous when he was unable to completely calm himself after leaving the gathering room.

He began to come out of the meditation slowly. His uncle had just returned and it would not take long for Jane to tell him her version of events.

It took even less time for Sparik to come to Spark's door then he had expected.

Spark bade him to enter and his uncle opened the door, but did not enter.

"Pack your things," Sparik said, "we are going to New Vulcan. The Enterprise will be arriving there in 3 days we must already be there." With this he left, the door sliding shut behind him.

Spark realized he wasn't breathing and exhaled. When his uncle had said to pack he had thought he meant Spark would be leaving, alone. _Why hadn't he said anything about Jane_, he wondered as he began to pack. He pushed the thought away and focused on his task.

**3 weeks and going! I hope everyone has been enjoying Vulcan or Human! I thank everyone who has reviewed, faved, and put a story alert for it! **

**As always please review and tell me what's on your mind!**


	22. Vok

Dr. Vok was a typical Vulcan. When he was a young man and took the kahs-wans, he decided to pursue a career as a doctor after become injured, and failing the kahs-wan because of it. He had decided during medical school to also study human's medical needs. The decision had later proved logical when Sparik married a human and he was asked to be her personal doctor and later became T'Pari, that is Ari's, doctor as well.

He looked over her medical file, admittedly out of date do to their relocation to Earth. He had made a point to check in on his patients every half year, but the doctor in charge of Ari on Earth had no such feelings. The last check up she had with him was after a shoulder injury after a rock climbing accident.

Vok shook his head slightly, displeased at the incompetence of the Earth doctor. The Enterprise's head medical officer at least kept close tabs on the crew. There was more medical information on Ari in the near 3 months she had been part of the Enterprise then in the last year on Earth.

He looked up from the charts and at the grim faced human, Dr McCoy. "You keep a close eye on your patients, Doctor," he observed.

"Thanks," McCoy said.

"There is, however, no note of what the infection in her knee is," he continued, looking back to her file.

"That's because I have no idea what it is," the human said, emotion of some kind in his voice.

Vok glanced at him, seeing lines creasing in his forehead. If he was remembering human facial expressions correctly McCoy was either angry or confused, either would fit the situation at hand. "I see. Do you know when she attracted the infection?"

"According to Shuhan, it started a few hours after her leg was broken."

"Who is this Shuhan," Vok said, noting that the name appeared on the records of medication disputation.

"There's no way to really describe Shuhan," McCoy said slowly. "You just have to meet him. He's with Ari now, where you'll usually find him at all hours of the day."

"He takes his duties as a doctor and caretaker quite seriously," Vok said raising an eyebrow a decimeter.

"You have no idea," McCoy said and lead the Vulcan away to Ari's quarters. Just outside the door he pressed the buzzer and seem to wait for a signal that escaped Vok's notice before entering.

A young man was standing next to Ari's bed. Though he seemed quite young he bore heavy scars on his torso as if he had been fighting all his life. He had shoulder length black hair and startling gold eyes that pierced through Vok as he entered. He was only wearing a pair of pants that looked like part of the Starfleet uniform. When he pushed a strain of hair out of his face, Vok saw that his ears came to defined points.

"Dr. Vok," Ari said bringing the older Vulcan out of his study of the strange young man. "It has been a while."

"Indeed," Vok said approaching the bed.

The young man growled softly causing Vok to freeze.

"Shuhan, stop that," Ari told the young man.

The growl broke off though he continued to glare at him.

"You seem quite young to be a doctor," Vok noted.

"My appearance does not justify my age," he said, his voice had a deep roughness to it which sounded as if it came from his chest.

"I see," Vok said, pulling out a Vulcan medical tricorder. He waved the scanner up and down her body, focusing on her right knee and torso. "You seem to be healing well," he commented.

Ari didn't say anything as he studied the tricorder.

"I see no reason you cannot stand before the Council," Vok said after a few minutes. "Your knee causes some problems but you could be able to stand with aid." He glanced around the room, noting the other doctors looking displeased with his diagnoses. "However," he continued, "I will make it clear to the Council that a doctor must be present during the interview. If the doctor see strain or you find yourself unable to stand the interview will end immediately, there is no reason to put yourself back in the condition before."

Bones and Shuhan was glaring at the Vulcan in pure hate. Ari decided that it was time for Vok to leave before he needed a doctor.

"Very well," Ari said inclining her head to him.

"You should remain here until the Council contacts you," Vok continued. "I see no reason for you to leave before that." He turned to McCoy, "if you have samples of the infection I will send it to a lab that may be able to identify its cause."

"I've got some in sickbay," McCoy said. "Follow me," he turned and left the room, Vok on his heels.

Shuhan snarled after the two left. "Bones was right, he doesn't care about anything but what the Council wants."

"I think you and Bones are just being over protective," Ari said dismissively, ignoring the glare he gave her. "Vok's right, I'm out of danger and am perfectly capable of being interviewed so long as I can end the interview if I become tired or strained."

"At another doctor's transgression," Shuhan growled.

"Why don't you come with me then," Ari said, raising an eyebrow. "Between you, Bones, Spock and Kirk you can find a reason that I have to have a canine next to me during my interview."

Shuhan stared at her. "A disguised doctor?" He grinned, "works for me. If this works then I can end the interview sooner."

Ari smiled. "See? Nothing to worry about."

Shuhan made a rough noise in the back of his throat. "I'm going to go change." He walked into Ari's bathroom and came back a few moments later as a wolf. He leaped onto the bed and curled up next to her.

Ari stroked his head gently, remembering Snips and wishing she had the overgrown teddy bear still.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Sickbay

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

McCoy kept his back to the Vulcan, not trusting himself not to try and strangle the green-blooded bastard.

Vok studied the human carefully. He seemed... emotional, more so than before.

"Here," McCoy said pushing the samples into the Vulcan's hands.

Vok juggled the samples in his hands for a moment, taken off guard by the violence in which they were handed to him. He looked at McCoy with a greater care. "You do not approve of my opinion of Ari's condition."

The human just grunted and picked up a PADD.

"You must realize that she is fit to be interviewed," Vok said. He could not understand why the Doctor had said Ari could not be interviewed when she was quite healthy.

McCoy slammed the PADD on the table and turned to face the Vulcan, his face a thunder cloud with anger. "Physically, yes Ari is fit to stand in the center of a room and listen to some old men talk. That's not what I'm worried about! What I'm worried about is her mental health. She hasn't told anyone what happened to her on that God damn ship and I don't think the first ones she tells is a bunch of old Vulcans she barely knows!"

Vok blinked at the outburst. "She has not spoken of what happened?"

"No," McCoy scowled. "Not a damn word. The only thing we know is what Shuhan tells us and he won't even tell us everything."

"If it is mental stability that worries you, you need not do so. The Council will no doubt request a mind meld."

"They'll request a what," McCoy demanded.

"Mind meld. It is a fairly simple thing. An older Vulcan, no doubt her family matriarch, will perform it and will learn to what happened to her while a prisoner of the Romulans."

"And how exactly does this 'mind meld' work?"

Vok studied the human, noting that his words were making him more hostile. "I do not understand your question."

"What does the mind meld do to Ari?"

"Oh, she will see and feel everything in order for the other Vulcan to know what had occurred."

McCoy suddenly looked sick. "You mean she'll have to relive everything," he shouted.

"There is no need to raise your voice," Vok said plainly. "As to your question, yes she will, as you say, relive the events."

"You have to realize how wrong this is," McCoy said, staring at the Vulcan in disbelief.

"I see no flaw in the reasoning or method."

McCoy scowled suddenly. "Get out of my sickbay," he snarled at the Vulcan, his hands bawled into fists.

Vok raised an eyebrow a decimeter, but inclined his head and left sickbay.

McCoy glared after the Vulcan. He was appaled by the idea that Ari would have to relive whatever happened to her on that hell hole of a ship and Vok didn't seem to care what it could do to her. He supposed that Vulcans wouldn't see a problem with reliving such a thing, since they were so instant that they had no emotions. He had almost believed that until he watched Spock attack Jim and met Ari, who was just as emotional (if not more) as any human he'd ever seen.

He shook his head, whatever happened it was in Ari's hands now. He had tried to protect her as much as he could now she would have to do the rest.

**I probably won't be posting every day from now on... Summer's getting busy and my computer is acting stupid... I had meant to post this yesterday but see the former. -_-**

**Anyway ENJOY! Review, all that good stuff ^_^**


	23. T'Pak and Sevok

T'Pak was Ari's aunt, the eldest sister of her father and Spark's mother. She became the matriarch of the family after the Nero Incident. Before her, her mother had been the matriarch but she had been killed when Vulcan had been destroyed as had her husband, Ari's grandfather. Has the head of the family, the Council had requested that she preform a mind meld with her niece so to learn if she had acted logically in her use of the Project.

Since Dr, Vok, Dr. McCoy and Dr. Shuhan had all agreed that Ari should not leave her room until she was summoned by the Council and therefore could not go to the family's manor, T'Pak came to the Enterprise.

She stood now with Dr. McCoy and Spock outside Ari's quarters. The human was explaining that Ari could not become strained for too long or become anything close to aggravated do to a recently healed injury near her heart.

"I understand, Doctor," T'Pak said when he took a breath. "Now I must speak with my niece alone."

"Of course," Spock said before Bones could speak. "We will leave you alone." He inclined his head.

T'Pak entered Ari's quarters and looked about with some distaste. The room was not the room of a Vulcan. PADDs littered the desk and table, there were clothes on the floor and the bed was unmade.

"T'Pak," Ari said rising from the chair she had been sitting in. She needed the help of a cane in order to stand unless she wanted to hop on her good leg. If it had been a member of the Enterprise then she wouldn't have minded hopping around like an idiot but not in front of her aunt. So she leaned on the cane as she stood.

"Ari," T'Pak said raising her hand in salute.

Ari returned the gesture, though with her left rather then her right seeing as it was supporting her weight. "Can I get you something to drink," she said, taking a step towards the replicator.

"No that will not be necessary," T'Pak said eying a large wolf that had been standing next to Ari.

Ari glanced at Shuhan and back at her aunt. "Please sit," she said gesturing to a chair opposite her.

T'Pak sat down, looking as if she had sat on a throne and stared at her niece with an fierce expression. "Sit down," she told her niece, firmly.

Ari sat down again, beside her Shuhan did the same. She did not say anything as T'Pak studied her and the room. She could see distaste in her aunt as she surveyed the room and Ari felt a little embarrassed at its state. But then again she never really cared about what Vulcans thought so no point in starting now.

"Do you know why I am here, Ari," T'Pak said.

"I am going to assume it has to do with my meeting the Council," Ari said.

"Yes," T'Pak said. "The Council wishes for me to preform a mind meld with you to determine if you acted logically in your break of security."

Ari's jaw clenched. "I see," she said calmly.

T'Pak studied the young Vulcan carefully, seeing emotion in her. "Will you allow the meld?"

Ari knew that it wasn't really a question, she knew that the request wasn't really a request but she didn't care. She didn't want anyone inside her head, to see what she saw and felt, to relive those things willingly and outside her nightmares. "No," she said softly, "I will not allow it."

T'Pak blinked, the only outward sign of her surprise. "Ari, you understand that by refusing the meld, your logic will be questioned."

Ari pressed her finger tips together. "I understand that," she said in the same soft voice.

"Surely you see it is illogical to refuse the Council's wishes."

"My logic is sound in this matter," Ari said firmly. "I have my reasons and they are logical. I will not allow the meld, not with you, not with anyone." She stood. "I'm tired," she said. "My leg saps my strength, I need sleep."

T'Pak studied her carefully as she stood. "Very well. Consider the meld again when you wake."

"I shall," Ari said knowing that she wouldn't. She would not change her mind about it.

T'Pak inclined her head and left.

Ari took a shaky breath and sat down in her chair. She wasn't really tired, she hadn't been for a full 30 hours now, but claiming to be so would rid her of anyone who she did not wish to see and end discussions she did not wish to continue. She should have seen a mind meld coming, it would only be logical for the Council to see what had been on her mind when she made the decision to use the Project.

But logic was not part of Ari's decision to turn down the meld even though she knew everything she had done that day had been logical. Fear was. She was afraid to willingly go through what happened to her again, afraid to face it. She suddenly wished she could act solely on logic, something she had never wished before. She had never wanted not to have emotions before, not even as a small child.

Ari closed her eyes, sighing.

"I do not understand the importance of your decision being logical," Shuhan said, looking up at her.

"That's because you're not Vulcan. Logic is everything in Vulcan society. Every time a Vulcan does something, logic has to back it otherwise it was made emotionally and that immediately makes it illogical."

"Something can be logical and have emotion in it," Shuhan protested.

"Not as far as Vulcans are concerned," Ari disagreed. "If any emotion did influence a Vulcan's choice they would never admit it."

Shuhan snorted. "How is your leg?"

"It hurts a little," Ari said dismissively, tilting her head back.

"You should eat," he said.

"I'm not hungry."

"Too bad," he said, trotting over to the replicator.

Ari sighed again, her eyes still closed. She felt Shuhan placing a bowl next to her hand and peeled open her eye to see him back in his wolf form and a white bowl with dark broth. She opened her other eye as the smell tickled at her nose. She picked up the bowl and began to eat, suddenly hungry.

Shuhan snorted as he laid down at her feet. "Not hungry huh?"

"Shut up," Ari said before spooning more soup into her mouth.

Shuhan's tongue rolled out with a wolf's grin.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Sy'lah manor

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Spark sat opposite his eldest brother, Sevok, in the gathering room an unfinished kal-toh between them. He watched as Sevok pulled and replaced a t'an trying to visualize to completed form and how to get it there. He use to play with Ari at night and would lose just 98% of the time. It was only because of the 2% of the time he won that caused his cousin to continue playing, Ari disliked continuing to play something that she was not challenged in and winning constantly in her eyes was no challenge.

"Spark," Sevok said, drawing his youngest brother out of his thoughts. "It is your move."

"Yes," he said slowly, realizing he had been staring blankly past his brother and not at the game. He looked back and moved his t'an.

"You have been quite distracted lately, little brother," Sevok noted as he moved another t'an.

"Is it that obvious," Spark said making his move.

"No," Sevok said. "But I have known you all your life and you do not have the same concentration as you had before you left home." Another move.

"It comes from being around Ari," Spark said, pulling out another t'an. "Her mind moves from one thought to another rapidly and in order to keep up with her I had to learn not to focus on a single thing for too long."

Sevok was silent as he studied the kal-toh. "It does not disturb you that your mind has been altered by our cousin?" A t'an was taken and replaced.

"It did at first," Spark admitted, "Particularly when I first realized it was happening. But I have excepted the change as personal growth." Another t'an was moved.

"I do not understand," Sevok said picking up another t'an.

"It is difficult to explain. But in learning how to shift my focus at a moments notice I have found solutions that I would not have found if I had not done so." Another move.

Sevok looked at his brother then back at the kal-toh. "You have won," he said.

Spark blinked and looked at the kal-toh. Sure enough the kal-ton was now two nested icosidodecahedra connected by the center points of their edges. "So I have," he observed. He had never beaten Sevok at kal-ton before and found a slight thrill in doing so though he would never admit it.

T'Pak entered the room, pausing at the sight of her oldest and youngest sons and the completed kal-toh between them.

"Mother," the boys said in unison, rising to their feet.

"I see Sevok has won at kal-toh," T'Pak said, eying the game.

"No, Mother," Sevok said, clasping his hands behind his back. "Spark placed the final t'an, not I."

"I see," she said looking at her youngest son.

Spark was Sevok's younger by 20 years and had a close bond to his brother. He couldn't help but feel pride when Sevok told their mother that he had beaten him at the game, there was no logical reason for the emotion. Sevok was not praising him for his victory only stating a fact, but he felt it all the same.

"Spark," T'Pak said after a moment. "Does Ari often succumb to emotional outbursts?"

Spark's lips turned down the tiniest bit. "No, Ari has excellent control over her emotions. She has only ever lost control once since leaving Vulcan and that was within the same year."

"Can you see any reason why she would refuse a mind meld?"

Spark blinked. "She refused the mind meld," he said.

"There is nothing wrong with your hearing, Spark," T'Pak said.

"No, it is fine," he said his head spinning slightly. "I do not know a logical reason for her to refuse the meld." _But Ari didn't always act on logic_, he added to himself. He didn't know why Ari refused the meld unless... unless she didn't trust his mother? But that was illogical, T'Pak was the matriarch of the family. But Ari didn't trust people easily, she didn't allow people close to her, so why would such a person allow a mind meld with anyone?

T'Pak studied her youngest son. "I see," she said simply and left the room, leaving her sons alone once more.

Sevok and Spark stood in silence while their mother left the room.

"You said that you do not know a logical reason for her refusal," Sevok said after a few moments.

Spark looked at his brother and found himself being studied.

"What about an illogical one," he said raising an eyebrow.

Spark sat down, staring at the kal-toh. "I do not know, Sevok. I can only theorize reasons but I do not know what happened to her during her abduction by the Romulans so I cannot speak for her state of mind."

Sevok sat down opposite his little brother. "You are close to Ari," he noted, watching Spark staring blankly at the kal-toh.

"Yes I am," Spark said.

"Then guess to why," he said. "You know her the best, after all."

"Even if that is true, brother," Spark said, pressing his fingers together "I cannot guess her state of mind. Her mind is full of emotions and, even after 4 years of watching over her, I do not understand emotions."

Sevok studied his little brother. "Do you believe she acted illogically, Spark?"

Spark looked at him, he did not need to ask what he meant there was little else on anyone's mind but that question. "I believe she had some logical reason for her actions. Ari would not act in such away on emotions alone."

Sevok looked down at the kal-toh. "If that is true then the Council will see the logic and there will be no question of it."

Spark nodded slowly.

The two Vulcans looked around as a sehlat howled.

"It sounds like it is time for Snips to be fed," Spark noted.

"Indeed," his brother agreed. "Curious. When Ari was his master he never yowled as much as he does now."

"Really," Spark said mildly.

Sevok nodded. "Would you care to play again," he said indicating the kal-toh.

"Why don't we play 3 dimensional chess instead," Spark suggested. "I haven't played in years."

Sevok looked at him, an eyebrow rising slightly.

"Ari loses interest in games if she wins too easily and 3-D chess is one game no one has beaten her in years."

"Ah, yes. I remember. Mother played her once. Ari beat her without much strain. After a few games it was clear that she had become bored of the game." He pulled down a board and the two brothers set up the game and began to play.


	24. The Council

**Sigh... busy busy last few days! I meant to finish and post this yesterday but every time I sat down in front of my computer decided to act stupid and I was too tired to deal with it...**

**Anyway, read, enjoy and review, as always! I love hearing from y'all!**

2 days after T'Pak came to the Enterprise, the Council sent a summons for Ari to appear before them. Spock and McCoy agreed that simply beaming Ari into the building would not be an issue and would save Ari's energy. Ari was thankful that she wouldn't have to move around much, she hated walking with the cane and she had been sleeping poorly.

Ari stood on the transporter, leaning on her cane and rubbed her eyes with her free hand.

"You alright there, Ari," Scotty asked, catching the movement.

"I'm fine," Ari said waving away the worry. A moment later she yawned, a rare thing to see a Vulcan do. She scowled at Scotty as a goofy grin lifted his lips.

"You haven't been sleeping well," Shuhan said, sitting on the pad next to hers.

"You should know since you sleep next to me," Ari said, glancing sideways at him.

"Alright, you four," Scotty said (McCoy and Spock stood on the other two pads). "I've got a lock on where I'm going to put you. It should be 2 meters back from that giant door of theirs."

"The last time you said 'should be', Mr Scott," Spock said, "the Captain and I ended up in the middle of a well populated part of an enemy ship."

"Yeah, well," Scotty said not looking up from his console. "I didn't have a blue print layout for that. Energize!"

Ari smiled thinly as they were transported off the Enterprise. As the waiting room outside the Council Chambers came into focus, the smile vanished and the blood drained for Ari's face. She staggered, now completely solid, as the world spun and her leg throbbed painfully.

Bones was behind her in a moment, wrapping his arms around her torso as her cane clattered to the floor. "Easy does it. I was worried about that. Let's get you into the chair right there."

Ari blinked rapidly as Spock took hold of one of her arms and Bones took the other and they steered her into a chair. "That was unpleasant," she said as she sat down.

Shuhan picked up her cane in his mouth and handed it to her.

Ari set the cane on the ground and rested her chin on her hands on the top of the cane. Bones and Spock stood in front of her.

"Are you alright," Bones said. "Because if you aren't feeling well then we can cancel the meeting right now and go home."

"I'm fine, Bones," Ari said. "Quit acting like a mother hen."

"I'm not acting like a-"

"Yes you are," Ari said, smiling slightly, "and Shuhan has been acting like a den mother."

Shuhan lifted his head. "I have not," he said.

"Oh yes you have," Ari told him. "If you weren't then you wouldn't be coming with me inside."

His ears laid back and he growled softly.

Ari chuckled softly and leaned back in her chair, stretching out her injured leg. She closed her eyes, her cane resting in her lap now and meditated.

Bones sat down in another chair and Spock stood to one side, studying a tapestry.

About half an hour after their arrival, Dr Vok entered the room from a side door. He looked around the room, spotted Ari and the others and walked towards them.

"Dr McCoy," he said in greeting, still a meter away. "Spock, Ari." He rose his hand in the ancient salute.

Spock returned the gesture and Ari peeled an eye open.

Vok looked at Shuhan, not recognizing him in his wolf form, and raised an eyebrow slightly.

"The wolf will be going in with Ari," Bones said. "He's sensitive to her body changes so he'll be able to tell if she needs to leave before anybody else."

"Logical," Vok said with a slight nod of his head. "I will be the doctor observing the interview. Is there a sign he gives when he senses the change?"

"Oh if he senses something you'll know," Bones said, a smug smile tugging at his lips.

Vok looked from Shuhan and Bones with slight confusion that was lost to the human. Shuhan only knew by the change his smell.

About an hour after Vok's arrival a Vulcan entered the room. "T'Pari," she called evenly, "the Council will see you."

Ari remained in her meditation as Bones looked around for this T'Pari confused and the other three looked at Ari.

"T'Pari," the Vulcan repeated a little louder this time.

"Ari," Shuhan said softly.

Ari opened her eyes. "I always forget about that," she said quietly, placing her cane on the ground and standing up. "See you in a bit," she said to Bones and Spock and walked towards the other famale.

The woman looked at her with an indifferent gaze. If she knew why Ari was there to meet the Council she did not allow her feelings towards it show, if she didn't know why then she either didn't care or again didn't allow it to show. She simply nodded, glancing at Shuhan who padded next to Ari, his claws clicking on the stone tiles, as she did.

Vok walked just behind Ari, carefully studying her. He made notes to how she walked, how her shoulders were held and any other unconscious act that could hint at her well-being.

Ari stopped in the center of the room, her cane next to her leg and her weight on it and her left leg. She lifted her left hand in the Vulcan salute, looking up at the Council members looming above her.

"T'Pari," the center Council member said, raising his own hand. "You know why you are here?"

"I do," Ari said, her voice emotionless, Vulcan.

"You are aware that the Project was highly classified information. Only the smallest number of people knew its nature and only you and Spark knew any part of how it worked."

"I am," Ari said in the same voice.

The Council muttered amongst themselves for a short time.

"You say you are aware of the severity of the classification," a member to Ari's left said, his fingers pressed together, "and yet you used it one board the Enterprise with the aid of another after you and he were rescued from the Romulan Bird of Prey?"

"I did," Ari said, looking directly into the man's eyes.

"That action broke security in the Project," another said, this time on Ari's right.

"My logic was sound in the matter," Ari said, allowing her eyes to move from Council member to Council member. "The Romulans could not be allowed to regroup, less they would simply attack again on a later time. The logical choice was to use the Project to bring down the Bird of Prey, there for eliminating the threat of their return."

The Council studied her as she spoke. Ari could see them calculating her words, judging her logic and comparing it to their own.

"How is it that the other knew," the last to speak said. "This," he looked at a PADD, "Shuhan, the Ookami?"

"The Ookami is a race of shaping shifting aliens from a planet called Canious on the outskirts of Romulan Space. The Ookami have psychic abilities that tie them to their families and clans. The connection is similar to the bonded link between Vulcan spouses but on a much larger scale."

"I do not see what this has to do with the question," one on the direct left of the center said.

"I was coming to that," Ari said calmly. "2 week after my abduction the leader of the largest clan escaped from his cell and found his way to mine, thinking it was a closet. He remained with me for the remainder of my imprisonment, hiding in a dark corner whenever the Romulans came to collect me. During that time we became what he calls 'pack-mates' and the connection formed. Through the connection he learned everything I have and ever known as I learned everything thing he knows."

"You allowed this connection," a mirrored placed member asked.

"It was necessary," Ari said vaguely.

"How so?"

"The connection allowed him to block out my pain and allowed me to think correctly and allowed rest to come easier then before."

The muttering started again. Ari had never heard Vulcans mutter so much before in her life.

"T'Pak tells us that you refuse a mind meld," the center said. "Why?"

Ari's right hand tightened. She had known this question was going to be asked but she wasn't prepared for the sudden fear she felt at its mentioning. She looked forward trying to regain control of herself and suddenly found herself staring at Shuhan's muscular chest.

"Ari," he said in a low growling voice.

The Council were all speaking, clearly taken completely off guard by the sudden change. Shuhan never allowed Ari to see him change forms and judging by the sudden increase in volume it was alarming to see done.

Ari stared blankly at Shuhan's muscles, fighting with her fear and loosing. She was trembling now and the blood ran out of her face. Shuhan's body blocked her from the Council's view.

"Ari," he repeated a whine laced in his voice.

Ari closed her eyes and saw Vintas flash in front of her.

"This interview is over," Shuhan growled, picking Ari up in his arms.

A gasp escaped Ari's lips as she was lifted off the ground. Her cane slipped from her grasp and her eyes opened.

"You cannot say when," one of the Council members started.

"I'm a doctor," Shuhan growled, looking over his shoulder at the old men. "So I can and I have." He walked out of the chamber, Vok, who had recovered from his own shock, started to follow him.

Bones and Spock were right outside when Shuhan shouldered his way out.

"What happened," Bones demanded, his tricorder out and taking scans of Ari.

"I'm not sure," Shuhan said, his arms tightening protectively on Ari as she continued to tremble. "Her scent and her breathing increased suddenly changed so I ended the interview. They did not like it very much."

Vok entered the hall with a Council member beside him.

"Spock to Enterprise," Spock said into his communicator.

"Enterprise here," Uhura's voice said.

"Standby to beam up," he flipped his communicator closed, glancing at the two other Vulcans.

"A moment," Vok said, glancing between Bones, Shuhan, Ari and the older Vulcan next to him.

Shuhan growled, stopping when Ari touched his chest lightly with the back of her hand.

"T'Pari," the Council member started, then paused. "Ari," he said again.

Ari looked over at him, still shaking slight from her panic attack.

"There is no need to continue this if you submit to a mind meld," he said almost gently.

"Fine," Ari said softly, "but I want to choose who performs it."

The old Vulcan nodded. "Very well. Who do you wish to perform it?"

"Spark."

"Your cousin? Very well. We will inform him and T'Pak of your decision."

Ari nodded and rested her head on Shuhan's chest. She suddenly felt extremely tired.

"Dr. McCoy," Vok said as the Councilman went back into the chambers. "May I speak with you for a moment?"

Bones looked at him for a moment. "Sure. You three beam up," he said to Spock and Shuhan. "I'll be there in a moment."

Spock nodded and flipped open his communicator again. "Spock to Enterprise, 3 to beam up." He and Shuhan stepped away from the others and stood side by side. "Energize."

Bones watched the 3 beam back up before looking back at Vok. "Did that Academy of yours find out what's infection Ari's leg," he asked bluntly.

Vok shook his head. "The tests have not found what it is yet. One of my colleagues did have a suggestion for treatment however."

"Oh," Bones said.

"He reasoned that, since the infection may have come from dark and damp areas, then perhaps exposure to dry heat and sun may have a counter effect on it."

"So his idea is for her to stay on New Vulcan for a while," Bones said. He could feel the heat outside even inside the dim building.

"It can't do any worse then the climate on the Enterprise," Vok said. "Ari is Vulcan and as a Vulcan she is adapted to this climate. She may be more comfortable here then on the Enterprise do to it." He paused. "I know the climate on board is comfortable for humans, Doctor, but for a Vulcan it is on the cold side."

Bones looked out the window at the desert landscape. He had never been on Vulcan Prime but he guessed the two planets were very similar in climate and landscape for Vulcans to settle on it and name it in such a way. "Alright. Find a place for her to stay and we'll move her once she's recovered from whatever happened to her in there," he indicated the Council chambers.

Vok nodded. "I will contact her family, their clan's home was one of the first to be completed."

"Great," Bones said. "Let me know when you've told them. Also you should probably stress the importance that if Ari falls asleep somewhere she should not be distubed. If possible they should even leave the area so they don't do so on accident."

Vok nodded again, in complete agreement with his words. "I will be sure to tell them."

Bones nodded, finding that he almost liked the Vulcan. "McCoy to Enterprise. Get me out of here."

Vok blinked as Bones grinned at him before beaming out. "Humans are very strange," he muttered as he walked away, hands clasped behind his back. "I do not understand the appeal Ari has with them." He contact Sparik directly and leave it to him to inform the rest of his clan on Ari's arrival and the instructions.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Ari's quarters

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Shuhan laid the sleeping Ari carefully in her bed and changed his form, felling the familiar sensation of his bones shifting and his fur replacing skin. Back in his favorite form he leaped lightly onto the bed, looking at Ari's peaceful face. He suddenly thought of his pack, of his mate and pups. Their image fixed in his mind as he was taken away by the Romulans.

Ari stirred slightly. _Is that your family_, she asked silently, sleep thick in her mind.

"Yes," Shuhan said softly, realizing suddenly he had never fully shared his family with her. She had been the focal point of his attention so it had not come up. "My mate and our pups."

_You miss them, _Ari said, it had not been a question.

"Yes," Shuhan said anyway.

_I'm going to get you back to them, Shuhan_, Ari promised, sleep falling on her.

Shuhan looked at her in surprise. "That's impossible. Canious is on the other side of the Neutral Zone. You cannot take me there without getting captured."

_I will find a way,_ Ari said. _It might take me some time but you will be reunited with them, I promise._ With that Ari fell back asleep.

Shuhan stared at her. She promised to help him return to his family and he felt that his heart might break with the thought of seeing them again. He was sure it would be years before it would happen but he felt hope in her words as empty as it may be now.


	25. Syrik and Snips

Ari stepped out onto the sun beaten ground of New Vulcan and looked up at her clans rebuilt manor. It looked exactly like it did back on Vulcan except more pointy from its young age and inexposer to windstorms. It would take a few generations for it to round out.

Behind her Shuhan jumped out of the hover car, already panting from the heat. "It's so hot here," he complained, whining.

"You should have taken up Uhura's offer to shave you," Kirk said, coming out of the car on the other side. He squinted up at the house. "_This _is where you live," he said, whistling.

"My father's the oldest male in the clan so he inheritance the manor," Ari said looking over at him as Bones appeared next to him. Both humans were already sweating from the heat. "You know you did not have to come?"

"And miss meeting your family," Kirk said, attempting to raise an eyebrow. "Not in a million years."

"My family is no different then any other Vulcan family," Ari told him. She stepped away from the car so that Spock could exit it.

A hideous and familiar howl met Ari's ears, causing her to look around. A large shaggy creature with 6 inch canines was lumbering towards them at full speed, a white zigzag running from its jaw to its shoulder. Behind him a young Vulcan child was running after him, vainly trying to stop him.

"What is that thing," Kirk and Bones shouted and Shuhan snarled, backing away as it continued towards them

Ari's eyes brightened with joy. "Snips," she shouted, forgetting anything even remotely resembling self-control.

Snips tackled Ari, pushing her to the ground and began licking her face happily.

Ari controlled her fall as her old pet leaped at her, her cane flying out of her hand as she broke her fall. Her lips pressed together with a smile as the huge tongue rolled across her face and she entangled her fingers his his fur as she scratched at his head, neck and chest.

The Vulcan child stopped some distance away, panting hard as he watched the sehlat lick the Vulcan female. He had never seen Snips act like this before.

Ari pushed up on Snips chest and felt him obediently roll over onto his back. Ari rolled with him and sat on his chest, still scratching at his chest.

"_That's_ the _teddy bear_," Bones said in shock.

"Teddy bear," a familiar voice said confused.

Ari looked around and saw Spark, standing next to another Vulcan who strongly resembled him. "He asked what a sehlat was," she said shrugging. She set her left foot on the ground and stood with a hop, her right foot tucked behind her left caff for balance. She glanced around for her cane for her cane and didn't see it. "Snips, peto!"

Snips rolled to his feet and sniffed around on the ground. He located her cane and took it to her, sitting in front of her.

Ari took the cane with a slightly disgusted noise at the slobber on it. She had forgotten about that. She pulled out a rag, wiped it off and set it on the ground. She noticed the young Vulcan who had been chasing Snips not far away, staring at Snips with slightly widened eyes. "You must be Syrik," Ari said, recalling the name vaguely as the boy that Snips had been left with when they left for Earth 8 years ago.

The boy nodded. He appeared to be about 13 years old, a typical Vulcan just on the outskirts of adolescence. He hadn't yet his his growth spurt so he stood just below Ari's shoulder.

Ari studied him for a moment and then down at Snips. "You've done well with him. I can see he hasn't eaten you so he must like you."

Syrik blinked and looked over at the Vulcan next to Spark.

Ari looked over at him as well, guessing that he must be Syrik's father, Sevok.

Sevok nodded to his son and looked at Ari. "It has been quite some time, Ari," he said. "You were quite young the last time I saw you."

"I must have," Ari replied, looking him up and down. "I have no memory of you at all. But then again, I didn't remember Spark when I first met him again."

Snips had wandered over to Shuhan, who had crawled under the hover car in effort to get away from him growling softly as the sehlat sniffed at him.

"Snips, exigo," Ari said firmly to the sehlat.

Snips obediently came to her side and sat down next to her.

"He's trained," Syrik said in Vulcan disbelief.

Ari felt a flush creep into her face, remembering she hadn't told anyone the commands when she learned that she would have to give him up. "Yes," she said slowly. She looked over at Spark and Sevok. "Why don't you take our guests inside," she suggested. "I think I will take a walk."

Sevok nodded and looked at his son. "Syrik, accompany Ari during her walk."

"Yes, Father," Syrik said almost automatically.

"Please, enter," Sevok said gesturing towards the house.

Kirk and Bones edged around the car, staying as far away from Snips as they could without being too obvious. Spock walked passed Ari without worry, though he did not make any gesture toward her to avoid setting off any protective instincts he may have towards her. Shuhan had not budged from under the car.

"I am not leaving until that thing is gone," he declared, making it so everyone could hear him.

"He isn't going to hurt you," Ari told him, tilting her head to open side in a halfhearted attempt to see him.

"Not moving," he growled.

Ari rolled her eyes. "Come on, Snips. The chicken in wolf's clothing is being irrational." She walked towards Syrik with Snips lumbering at her side.

Syrik fell into step next to his older cousin, glancing sideways at her and Snips as they walked. They rounded the corner and his father, uncle and their guests vanished from view. They continued in silence for a time before Ari spoke.

"I am sorry that I did not leave Snips commands for you," she said, looking out at the desert. "I was quite angry when I found out that I could not take him with me." She paused. "Truthfully I was half hoping that Snips would eat you and I'd get him back."

Syrik stared up at her. "You hoped I would get eaten," he repeated.

"I am not proud of it," Ari said. "I had been illogical and spiteful. Snips was my only friend and my mother had just died so I felt like I was loosing everything when my father told me that he couldn't come with us to Earth."

Syrik was quiet. His father and uncle had told him that Ari was a strange Vulcan, that she sometimes sounded very human, but he had never spent a great deal of time around humans so he was unprepared for his older cousin. Now she had admitted not only feeling strong emotions but the real hope that he would be killed by Snips. "How old were you?"

"I was 8. 8 years old and extremely spiteful towards the world."

Syrik looked at the ground.

"I make you uncomfortable," Ari said after a moment.

"I do not know how to act around you," Syrik admitted.

"You need not act any differently around me then you would around anyone else," Ari told him. "I am no different than your uncle."

"Yes you are," the boy protested. "Uncle Spark never wished me dead by the jaws and claws of a sehlat."

Ari shifted uncomfortably. "There was nothing personal about that, I wished a lot of people misfortune that year. I had never met you before, Syrik."

"I see," Syrik said.

"No you don't," Ari said, "and I don't expect you to. The wish came from emotions and you do not understand emotions."

Syrik kicked a rock about the size on his fist and watched Snips bound after it.

Ari placed a hand on the boy's shoulder stopping him. "I did not take this walk with you so to tell you I wished for your death 8 years ago," she told him.

"My father told me to come with you," Syrik said confusion growing in him. "You did not ask me to come with you."

"Your father knew that I wanted to speak with you alone when I suggested he and Spark take the others inside. That is why he told you to come with me."

"He knew that," Syrik said, surprised. "Did he also know that you wanted me to be killed?"

"It is not logical to hold on to something like that," Ari told him.

Syrik looked at her. "It is?"

"Yes," she said. She sighed. "Tell you what, I'll teach you the commands so you can stay alive."

"Why did you train him," Syrik asked. "I have never heard of training a sehlat before." Snips had returned with the rock, dropping it on the ground in between them.

"Snips was quite young when I got him," Ari said. "My mother was not fond of the idea me having something that could eat me for dinner. So to ease her mind I began to train in with basic obedience commands. As I trained him the tricks grew until he could do just about anything I wanted him to do within reason."

"I see," Syrik said, picking up the rock and throwing for Snips, who bounded after it.

Ari watched him go with some distaste. "Don't throw the rock when he brings it back," she told him.

Syrik looked up at her.

"I'm going to give you your first lesson in Snips commands."

Snips had snatched up the rock.

"What language are his commands in," Syrik asked as Snips ran back towards them.

"It's Latin, actually."

"Latin? What aliens speak that?"

"None to my knowledge. Its a dead Earth language," she explained, sensing his stare. "Humans use to speak it centuries ago during the Roman Empire. But after its collapse the language lost its dominance and slowly died off as other countries took over the known world. But it is that base of many of the languages spoken by humans today and was used in the scientific names of many things in the past and some times even today."

"I did not know that," Syrik said.

Snips had returned and dropped the rock on the ground.

"Do you remember the command I gave him before?"

"Exigo," Syrik said.

Snips looked at Syrik uncertainly before sitting down.

Syrik's eyes widened slightly.

Ari nodded pleased by his obedience, as hesitant as it was. "Now pick up the rock."

Syrik picked up the rock and Snips stood suddenly.

"Put it down again and tell him to sit again."

Syrik did as Ari told him. This time Snips sat down with a sort of grudging look at the young Vulcan. "He doesn't seem to like this," Syrik commented with some apprehension.

Ari understood his feelings. Sehlats were not creatures to toy with not even the domesticated ones. "He's only acting like this because you've never made him do it before. He's been bullying you all these years and now he realizes that he's not going to be able to the same way anymore."

"I see," Syrik said.

Ari smiled slightly. "Pick up the rock again."

Syrik picked up the rock and Snips stayed in his position, glancing at Ari.

"Now we're going to make him stay right there until you give him the command to go after it."

"How exactly do you make a sehlat do anything when it out weighs you by a factor of 3?"

"Very carefully. When I was training him I kept him distracted. With you we'll just have do it slowly and gain distance with your throws as we go along. For now I want you to tell him 'remaneo' and toss the rock a meter to your left."

"Very well," he said slowly. "Remaneo," he said with no force in his voice and tossed the rock as Ari instructed.

Snips leaped at the rock.

"Expeo," Ari hissed at him before he could grab the rock.

Snips froze and looked back at her, looking hurt, and returned to his place, hanging his head.

"You have to have a certain amount of force behind your voice," she told the young Vulcan, "otherwise he won't mind you."

Syrik looked up at her, his eyebrows coming together in confusion. "I don't understand."

Ari sighed. "Did you hear the way I gave him the commands?"

"It sounded... emotional," Syrik said.

"Yes it did, but in this case emotions are necessary. Snips is intelligent, he knows the pitches in voices. If you speak to him without some force, some firmness then he will not mind you because he knows that you will not make him do it. The firmness tells him that you do not fear him and that you are in command, not him."

Syrik considered her words. "I believe I understand the logic," he said with some uncertainty.

Ari smiled slightly. "You don't really have to understand it, Syrik," she told him. "You just have to do it."

Syrik looked up at her and nodded.

"Pick up the rock and do it again, with feeling this time."

Syrik went over and picked up the rock, he was beginning to see why she told him to throw it so close. He returned to his place beside his cousin, replaying how she gave commands in his head. "Remaneo," he said trying to mimic the way Ari said her commands and threw the rock.

Snips cocked his head to one side, then yawned and laid down, rolling onto his back with his feet in the air.

"Well," Ari said, leaning onto her left leg, "at least he stayed even if he didn't take you seriously." She put her cane in her left hand and wiped her sweaty palm and the knob of her cane on her pant leg before replacing it. She leaned against it again.

"Why did he do that," Syrik said, perplexed by Snips reaction to the command.

"It was the way you said the command. It was... not quite what I meant when I said have emotion behind it."

"I did not do it correctly," Syrik said.

"No," Ari said softly. "No, you didn't."

"What did I do wrong," Syrik asked, picking up the rock again.

"You... uh... Your voice cracked. It was rather high pitched. Its hard to take anything male seriously when that happens."

Syrik felt his face warm and realized he was blushing. He didn't understand why he was having such an emotional response to something as trivial as his voice cracking when it was a normal thing to happen at his age.

Ari put a hand comfortingly on his shoulder. "The first time I tried to get him to stay when I threw a rock for him he ran in the opposite direction and I spent the next hour chasing him around the grounds and the house until he got bored and went to sleep."

Syrik looked at her. "Are you stretching the truth to make me feel better?" He realized that he just admitted having emotion and made a feeble attempt to recant his words.

Ari smiled at him, silencing his attempts. "No, I'm not. He really did that. If you do not believe it ask Snik."

"The head of the house hold servants?"

Ari nodded. "He watched me chasing Snips around the garden and was the one to find me when I had fallen asleep with him afterward. Let's try again. Make him sit first."

"Expeo," Syrik said, managing to give the command without his voice cracking.

Snips rolled over and sat on his hunches.

"Good," Ari said. "Next command."

"Remaneo," Syrik said and tossed the rock.

Snips watched the rock, starting to rise.

"Remaneo," Syrik repeated on a whim he suddenly had.

Snips returned to his original position.

"Very good," Ari said approvingly. "Now tell him 'peto.'"

"Peto," Syrik said.

Snips leaped towards Ari's cane.

"Haud," Ari snapped before he could grab the cane.

Snips skidded slightly and looked at her with a confused hurt look.

"Why did he go after your cane instead of the rock," Syrik asked.

Ari sighed, this was going to be harder then she thought. "It has my scent on it. Peto means seek and I taught it to him to find a particular object with my scent on it."

"I see," Syrik said once again picking up the rock. "So if this rock has your scent on it then he will go after it."

"Yes but we want him to follow your commands when I'm not here to put my scent on everything."

"That is logical," Syrik said.

"Let's try again this time add rock to the final command."

"I'm going to tell him 'seek rock'?"

"Things rarely translate well, Syrik."

Syrik went through the commands, each one Snips obeyed within seconds of receiving them. "Peto rock," he said having tossed the rock.

Snips leaped at the rock and snatched it up in his mouth.

"Excellent," Ari said. "Do it again, but throw it a bit farther this time."

Syrik took the rock after Snips dropped it. He repeated the process, throwing the rock farther this time. Again Snips obeyed his commands and leaped at the rock when Syrik gave him the command.

Ari instructed Syrik in Snips basic commands and the distance of the throws grew. They continued for another 4 hours until Ari's leg started to ache with pain.

"I think we should stop for now," Ari said.

Syrik glanced up at her and nodded. "Very well."

Ari walked towards the house, her leg felt stiff after standing in one place for so long. "I did not think that would go as well as it did," she admitted.

"You thought he would run away like he had when you were training him?"

"No, but I did expect you to have more troubles with your tone then you did."

"You thought I would fail," Syrik said, looking down at his feet.

"I thought you would have a harder time showing emotions, even if you were not really feeling them."

"I see," Syrik said.

Ari smiled thinly. Her stay may prove to be more entertaining then she originally thought.


	26. Fight and Anger

Ari and Syrik entered the gathering room to find Sparik, Spark, Sevok and Jane sitting on divas. Spark and Sevok where playing kal-toh with another Vulcan, a woman judging by her hair since her back was turned to Ari.

Snips growled suddenly and Ari looked at him in surprise.

"Ari," Sparik said noticing his daughter.

"Father," Ari said. She studied him carefully. "You seem healthy."

"I am," he said. He looked at the cane that Ari was leaning on but made no comment.

Ari looked around the room. The gathering room looked just as she remembered in the original though a bit smaller due to her growth. "Where are Kirk, Spock, Bones and Shuhan," she asked to no one in particular.

"They returned to the Enterprise some time ago," Sparik said. "The Ookami was having troubles with the heat and the others had work to be done. They would have said their farewells to you directly but you were not to be found."

Ari, who had started towards a diva, froze suddenly at his tone. There was an accusation there, a tone that she usually had before they started an argument. "My apologizes," she said stiffly. "I was teaching Syrik Snips's commands."

"You no longer wish him dead then," Sparik said.

Ari's jaw tightened as Sevok and the woman looked around at her. "I was a child when I said that, Father, and emotionally compromised."

He was not acting normally. Ari usually was the one to start these arguments not him. It was out of character like someone else was effecting his thoughts. Her eyes slid away from her father and at Jane, who had been watching her and looked away the moment Ari looked at her. Ari had a suspicion that she just found the stimulus in her father's behavior. She looked back at her father.

"And you are not now," Sparik said his eyes boring into hers. "Amazing. Perhaps I should have sent you to space sooner."

Ari felt a sting in her heart at his words, beside her Snips growled and took a step forward, his head low and hackles raised.

"Expeo," Syrik said suddenly, using the force he had been practicing for the last four hours.

Snips sat down unhappily but obedient.

"I see you have already affect the minds of the young," Sparik said, looking at Syrik.

Ari suddenly felt angry. "In order to effectively control Snips, emotion in the voice is necessary. As Mom and I tried many time to explain to you."

Sparik fixed his eyes back on Ari and Ari stared back, anger swelling just under her skin. They stayed like that for several minutes, the other Vulcans and Jane looking from one to the other.

Snik entered the gathering room and sensed the tension. "Dinner is ready," he said, glancing around the room.

"I'm not hungry," Ari said stiffly. She turned away and made to left the room, her cane clicking on the stone floor.

"It is not Vulcan to leave until your Elder dismisses you," Sparik said.

Ari stopped in her tracks, her hand clenching on her cane painful. "Its a good thing I'm half human then," she said darkly and left the room without looking around, her head held high. She walked stiffly to her room, its location imprinted into her mind in spite of the years.

She paused in front of the door and pressed her hand on the identification pad. There was a happy ding and the door slid open.

Ari entered the room and glanced around. The room was plain, devoid of all personality and any long term inhabitants. But it was clean and smelled of Snik's cleaning. The window had been left open, a force field blocking any dust of creatures from entering but allowed gentle wind gusts of the desert.

Ari limped over to the bed and collapsed backwards on it, letting her cane drop to the floor. She closed her eyes feeling frustrated. The light from the desert sun burned at her eyelids casting a dark gray colored light on her eyes as the redness of the light mingled with the green pigments of her blood. She suddenly felt anger build in her and rise up her throat.

She reached over, seized a pillow, pressed it against her face and screamed into it with the fullest capacity of her lungs. Once she spent all the air she inhaled slowly and removed the pillow, feeling better then she had.

Ari remembered her father's final farewell to her before her departure to the Enterprise. She seen a difference in him, almost an emotion, that day. Though he had not said anything, she knew he would miss her, that he didn't want to send her away anymore then she wanted to go... But then he said he should have sent her away sooner. The way he said it stung at Ari's heart. She had endured 3 weeks of pain and torture, she had witnessed the cold blooded murder of her oldest friend in her name and none of it compared with the feeling her father's words had on her.

She rolled to her side and curled her body around the pillow. She didn't know how to handle the thought. Her mind denied the words, blaming Jane's influence but it did not stop the stinging. Her body tightened, and her vision blurred with unshed tears. Suddenly she sat up and rubbed forcibly at her eyes.

_No! I will not allow this to break me_, she thought fiercely. _I survived the Romulans and I will survive this as well!_ She took a deep breath, feeling it shudder in her breast. Feeling restless she placed her feet on the ground and retrieved her cane.

The smooth wood staff in her hand, she suddenly froze. She looked at the cane, running her hand slowly up and down, feeling the indentations Snips teeth left in the wood. So long as the infection in her right leg remained she would have be tied to this cane in order to get around... and no one knew what the infection was or what could be done to rid her of it. Her coming to her clan's home was a theory, a possible treatment at best.

Ari threw the cane away from her, across the room. It smacked against the wall and the tip broke off.

Ari stood, the act awkward with her leg which made her angry. She applied weight to her right leg, more weight then she had before and more then she should but she didn't care. She continued to apply weight until it began to tremble violently and pain shot through it.

Her jaw locked. She leaned off and took a step forward with her right foot as if it was uninjured. Her knee gave out suddenly. Ari seized hold of one of the posts of her bed, catching herself before she fell.

A steam of swear words escaped her lips. Klingon, Vulcan, Andorian, several Human languages and more all came out in rapid precession. Only Romulan remained out of the arsenal.

She pulled herself straight and limped to the desk, reaching of the rolling, spinning chair. However when she reached for the back, it turned slightly causing her to be knocked off balance.

Ari fell flat on her stomach, catching herself with her hands. She laid there, resting her forehead on the carpeted floor, unwilling to push herself back up.

The was a buzz at her door.

"Who are you and what do you want," Ari said shortly, not lifting her head.

There was a pause and the door slid open. A pair of well shined, cleaned boots walked inside.

"Ari," Snik said in his calm deep voice. "What are you doing on the floor?"

"I'm trying to identify what you use to clean the carpet," Ari said with heavy sarcasm.

Snik walked to the desk and Ari heard something being set down. "Up you get," he said, taking hold of one of her arms and lifted.

Ari allowed him to help her up and into the chair. She saw what he had brought her, a bowl of plomeek soup. Judging by the smell it was her favorite recipe, it had a more flavorful taste then the usual one.

"I see you broke your cane," Snik said from behind her.

"Yeah," Ari said stiffly, picking the spoon. Despite what she said in the gathering room, she was really hungry.

Snik picked up the broken cane and studied it carefully.

"Does my father know you brought me dinner," Ari said, her voice tightening.

"No," the Vulcan said. He had known Ari all her life and could hear the barely controlled emotions in her voice. "I did not inform him. Dr. McCoy and Dr. Vok both made it very clear to me that you must eat at every meal, regardless of your claims of not desiring or requiring food."

"I see," Ari said, leaning forward slightly. Her shoulders hunched forward.

Snik studied the young woman's back recognizing her body language. Something was bothering her and he had learned from one of the maids who had been in the other room why. "Your father did not mean what he said," he told her, picking up the wrinkled pillow and replaced it.

"Vulcans do not tell lies," Ari said softly, "and they do not shield their children from the truth."

"That is true," Snik said, straightening the blanket and sheets on the bed. "But it does not change that he did not truly mean it."

Ari put down her spoon and turned her chair around. "You are contradicting yourself, Snik."

"Am I," Snik said mildly, looking at her.

"Yes," Ari said frustration leaking out her voice. "You agree that Vulcans do not lie and do not shield their children from the truth but continue to say that my father did just that."

Snik studied her carefully. "What did your father tell you exactly?"

"That he should have sent me away sooner," Ari snapped at him, the pain in her heart returning.

"He said perhaps he should have, not that he would and he only said it because you have changed, Ari," Snik said. "Your time on the Enterprise caused you to see things differently."

"No it hasn't," Ari muttered darkly, crossing her arms. "It just doesn't leave a lot of opportunities to pull stupid stunts."

"You think about the consequences of your actions more then you did 3 months ago."

"I do not think so," Ari said turning back to her food.

"Would you climb onto something important to the people of an planet you are making first contact with, or are there as a guest?"

"Of course not," Ari said. "It could cause an intergalactic... incident... You are indicating my climb of Mt Rushmore, aren't you?"

"I am," Snik said. "Half a year ago you climbed the monument with no regard to what it would do to the relations between Earth and Vulcan. Now however you would think about such an action thoroughly, checking and double check for insults that could come from your actions and their effect on future relations between that world and the Federation. Would you break a law on such a planet?"

Ari sighed and put down the spoon again. "I get it, Snik. I've changed. I think about things pass my own enjoyment of doing it."

"Do you realize how much easier your father's life would have been if you considered these things earlier in your life?"

Ari shrank in her chair, knowing the truth in the older Vulcan's words.

"Captain Kirk, Commander Spock and Dr. McCoy all spoke greatly towards your representation of both Vulcans and Humans during first contact with the planet Iubita and the relations that grew from your interaction with the Royal family's son. Spock says also your assistance allows his work run more efficiently. Kirk and McCoy both express that everyone in the crew loves you and is highly protective of you. That when you were abducted the crew as a whole felt your absence and an urgency to get you back and still hold the feeling as you are brought into question for your actions." He paused. "They are human emotions but the have strong standings." he paused again, allowing his words to sink into the young Hybrid. "You have done and seen much during your absence, Ari, and they have changed you. The changes were gradual to you and to the crew of the Enterprise but to your father and those who have not interacted with you the changes are great for such a short amount of time."

"Well its been a long 3 months," Ari said, staring at the desk.

"So I understand," Snik said. "Your father needs time to adjust to your changes. Perhaps provoking the fight with you was his illogical need to see if you have changed as much as you seem."

"And did it," Ari asked, wondering how pushing a sore wounds would show anything.

"I am not sure, but you did not react the way you once did when angered. If you did, you would have thrown your cane at your father instead of at the wall."

"If I didn't need it to walk away I might have," Ari said, leaning down to rub at her leg.

"Finish eating, Ari," Snik said.

"I've lost my appetite."

"That is irrelevant. You will finish the soup."

Ari looked around at him and saw his stance. She had seen it many times, he would not budge in the matter. So she turned back to her soup and began to eat again, there wasn't that much left anyway. She picked up the now empty bowl and held it out to him. "Satisfied?"

"Quite," he said taking the bowl. "Will you need your cane or may I take it so it can be repaired?"

"Take it," Ari said with a wave of her hand. "I do not wish to look at it."

Snik raised an eyebrow but, thankfully, made no inquiry to her meaning. He exited the room, bowl in one hand, broken cane in the other.

Ari watched him go.

Snik was about her fathers age, only 2 years older. He was something like a brother to Sparik and something like an uncle to Ari. Since he was not really family he did not hold himself above doing things for them but since he was so close to them he could speak bluntly when either Sparik or Ari need to hear something they would not listen to otherwise. Ari had need to be hear what he had told her, so he did just that.

Ari closed her eyes and blew out a breath of air. She felt some relief from Snik's visit, the main one being that she no longer believed her father didn't want her. Ari had said things to her father that she had never truly meant during a fight and his comment about sending her away sooner was born of the same situation. Something to hurt the other. It was quite human of him actually, which brought new questions to her mind.

She opened her eyes slowly, feeling the heaviness in them as she did. She would figure it out later, right now she was tired and needed to get some sleep.

She pushed her chair over to the side of her bed, noticing as she did that Snik had closed the window and curtains at some point during their talk.

Ari felt a slight suspicion that he might have put a sleeping aid into her soup. Shuhan and Bones had on some occasions and every time they did they were insistent that she finished every drop of soup, just as Snik had.

A thin smile curled Ari's lips as she sat on the bed and pulled off her boots, socks, shirt and pants. Now dressed in her underwear and a tank top that she wore under her shirt, she crawled into the covers and soon fell asleep.


	27. Nightmares and Chess

_Ari could hear a woman sobbing. _

"_Please don't," she said... Susan said. There was a ear splitting scream of pain._

Ari sat bolt up right, panting. She looked around her rapidly, taking in the room she was in. She was in her room on New Vulcan. The room was dim with twilight.

Ari closed her eyes slowly and put a hand on her forehead, her breathing still coming in shaky gasps. Her brow was damp with sweat.

She was tired of these nightmares, they never really changed. The disrupt her REM sleep, made true restfulness impossible and were the cause of her falling asleep at odd and erratic moments. But the worse was the emotional reaction she had to them. She was always afraid when she woke up from them.

That is not to say they were always about Susan's death, sometimes they were of Vintas or Lintus but the worse one of her cell. Ari had never been afraid of the dark as a child but she was beginning to now. The dark was that cell, was pain, was...

Ari shook her head violently. She would not slip into that place when she had control over her thoughts. She looked around her again and saw her cane propped against her side table. Her chair had been replaced and an outfit had been laid out on the diva.

"Snik," Ari said softly, shaking her head. She swung her legs around and set her feet on the floor. She flinched slightly as pain shot through her leg and picked up the cane.

It had been stained, the handle wrapped in soft leather. The tip had been replaced with a metal cap. As Ari studied the cane she noticed carvings near the handle. It was Vulcan design that was centuries old and there was a depiction of the old Vulcan god of peace. A thin smile lifted her lips, Snik had studied Vulcan history prior to the Great Awakening when he was young and was an accomplished wood worker. Ari realize that the wood in her hands was not the cane that she broke but a completely different one. This was made of Hazel wood, old human culture believed the wood gave the ability to receive and communicate wisdom and brought stability and focus to facilitate the integration of useful information, they would make the wood into wands or staffs so that it could be taken with them were ever they went. Ari didn't really believe that the replicated wood could do that but the fact Snik had made the cane with this kind of symbolism meant a lot to her.

She place the metal tip on the floor, wondering if even that had symbolism to it that escaped her notice, and walked to the diva. The outfit that had been laid out for her was Vulcan design, loose pants and tunic with no sleeves. It was dark gray and made of soft material. Ari pulled on the clothes and slid on her boots.

_Snips would be waking up soon_, she thought as she sat on the diva, pulling on her left boot. _I should hurry if I want to get his food prepared before he starts raising Hell._

She stood, leaning on her new cane, and left the room, heading for the kitchens. When she arrived Snik and several servants were there preparing the morning meal.

"Ari," Snik said seeing her. He gave instructions to one of the servants and walked over to her. "Why are you here?"

Ari raised an eyebrow slightly. "To get Snips's breakfast ready."

Snik rose his eyebrow in a mirror image of Ari. "I see," he said. "The feed was moved some time ago." He pointed to a small side room. "You will find everything you need in there."

"Thank you," Ari said.

"Your gratitude is not necessary. You would have asked me if I had not told you."

"I was not speaking of that," Ari said, tapping her cane lightly on the ground. She then walked to the room he indicated. She began the prepare the sehlats meal with a practiced effiesancy.

After a few moments a second door leading to the room opened and Syrik froze in the doorway.

"Ari," he said after a moment, "may I inquire to what your doing?"

Ari looked from him to the large dish in front of her. "That explains the look," she muttered recalling Snik's raised eyebrow. "I was not thinking clearly when I woke up this morning," she explained. "I realized that it near time to feed Snips and simply acted on the routine I had 8 years ago. It is a good thing you arrived though," she said studying the dish. "I have no means of carrying this myself and we can continue our lesson of his commands."

"I do not understand," Syrik said, picking up the bowl. It was huge and his arms could not wrap around its circumference completely. "Are you implying that you also taught him commands to do with his meal times?"

"Yes," Ari said, falling into step next to him.

"That sounds illogical."

"It put my mother's mind at ease," Ari said simply. "It was well worth the risk. I will warn you however he will not like you making him obey these commands when he did not have to follow them before."

"But you will be able to control him as you had yesterday when he disobeyed me," Syrik said looking up at her, sure in his cousin's abilities.

Ari hesitated. "I _should _be," she said. "But then again I do not know if he will listen when food is involved and he is truly hungry."

Syrik felt some of his confidence slip away. "You do not know? How did you train him?"

"I trained him when he wasn't hungry and when he started to obey without question I started feeding just before he usually ate with the commands in place."

Syrik stared at her. "My uncle was correct. You do things that make me question your mental stability."

Ari laughed, partly because she found Spark's warning amusing and partly because she had been questioning her sanity lately as well. "I'll just show you what he's suppose to do, well introduce you into the roll slowly so he gets use to the idea. Hopefully that will work better in the long run."

Syrik did not look as if he was comforted by the idea but nodded all the same as they approached the stirring Snips.

"Snips, Expeo," Ari said sharply.

Snips immediately sat on his hunches, yawning broadly.

"Remaneo," she said, eying him carefully. "Put the bowl a meter in front of him," she whispered to Syrik.

Syrik did as she told him and returned to her side.

Snips eyed his food hungrily but did not rise.

"Vultus," Ari said slowly.

Snips's head lowered slightly.

"Tentatio," Ari said sharply and Snips lunged at his food, devouring it.

Syrik watched with great interest. He had never fed Snips before he was fully awake before and thought perhaps it would be wiser to do so, seeing as the large beast was easier to handle at this time. He looked up at Ari. "What do those commands mean?"

"Vultus means look," Ari said, looking down at him, "and Tentatio means attack. You can also use the latter on living things too if you choose."

Syrik paled slightly. "You trained him to attack things?"

"No I trained him not to go after living things without that command. It was the hardest one to get him to do." Ari looked back at Snips.

"Ari," Syrik said after a moment. "I have been told that you are very good at 3 D chess."

"I have not lost since the 2 month of playing it," Ari said plainly.

"I see," he said softly. He hesitated. "Will you teach me?"

Ari looked down at him, her eyebrows coming together. "you do not know how to play?"

"I do," Syrik said, looking at his feet. "But I am not very good. I have won 3 games since learning and I am almost sure 2 of them I was allowed to win."

"I see," Ari said.

Snips had finished his meal now and was licking his paw and rubbing his face with it.

"I see no reason why I cannot," Ari said. "Let's eat breakfast then we will go to the gathering room and I will see how I can help you."

Syrik nodded and the two walked to the dinning hall, Snips at their heels.

Sevok and the woman from yesterday were sitting at the table, speaking softly in Vulcan. They both looked around at the sound of Ari's cane.

"Syrik," the woman said, "your father and I were beginning to wonder why we had not heard Snips thing morning." She looked at Ari. "I can now see why."

Ari rose an eyebrow slightly.

"My husband tells me that you would feed Snips just after he woke up, giving him no chance to make any sort of complaint."

"Yes," Ari said, glancing at her cousin, "it made the mornings more peaceful, not to mention less hazardous to my health."

The woman studied Ari. "I am T'Peri," she said.

Ari inclined her head. She sat down a few seats away. "Where is everyone?"

"Your father has left for the day, Spark had been summoned to meet the Council this morning and Jane rarely leaves her room until after 12," Sevok said.

"I see," Ari said. She was glad that she would not have to see Jane until the afternoon, but she had hoped to speak with her father away from his wife. Now it seemed she would have to wait until that evening to do so. Spark's summoning was not a surprise to Ari but it left a tightness in her stomach.

"What are your plans, Syrik," T'Peri asked her son, who had sat oppisate his parents but still quite close to Ari.

"Ari said she would help me play chess better," Syrik said.

"Really," Sevok said, looking at Ari. "I had thought you would be spending the day resting."

"I am not so lame that I cannot instruct a few strategies and techniques in chess, Sevok," Ari said resting her head on her hand. "I have been treated like a glass doll quite long enough. I am not that breakable." She looked at the two adult Vulcans. "What will you be doing today?"

"There are samples of a bacteria an unknown origin that are being studied with great interest at the Academy," T'Peri said. "I have been asked to study them as well and see if I cannot find a way to kill them."

"Your father gave me use of his office," Sevok said. "I will be working in there for the day."

Ari nodded slightly. "Syrik," she said. "Have you finished?"

Syrik nodded and looked over at her, noticing she had nothing in front of her. "You-"

"Shh," Ari said, putting a finger to her lips and stood.

"It will not work," Sevok said.

"I like a challenge," Ari said, standing. She led the way to the gathering room. "Why don't you get the board," she suggested, sitting down on a diva. She rested her cane carefully on the short table.

Snips laid down in front of the tabled as Syrik sat opposite Ari. He was directly in between his old and and new owner as they set the chess board.

"What now," Syrik asked, looking at his cousin across the board.

"Now? Now we play."

"But," Syrik protested.

Ari held up a hand, silencing him. "In order to better help you I need to see where your weaknesses are in the game. The only way to do that is for us to play."

"I see," Syrik said his voice slightly higher then normal.

Ari glanced into his eyes, either his voice cracked again or he was unsure of playing her. "I promise I won't grind you into dust, Syrik. I cannot learn if I did that."

Syrik raised an eyebrow at her choice of words but nodded.

"You play first," she said nodding to the board.

Syrik made his move and the game began.

Ari did not play has she normally would, blatantly ignoring chanced to take vital pieces and a few checks. She saw part of his problem, he did not study all the board thoroughly and he missed a chance to capture her queen several times. As they continued she also realized that he did not plan ahead.

"You say you've won 3 games," Ari said slowly.

Syrik looked up at her. "Yes," he said.

"I see," she said. She moved her queen. "Checkmate."

Syrik looked down at the board. "You could have done that a long time ago, couldn't you?"

"Oh, yes," Ari said. "But that is why I'm here. Let's reset the board."

Snik walked into the room and set a bowl next to Ari. "A valiant effort, Ari," he said. "But I know everything that happens in this house."

"You're worse than a mother, Snik," Ari said, picking up the bowl.

"I shall take that as a complement," Snik said. "Eat all of that. Syrik make sure she does."

"Enlisting the help of the young," Ari sighed. "I am completely screwed." She picked up the bowl and began to eat. A moment later Snik left the room and Ari carefully set the bowl back down.

"Ari," Snik called. "Eat."

"Worse than a mother," Ari muttered darkly, picking up the bowl again.

"Does he always do that," Syrik asked, looking after the older Vulcan.

"When its for your own good he does," Ari said. "You go first."

"I do not see how playing again will do anything to help me," Syrik protested.

Ari swallowed. "Trust me," she said simply and took another bite.

Syrik sighed softly and made his move.

Ari took another bite and set the bowl down. She moved her piece.

The continued for 2 minutes and 15 seconds when Ari leaned forward.

"Do you see my bishop here," she said pointing.

"Yes," Syrik said, also leaning forward.

"Watch," she said and moved her bishop, taking his knight. "Check," she said.

Syrik stared at board. "I do not understand why you showed me that," he said. "Also it was my move."

"I know," Ari said, replacing the pieces to their original positions. "That is the next move I will make. What will you do to stop me?"

Syrik looked up at her and back at the board. He bit the inside of his lip. He moved his knight, hesitated and moved it back, staring fixedly at his knight. After a 1 minute he looked up at Ari. "I do not know how to stop you. Moving it does not stop you from putting my king in check."

Ari sighed softly. "What about your other pieces?"

Syrik looked at her like she had grown a second head and back down at the board. "There are no pieces that can take your bishop."

Ari shook her head helplessly, this was harder then she thought. "Allow me." She moved one of his pawns in the path of her bishop.

"But now I will loose my pawn," Syrik protested.

Ari stared at him. "The point of the game is not to have the most pieces you do know that, correct?"

A slight flush rose to Syrik's cheeks. "Yes I know that."

"I am just checking," she said. "While it is true that you do not want to loose vital pieces, your queen and king being the most vital. But even your queen can be sacrificed if the situation calls for it. Your pawns are the ones that are least vital to the game. Their only point is to be sacrificed, moved across the board and be replaced with pieces that had been captured prior in the game."

"They are," Syrik said.

"Yes," Ari said with a nod. She moved her bishop and took his pawn. "Your move."

Syrik looked at the board and realized that Ari's bishop could now be taken by his knight. He moved his knight capturing the bishop. He looked up at Ari.

Ari nodded slightly and moved her queen, taking his knight. "Checkmate."

Syrik stared at the board. "But," he said. He looked up at her. "What was the point of that if it would only lead to my loss?"

"Because it taught you 2 lessons," Ari said, holding up her fist. "One," She raised a finger, "you learned that sacrifices must be made in this game if you wish to come out victorious. You sacrificed you pawn so you could take my bishop. I sacrificed my bishop so I could take your knight and placed you in checkmate. And two," she raised the other finger, "you learned that you must look ahead in the game. I saw all of this when I told you to stop. If you also do this then you would have seen that my queen was in the perfect place to place you in checkmate once your knight was moved.

"People say you must look 3 moves ahead in this game," she continued. "I recommend 4 moves so you can see past what most see. You cannot focus on a single point in this game, you must always be looking ahead."

"How can I do such a thing? To do so would be guessing what is on the mind of my opponent."

"Chess is a logical game. By using logical strategies and tactics one can deduce the actions one's opponents next move, just as commandng officers in battle can predict their enemies actions even in the heat of battle."

Syrik stared at her. "So the reason I have been loosing is because I do not look ahead to my next move?"

"Syrik, there were points where I was wondering if you even look at your current move," she said bluntly.

The boy flushed. He did not know what it was about the older Vulcan female, but he was having troubles controlling his emotions.

Ari smiled softly. "There is nothing wrong with that. I have played worse. I once played someone who I beat in 3 moves and she was older then you."

"Who," Syrik asked.

"T'Pak," Ari said simply.

Syrik blinked. "You did?"

Ari nodded. "What is important is that you do so now. Now let's reset the board."

Syrik reset the board and they played again, this time he tried to see what could happen 3 moves ahead. In the end Ari checkmated him and he had a headache.

"Try just looking one move ahead for now," Ari said as the boy rubbed his temples.

Syrik nodded and they reset the board once more.

Half way through the game, Ari rubbed her right knee and sat back in her diva.

"Are you well," Syrik asked.

"My leg is hurting me," she said. "It is nothing to worry about, I just need to stretch it out." She turned her body and rested her shoulder on the arm of the diva, her legs stretched out in front of her.

"You cannot reach the board from that position," Syrik said.

"I will tell you where to move my pieces," Ari said.

Syrik nodded and focused on the board. He moved his and Ari's pieces for several turns, realizing that he could now look ahead 2 moves now. He moved his rook several games later and waited for Ari's instructions, his eyes trained on the board.

After several seconds, Ari had said nothing and Syrik looked up at her.

Ari's face was turned towards him. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was slow and even. Her arms rested on her stomach and her right leg rested on top her left.

Syrik stared at her sleeping form. His father had told him last night that if she fell asleep in the same room as he was in he was not to wake her. He decided that he should leave the room so he did not disturb her by mistake.

He stood up and started walking away towards his room.

Ari made a soft noise and turned her head.

Syrik froze mid-step. His footsteps were disturbing her. He thought rapidly and looked at Snips who had rose to his feet.

Snips looked at his old master's sleeping face and then to his new master. He took a step towards the boy and lowered the front part of his body.

Syrik's eyes dilated slightly and lifted himself onto the sehlat's back, grabbing handfuls on his fur.

Snips stood up and walked out of the room, his footsteps silent on the ground.

Syrik patted Snips side and pointed down the hall toward his room. Snips turned and walked on, but as they started down the hall his father and Spark rounded the corner.

"Syrik," Sevok said looking at his son with a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Ari had fallen asleep in the gathering room," Syrik explained. "When I attempted to leave I realized that my footsteps disturbed her so I climbed on Snips so I would not continue to do so."

"I see," Sevok said glancing at his brother. "We were going to the garden, will you join us?"

"Yes, Father," Syrik said. He started to climb down but Snips snorted and rose onto his hind legs, preventing the action.

"I do not think he wants you to get down," Spark observed.

"I agree," Syrik said settling himself back to his original postion.

Snips lowered himself and fell into step next to Sevok and Spark.

As they walked into the gathering room, Spark glimpsed the top of Ari's head. As they continued however Ari suddenly sat bolt up right, her heart rate spiking and her breathing coming out at sharp gasps.

The Vulcans froze, surprised by her sudden violent awakening.

Ari looked around her, gasping.

Spark watched as Ari pulled her left leg into her chest and wrap her arms around her head. He was shocked when he heard her crying.

Ari sobbed uncontrollably. She was so tired. She suddenly wished something she hadn't wished for in years.

She wished her mother was there. She wanted her mom and the realization was painful to her to admit. If her mom was there, Ari did not doubt that the nightmares would be happening and even if they did the blinding fear that accompanied they would be taken away. But she wasn't there, she hadn't been there for 8 long years.

Something touched her shoulder.

Fear siezed Ari's chest suddenly and she swung out at the man.

Spark jerked backwards as Ari's fist swung at him. He lost his balance and the table tipped over as he fell.

Ari panted as she focus on the man who had touched her. She realized it had been Spark and that she didn't want to be in the house anymore. Swinging her legs around, she snatched up her cane and walked away. She passed Sevok and Syrik without a slight glance, leaving the room in silence.

Snips made to follow Ari, Syrik still on his back. Sevok reached out wordlessly and wrapped his arm around his son's waist, lifting him off the sehlat's back as the beast followed his old master.

**Poor Ari... **

**Please review!**


	28. Mind Meld

**Okay this is REALLY long... But its probably the last one I'll get posted until next week. I'm going to Girls Camp! So enjoy, and send me your thoughts! Later! (Unless I manage to post tomorrow before I leave for camp ^_^)**

Ari walked through the house at a faster pace then normal, her cane clicking with every other step. The sound of her cane and the burning pain of her right leg fueled her anger. She had been angry a lot lately, she wasn't sure at what exactly. She had experienced this kind of anger before, 8 years ago, and she remembered the one thing that truly released her anger.

To her pleasure the gravitational belts were exactly where they been when she last used them. She picked one up and left the house, dimly aware of Snips following close behind her.

The house was built against a cliff, the back of it disappearing into the mountain's face. The original mansion was built the same way and when Ari was 5 years old she realized that if she climbed up the rock face she would get a perfect view of the surrounding desert.

So, being the independent challenge loving she was, Ari began to climb the cliff along the side of her home. She did not reach anywhere remotely near the top that first day or even the first week. She reached half way up when her mother found out about her after school activities and then through a fit. At first she wanted to forbid Ari from rock climbing but Snik managed to come up with an alternative.

The gravitational belt. It allowed Ari to climb without the risk of falling to her death. Her mother could not argue after that since the only reason she forbid the activity was do to that fear, so Ari wore the gravitational belt whenever climbing. After her mother's death she had stopped wearing it, confident in her abilities as a climber.

Her plan was to climb the same side of the house as she had all those years ago. She found climbing relaxing and decided that the gravitational belt was necessary considering the faultiness of her knee.

She looked up at the solid rock wall before her as she attached the gravitational belt around her waist. She set it to 3 cm and felt the gravity shift under her feet as her personal gravity became less then that of the planet.

Resting her cane on the wall, Ari set her left foot on the wall, grabbed hold of hand holds and began to climb. Almost immediately her right knee burned and ached with pain but she ignored it as she continued up.

Below Snips laid down, clearly willing to wait for her return.

Half way up, Ari's knee gave out, and her right hand and left foot slipped off their rocks. Panting slightly, Ari dangled by the grip of her left hand, cursing everything under her breath.

Taking a deep breath, she swung her right hand up and grabbed hold off the wall once more. She began to climb once more.

By the time the sun was high in the sky, Ari's torso cleared the top. Panting from the strain of her climb and the pain in her leg, she pulled herself up onto the flat surface. Lying on her back she focused on her breathing, her legs hanging over the ledge.

"Ari," a familiar voice shouted from bellow drew her out of her meditation.

"Ari, where are you," Bones shouted. "Where is she," he said more quietly to someone else.

Ari sat up and looked down at the ground bellow.

Four people stood on the ground bellow. Two wore blue shirts, one a gold and the final no shirt at all. Snips was laying on the ground before them, regarding them carefully.

"Up here, Bones," Ari called down to them. 4 faces lifted up.

"Ari you better have a Damn good reason for being up there," Bones shouted.

"I thought I'd check out the view," Ari called back, mildly.

"What view," Shuhan said, his voice sounding in her head. "All I see are rocks and sand."

"I like rocks and sand," Ari told him, looking across the landscape. "There is more to see then that when you look long enough."

"Feh," the Ookami said.

"Ari, get down here," Bones shouted.

"As you wish," Ari called back calmly and pushed off the ledge, nothingness replacing it. Her heart accelerated as she fell, even though she knew she would only fall until those 3 cm came and then the gravitational belt would stop the fall.

However the 4 down bellow did not know this and the shouts of Kirk, Bones and Shuhan brought Snik and several other Vulcans out of the house.

The gravitational belt activated 3 meters above the ground, slowing Ari's fall until she stopped at its set height, hand clasped behind her back.

Bones, Kirk and Shuhan stared at her with a mixture of relief and fury, as she took her cane from the wall and turned off the belt.

"Don't do that," Bones shouted her.

"You said to come down, Bones," Ari said, a smile lifting her lips. "You did not say how to do it."

"Jumping down from a God damn mountain is the most dangerous, illogical, childish- Stop grinning at me," he shouted as Ari just smiled at his shouting.

Ari continued to smile, finding she liked listening to Bones shout just as much as she like listening to him cursing her for something she said.

Bones glared at her. When she did not stop smiling he turned away and stomped away, muttering those curses Ari loved hearing.

Snik watched the scene with a raised eyebrow. He had never seen Ari look so pleased with being scolded before. Whenever she was scolded by her father or by other Vulcans she would stand stone faced until the scolding was completed then she would either respond or leave, but this was not so with this human. It was fascinating to watch.

Ari chuckled softly as Bones stomped away.

"That's not funny, Ari," Kirk said, his own voice laced with anger. "You nearly gave me a heart attack doing that!"

Ari raised an eyebrow. "Why would I jump off a cliff if I did not have a safety precaution?"

Kirk opened his mouth, paused, closed it and looked at Spock. "You explain it. I can't argue with her when the Vulcan Mask comes on."

Spock glanced at Kirk. "I see nothing to argue about," he said calmly. "Clearly she knew what she was doing and she chose the fastest to reach the ground."

Kirk glared at him. "Vulcans," he growled and stomped away after Bones.

Spock watched Kirk leave, the servants who had come out when they heard the shouts had returned to the house. Snik stood at the door some distance away, looking out over the desert. He turned to Ari. "Spark is looking for you," he informed her and left, following his captain and the medical officer.

The smile on Ari's lips vanished at the mention of Spark. She knew why he was looking for her and she wanted to avoid the reason.

Snik studied Ari, seeing the change in her after Spock mentioned Spark's search for her. In truth Spark was not truly searching for her. He was sitting in the gathering room, playing chess against Syrik who had greatly improved after his morning tutoring. Spark knew, as Snik knew, that Ari would turn up sooner or later, she always did.

"So," Shuhan said mildly. "Why did you decide to go rock climbing with a busted knee?"

"I find rock climbing relaxing," Ari shrugged.

"You are very strange, Ari," Shuhan said.

"Hm," Ari said, truly looking at him for the first time. What she saw made her laugh.

Shuhan scowled at her. "Stop that!"

"You look ridiculous," Ari laughed, doubling over her cane.

"Shut up," Shuhan snapped. His hair had been cut, and was now a cm in length all the way around.

"How do that look in your other form," Ari said, still laughing.

"Good bye," he said, walking towards the house.

"Wait a second," Ari said, following him. "I want to know. Does it look like a chow but without the wrinkles?"

"Shut up, Ari," Shuhan growled.

"Not until you tell me! Come on, Shuhan, tell! Is it more like a Corgi or a Pomeranian?"

"Quit it," he whined.

"Oh quit being a baby, Shuhan!"

Snik followed silently behind, listening to what he assumed was banter between the Ookami and Ari. He recalled yesterday he had complained loudly about the heat, saying that it was winter on his home planet. He had drank 7 glasses of water in 3 minutes before the humans decided that they should return him to the Enterprise before he passed out from the heat.

Ari had halted, having followed Shuhan into the gathering room.

Spark and Syrik sat opposite each other having just completed a game of 3D chess. Jane sat separate from the two, watching Bones, Spock and Kirk who sat on the other side of the room, a kal-toh between them.

Spark looked around as Snips padded past Ari, rubbing his side against her, and over to Syrik. Jane also looked around.

"Ah, T'Pari," she said. "How nice of you to grace us with your presence."

Ari ignored Jane, limping over to Spark and Syrik to see to game.

"T'Pari," Jane said again, her voice cold.

"Who checkmated," Ari asked her cousins, studying the board.

"Syrik did," Spark said, glancing at Jane. "You seem to be an excellent teacher, Ari."

"I try," Ari said simply.

"T'Pari," Jane said again this time anger slipped free.

Ari's eyes snapped up to Jane's. "Ari," she growled at her. "My name is Ari! Not T'Pari!"

Jane started, her eyes flicked sideways briefly before coming back to Ari's. "Of- of course," she said quietly.

Ari studied her step-mother carefully. She had given up far to easily for a woman who called people she had never met before to yell at.

Jane again glanced sideways and Ari followed her gaze.

Spark had turned slightly, facing the human woman. His fingers were pressed together, his elbows on his knees. His eyes were hard as he looked at Jane.

Ari raised an eyebrow slightly. Suddenly her knee gave out. There was a smack as Ari caught herself on the short table. "That's knew," she said mildly as she pushed herself back to her feet.

"Perhaps you should retire to your room," Snik said, standing at the door.

"Perhaps," Ari agreed, straightening. Her knee burned painfully and quivered at even the slightest weight applied to it. The trip to her room was going to be unpleasant.

"I will go with you," Spark said, also rising.

Ari just nodded, knowing why he wished to come with her. She simply walked away, nodding to Syrik and the members of the Enterprise crew as she did.

Spark walked on her left side, his muscles coiled slightly ready to catch her if her leg gave out again.

They walked in silence for a time, leaving the gathering room behind. It was not until the left the range of Vulcan hearing that Ari spoke.

"What did you do to Jane?"

Spark glanced at her and then forward. "I do not know-"

"Bull," Ari said shortly, cutting off his feeble attempt at a lie.

Spark was silent for a moment. "After I learned that she attempted to contact you while you were still recovering from serious injuries, I told her that she was not to contact ever again. I also told her that if she did contact you she would be polite and not speak harshly to you, even if that required her to bite through her own tongue to do so."

"And she agreed," Ari said eying her cousin carefully. "Just like that?"

"I... may have made my threats more physical."

Ari sighed. "What did you do, Spark?"

"I would rather not discuss this."

"Spark, its me! Its Ari, the same person who nearly killed another child with my bare hands out of anger. I don't think there is a single thing you could have done that can match that."

"I refused to release her forearm until she agreed," Spark said, looking away.

"So," she said, shrugging.

"I held her arm with enough force to snap the bones."

Ari stopped walking, staring at her cousin.

Spark also stopped walking, his hands clasped behind his back and his head bowed. "I had tightened my grip until she agreed," he said, his voice soft. He was ashamed at his actions, as affective as they were. Vulcans did not believe in violence and he had used it on a human to force his will on her, the most un-Vulcan like thing he had ever done.

"Spark," Ari said softly before stopping. She could see his shame at his own actions and yet she had also seen his eyes back in the gathering room. She looked down the hall, her room was three doors down and she crossed the distance, Spark following her automatically. She placed her palm on the pad and the door slid open to admit her.

Once they were inside and the door slid shut, Ari turned to Spark. "Are you near your pon-far," she asked bluntly.

Spark started. Ari had always been blunt but to ask such a thing...

"Well," she pressed, leaning on her cane.

"No, I am still some years from my time," he said still staring at her.

"Then what the Hell is wrong with you?"

Spark shifted uncomfortably. He knew Ari well and she would not be satisfied with anything but the whole truth in this matter. "Your abduction placed a lot of strain on my mind," he said. "When I learned that you were found but badly injuried I was both relieved and worried. I accepted Dr McCoy's will that you would not be disturbed until you were pass the danger and the promise that I would be notified of any changes. When I learned that Jane had attempted to contact you after the Council contacted Sparik, notifying him that you had not responded to their hails, I became... frustrated. From that frustration I acted in the way I did."

"You were angry," Ari said.

"Frustrated," Spark corrected. He disliked admitting emotions he had felt during those weeks and to call them by anything other than what he had named them had it harder.

"Call it whatever you want," Ari said, limping to the diva. She sat down, resting her head on her cane clasped in her two hands. "What happened when my father found out?"

"To my knowledge he does not know," Spark said, standing in the center of the room. "My theory is that Jane has not told him and found a means to hide the bruise from him."

"Why wouldn't she tell him? He is her husband, it is his duty to protect her from any threats."

"I believe she has not because then she would have to tell him that she tried to contact you, despite the strict orders that you were not to be. She may be his wife but you are his offspring."

"Perhaps," Ari said. "We may as well get this over with," she sighed, laying down on the diva.

Spark did not ask her to what she spoke of, he knew. The mind meld. He had never melded with anyone before. He had asked his brother about his experiences with it and felt more confident that he could preform the meld so long as Ari did not resist him. He pulled the chair away from the desk and sat himself at Ari's head.

He hesitated when he looked down at Ari's face, her eyes were closed and she looked as if she were sleeping. "Ari," he said softly, "before we begin I must know something."

Ari opened her eyes. "Why you," she said guessing his question.

Spark nodded, mutely.

"Because you know me the best," she said, calmly, "and I trust you more then anyone."

Spark stared at her. "That is not a logical reason," he said.

"I know," Ari said. "Logic was not in the fore front of my mind when the meld was brought up."

"I do not understand," Spark told her.

"You will," Ari said closing her eyes once more. "I'm ready when you are."

"It would have been more logical for my mother or brother to do this," Spark said as he carefully placed his fingers on her melding points.

"I stand by my reasons," she said calmly.

Spark bowed his head and pressed his mind carefully into hers. He had always suspected that Ari's mind was different from his but to suspect and to experience were two completely different thing.

Ari's mind was a jumble of information. It felt chaotic yet everything had a place, everything was connected by a system beyond Spark's understanding.

Emotions hit him suddenly. Pain. Fear. Trust and anger. The anger confused him, it was not directed at anything. It was simply there. He pushed them aside and pressed gently into her memories.

_She was next to his holographic projection, pleased by the simulation. Not only had her equation brought down the cloaking system but the shields as well and as an added bonus the simulated star ship hadn't blown up as it had in past simulations. They would have to run a diagnostic on the engines but it seemed to be a success and her early frustrations long since forgotten._

_A red light flashed, ending Ari's pleasure and bringing confusion as she looked up at the light._

"_What's wrong," he heard himself ask her._

"_There's a Red Alert," she said as she closed out the program. The was no drill today she would have been informed. "I had better go see what's going on."_

_She turned away and started towards the door. She froze when the doors opened and revealed 4 armed Romulans. She was shocked by their sudden appearance. She watched frozen in place as one of them fired at her, the stun round hitting her square in the chest, knocking her off her feet. _Nice shot_, everything went black._

_She woke slowly and found a Romulan leaning over her, smiling like a cat who just caught its favorite mouse. She scowled at her and was amused by his confusion as short lived as it was._

_The Romulan introduced himself, calling her by name and looked smug when she tried to lift her hand and received an electrical shock._

_Another voice chastised Nadel, telling him that the bonds were no necessary. Nadel's head vanished as did the bonds holding her. _

_Ari was calm, remembering briefly a fight she had picked with 10 intoxicated males a year ago, as she turned to look at the Captain of the ship. She asked if he realized what he had done._

_The Romulan did not answer her question, instead he offered to continue the conversation during a meal he had ordered._

_Ari tilted her head to one side and found him mirroring her. She raised an eyebrow, wondering why he was doing that, and was again mirrored. She agreed to the meal so long as he promised to stop mirroring her._

_The captain agreed and introduced himself. They conversed briefly in the time the Romulans learned that she spoke their language. Then they left the room..._

_They were sitting at the table with a meal set before them. Their plates had already been filled and they were being to eat._

_Ari asked for the reason they had taken her. She was not a high ranking member of Starfleet or in the Federation so ransom clearly was not a factor._

_Lintus told her she had information the Romulan Empire was interested in._

_Ari "played stupid" as the Romulans pressed her, first hinting then asking of The Project._

_Lintus asked about the scars on Ari's right hand._

_Ari explained the injury vaguely. In her explanation the two Romulans learned of that she was a hybrid._

_They began to play on her standing as an outcast as both a Vulcan and Human._

_Ari stopped eating and interlock her fingers."You can stop that now, gentlemen," she said in a neutral voice. "I am aware of what you are doing and it will not work." She pushed away her plate"I will not betray the Federation," she said firmly, "or Vulcan." she stood up and clasped her hands behind her back. "We have nothing more to discus."_

_Lintus and Nadel looked angry at the fact that their ploy did not work._

"_Guards," Lintus said angry laced in his voice, "take the Vulcan to her cell."_

_The two Romulans from before stepped forward to flank Ari, who stood with her chin held high._

"_You will regret your choice, Vulcan," Nadel said darkly as the guards led Ari away._

"_I highly doubt that, Nadel," Ari said before the door slid shut behind her._

_Ari had fallen into a meditative stance in her cell. It was a small dark room of steel, and coldness. She was laying on her back on the steel bunk, there was no blanket or mat on it just hard steel._

_She could hear them, two sets of footsteps coming towards her cell, talking about her. Her door opened and they told her to get up. She ignored them completely, making herself seem more comfortable on the steel. _

_They growled angrily making Ari smile with amusement, she enjoyed doing this to people and the Romulans were very easy. _Spark made a mental note of that for later.

_One came closer and threw her off the cot causing her to land painfully on the floor._

_She swore in Klingon and rose to her feet._

_The two guards grabbed her roughly and half dragged her to another room some distance away. She was dragged into a white room that hurt Ari's eyes after a long time in muted light. She was latched to a chair, facing a mirror and the Romulans left._

_Ari stretched out her legs and made herself comfortable in the uncomfortable chair. She was calm, willing to play the game._

_The door opened and Ari opened one eye to see a Romulan enter. She closed her eye again and ignored him. Neither spoke for some time, in that time Ari sensed the Romulan's anger grow._

"_Yes," she said mildly. She changed her position in the chair._

_The Romulan stared at her with unfriendly eyes. "My Captain wishes for me to extract information from you, Vulcan," he said in a low hoarse voice. "I do not think you will simply give me what I want from you, will you?"_

_Ari raised an eyebrow at him. "I highly doubt it. So where does that put us?"_

"_Right about here," the Romulan said stepping closer and struck her across the face with his fist._

Spark's breath hissed as he felt what Ari felt.

"_Tell me about the Project," he demanded._

_Ari simply glared at him, her lips tight._

_He sneered. "Very good, Vulcan," he said in something like a purr. "I would have been highly disappointed in you if you started talking now." He cracked his knuckles. "Let's begin." He slammed his fist into Ari's stomach, alarmingly close to her heart._

_Ari coughed as the breath was knocked out of her. Before she could recover from the blow the Romulan struck her across the face again._

"_The Project, Vulcan?"_

_Ari snarled insults and swears at him, vaguely aware of the fact that it was in Klingon._

"_I can do this all day, Vulcan. Can you?" He struck her under the jaw, snapping her head back. _

_The Romulan work her for 4 hours, demanding information of the Project and striking her when she didn't answer._

_Ari was sagging in her chair when the door opened again. She could see who entered do to the fact her right eye had swollen shut. _

_The Romulan stepped back and Lintus stepped into view, taking her chin in his hand and tilting it back. He turned her head to one side then the other._

"_This is unnecessary, Ari," he told her, his voice hard. "All we want is the Project."_

_Ari stared past him, unresponsive to his words._

"_We already know what it is," he told her. "We know what you were told to design and we want to know how you and the other Vulcan did it."_

_Ari showed no recognition of his words._

_Lintus sighed and looked at the other Romulan. "I think you did your job too well, Vintas."_

_Vintas smiled. "That's what the Empire pays me for, Captain."_

_Lintus nodded distractedly. "Take her," he said to someone to Ari's right._

_The two guards from before, or at least one of them, entered the room. They lifted her out of the chair, forced to support her when she didn't set her feet. Ari allowed herself to be dragged back to her cell._

_She heard the door hiss open and the restraints came off before she was thrown inside. She rolled to her back, panting with pain. She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling warm fluids leaking out of them._

Spark almost broke the meld, he almost stopped this. He could feel Ari's distress at reliving the experience, he didn't want to put her through it again. He understood why Ari asked for him to do this and he knew he couldn't stop now. The meld was needed to end the investigation and he was the only Vulcan who she could bear seeing her at her most vulnerable moments. That fixed in his mind he pressed deeper into those painful memories.

_Darkness... Pain... Footsteps... They were coming for her, to take her back to that painfully bright room. Then there would be more pain and they would bring her back to the dark. The cycle would repeat itself after that, a never ending Hell..._

_They brought in a scientist in with Vintas. 2 weeks had past and the wear on Ari's body had began to show. Her body always hurt now and breathing was harder. The scientist had began to write on the mirror, talking animatedly about possibilities of what they thought the Project was._

_Ari stared at her knees, not looking at the equations on the two away mirror. They knew nothing and she would not inform them of it nor would she give them any physical signs that could be interpreted as such._

_Vintas snarled angrily when she made no sign she could even hear them. _

_Ari felt a boot being set on her right knee and sudden force was applied, snapping her kneecap. She screamed in pain, the reflex uncontrolled. She panted, her body curled in on itself in a primitive defense._

_A fist connected with the side of her face, knocking her sideways._

_Ari took a shallow shuddering breath, something close to a sob. A hand grabbed her hair, tipping her head backwards. She stared up at Vintas's face, her eyes dulled with the pain she was in._

_Vintas swore and threw her head away. He summoned the guards and they dragged her out of the room, back to her cell. The cycle was restarting once more..._

_There was someone in her cell. Not a Romulan, he spoke quietly, calmly._

"_You're not Romulan," it whispered in confusion._

_Ari peeled open her left eye. Her right was glued shut with blood again and it hurt too much to wipe it away. "Who is that," she said. Her voice was hoarse and it hurt when her chapped lips and bruised muscles moved._

"_What are you," it whispered. Ari identified the voice as begin male and it had a rough sound to it almost like a canine._

"_Vulcan and Human," Ari said, turning her head left and right trying to find the owner to the voice. "Where are you?"_

"_Over here, in the corner."_

_Ari tried to turn her head but was unable to see the owner. "I can't see you," she said, her voice thickened and her vision blurred._

_There was a soft clicking sound of nails on steel and a fur covered head came into view. The wolf sniffed her carefully. His tongue slid out and gently licked the side of her face. "You are injured," he said still licking the blood away from her face._

_Ari realized that he was not speaking out loud but inside her mind. "How are you doing that," she whispered._

_The wolf walked around her, gently nudging her. "All Ookami can speak in this way in this form," he replied. "You needn't speak out loud, I can hear your thoughts." He paused at her right leg and sniffed at her knee, whining softly._

How did you get in here_, Ari thought to him._

"_I escaped from where the Romulans had been holding me and slipped into this room." He laid down next to her, licking her neck lightly. "I had thought it was a closet and got trapped inside. My plan was to rush the Romulans when they opened the door but then I saw you. I could not leave you behind not in your condition." _

You're so warm_, Ari thought. She felt like she was falling, or floating._

_The Ookami shifted his body, pressing himself closer to her. "Sleep, young one," he said licking her cheek. "I will remain at your side."_

_Ari slipped into the darkness. The soft warmth next comforting her. For the first time, Ari's sleep was not haunted by nightmares or pain._

_Ari heard the footsteps, so did Shuhan. It bothered him, he wasn't going to leave her side. She begged him to hide, placing a hand on his chest._

_The wolf shook his head as if was wet, feeling a strange alien calmness coming over him. "I will not allow them to take you," he said definitely fighting the calm. "I cannot simply sit by while they hurt you more."_

If they see you then they'll only come back with phasers, _Ari said, feeling Shuhan's anger rising in her._ I can't walk and I can't fight, I'll burden you down. We'll only get captured again and they'll take you away. _Tears pricked at her eyes_. I need you, Shuhan. I can't do this without help. I'll break and I can't afford to break!

_Shuhan looked at her with sad gold eyes. "Very well," he said unwillingly. He stood and walked into the dark corner, his black and gray fur blending in. He curled up tightly and closed his eyes._

_Ari sighed softly and listened to the footsteps stop in front of her door. She could do this now, she had Shuhan waiting for her. A light in the darkness._

_(_**A/n I don't really want to type out Susan's death again so if you need a recap of what happened go back to Chapter 17 and reread that... It makes my heart hurt...)**

Spark nearly broke the meld again. Ari had once described heart break to him, but he had never understood the idea until now. The death of Susan had caused such emotional pain through her that it caused physical pain in her heart. Spark felt it too and he hated the fact that she had to feel it again but it was nearly over so he pressed on.

_Ari could hear Kirk and Spock's voices. For a moment she thought she was hallusinating but then the door opened and she saw them. Shuhan rose, growling for a moment. Then he stopped and backed down, allowing Spock to approach._

"_Ari," Spock said quietly, "where's Susan?"_

_Tears slid from Ari's eyes. "She's dead," she whispered, her voice broken. "They killed her."_

_Spock stared at her, surprised both by her words and the suddenness of her emotion. He picked her up and carried her out of the cell._

_Ari was dimly aware of Spock and Kirk talking and then being beamed away. The clean, sanitary smell met Ari's nose. It was familiar smell, it smelled like Susan and Bones. She felt herself being laid down on a table. She could smell Bones, his aftershave was quit distinctive. She peeled her eyes open to look at the human. "Bones, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..."_

_Bones said something to her and then to something to someone else. _

_Spock answered. A few moments later both Spock and Kirk left and Bones gave her hypos for her pain and dehydration._

_Shuhan was speaking, making valid points about the Romulans. They could not be allowed to regroup otherwise they would only return, no doubt with more aid._

_Ari saw the logic in Shuhan's statements and rose. She administered a nerve pinch on Bones when he attempted to stop her. Shuhan had changed his form and now stood naked on the other side of the table. He confirmed he knew his task and left for Engineering while Ari went to the Bridge. She felt no pain in her body as she walked._

_She stepped off the turbolift and walked towards Chekov, ignoring everyone. She pushed the young human out of his station and took the seat. She set up the console._

_Scotty came over the com. He said there was a naked man messing with Engineering. Ari told him to leave him alone and confirmed with Shuhan that they were ready. _

"_They're cloaking," Sulu said._

"_Not for long," she snarled. _Now, Shuhan,_ she said._

_It ran just like the simulation and Ari released the ship's torpedos. She stood slowly as the Romulan's ship was destroyed. She felt a deep, primitive satisfaction as the ship exploded._

"_Enemy ship destroyed," Chekov reported kneeling on the deck from where he had fallen when Ari pushed him. _

"_There are no survivors," Spock said softly._

Spark withdrew from the meld. He had seen all he needed to. Ari's use of the Project had been completely logical. Her emotional and mental state had not affected her decision, there was only logic. "Ari," Spark said quietly.

Ari opened her eyes, feeling drained and looked at her cousin.

Spark just looked at her, finding that he couldn't say anything. His heart still hurt and the shadow on the meld left him feeling just as drained as she was. He just sat there staring at her.

Ari met her cousin's eyes. She could see pain in his eyes. He wanted to say something, she could feel that but didn't know what or how to say it. "I know," she said simply.


	29. Negotiations

Spark left shortly after that, promising to contact the Council immediately and put the Romulan/ Project incident to rest.

Ari relaxed on the divan. (**a/n realized that I've been calling them by the wrong name in previous chapters...) **Her leg ached with pain and her mind was filled with emotions. She could feel the shadows of Spark's emotions, his concern for her mental state and confusion as the ever present emotions that occupied her mind.

Unlike Vulcans, who greatly ignored the fact emotions even existed, Ari lived with her emotions ever present. She personally believed that having and feeling emotions helped her control them and herself, a strange illogical belief by any standard but hers all the same. But right now, she didn't need them clouding her thoughts.

Her eyes slid closed and she slipped into meditation, focusing on the deepness of her own breathing.

After a quarter of an hour her door chimed.

Ari lifted one eye, listening to the breathing and heartbeat. Both belonged to a human and she caught the slightness of aftershave and sterilized materials. "Come in, Bones," she said, pushing herself up into a half sitting position.

The door slid open and Bones entered. "Are you ever going to tell me how you do that?"

Ari smiled slightly. "No."

Bones scowled at her slightly. "Let's take a look at that knee," he said, deciding against arguing with her just this once. He pulled the chair Spark had sat in during the meld and pulled it to the side of the divan, scanning her knee. He studied the readings with a tight lipped expression. "The muscles are inflamed," he said, "but there doesn't seem to be any damage." He looked up at her. "No rock climbing."

"I see no reason for forbidding the activity if there is no damage," Ari told him.

"Allow me to rephrase," Bones said. "As your doctor you will keep your feet firmly planted on solid ground."

"We both know I'm not going to do that," Ari said calmly. "So we don't we skip the hours in which we'll argue over it and come up with the compromise we're going to come to in the end."

Bones jaw clenched, knowing she was right but never willing to be graceful when it came to Vulcans and their logic. "5 meters, no higher."

"I can climb 5 meters in my sleep. 20 meters."

"Not going to happen. 5 meters."

"Perhaps you are unaware on how these negotiations usually go. You say a number then I say a number and we then slowly close the gap until we agree. For example, I said 20 meters and now I will relent and say 15 meters."

"I know how this goes, Ari," Bones said. "I was married and have a daughter. 5 meters."

Ari frowned slightly, this was not going how she thought it would. "You are being unreasonable, Bones. I did not run into troubles until I was above 10 meters."

"I don't give a damn," he said shortly. "5 meters."

"I will not be trapped by such a short distance! As I said before I can climb that height in my sleep. There is not challenge in that height!"

"You have a busted knee that you can't even stand on without support. 5 meters."

"My knee is only a 4th of climbing," Ari retorted. "I am perfectly capable of climbing 10 meters!"

"Good for you but you're not going over 5."

"I can and I shall," Ari growled at him.

Bones lifted his hand and flicked the tip of Ari's ear.

"Ow," Ari exclaimed, pulling back away from him.

Bones flicked it again. "5 meters."

"Quit it," she snapped, trying pulling away.

His face set coldly, he flicked the tip of her ear again. "5 meters."

Ari clapped her hands over her ears, protecting them against the assault. "Bones, stop it!"

Bones held his fingers in position for another flick. "5 meters."

"Fine! 5 meters. Now leave my ears alone!"

A broad smile light the human's face and he dropped his hand. "So glad we could come to this compromise, Ari. I'll inform your father and that Snik fellow about your grounding."

Ari scowled at him, her hands still covering the tips of her ears protectively. She could feel the assaulted ear tip throbbing with blood and the heat as it rushed to meld the veins that Bones broke.

Bones laughed gleefully at his victory and stood to leave. "Get some rest and stay off your leg for the rest of the day," he told her and left.

Ari glared after him, slowly lowering her hands from from her ears. That had not gone as she wanted at all. Not only had she lost the argument, but Snik would know about it and would enforce it as much as he did with her eating at every meal. "Damn Human," she muttered darkly, aware of the fact it was a mirror of the implied human's curse "Damn Vulcan."

With a frustrated and wary sigh, she stood carefully on her good leg and limped over to her bed. Just before reaching her bed she tripped over the edge of the carpet and fell forward. Her hands shot out in front of her, catching herself in a push up position, her nose centimeters from the ground.

At the exact moment of her fall the door slid open and Ari glimpsed a pair of well shined boats lightly coated in dust.

"If you are so interested in what I use to clean the carpet, you could simply ask," Snik said, entering the room.

"And lose the chance of going through all the equations in order to learn its identity? Don't be ridiculous."

Snik's lips twitched slightly as he assisted Ari back to her feet. "It may be wise to not attempt to walk without your cane. You seem to have a habit of falling down without its aid."

Ari gripped hold of Snik's arm as she angled herself towards her bed. "Perhaps," she said releasing her grip and sitting down on the bed. She looked at him carefully.

Snik stood in front of her for a moment, his hands clasped behind his back. "Dr. McCoy has informed me that you are not to climb above 5 meters and that you agreed to the restriction."

Ari's fingers went to her still sore ear, "if you wish to call it an agreement."

Snik's eyes flicked to her ear, noting the green bruise that had formed on its tip. "Your chief medical officer seems to have a peculiar way of treating his patients."

"You don't know the half of it," Ari told him, recalling the vast number of threats she had received from him during her recovery.

Snik nodded, "I am sure I do not, considering I have only met the Dr. twice." He turned to the divan and picked up her cane, setting it beside her nightstand. "I believe it would be wise if you rested now. I will bring you something later to eat."

Ari nodded, already pulling off her soft soled boots.

Snik pulled the curtains closed, inclined his head to her and left the room.

Ari wondered about Snik sometimes and this was one of them. For as long as she could remember he had been a constant in her life. Her father worked almost constantly and her mother was at times required to leave with him to gatherings that Ari could not attend do to her young age. Only Snik remained a constant presence, always standing by with guidance and advise, even when her parents were there.

Ari wasn't sure where she would be if Snik was not there to point out her faults on occasions and point her in a more logical direction on other. A Juvenile Correction Center probably... Though Snik could not be the only one to credit with keeping her out of such a place. Spark also managed to worm them out of situations Ari got them into.

As she pulled off her tunic she recalled the first time she had gotten her and her cousin arrested by the Earth police:

"_Ari," a 16 year old Spark said, staring straight forward at the door of the cell in which they had been placed in. "Explain to me how we arrived to our current position."_

_A 14 year old Ari had been lounging across the cot above the one her cousin sat on, her arms behind her head and her eyes closed. "I am sure there is nothing wrong with your memory, Spark. It was not that long ago."_

"_I only wish to clarify."_

"_We arrived here when the officers who arrested us put us in here," she said simply, a smirk pulling at her lips._

"_That is not what I meant and you are aware of that fact," Spark said calmly, rising to his feet and looking at his cousin._

_A chuckle left Ari's throat knowing that she was annoying her cousin. "Maybe you are the one who should clarify."_

_Spark inhaled slow and deep. "What exactly were you thinking when you stole-"_

"_Borrowed," Ari interrupted._

"_What?"_

"_I borrowed the vehicle, not stole."_

_Spark stared at her, questioning her logic and something humans called common sense. "Very well. What were you thinking when you _borrow_ the dean's hover car?"_

"_That it would be fun and really piss him off," Ari grinned._

_Spark stared at her. "That is illogical."_

"_Who says it has to be logical," she said, looking directly back at him._

"_You realize that your actions will redoubtably cause your dismissal at the University, correct?"_

"_You realize I don't give a rat's ass?"_

"_I would appreciate you not using crude human metaphors with me."_

"_Noted. But it does not change my outlook on the situation."_

"_I do not understand your insistence on misbehavior and reckless actions. There is nothing to gain by your actions tonight and everything to loose. To add to that you have also dragged me into your activities."_

"_You can't blame me for what happens to you after tonight, Spark," Ari said firmly. "I told you not to come with me and I gave you the option to ditch out several times along the way. You could have gotten out of this scotch free but you refused."_

"_It is my duty to see to your well-being and keep you out of trouble."_

_Ari looked around the cell pointedly. "Nice job," she said lightly._

_A green flush crept into Spark's face and he sat back down on the bottom bunk, refusing to participate further into the conversation. Above him he heard Ari chuckle._

Ari chuckled at the memory. Her actions that night had been highly illogical. She had pointed out to the dean that the security in the University's Science building was inadequate. The dean, like many humans, had taken being corrected by someone more than half his age defensively and told her off, threatening her with demerits if she pursued the subject, stating that the security was the same as his car and perfect just the way it was. Of course, Ari being the way she was had built an override and stole his car, taking it for a joy ride.

Spark had caught her leaving the house and insisted on coming with her, despite her own insistence that he should not. He had been wrong about one thing that night, she had considered to repercussions of her actions and had found the risk to her personally unimportant if it proved her point and led to an upgrade to the Science Building. But she did not wish for Spark to suffer for it however but she couldn't stop him, particularly after she failed to administer a neck pinch on him.

Ari laid down on her bed and relaxed.


	30. Something's Wrong

"_The Project, Vulcan," Vintas snarled. He raised his fist..._

Spark sat up, his breathing uneven. He looked around his chambers, fighting the strange physical response he was having to the dream.

He had never had a dream before, Vulcan's did not have REM sleep but he was aware of the fact that Ari did have REM sleep and dreams though she could function perfectly without sleep as any other Vulcan. The dream would have logically occurred do to his melding with Ari, Vintas was after all the Romulan in charge of extracting information from her.

He closed his eyes attempting to meditate, but found that when the room vanished the snarling Romulan returned. His eyes shot open, his breathing increasing. He didn't understand why he was reacting to the image in such a way. Then he realized what was happening, he was feeling Ari's fear and having a physical reaction to it. But that was illogical, the Romulan could not hurt him or Ari. He would have died in the destruction of the Bird of Prey, so why did the image of the male sent his heart rate faster.

He rubbed his face with his hands and attempted to meditate again. But like before the Romulan's image flashed before his eyes and his eyes snapped back open. He could not close his eyes without seeing the Romulan which would in turn stimulate the physical reaction to fear.

_Well this is fairly simple to fix_, he thought. _I will not sleep until I find a way to end the reaction._ He stood and commanded for the lights. His eyes adjusted rapidly to the change in lighting as he walked to his desk. He sat down and turned on his computer. He spent the rest of the night researching, searching for something to help him.

– – – – – – – – – – – - – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

"_The Project, Vulcan," Vintas snarled. He raised his fist..._

Ari sat bolt up right, panting slightly. Fear rose in her, uncontrolled. She swallowed and took a deep slow breath, focusing on the wall. She had realized quickly that Vintas, or whatever her nightmare had been about, would keep popping up every time she closed her eyes after having it until she could calm herself. Her improvise was to meditate with her eyes open, focusing on a single point and bringing herself back to a state of calm.

It worked most of the time and when it didn't she would do push ups or sit ups until she exhausted herself out of the fear, which was not always as easy as it sounded in theory. Since she was half Vulcan she could do hundreds, even thousands, of push ups before becoming tired while in Earth's gravity. But it was worth it if she gained peace from it.

She checked her internal clock, it was 0500 hours. She had slept through the afternoon and the night. She hadn't slept that long since passing out on the bridge. She swung her legs over the edge of her bed and picked up her cane, Snik's suggestion to not attempt to walk without it ringing in the hollows of her mind.

She rose and walked to the divan, a tunic and pants laid out for her. _If Snik keeps this up_, Ari thought with an amuse smirk, _I'm going to forget how to dress myself._ She picked up the clothing and walked to her bathroom. Once there she carefully propped her cane against the wall, set the clothing on the sink and stripped. She picked up her cane again and walked into the sonic shower, (**A/n I know in Cujar and Copac I wrote that the shower had water coming out of it but upon farther research I learned I was WRONG and that the showers in the 23****rd**** century are sonic powered... I correct myself now but I'm not going to rewrite the chapter on the grounds of laziness and the fact it would not change anything but that scene... Okay back to this chapter!) **She carefully leaned the cane right against the door and turned on the sonic shower. She rested her hand against the wall and closed her eyes, feeling the sound through her and allowing her muscles to relax.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

an hour later in the gathering room

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Ari's cane clicked against the stone floor as she entered the gathering room. She paused as she notice Spark staring at a half finished kal-toh.

"Spark," she said, stepping towards her cousin.

Spark's shoulders twitched slightly and turned around to look at her.

Ari's eyebrows came together slightly. "Are you well?"

"I am," Spark said. "Are you? You did not return after the meld."

"I am fine," Ari said, stepping closer eying him carefully. Something was wrong she could feel it.

Spark did not meet Ari's eyes, instead he turned back to the kal-toh.

Ari's eyes narrowed slightly. Something was definitely wrong, but before she could press him for information a voice floated into the room.

"Ari," Syrik said, walking into the room. "Will you coming with me to feed Snips?"

Ari glanced at the young Vulcan then back at Spark's back before returning to the other. "I suppose I should. It would be unwise for you to attempt commands during his morning feeding alone." She walked towards the younger Vulcan, glancing again at Spark before she did. "How did his evening feeding go?"

Syrik shifted slight. "I thought it unwise to enforce the commands when you were not present so I simply fed him as I had been."

Ari made a tsking noise. "You cannot do that, Syrik. The commands must remain constant and routine if they are to ever take. I do not have adequate time to stand by you until he obeys every thing you tell him with the same obedience he does me."

"How long are you to stay," he asked looking up at her.

"The Captain gave me 10 days medical leave while the Enterprise is fitted with a temporary warp engine."

Syrik frowned. "What happened to its warp engine to cause them to be fitted with a temporary one?"

Ari was quiet for a moment, weighing the options to answer. "The Project fried them," she said simply.

"I see," Syrik said, knowing enough about the trouble his older cousin was in to know not to inquire further.

A slight smirk curled Spark's lips as he heard the conversation. "At least it didn't explode," he said just before the two left.

Ari stopped walking and looked around at the now stiff backed Spark.

Spark slowly looked around at Ari. His comment was one she would have made, not him.

Ari met Spark's eyes, noting emotions stirring in them. Something was very wrong. "I will need to speak with you later," she said.

Spark swallowed slightly. "I will be meeting with the Council in an hour, it should not take long. We can speak upon my return."

Ari's jaw tightened slightly. She did not want to delay talking to him but he could not be late for his meeting with the Council particularly since he was speaking in her defense. She nodded. "Very well." She turned back to Syrik. "Let's go feed Snips before he gets mad."


	31. A Hard Lesson

**Before I begin I feel I should put some suspicions to rest. 1, No Jane is not a Romulan, she's human. Her behavior towards Ari and any mention of Ari's mother will be explained later on, but probably not anytime soon so don't hold your breath. 2, Ari's knee does get fixed (I'm really looking forward to writing those chapters ^_^) and 3, Vintas, Lintas and all the Romulans that had been on board the BoP are dead, no sudden returns except in conversation and memories... Okay I think that's everything! Thanks to everyone how has favorited and reviewed the story! Y'all are awesome!**

Ari sat in the gathering room with Syrik, looking over some calculations he had done for school while he tried to figure out how to prevent her bishop, knight, rooks and queen from checkmating his king when he only had 3 pawns, a rook and his bishops to defend it with.

Snips was stretched out next to the table that they were sitting between.

It was nearly midday and Ari expected Spark back at anytime. If her suspicions were correct then he would attempt to avoid her when he returned. She would have.

"I believe I've found the solution," Syrik said, doing his best to sound unconcerned with his move.

Ari glanced up at the PADD. Leaning forward, she moved her queen and took the bishop he had used to block the checkmate. "Checkmate." She leaned back in her chair. "Try again."

Syrik took a slow deep breath and let it out faster then normal, the Vulcan version of a sigh. Reaching out, he reset the board two moves backwards and studied it intensely.

A small part of him wondered if there was a single move that could save his king. Another part dismissed the thought, saying that it would be illogical to put him though all this if there was nothing that he could do. But a third part reminded him that it was Ari that had assigned the task.

He glanced away from the board to his older cousin. Her face was still, Vulcan, eyes flat with no emotions as she studied the calculations on his PADD. He had noticed that when she was in deep thought she had that look, a look that was very much like his mother, father and any other Vulcan. But when she wasn't in that deep thought, when she was simply there, her eyes brightened and her lips twitched up and down as unknown thoughts ran through her, stimulating emotions beyond the young Vulcan's understanding.

Ari sensed Syrik's eyes and lifted her own to him. Syrik's eyes dropped immediately back to the board, a darkened green coloring the tip his ear.

Ari lifted an eyebrow as she looked over the young boy, wondering what stimulus had caused the physical response of his blush. Suddenly she chuckled and shook her head. Two days back home and her thinking was becoming more Vulcan. She made a note to actually spend time with Kirk and Bones next time they visited, otherwise she would spend the next 10 days upon her return to the Enterprise trying to get back to her usual self. A smart ass teenager with a dry wit.

A dull ache had returned to her leg, much to Ari's annoyance. Though she had not used a hypo since leaving the Enterprise, her leg had only hurt on occasion. But she had a deep suspicion that Snik was putting medicine in her food rather then giving her hypos every few hours. She had not approached Snik on the issue though, she never really cared for hypos. Finding the dependency that people had on them somewhat alarming. Snik was aware of that as well as her unspoken fears of becoming dependent on the medicines, particularly after her rock climbing accident in the Grand Canyon. She had ripped her shoulder out of its socket and had been told to use a hypo every 3 hours for the pain. Ari had refused to take anything until she was half blind with pain, that was when she believed Snik began drugging her food.

"What about now," Syrik said, pulling Ari out of her thoughts. He noticed that Ari's eyes had started to brighten after she had caught him staring at her and he wondered what was going through his mind.

Ari looked at the board, seeing that he had captured her queen with his rook. She moved her knight, "Checkmate."

Syrik stared at the board, a empty sensation filling his chest and stomach. He simply could not see what he could do. Every move he had thought of could be overcome by her the next move and would checkmate him.

Ari watched Syrik carefully, seeing despair filling him. "Do you recall what I told you to do, Syrik," she said gently.

"You said to prevent the check... mate... Why are you shaking your head?"

Ari shook her head slightly, "what were my exact words?"

"Find the only move you can make," Syrik quoted.

Ari nodded. "You have made moves to prolong the game but not the only one you can make."

Syrik looked at the board and back up at her. "What is the move then?"

"This," Ari said and flicked over his king.

Syrik watched his king roll off the board. "You had me study the board of 1.3 hours when the only thing I could do is surrender?"

"Yes," Ari said, glancing down at the PADD.

"That is illogical."

"Is it?"

"Yes," Syrik said. "We could have continued the lesson to how to prevent the situation in the first place, instead of wasting time with this... exercise... Do you find something amusing?"

A smile lifted Ari's lips as her cousin talked, or rather rambled. "Yes, you. This has not been a waste of time as you believe. For one thing, it gave me time to look over your calculations and point out some small errors you had made. For another, it taught you that no matter what you do at times you simple cannot beat what faces you."

Syrik stared at her. "How morbid," he commented.

Ari lifted an eyebrow. "Quite. When I was learning to play my father taught me the same lesson. I sat there for over an hour trying to find the solution. Finally I told him there wasn't one and he agreed with me. It is not at pleasant lesson, Syrik, but it is a necessary one."

Syrik picked up his king from the floor, and studied it. "Is everyone taught this lesson," he asked after a few moments.

"I do not know," Ari said. "My father taught it to me as his father taught it to him and I have taught you as I will also teach my children one day. But if everyone is taught this lesson? Well, then people would know when to back down and regroup in a no-win situation."

Syrik lifted his eyes to Ari's. "I think I understand."

Ari's lips twitched. "Good." She held out his PADD. "Now correct those before we do anything else."

Syrik took the PADD and looked at his calculations. Ari had circled parts on them with red, indicating he had errors somewhere within those places. Picking up his stylist he began to rework the numbers, some simple mistakes other more difficult.

Ari leaned back in her chair, watching him with half closed eyes. She listened to Snips deep hollowed breathing as he slept. She felt her eyes become heavy and slowly fall closed.


	32. Emotions

Syrik noticed that Ari had fallen asleep once again. He stared at her noting the calm look on her face, her arms loosely crossed over her chest. She looked... peaceful. As he watched her, her eyes twitched under her eyelids. His muscles tightened and he dropped his gaze back to the PADD. He listened carefully for her to wake up, the violent reaction of yesterday still fresh in his mind.

Nothing happened. Her breathing remained deep and regular.

His eyes lifted back up to her face. It had not changed. A small frown formed his lips, curious and confused by this. Her eyes had moved, she should have awoken. Suddenly he recalled that some species had more then one stage in their sleep cycle. Since Ari was half human it stood to reason that she would also have more then one stage of sleep as well.

Thus comforted by the knowledge he returned to his PADD. The school had not yet been rebuilt so his instructors sent him his assignments until the constructions were complete. The latest assignment was a report on the affects mind melds on the minds of both participants.

Almost of their own accord his eyes lifted back to Ari. He knew that she and his Uncle had mind melded so that Ari could prove that she had acted logically to the Council. He did not know the exact reasons or details, only that it had to do with a classified project no one but the two knew the inner working of and that this project was the reason Ari gotten into so much trouble in the first place.

He would ask her and his uncle about the meld later, he should first research anyway. His eyes returned to his PADD. He worked in silence for about an hour with the only sounds being the deep slow breathing of Ari and Snips and the distant sounds of the servants and such moving around the house.

Then he heard the front doors open and the sound of quickened footsteps.

Spark paused as he entered the gathering room, his cloak and boots dusty from the desert. His eyes flicked from Syrik to Ari's back. He fixed his eyes on her, half expecting her to speak or turn at any moment.

Syrik followed his uncle's gaze. "She's asleep," he said softly.

Spark released a breath he had been holding. "I see," he said quietly. He studied her carefully now noticing the slow steady movement of her shoulders as she breathed. "Let her sleep," he told him.

Syrik nodded. He had not planned to awaken her after witnessing her nearly taking Spark's head off yesterday.

Spark returned the nod and left the gathering room.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

1.59 hours later

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Ari stirred awake, fragments of Nedal's hateful smile hanging in her mind. She looked around her, grateful that she was jolted out of sleep this time.

Syrik was leaning against Snips, reading an article on his PADD.

Ari sat up, running her fingers through her hair.

Syrik turned his head to look her. "Did you sleep well," he asked.

"Quite," Ari said, rubbing her eyes. "Did anything happen while I was asleep?"

Syrik nodded. "Uncle Spark returned home 1.6 hours ago and Snik says to go to the kitchen when you wake up to get something to eat." He paused. "Why is it that he insists on you eating so much?"

Ari popped her shoulder, feeling it shift freely. "Because Bones says I have to eat at every meal and because he puts pain killers in it."

"Why does he do that? Put pain killers in your food?"

"Because I do not care for using hypos continuously," she said, taking her cane up and standing up.

"I see," Syrik said slowly.

A smile flicked across her lips. "Its okay not to understand, Syrik, particularly when it concerns me. Its impossible to know everything and it impossible to understand sometimes."

Syrik nodded.

Ari started towards the kitchen then paused. "Syrik," she said, glancing over her shoulder. "Could you do me a favor?"

Syrik looked up from his PADD. "I believe my decision will be dictated by what you wish for me to do."

Ari grinned. "Go to my room, get the small satchel sitting on my desk and bring it to me."

Syrik nodded. "I believe I can do that. Shall I take it to the kitchen?"

Ari thought for a moment. "Sure, but if I'm not there, take it to Spark's room."

"Of course," Syrik said, setting aside the PADD and rising to his feet.

Snips snorted and lifted his head. He blinked slowly at Syrik then stood himself, ready to follow.

Ari smiled slightly and left the room, cane clicking softly. Though she was use to the sound of her cane's clicking on the floor now, it still annoyed her. She rather enjoyed creeping up behind people but it did not require Vulcan hearing to hear her coming with the cane.

Snik was surveying the cleaning of the kitchen, his hands resting on his hips. His head turned as he heard the cane against the stone floor. "Ari," he said in greetings.

"Snik," Ari said in return, coming to standing next to him. "Syrik said that you wanted me to come and eat when I woke up."

Snik nodded and gave a short order.

A young maid set a bowl down at the counter, while another placed a chair down.

"I swear if I'm never going to be able to eat soup again if you don't stop feeding it to me every meal," Ari muttered.

"Is there something else you would prefer," Snik asked. "I'm sure I can find some other way to drug you."

"I knew it," Ari said as she sat down and began to eat the soup.

"I made no secret of it, Ari," he said, plainly.

"Nor did you ever tell me you were doing it," she countered.

Snik tilted his head slightly. "You did not ask, I did not volunteer."

Ari nearly choked as Snik quoted her own words to her. She use to say that whenever he, her father or Spark asked where she went and point out they were not told about her plans, usually the reckless and dangerous ones. "I hate it when you do that," she said, wiping her mouth on a rag she was handed.

"I know this," Snik said, his lips twitching.

"Can you ever just smile," Ari asked pointedly. "You've been fighting the urge for as long as I can remember, just do it already!"

"I do not know what you are talking about," he said, looking away, his lips still twitching slightly.

"uh-huh," Ari said, turning back to her food. The ache in her leg had vanished as the soup did and when both had vanished Snips walked in, Syrik riding on his back. Ari grinned broadly. "I remember doing that! It use to give my mom a heart attack."

Syrik rose an eyebrow as he slid off the sehlat's back. "How could such an activity cause the sudden increase of the heart beating?"

Ari chuckled. "It's an expression, Syrik. She did not really have a heart attack, she would just insist that I not do it."

"Quite vocally, as I recall," Snik added.

Syrik's eyebrow rose higher as he removed the satchel from his shoulder. "I do not understand why, Snips seems to be very careful when I am on his back."

"You did not know him when he was younger," Snik told him.

"Yeah, he had the annoying habit of running after small animals while I was on him," Ari said, lifting her eyes heavenward in memory. She took the satchel from her young cousin. "Thank you."

Syrik nodded. "What is in there?"

"Nothing," Ari said causally, rising to her feet.

Snik rose an eyebrow. "Whenever you say something is nothing, Ari, it is usually something you will use illegally."

"What can I possibly do with this leg," Ari said tapping her knee. "I can't even sneaking up on you let alone do anything illegal and get away with it."

Snik studied her carefully. "You have a logical point."

"I usually do," Ari said, sliding the satchel in place and leaving the kitchen. A short time later she stood in front of Spark's door. She pressed a small button next to the scanner and waited as the door chimed.

"Who is it," Spark's voice demanded.

Ari blinked at the harshness of his voice. "Its Ari."

"Go away, Ari."

Ari slowly closed her eyes, sighing. She had expected this. She opened her satchel and pulled out a random scrambler (**a/n not a creative name I know but I could think of anything...**) She placed it against the scanner and activated it. 4.32 seconds later, Spark's door slid opened.

Spark spun around as Ari removed the RS and entered the room. "I said to go away," he snapped at her, very clearly angered by something.

Ari stood calmly a meter away from him. "Spark, you are being emotional."

Spark's jaw locked and his fists clenched.

"But it is not your fault," she continued. "You are feeling my emotions and you do not know how to handle them properly."

Spark stared at her, his fists loosening slightly. "How do you handle these emotions," he said, his voice strained.

"I don't know any different," she shrugged. "I have always felt my emotions fully and without filter."

Spark's shoulders slumped and a shaky breath escaped him as he sank onto the divan. "What do I do?"

Ari flinched at the desperation in his voice. _Vulcans_, she thought, _should not sound like that. Ever_. She crouched in front of him. "Let's see if we can get your head cleared up before we go any farther." She reached out for his chest.

Spark jerked backwards, away from her fingers.

Ari froze and met his eyes. He looked terrified and seeing the emotion tore at Ari's heart. "Spark," she said softly, a tone that reminded her of her mother. "Nothing is going to hurt you. You're safe."

Slowly, painfully so it seemed to Ari, the young man leaned forward again. The fear was still in his eyes and his jaw clenched and unclenched trying to control it.

Ari hesitated, nervous about taking away that fear. But seeing him like that, so emotional, brought her hand to his chest. Panic filled Ari's chest, causing her to gasp and tremble before she forced it away out of her mind. "How do you feel?"

Spark's face smoothed out, his breathing steady and he was visibly calm. "I am... calm... Is this the ability we had spoken of after Iubita?"

"Yes," she said, rising to her feet. "Now what you can do is meditate."

Spark stared at her. "That's it? Meditate?"

"Yep," Ari nodded.

Spark took a deep breath. "What if I can't?"

"What do you mean can't?"

Spark looked at her, despair filling his eyes. "I can't close my eyes," he said.

Ari stared at him, her stomach sinking. "Why not?"

He looked away, his lips pressing together.

"Spark," she said more forcibly, "why not?"

"Because I see what happened to you on that ship every time I do."

Ari swore softly, turning her back on him. He was having her nightmares and her emotional reactions to them. She ran her fingers through her hair, she needed to stop this. Now. Spark did not have the ability to cope with these emotions, hell Vulcans could not even deal with their Time every 7 years.

Ari inhaled deeply and turned back to her cousin, seeing the wide desperate look in his eyes. "I need to speak with my father," she told him. "Hopefully he will have the answers to my questions. Until then, stay here and try not to have a psychotic break."

Confusion flickered on Spark's face. "A what?"

"Never mind. Just try to stay as calm as possible."

Spark nodded slightly, slumping into the divan.

Ari left the room and headed for her father's office. Her step-mother was not going to like this but she would get over herself. This was too important to worry about the feelings of a single human...


	33. Emote Absorption

**Hey guys! Sorry it too so long to get this posted... I haven't been home a lot and when I am I've been working on a Pre-Cal class online. So I haven't been able to work on this Chapter for more than a few sentences of so at a time, plus writer's block and being ADD isn't helping... Anyway thanks for reading (y'all make me feel so LOVED!) Please Enjoy and review.**

Ari stood in front of the door to her father's study. Staring at the metal door, not quite willing to do what she planned on doing. She almost chickened out on her way there, but the desperation and despair she had seen in Spark kept her feet moving. Now that she was standing in front of the door, she had to remind herself why she was doing something that would no doubt spark an argument (and not the kind she liked.)

Closing her eyes she recalled, once again the emotions of Spark's face and the fear she felt from him. She had to do this. There was no other way.

Swallowing, she placed her hand on the scanner. The door slid open for her, revealing the neat desk that her father was sitting at, a stack of PADD on either side of him and one before him. To Ari's left, there was a divan where Jane lounged, reading a PADD of her own.

Both adults glanced up as the door slid open and Ari entered, her jaw tight and her head held high.

"Ari," Sparik said, "you are aware that you are to request permission before entering someone's office or room?"

Ari ignored the question and her step-mother, who was glaring at her, as she walked across the room to stand before the desk. "Father, I have a question for you," she said calmly.

Sparik studied her for a moment before looking back at the PADD in his hands. "I am busy at the moment, Ari."

Ari felt a vein in her forehead flutter but she smiled slowly. "That's okay, Father," she said pleasantly. "I can wait." With that she sat down on the desk and picked up on of the PADDs in the stack.

Sparik had frozen at her tone and slowly looked up at her as she read the PADD. "Ari," he said slowly. "What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting," Ari said simply. "Your students need to study better, this guy has gotten 3 wrong so far."

Sparik "sighed" and set aside the test he had been grading. He placed his finger tips together and looked at his daughter. "What do you need, Ari?"

Ari returned the PADD to its stack and looked for the first time directly at Jane, who now had a look of complete shock on her face. She looked at her father. "I would prefer to speak with you in private, Father," she said pointedly.

Jane inhaled sharply and Sparik met his daughter's eyes.

"Jane is my wife, Ari," he said in the only way a Vulcan could, calmly. "I have no secrets from her and she will remain where she is."

Ari's jaw clenched. "Very well," she said coldly. She took a deep breath, deciding she would just ignore Jane's presence. "I am aware of Mom's ability to... absorb... emotions."

Sparik raised an eyebrow slightly.

Ari reached across the desk and touched her father's chest. Sparik was mostly calm with threads of amusement and annoyance. _No, the annoyance was not his. _Ari glanced sideways at Jane, to see a look of shock on her face as Ari removed her annoyance through her husband. Ari sat back.

Sparik studied Ari carefully. "I fail to see what your mother's ability has to do with anything."

Ari chewed on her tongue for a moment. "I want to know if the ability can remove emotions from memories?"

Sparik stared at her for several moments before speaking again. "This has to do with your mind meld with Spark?"

Ari nodded. "As we speak he's in his bedchamber trying to control emotions that are not his."

"I am sure he has the discipline to control the emotions, Ari," Sparik said dismissively.

"And I am positive that he cannot," Ari countered. "Father, he cannot even close his eyes without seeing bits of my memories. He cannot meditate and without meditation he cannot cope with the emotions."

"If they are your memories," Sparik said calmly, "then you can instruct him on how to cope with them."

Ari gritted her teeth. "That's just it, Father, I can't instruct him on how to deal with them. The only reason I can deal with them is because I have been dealing with emotions all my life. Spark has not. He, like all Vulcans, ignore the fact they even _have_ emotions! Therefore he cannot function with these ones. If it was positive emotions I could help him, but they are negative. Negative and powerful emotions! They simply cannot be coped with as simply as putting away a jar!"

Sparik sat back slightly in his chair. "There is no need to become emotional, Ari."

"There is plenty of needs, Father," she growled. "I don't care if you ignore the fact that Mom ever existed for the rest of your life, but help me help Spark!"

Sparik blinked. "Your mother could not do what you want to do," he said after a moment of complete silence. "But your mother also was not a Vulcan."

"What does that even mean," Ari demanded.

"It means," Sparik said evenly, "that you may be able to remove Spark's emotions through a Mind Meld while using your mother's ability, which she called Emote Absorption. However," he said seeing something in Ari's eyes glimmer, "you must remember, whatever you take from Spark you will also feel."

"I am aware of that, Father," Ari said, relief filling her. "It is a calculated risk that I am willing to take."

Sparik studied his daughter, seeing the resolve in her eyes. _So much like her mother_, he thought briefly. "Very well," he said standing. "But I believe you shoulder practice removing individual emotions first."

"Do what now," Ari asked, planting her cane on the floor and rising to her feet.

"I will explain on the way," Sparik said, stepping around his desk. "Dr. McCoy is very emotional correct?"

"Extremely," Ari answered. "Why?"

"We will need someone for you to practice on," he said walking out of the room.

A impish smile lifted Ari's lips as she followed her father. "I'm going to get to annoy the ever living out of him, aren't I?"

Sparik paused in the hall, looking at his daughter as she came to his side. "I do not think I will ever understand your need to force emotional reactions out of people."

Ari raised an eyebrow at him. "I do not think you will either," she said seriously.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Ari's bedchamber

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

"As your mother explained it to me," Sparik said from his position in the center of the room, "there are 5 key emotions." He raised his hand and began ticking them off. "Happiness, Sadness, Anger, Fear and..." he broke off trying to remember.

"Confusion," Kirk suggested.

Kirk, Bones, Spock and Shuhan had beamed down to the surface for what seemed to become daily visits. The four of them were now in Ari's room in several different manners. Spock stood next to the window, Bones sat on one side divan with Kirk lounging across the other and Shuhan was laying on Ari's bed. Jane had objected to Shuhan's place, saying that a man should not be on a young woman's bed.

Ari planted her foot on the matter by telling her he had been sleeping with her for over a month so it didn't matter.

Jane had stared at her with a rosy face before leaving the room. When Sparik started to inquire, Shuhan told him he had been in his wolf form the entire time which put the discussion to rest immediately. Ari could not be more pleased with the situation, as awkward it had been for a moment there it had rid them of Jane and that suited her just fine.

Sparik looked at Kirk. "Yes, Confusion."

Kirk grinned broadly. "Sweet, got it on my first guess!"

Sparik studied the young captain and looked sideways at Ari, who was sitting at her desk. "Is he always like this?"

"You have no idea," Ari said in a monotone voice. "I keep trying to convince Spock and Bones to leave him on a planet somewhere but they won't go for it."

Sparik raised an eyebrow as Kirk burst into laughter. "Fascinating," he said, sounding uninterested and unconcerned by his daughter's apparent encouragement of a mutiny while on board the Enterprise. "As I was saying, there are 5 key emotions and when using the Emote Absorption each finger will absorb a different emotion. The key now is to find which of your fingers absorb what emotion."

"Would they not be the same as her mother's," Spock asked.

"No, they vary from person to person," Sparik answered.

Ari's eyes narrowed. "How do you know that," she asked him.

Sparik glanced sideways at her, recognizing the dangerous tone in her voice. "Your grandmother also had this ability," he said carefully, very glad he was out of striking rang. "The ability seems to pass through the female members of your mother's side of the family."

"You knew that I would get the ability and you said nothing," Ari said softly.

"I had no way of knowing whether or not you would gain the ability. Your Vulcan genetics may have disrupted the phenomenon."

"That's a weak argument," Ari said, crossing her arms.

"Do you wish for me to finish explaining the ability or would you rather continue our disagreement?"

Ari scowled at him, but made no farther comment. She just leaned deeper into her chair and kept a steady stare on him.

Kirk sat up and leaned towards Bones. "What just happened," he whispered, no where near soft enough for the three Vulcans and Ookami not to hear.

"I think Ari was just silenced," Bones muttered back.

Ari glared at the two humans. "You are aware that we can _all_ hear you perfectly well, correct?"

Kirk flushed and Bones cleared his throat.

"Continue, Father," Ari said, looking away from the humans.

"It is rather simple how you learn which emotions your fingers will absorb," Sparik said. "You will simply use someone who is filled with emotions and touch him one finger at a time until you know which each finger does."

"Great," Kirk said. "Sounds simple."

"Yeah," Bones said, resting his head on his knuckles. "Usually Vulcans seem to complicate things with your logic but its is just trial and error. So who's going to be the guinea pig?" His eyes flicked over to Spock, hoping against hope that the science officer would be chosen.

Sparik's eyebrow rose a fraction of an inch and looked at Ari.

"Bones," Ari said, amusement lacing her voice. "You are."

Bones looked at her, his face still pleasant with his wonderful fantasy of Spock rolling on the floor with emotions. "I am what?"

"You are the guinea pig," Ari said, grinning broadly.

Bones stared at her, the pleasant look slowly vanishing to be replaced by a look of horror and fury. "What," he shouted, leaping to his feet. "Why am I the guinea pig?"

"Well," Ari said calmly, trying to control her smile, "you are the logical choice."

"Logical? You are not one to speak of logic! Just yesterday you climbed a 25 meter cliff with a busted leg! That is not logical! Stop smiling at me, young lady," he shouted, infuriated by the broad pleasant smile on Ari's lips.

Sparik had retreated a few steps back as the human leaped to his feet. "Does he often act like this," he asked Spock.

"More so when Ari is around," Spock said. "She seems to know exactly what to say and how to say it to cause him to lose control of his emotions."

"Yes, I believe she enjoys doing that," Sparik said.

"Come now, Bones," Ari was saying. "The fact that you look kind of like a guinea pig did not affect the choice at all."

"I do not look like a guinea pig," he growled, a vein popping out of his temple.

"And that's my cue," Ari muttered, rising to her feet. She extended her index finger and touched his chest. A strange sort of joy filled her. "Okay, that's Happiness," she muttered. She placed her middle finger on him next. Ari suddenly felt confused. She blinked and pushed it away, "Confusion." Her ring finger touched his chest and frustration filled her.

A smirk curled Ari's lips. "You are not nearly as angry as you let people believe you are, Bones."

Bones tried to scowl but failed to do so when Ari rested her index and ring finger on his chest together.

"Hm," Ari said softly. "You enjoy arguing with Vulcans. Fascinating."

"I do not enjoy it! You people annoy the ever living out of me!"

"Maybe," she said calmly, "maybe not."

"Listen you," Bones started before breaking off. "Will you take that finger off me so I can yell at you?"

Ari grinned. "I'm going to have fun with this thing later on," she said softly.

"If you use this thing on me I'm going to make good on the threat I gave you about the nerve pinch!"

Ari blinked and chuckled softly before removing her fingers from his chest. "Two to go," she muttered to herself and placed her pinky on his chest. Fear filled her. But unlike Spark's fear which had been broad and without focus, this fear had a focus. "You're afraid of Snips," she said incredulously, looking up at him. "Why are you afraid of him?"

Bones scowled. "Because your giant teddy bears could rip my legs off and are known to eat their owners if they aren't fed on time!"

"They don't rip people's legs off," Ari said stepping back and sitting down again. "They more gnaw on them."

"Oh yes," he said sarcastically. "That makes it _so_ much better."

Ari flashed a grin at him before turning to her father. "Is there anything else I should know about the EA?"

Sparik shook his head. "No. All other emotions are combinations of the Basic 5. I am sure you can figure those out for yourself."

"So, what's next," Kirk said, swinging his legs down from the divan.

"Have you had your boots on my divan this whole time," Ari demanded, glaring him.

"Ah... maybe..."

"Dammit, Jim," Ari snapped, sounding alarming like Bones.

Sparik raised an eyebrow but made no comment about her outburst. His daughter had a habit of blending in with those around her and she had just absorbed the most of the emotions of a very emotional human. He, instead, addressed Kirk's inquiry. "What is next," he said, noting that the human looked relieved at the change in subject, "is to give instructions to Ari on another matter."

Kirk nodded, staring at the Vulcan expecting him to continue.

Sparik did not.

Ari rolled her eyes. "Kirk what my father is trying to imply is everyone without copper-based blood to get out." She gabbed her thumb at the door.

"That was blunt," Shuhan commented swinging his legs off the bed and pulling on his boots. He did not like them but after burning the soles of his feet during their last visit, he decided they were a necessary evil. He stood the boots unlaced. "Come on, Bones. I'll play you at chess."

"I am not playing you," Bones growled. "You play like her," he pointed at Ari.

"I learned how to play through her," Shuhan pointed out.

"Will you three get out already," Ari snapped.

Kirk stood, looking amused. "Touchy. Come on, Bones," he said putting a hand on the Doctor's shoulder. "Let's leave the Vulcans alone to their secrets." He left with Bones in front of him and Shuhan behind him.

Sparik waited a moment before turning to Ari to continue.

Ari held up a finger to indicate him to wait and rolled her chair back towards the control pad. She counted to ten and pressed the button to open the door.

Kirk and Bones fell into the room. The Chief Medical Officer laying awkwardly on top of the young Captain.

Shuhan was leaning causally on the wall, grinning wolfishly. "Yep that was as great as I thought it would be." He look sideways, down the empty hall. "Man I wish I had a camera..."

"I wish mine wasn't on the Enterprise," Ari said. "You two really do Starfleet proud, you know that? Getting caught with your ears pressed against a female's door," she shook her head.

Bones and Kirk both flushed as they struggled to their feet as Shuhan laughed, obviously enjoying their embarrassment.

Spock "sighed" and walked to the door. "Captain, Doctor, come with me." He glanced at Sparik and Ari, nodding to each.

The other Vulcans returned his nodded and the 4 men left.

Sparik turned to his daughter as she pushed her chair back to its original place. "Do they do that often?"

"Listen at a door? No. Try to learn something that none of their business? Kirk yes, McCoy not so much." She paused. "Then again Kirk is a charming influence of bad ideas."

"I see," Sparik said. "The Mind Melds are potential dangerous," he said in what Ari called "his lecture voice."

"I think Spark has proven that point, Father," Ari said, standing for a moment and twisting the chair around so that her chest would rest against the back.

"No, he has not. Though Spark is having difficulties controlling the memories he has not lost his own identity with yours."

"You can loose your identity while using a Mind Meld?"

"Did you not study..." Sparik trailed off studying the slightly blank look on Ari's face, "I suppose that had not yet been taught to you when we relocated to Earth."

"So it seems," Ari said lightly.

"The fault is mine," he continued as if his daughter had not spoken. "I should have seen to the gaps in your education a long time ago."

"You think?"

Again Sparik did not respond to her comments, instead he looked out the window. "You understand the basics of the Mind Meld?"

"Yes."

"Good. Then I will simply review it to insure you understand." Sparik stepped closer, "there are specific points that must be touched in order for the meld to be successful." he pointed out places on his own face.

Ari studied the points, sealing them into her mind.

Sparik could see his daughter memorizing the points rapidly. _She always did learn fast_, he thought to himself. He continued his explanation of the mind meld, stressing the risks which were not limited to ones loss of identity but also getting Pa'nar Syndrome, a deadly disease that was transferred through melds. After 10 minutes, he had completed his lecture and had Ari repeat everything back to him (which she did without hesitation and near for bedim).

"Is that all," Ari asked him.

Sparik nodded. "In theory yes. However it is not as easy when thoughts and emotions are placed into the equation. You will need to control your emotions with a discipline that you do not usually use. Particularly sense you will be absorbing more emotions and facing the memories that bring these emotions in the first place."

Ari nodded, already pushing her emotions away from her mind. She picked up the communicator sitting on her desk. "I am going to have Spark come here," she said seeing her father's quizzical look. "Spark," she said into the communicator.

An animal like growl answered her.

"How nice, cousin," Ari said mildly glancing at her father's shocked face. "Now if your done with your impression of a Sehlat kindly come to my room so I can help you out."

There was silence on the other end. "Can't you come here," a small almost wounded voice said.

Ari's heart twinged at her cousin's tone. "No, Spark," she said firmly. "You must come here."

Silence. "I will be there in less than two minutes..."

Ari closed the communicator, feeling like a bully that had just kicked a puppy. She pushed the thought away and looked at her father. "Will you remain during the meld?"

Sparik tilted his head to one side slightly. "If you wish me to stay, I shall."

Ari swallowed slightly. "Stay."

Sparik nodded.

Ari sat cross legged on her chair and fixed her gaze of a tapestry on the other wall. The tapestry was a depiction of an ancient battle between two powerful Vulcan clans. One of these clans was Ari's clan, but Ari did not see it. Her vision blurred as she slipped into a meditative state.

Sparik watched his daughter slip away into meditation. He wondered why she had her eyes open when having them close would reveal less distractions.

**Okay... I meant for this to be longer but its taking longer to get everything down but B.P made me feel bad for staying quiet for so long. So I decided to post this now and do the meld in the next chapter! Y'all are awesome!**

**BTW Ari sitting down on her father's desk to speed up his work was actually something I learned that Robert/Bob Justman use to do to Gene Roddenberry when he was late with the script rewrites when I read _I Am Spock_. Justman would actually stand on the desk until he was done but I didn't think Ari would have to go that far to annoy her father into paying attention. ^_^ **

**P.S. If y'all haven't read _I Am Spock_ go read it! Right NOW! It is awesome and Leonard Nimoy is hilarious! (A strange thought but he really really is!) **

**P.P.S. I also suggest y'all watch this - .com/watch?v=_K6zq4XB_Hs as well! Its Leonard Nimoy and William Shatner on stage together after the theatrical release of Star Trek VI. Those two together are _Funny!_**

**P.P.P.S. (last one I promise) after you watch part 4 check out this - .com/gallery/#/d2u5ir3 to see what popped into my head after one particular part (I will not tell because I want it to be a surprise!)**


	34. Overwhelmed

**o...k... So I looked at the last chapter and saw that the links didn't pop up... so I'm going to try again with the links now to see if putting spaces will help also remember to lower case the names of the website. (1) Http:/ www. Youtube .com/watch?v=_K6zq4XB_Hs and (2) http:/ longdragon92. Deviantart .com/gallery/#/d2u5ir3**

Spark was very pale when Sparik let him in Ari's room 3 minutes after ending the communication with Ari. "I had to hid in a closet," he muttered at his uncle's look. "T'Peri was approaching and I did not wish for her to see me."

"I see," Sparik said, glancing at Ari's still form.

Ari had heard the door's chime through her meditation and was now pulling herself back. After a moment she looked over at Spark. "Spark," she said inclining her head. "Have a seat," she indicated the divan.

Spark eyed his cousin carefully. Her voice had a strange monotone to it that he was not use to. He did as he was bid, his eyes sliding nervously into the shadowy corners of the room.

"Relax, Spark," Ari said, placing her feet on the ground.

"What are you going to do," Spark asked in a small voice.

Ari rested her arms on her legs, facing him. "I am going to meld with you and remove my emotions from you."

"What- What are you talking about?"

"Don't worry about the details, Spark. Just lay back and relax."

Spark stared at her for a moment before laying back on the divan. He took a deep breath and tried to relax his mind as much as he could.

Ari moved her chair to his head and carefully placed the fingers of her right hand on his face, touching the points her father showed her. She sank her mind into his.

Spark's mind was in turmoil. Emotions were all over the place making finding anything difficult. But Ari managed to pick her way through his mind and found her memories.

_She was standing next to Spark the red alert flashing. She felt her confusion and shut down the hologram before making for the door. _

In reality, Ari moved her left hand over Spark's chest, hovering centimeters above it.

_She woke up in the sickbay of the Bird of Prey, with Nedal hovering over her. _

As the memory progressed Ari's fingers fell onto Spark's chest, much like a piano player. As her fingers touched him the emotions seeped into her, she would then push the emotions away.

_The Romulans were speaking to each other, attempting to turn her against the Federation and her people. Ari felt calm anger rise in her._

Ari's ring finger rested on his chest and held it until only calm filled her.

_She was sleeping in her cell when she heard footsteps. The Romulans where coming for her. She felt smug as she remained exactly were she was._

Ari lifted her ring finger and dropped her index finger to his chest.

_Vintas was standing before her, talking, snarling. Ari countered and Vintas made his comment and struck her across the face._

Ari dropped her fingers in rapid precession. When asked later she could not tell what fingers dropped to her cousin's chest as she took away the pain and anger she had felt.

_She was in her cell, laying on the cold floor. She could hear footsteps, two pairs. Panic started to rise in her._

Again Ari's fingers dropped.

Sparik watched his daughter's face carefully. She seemed calm and in control as her fingers touched Spark's chest. Every now and then emotion flashed across her face before vanishing again. The silence was almost painful as minutes ticked by and with each passing minute he could see her struggle to push away the emotions she absorbed.

_Ari pushed Chekov out of his station and sat down. She knew what she had to do. Shuhan had finished his task in Engineering. She heard the shout of the ship cloaking. She heard a snarl and she punched in commands. The Bird of Prey blew up and a deep seeded satisfaction filled her._

Ari dropped her fingers and withdrew from the mind meld slowly. She pulled her knees into her chest and wrapped her arms around her head, her chest aching with pain.

Spark opened his eyes, feeling peaceful for the first time since he was last in the room. He sat up and looked at his cousin. He blinked rising to his feet. "Ari," he said uncertainly.

Ari's body was trembling violently, her breathing coming in shaky gasps. "Get out," she whispered.

Spark froze mid-step and looked at his uncle.

Sparik glanced at Spark and then to his daughter. He took a step towards her. "Ari," he started.

"Get out," Ari roared at the two men, never lifting her head. Her voice broke and she sobbed.

Sparik and Spark stared at her for a moment before silently leaving her alone.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Sparik's office 10.3 minutes later

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Sparik set aside the test he had finished grading and picked up another.

"You're always working, Sparik," a musical voice commented.

Sparik lifted his head and looked around the empty room, frowning slightly. Seeing nothing he returned to the test. Ari was right his students needed to study more.

"Speaking of Ari," Sierra said, "why are you here when she clearly needs you?"

"She told me and Spark to get out," Sparik said.

"So did I when I had a miscarriage with our first child," Sierra said. "You didn't listen to me then. Why are you listening to her now?"

"This is different."

"How?"

"You were Human and allowed your emotions to control you. Ari is Vulcan. She knows what she needs."

Sierra made an aggravated sigh. "She's a frightened little girl, Sparik! She needs help!"

"As she pointed out to me not too long ago, she is not a child anymore."

"No," Sierra sighed. "She isn't a child, but that doesn't mean she does not need help."

"Why am I having this discussion with you? You have been dead for 8 years."

"Now, now, Sparik," Sierra chided. "No need to get defensive."

"I am not getting defensive," Sparik said firmly. "I am simply pointing out that you cannot be speaking to me."

"Honestly, I would think that after knowing me for so long you would be more accepting for this sort of thing. How do you know I am not a ghost?"

"Ghosts do not exist. It is more likely that you are part of an illogical part of my mind-"

"Oh shut up, Vulcan," Sierra sighed.

Sparik opened his mouth to protest only to break off when he felt like something wrap around his shoulder.

"We were talking about our daughter," Sierra whispered into his ear.

A shiver ran down Sparik's spine. "So we were," he murmured, his eyes closing.

A chuckle tickled his ear and the weight vanished from his shoulders.

Sparik could almost feel the weight on his lap. When Sierra was alive she use to sit in his lap when she wanted something out of him. His arms came up to wrap them around her. Though he had insist that she was not real, he could not help feeling disappointed when he felt nothing. He dropped them onto the arm rests, keeping his eyes closed. "But I stand by my statement."

"Sparik," Sierra sighed.

"No, she had no troubles controlling her emotions before and I am confident that she will be fine now as well."

"No she won't. Before she only felt the emotions of what happened to her. But now she has the emotions squared. No one can deal with that. You should not have left her alone in that condition. She is overwhelmed."

"I am sure she will be fine," Sparik said dismissively.

"No she won't be," Sierra snapped at him. She sighed. "Sparik, do you remember when you first met me?"

"Of course. You were at a seminar on the University that I was lecturing at. You walked into me because you were too busy talking with your girl friends."

"And do you remember the next time I was against your chest?"

Sparik shifted slightly. "It was after I over powered your ex boyfriend because he was hurting you."

"And when you did that I threw myself into your chest and started crying uncontrollably. Would you have guessed that the girl who walked into you would be crying into chest not even a week later?"

"No," Sparik whispered.

"Ari's in the same position I was in that night. You didn't leave me alone then, why are you leaving her alone now?"

"I stayed with you that night because I thought you had a concussion and you said you had no one to stay with you to ensure you did not fall into a coma."

"That's a lie and you know it."

"Vulcans do not lie."

"Fine its a half truth."

Sparik shifted his weight again. "What do you want me to do?"

"Get her help, Sparik. I know it too much to ask you to share feelings with each other but there are people trained for this sort of thing. Find one and get them over here."

Sparik was silent for a moment. "I believe I know someone who can help her."

"Is this someone good at their work?"

"She is one of the best in the field of Vulcan and Human psychology."

"Then call her," Sierra whispered.

"I shall," Sparik said. Silence filled the room. "Sierra," he said softly, opening his eyes. There was nothing there. His office was empty.

Sparik sighed, not a Vulcan sigh but a real one. He glanced at the stack of ungraded tests and pushed them aside. Tapping his desk communicator he brought up a name and started a call.

A Vulcan woman answered the call on the second ring. Her eyebrow rose slightly as she saw who it was. "Sparik."

"T'Pure," Sparik said, inclining his head slightly. "I am in need of your assistance."

**For some reason I feel evil leaving it off like that... I _love_ it!**

**Okay to cover a few things, last chapter, do to my horrid abilities in spelling my inability to pronounce some words correctly and spell checks bad suggestions I put bedim instead of verbatim in the last chapter which made no sense. Thanks you readswithwolves for pointing that out to me! If y'all want to know what bedim means check out his/her review! ^_^**


	35. Therapy

**Sorry its taken so long to post guys! Please enjoy and review!**

Ari had awoke in her bed to a sound of her own knee cracking. She laid very still, fear clouding her senses. Each breath she took quivered in her lungs and up her throat.

After several minutes of listening to her own breathing and staring blankly at the ceiling, the fear trickled away from her mind. Sitting up she became aware of where she was. The last memory she had she was on the divan, trying to regain control of her emotions. She looked around her, her cane had been moved to her bed side table and an outfit had been laid out on the divan.

"Snik," she muttered. She shook her head slightly and made to swing her legs over the side of the bed. Her actions brought two things to her attention. One, her sheets had entangled her through out the night (no doubt do to her tossing and turning do to the constant nightmares) and two, her knee hurt, bad.

Doubling over, Ari gripped her leg and let loose a stream of swears. It felt like it had when Vintas had broken it. Gritting her teeth she fought to keep the panic down and keep the memory away. Even as she battled to calm herself, her breathing came out in gasps. Her eyes squeezed shut and warm liquid slid from them. _No... No!_

_Vintas was standing in front of her, swearing angrily as he gripped his bleeding knuckles._

"No," Ari shouted, jerking her body upwards. The panic vanished as rage replaced it. She glared across the room, her vision blurred with green. She sat very still for a time, how long she could not say, before untangling the sheets from around her. Once free she felt much calmer, though her knee still hurt.

She picked up her cane and stood awkwardly, finding putting weight on her leg only made the pain worse. Limping painfully she made it to the divan and dropped her body onto it, her injured leg stretched out before her. Groaning softly, she started to pull off her clothes only to find that they stuck to her flesh with sweat.

With a feeling of disgust Ari rose to her feet carefully and made her way to the bathroom and finally the sonic shower. She leaned against the tile and stripped herself down. Still leaning on her cane she turned on the shower and listened to the sound against her ears, the feeling it made against her chest.

From out in her room there was a hiss as her door opened.

Ari's breathing caught in her chest and her back was suddenly against the tiled wall of the shower. She gripped her cane and listened with half-blind panic as someone walked into her room.

"Ari," a soft familiar voice called.

Ari released a breath she had not know she had been holding at the sound of Snik's voice. "I am in here, Snik."

There was a pause. "You are in the shower?"

"Yes."

"You left your clothing out here."

"I am aware of that."

There was a click of something being placed on a hard surface. "I will be leaving then. However I will be just down the hall if you are in need of assistance."

"Fine," Ari called back.

There was a hiss of the door opening and closing.

Ari closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. She didn't like being so jumpy. Turning off the shower she limped back into her room. On the desk sat a bowl of plomeek soup. The rich smell filled the room, making Ari's tense muscles unwind. She found her leg hurt a little less now.

She pulled on her clothes and sat down at her desk. She ate somewhat mechanically. The warm flavorful soup slipped into her stomach, and filled her with a sense of calm. She vaguely wondered what Snik put in the soup but found she didn't care.

She relaxed in her chair and closed her eyes.

_A dark chuckle filled her ears..._

With a startled gasp, Ari sat up. With a slightly panicked glance around her, she felt unwillingness to be alone.

Snatching up her cane she stood, grabbed a PADD and walked out the door. As she limped down the hall she spotted Snik, trying to look busy straightening an already perfectly straight picture on the wall. Chuckling softly she passed him without a word and made her way to the gathering room, sensing his protective presence following her.

Ari sat down at her usual place and rested her leg on the table. "Where is Syrik and the others," she asked Snik without looking up.

"T'Peri and Sevok have left for the day," Snik reported. "Syrik and Spark went for a walk with Snips and your father and Jane are in his office meeting with an guest."

"I see," Ari said, flipping through the books programed into her PADD.

"If you require anything simply call," Snik said, stepping back.

"I shall," Ari said vaguely as she selected a 21st Earth century sci-fi novel and began to read.

Snik left the room, leaving Ari to her reading.

Ari immersed herself into her novel, finding the 21st century literature highly entertaining. Human's had a particular idea of what the future would hold. The novel she was reading depicted a future where creatures from an alternative reality came to Earth and over turned society, making Humans into something less and causing them to turn against each other in order to survive. However some other of the creatures wished to help the Humans fight against their brothers. (**A/n this is an actual series ****called Vampire Earth it is AWESOME! If you get the chance at least read the back! 1****st**** book is called Way of the Wolf)**

Sliding into the reality of her novel, Ari lost track of time and what was happening around her. So she was unaware of the appearance of another until something poked at her propped up knee.

"Ow," Ari half-shouted dropping the PADD into her lap and looking around at her leg. What she saw made her freeze and swallowed a swear word that nearly came out. "What-"

A little Vulcan boy stood next to her leg and looked at her with a serious look. Ari estimated that he was about 2 years old and his facial structure was vaguely familiar to her. He pointed up at her. "Ari," he said in a high pitched voice.

"Who are-"

"Ko-kai," the little boy continued.

Ari's brain locked at the Vulcan word for sister. "Ko-kai," she repeated.

A small smile lifted the child's lips and he repeated the word and her name again. He then proceeded to crawl into her lap, snuggling against her chest. "Tired," he said and yawned.

Ari leaned back slightly as the small child curled up against her and fell asleep. Taken aback by the child's actions. She relaxed slightly as she felt his breathing and heartbeat against her. There was something comforting about the feeling. She carefully picked up the PADD, wrapping one arm around the small sleeping child resting her head on his soft hair, and began to read again.

After a while her eyes began to droop and her eyes fell closed, the PADD slipping from her fingers as she drifted off to sleep.

Ari was roused by two warm hands touching her cheeks.

"Ko-kai," a high voice said questioningly.

Ari groaned softly and opened her eyes.

The little boy was peering into her face, his small face very serious. But as Ari's eyes opened his eyes brightened. "Ko-kai," he said happily, settling back into her lap. He glanced around and picked up the PADD she had been reading. "Read?"

Ari took the PADD from his hands and glanced at the page. Her face flushed slightly as she realized the page described a rather intimate moment between the main character and a young woman. "Uh- not this story, pi'-veh," she said. She marked the page for later and flipped through the selections. "Here we are," she said showing him a Vulcan children's book.

"Read, read," the child said his voice laced with excitement.

Ari smiled slightly. Vulcan children were more emotional then their older counterparts. Though the teaching of logic started early in Vulcans it was acceptable for children to show emotions until they were about 5 years old.

The book in her hands was a picture book of sorts. The story implied logical means of finding the completed puzzle that was present on each page. Ari read to him softly and quietly encouraged him to finish the puzzle. The child leaned forward and began to solve the picture.

"Ari," a deep voice called.

Ari glanced around to see her father, Jane and a familiar Vulcan woman standing just in the gathering room. "T'Pure," Ari said mildly. "I had not expected to see you again."

The little boy in her lap brightened at the sight of the three. "Mother," he said, pointing at Ari. "Ko-kai Ari."

T'Pure nodded to the child. "Very good, Salek."

Ari was looking from her former step-mother to the child sitting in her lap and back again. "That explains why his facial structure looked so familiar," she said more to herself then the adults. "He looks like you, Father," she said directing the statement towards Sparik. "I was unaware that the two of you had conceived."

"The topic never came up," Sparik said, looking at his children. They seemed quite comfortable together, quiet unlike when Ari spent any amount of time with her older brother, Sparik's son by his first marriage.

Ari noticed a tension in the air and glanced sideways at Jane.

Jane looked like she was hanging onto her composure by a thread. She was staring at Salek with a sort of venom that made Ari wrap her arm defensively around the small boy's body. Jane's eyes flicked up to Ari's and then dropped them to the floor.

Ari looked back to T'Pure who was studying her carefully. "What brings you here, T'Pure?"

The Vulcan woman's eyebrow rose a fraction of an inch. "Your father did not inform you?"

A cold feeling slipped into Ari's stomach. "Inform me of what," she said calmly, picking up Salek and setting him on the divan.

Salek looked around at her, frowning slightly and crawled back into her lap.

Ari looked down at the child, frowning slightly.

Salek gave her a broad smile that looked very strange on a Vulcan face and snuggled into her chest.

"He likes you," T'Pure noted.

"Most children do," Ari said, stroking the child's hair. "You did not answer my question."

T'Pure looked at Sparik.

Sparik took a deep breath. "Ari, you are aware of T'Pure's field of study?"

"Psychology, isn't it," Ari said.

"Yes, she has agreed to assist you with your..."

Ari raised an eyebrow. "She's going to give me therapy?"

"Yes."

"I was under the impression that T'Pure was a psychologist not a psychiatrist."

"I am a psychologist," T'Pure said. "But I have studied the Vulcan and Human psyche and so long as I do not profit from working with you there is nothing wrong with what I am doing."

"I see," Ari said, setting Salek down and picking up her cane. She stood carefully before her little brother could attempt to return to her lap and looked at her father and T'Pure. "So a Vulcan is going to give me therapy about controlling my emotions?" A smile lifted her lips. "You realize that is an oxymoron in every sense of the word?" She focused on T'Pure. "No offense."

"Ari," T'Pure said calmly. "I learned long ago not to take anything you say personally."

Ari raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Perhaps we should continue our conversation in your room," T'Pure suggested.

Ari's eyes flicked to her father and Jane before returning to T'Pure. "I agree." She started towards T'Pure, her leg causing her to limp.

"Ari," Sparik started.

Ari waved her hand at him. "It's nothing."

Sparik studied her, before nodding slightly.

Salek hopped off the divan and started towards his mother and older sister.

"Salek," T'Pure said. "Remain with your father."

Salek looked around and pointed to Sparik, looking at his mother. "Sa-mekh," he asked.

T'Pure nodded.

Salek walked back to the divan and picked up the PADD that Ari had left on the cusion. He then walked to Sparik, standing before him. "Sa-mekh," he said holding out the PADD. "Read?"

Sparik looked down at his small son. "Of course, sa-fu," he said, picking up the child.

Ari walked with T'Pure. "I'm curious," she said as they left the gathering room. "Did you give him flash cards with name and titles in the family?"

T'Pure glanced sideways at Ari. "Yes."

Ari looked at her raising an eyebrow slightly.

"It was a long trip here," T'Pure said, "and he could not fall asleep on the ship."

"Ah," Ari said.

The two women walked in silence for a time. As they approached the door to Ari's room, her knee gave out.

T'Pure's head whipped around as Ari fell to her knees swearing. "What happened?"

"_My knee's acting up_," Ari snarled.

T'Pure studied the younger woman carefully. "Ari, I do not speak that language."

Ari took a deep breath and pushed herself back to her feet. Anger made her blood burn in her veins. She took another breath, and then another and another. With each breath she took she stood a little straighter until her back was straight in her usual posture. She stared forward, the anger she had felt when her knee gave out was still there but she forced it away. Taking another deep breath, she rolled her shoulders and started towards her room again.

"Ari," T'Pure said slowly, eying her carefully.

"I'm fine," Ari snapped at her, knowing T'Pure would not believe her.

T'Pure said nothing however, only followed Ari inside her room.

Ari glanced around her room, finding it clean and the windows opened. _Good old Snik_, she thought mildly. "What now, T'Pure," she asked, her back to the Vulcan woman.

"Are you willing to speak about what occurred," T'Pure asked her, studying her back carefully.

Ari's muscles tensed, the hand on her cane clenched and her breath caught in her chest. Panic was filling her suddenly and without warning. She opened her mouth to say something but found she could not speak.

T'Pure watched the physical reaction to her words. Sparik was correct, her emotions in relation to what happened on the Romulan ship were out of control and more powerful then they should be. "Ari," she said softly. "Do you know what is happening to you?"

Ari swallowed, taking slow deep breaths and nodded. "PTSD," she whispered through her narrowed throat. She swallowed again, took another breath. "Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder," she said louder this time. Ari had taking a year of college level Psychology back in high school. She had recognized her condition the moment the nightmares had started and had taken steps to try and control it. PTSD was not something that could be simply wished away. It required therapy and even medication to help a person function even remotely normal. Medication was not an option for Ari, it would take outstanding doses for it to affect her Vulcan biology and the idea of being dependent on any drug made Ari's blood run cold.

"Please sit down, Ari."

Ari looked around at T'Pure.

T'Pure held her gaze, her hand held out slightly to indicate the divan.

Ari swallowed a strange fear that had started to rise and sat down on the divan.

T'Pure nodded and moved the desk chair next to the divan. "Ari, are you aware of the use of hypnosis in therapy?"

Ari, who had been staring blankly in front of her, looked at T'Pure. "Hypnosis? It is used to draw information from a persons mind, however the person must be willing to go under over wise the hypnosis will not take." Her eyes suddenly narrowed. "Why?"

"I studied hypnosis and am adequate in its use. I want to place you under, Ari," she said gently.

Ari suddenly tried to stand, only to be restrained by T'Pure's hand. Ari struggled to free herself from the woman's grasp. "Let me go," she snarled.

"Ari, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down," she screamed at her fighting to free herself.

T'Pure calmly to hold of both Ari's hands and held onto them with a powerful grip.

Ari's breath came in sharp gasps as she struggled against the woman's grip. "LET GO!"

"Why, Ari," T'Pure asked calmly.

Panic filled Ari as she struggle to fear herself. She felt trapped and the room seemed to be shrinking. "No," she screamed. "Let go! Let me go!"

T'Pure watched the young hybrid fight against her grip. She was having troubles holding onto the panic Vulcan but did not allow the strain to show.

"Let GO!" Didn't anybody hear her? Ari's blood suddenly became cold as she realized no one was going to come. The panic in her grew and she began to fight harder. She had to break away. Her jaw locked and her vision turned green. "Let... go," she managed through her clenched teeth and pulled with all her might.

T'Pure's grip slipped and Ari fell off the divan. Moving rapidly she moved away from the other woman, who made no move to follow her.

Ari's back hit her bed as she scrambled away from T'Pure. She stared at the woman, her breathing and heartbeat rapid and painful against her ribs.

T'Pure stared back at Ari, seeing the fear in her face. "My apologizes to putting you through that, Ari," she said gently. "But it was the only way I could show you."

Ari took several breaths, trying to calm her raising heart. "Sh-show me what," she said, hating that her old stammer was coming out. Ari use to stammer whenever she was trying to talk while thinking 3 words ahead of her, but had mostly out grew it about 10 years ago.

"That you need assistance. I know you don't want to admit that. You are like your father when it comes to asking for help but this is something you cannot fix on your own. If you had been able to think for even a moment you would have seen how easily you could have broken my grip or that I meant you no harm."

Ari looked away, feeling T'Pure's steady gaze.

"You know that you cannot do this alone," T'Pure stated.

Ari flinched. "I was doing fine," she muttered.

"Really? So you attacked Spark because it seemed like an entertaining idea at the time?"

Again Ari flinched and pressed her lips together.

"Let me help you, Ari," T'Pure whispered.

Ari stared blankly at the carpet for a moment. "Hand me my cane, will you?"

T'Pure raised an eyebrow slightly.

Ari looked at her slowly. "Every time I try to walk without it I end up face first into the carpet."

"Ah," T'Pure said, picking up the cane and handing it to Ari.

Using the cane and the bed as a lever, Ari pulled herself to her feet and made her way back to the divan. Her chest felt tight with barely controlled panic. She knew T'Pure was right, she needed help. She probably should have gone to Shuhan, or Bones or someone the moment the nightmares started but, like T'Pure said, she always had troubles asking for help. But she was afraid of facing what haunted her, she had been reliving it but had always been with a back pedal.

She sat down on the divan, feeling like it was a death sentence.

"Are you willing," T'Pure said.

Ari took a deep breath and nodded slowly.

"Close your eyes."

Ari did as she was told.

"Now relax your mind, Ari," T'Pure said softly. "Focus only on my voice. Take a breath."

Ari inhaled deeply.

"Hold it," she did. "Now as you let it out allow yourself to slip deeper into yourself. Let it out slowly and sink into your mind."

Ari did so, feeling her body get heavy. She was personally surprised by how easily she was being hypnotized.

"Don't think, Ari," T'Pure said. "You must keep your mind as blank as possible."

"Do you want me to part the Red Sea next," Ari asked sarcastically. When T'Pure made no comment, Ari realized that her comment when above the Vulcan's references. "Never mind," she sighed and meditated to quiet the constant thoughts of her mind.

"Now inhale again," she said in the same soft voice. "This time when you inhale I want you to go back to the Enterprise just before you were taken." There was a pause as T'Pure studied the peaceful look on Ari's face.

Ari was now leaning back against the back of the divan, her head tilted back at an awkward angle.

T'Pure stood carefully and shifted Ari's shoulders. The young woman moved willingly as T'Pure guided her to lay down. "Are you on the Enterprise, Ari?"

"Yes," Ari said in a low voice.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm working on the Project with Spark."

"It is going well?"

"Yes, the simulation did not blow up this time," a small smile flickered across her face only to be replaced by a small frown.

"What's happening?"

"A red alert has been issued," Ari muttered. "It can't be a drill, Kirk wouldn't schedule one today. They all know I'm working today."

"Why is there a red alert?"

"Romulans," she said and fear flickered across her face.

"Are you afraid of the Romulans when they boarded?"

"No," she whispered. "Not then, I'm just surprised." (**a/n the change in tense is intentional**)

"What happens when you see them?"

"They stun me... It kinda hurt," Ari's hand lifted up and rubbed the center of her chest.

"What happens when you wake up?"

"I'm in their sickbay, they have me bound to a biobed of some kind. I can't lift my hands without being shocked. A Romulan, Nadel, is leaning over me when I wake up. He introduces himself and then another tells him to take off the binds."

"Who's the other?"

"The Captain, Lintus."

"Are you afraid at this point?"

"No, just calm. They are acting very polite, civil even."

"What happens after they introduce themselves?"

"Lintus tells me that we will discus what the Romulan Empire wants with me at dinner."

"You go along with it?"

"I don't see much of a choice."

"So you go to dinner and discus the reason behind your abduction?"

"They try to hint at the Project but I play stupid with them. Just as Nadel starts loosing his temper though Lintus notices and points out the scars on the backs of my fingers. They pry into the reasoning behind them and learn that I'm half human. With that knowledge they try to turn me against the Federation and Vulcans."

"But you do not fall for it?"

"No," Ari murmured. "I don't and when I inform them of such Lintas orders two Romulans to take me away."

"When do you meet Vintas?"

"4 hours later. The same two Romulans showed up and took me to a room. I-I was locked to a chair and left there. Vintas came in about half an hour later. I ignore him at first but when he doesn't speak for awhile I acknowledge him. He tells me that he has been charged with getting information out of me and that he does not think I will simply tell him. I agree and ask where that puts us." Her muscles tensed and her breath caught in her chest.

The reaction did not go unnoticed by T'Pure. "What does he do, Ari?"

Ari swallows. "He hits me and then asks about the Project. When I don't answer he hits me again, and again and again..." she drifted off, whimpering softly at the end.

T'Pure had never heard Ari make such a noise before and, in a very unVulcan like manner, hoped she would never hear it ever again after this. "How long were you in there, Ari," she said as gently as she could.

"Four hours I think. It felt much longer."

"What happened after that?"

"I-I was taken back to my cell," she whispered her voice thickening.

"Your cell?"

"Its a small steel room with bad lighting," she said, her voice saying that there was more to it then that. "It was cold and damp. I might as well had been in a medieval Earth dungeon."

"How did you feel in the cell?"

"I hated it in there," Ari said, setting her jaw. "I-I couldn't stand it."

"Why, Ari," T'Pure pressed. "Why did the cell cause those feelings?"

"Because it was dark and cold," Ari breathed through her teeth. "I was trapped in the dark waiting for them to come again."

"Who's them?"

"The two guards, always two of them."

"What would they do when they came?"

"Drag me back to Vintas and back to hours of torture."

"That must have been stressful, the endless torture."

"No as bad as the endless waiting. I was relieved to be in that chair. I know what to expect with Vintas. He likes using his fists and rarely moved away from them. It was the dark that was unexpected. All I could do is listen to the footsteps in the hall, hope for some sleep and try to focus on anything other then the pain I was in." Her breath caught in her chest, "every time I heard two sets of footsteps I was sure it was them to drag me away again."

"Is that why you struck out at Spark?"

"I was back in that cell," Ari whispered in a broken voice. "I heard their footsteps and I was sure I was back on that ship. That the footsteps would be dragging me back to Vintas, back to pain." She let out a shuddering breath.

T'Pure had heard enough. "Ari, listen to my voice," she said evenly. "Inhale deeply."

Ari's chest rose with the her inflating lungs.

"As you let it out you are to return to the present. Exhale."

Ari's breath came out with a soft hiss.

"Inhale again. Remember to come back as you breath out."

Ari's lungs filled and emptied with a slow rhythm as she came out of the hypnosis.

"Inhale. Now this time when you exhale open your eyes."

Ari exhaled and her eyes opened. She glanced sideways at T'Pure. "Learn anything interesting?"

"I believe I know what is needed to help you."

"Oh," Ari said, lifting an eyebrow as she sat up.

"What is it that you do when you awake from a nightmare or have a flashback?"

"Meditate," Ari shrugged.

"Instead of meditating I want you to recall a memory that you enjoyed."

Ari stared at T'Pure in disbelief. "Are you well?"

"I am perfectly fine, Ari."

"You just told me to-"

"I am aware of what I told you, Ari. These flashbacks and nightmares are full of negative emotions. Since meditating does not seem to help prevent them perhaps memories with positive emotions will. I also want you to keep a journal."

"You mean as in personal logs?"

"Yes and no. I do want you to keep a personal log but the journal will allow you to write down what you cannot necessarily say out loud. These journals will remain confidential."

"In other words, you'll read them?"

"I or whoever your councilor is at the time."

"Great."

"Ari," T'Pure said firmly. "It is important that you do not hold back what you are feeling. If you are unwilling to speak to someone then you must release it another way."

Ari chewed on her tongue for a moment. "So happy thoughts and writing down anything that comes to mind?"

"Approximately, yes," T'Pure nodded.

"I think I can do that." Ari picked up her cane and stood, finding that her leg did not hurt nearly as much as it had. "How long are you staying on planet?"

"I booked a transport two days from now."

Ari raised an eyebrow.

"I was not sure how long it would take to assist you."

"I see," Ari said. "Why don't we go see what Father and Salek are up to?"

"And Jane," T'Pure added rather pointedly.

Ari shrugged. "I honestly could care less what that woman is up to."

"Is this how you acted when I was not around?"

"No," Ari said, heading into the hall. "I actually kind of liked you. Jane, however, I do not care for."

"Ari, I am aware that it is not truly my place to interfere but your Father does-"

Ari waved her hand at T'Pure. "I do not care what my Father thinks of Jane in relation to anything less, T'Pure. I do not like Jane because I do not like her as a person. The first time I met her she yelled at me for something I did not do and accused me of being a liar."

T'Pure blinked. "I suppose that is a valid reason for disliking a person."

"I thought so too."


	36. Asking Permission

**I'm sorry I haven't posted in so long... I explain further at the end. Until then Enjoy!**

T'Pure and Ari entered the gathering room to the sight of Salek riding around on Snips, while Sparik, Syrik and Spark played kal-toh. Jane was sitting apart from the Vulcan males, with Ari's PADD in hand.

Ari suddenly remembered the marked novel and felt a slight flush creep into her face.

"Ari," T'Pure said suddenly, "are you well?"

The green tint to Ari's skin darkened as she realized her flush had been noticed by the older woman. "I am fine, T'Pure. Snips," she said crisply, "Peto libri."

Snips trotted over to Jane and snatched the PADD from her hands. PADD grasped carefully between his drooping fangs, he walked directly to Ari and waited patiently for her to take it from him.

Ari held out her hand. "Salvo1," Snips dropped the PADD. "Eu2, Snips."

Syrik watched the ease in which Ari commanded Snips and "sighed" softly. "There are many more commands I do not know yet," he noted.

"_Let'theiri__3_, Syrik," Ari said, wiping slobber off her PADD. "I am not going to leave you high and dry this time around. Before my leave is complete I will give you a list of Snips' commands and their uses."

"I would appreciate the list," Syrik said, looking at Ari with a quizzical look, "though I do not understand why you would leave me at a higher altitude though being dry would be preferable."

"It is not meant to be taken literally, Syrik," Spark told him, removing a t'an. "It is one of her Human sayings."

"You make sound like a bad thing, Spark," Ari said mildly looking at the PADD. A deep flush came across Ari's face as she read a few lines of the page. This was not the novel she had been reading but another. This novel seemed to be of a... mature nature. She had been unaware that such genres were even on her PADD.

"Ari," T'Pure said, pausing in the act of picking up Salek.

"I am fine, T'Pure. I do not require another to mother me, Snik, Shuhan and Bones do quite well on their own." Ari hit a few places on the PADD and the novel closed out without revealing the title of it.

T'Pure raised an eyebrow but did not comment.

"Ko-kai," Salek said causing Ari to glance sideways at him. He was studying her face with such a serious look on his small round face that Ari chuckled softly. Despite the ears and eyebrows such a look did not fit his baby face.

At the sound of her chuckle, Salek's face brightened. "Ko-kai!"

Ari smiled slightly at him and sat down next to Syrik, facing her father.

"Excuse me, Ari," Jane said in a strand voice, "I was reading that."

"So you were," Ari said, setting the PADD on the cushion next to her. "However I have a thing about people messing with my things. I don't like it." She did not look at Jane as she spoke and though her voice was even there was an underlining threat to her words that did not escape the Human female... nor her father.

"Ari," Sparik said.

Ari's lips pressed together as Syrik moved his t'an. "_Syrik has completed the kal-toh_," she said slipping into Vulcan and drawing all attention back to the game.

"_So he has," _Spark said also slipping into his native tongue.

Salek slipped out of his mother's arms and walked over to Ari, climbing onto the divan. "Ko-kai?"

Ari's eyes flicked to him and she saw he had picked up her PADD.

"_Read_?"

Ari shook her head at him. "_Not right now, Salek. Ask your mother, I'm sure she will read to you_."

Salek looked down at the PADD and back up to her. "_Take?_"

Ari nodded again.

Salek smiled happily and hopped off the divan, walking over to were T'Pure had sat down on the far end of the divan. "_Mother, read?_"

"_Of course, sa-fu," _she said taking the PADD from her small son with a small glance in Jane's direction and flipped through the titles as Salek climbed up next to her, snuggling against her side.

Jane stared at the scene as Syrik scrambled the kal-toh again. "Ari," she started with a small edge to her voice.

"He asked me," Ari said simply, cutting off her question. "I believe that asking for permission to take something that is not yours is taught in the first year of schooling on Earth, is it not?" Ari did not look at Jane or Sparik as she spoke.

Syrik and Spark looked from Jane to Sparik to Ari and then at each other.

Jane stood and left the room, tension seeping behind her.

Sparik watched Jane leave. He glanced at his daughter, who's eyes were trained on her cane, before rising to his feet.

Ari sensed her father rise and leave the room after his wife. Only after he left did she lift her eyes from her cane.

The other Vulcans in the room tactfully ignored what happened.

"_Ari,_" Syrik said. "_Are you going to play?_" he nodded to the now scrambled kal-toh.

"_Sure. Let's play._" She reached out for a t'an.

Release (Latin)

**Well done (Latin)**

**Peace (Vulcan)**

**I'm going to apologize if I remain dormant for a while... I've been having troubles filling in the gaps between were the story is now and where I want it to go. Please bare with me and if you have any suggestions don't hesitating to message me or something with them! Thanks ^_^**

**Also if y'all don't hear from me for a while you can try and check my profile. I'll be putting notes up for y'all about what's going on.**


	37. The Museum and Classmates

"_We're going to try something new, Vulcan," Lintas hissed._

_Ari was forced to her knees by the guards Her breath hissed out as her weight rested on her damaged knee. The Romulan guards let go of her arms and stepped back. Ari stayed there, balanced on the back of her feet, her head bowed and staring unseeing at the white floor. _They must clean this room daily_._ There's no sign of my blood.

_The floor parted in front of her and something rose out of it._

"_Since you let your friend die," Lintas said, walking around the unmoving Ari, "we'll see what this does." He grabbed Ari by the back of her head and shoved her head into the plasma coolant._

Ari sat up in her bed, gasping for air. Her lungs tightened and refused to work properly. She needed to calm down. _"I want you to recall a memory that you enjoyed."_ "Okay, T'Pure," Ari muttered. "A memory I enjoyed..." Her eyes slid closed.

_A 5 year old Ari looked up at her mother. "Mommy," she said softly, a growing sense of unease filling her._

_Sierra crouch down next to her daughter and cupped her face gently in her hands. "I know your nervous, Ari," she said gently. "But you have to go."_

"_I'm not," Ari started to protest before breaking off._

"_I know, sweetie," the human mother said, setting her forehead against her daughter. "Vulcans don't get nervous. I know its hard. When I went to school for the first time I wouldn't let go of my mommy's leg. But everything will be okay, I promise."_

_Ari swallowed and nodded. _

_A small smile lifted Sierra's lips and she kissed her daughter's forehead. "I will be waiting right here for you after school, okay?"_

"_Okay," Ari said, nodding her head slowly. She felt her mother touch her chest briefly and felt the unease leave her._

Ari opened her eyes and released a held breath. She felt calm, relax and safe. She hadn't felt that way in a while.

Rubbing the back of her neck, Ari swung her legs over the edge of the bed and began her routine. She had agreed to go with Syrik into the city and meet with some of his classmates. She wasn't sure why she was going but Syrik had asked her to come and she said she would.

She vaguely wondered what Syrik's classmates were like as she dressed in a form fitting shirt, a looser tunic and pants. She had never made friends with her classmates while on Vulcan and only had friends for the first year of her Earth school career. Her classmates preferred to ridicule and torment her, rather than be her friend or anything remotely resembling one.

Shrugging the thoughts away before memories could rise from them, Ari completed her morning tasks and left the room, snatching up a satchel she had packed last night.

Syrik was in the dinning hall with his parents, Spark and T'Pure. A recently fed Snips was laying against the wall behind him getting his belly rubbed by Salek.

The five Vulcans looked around as Ari entered the room.

"Ko-Kai," Salek said, standing up from his crouch and walking over to the young woman. He raised his hands up to her.

Ari stooped carefully and lifted the child into her arms, balancing him on her hip. _"Good morning, little brother_," she said, slipping into Vulcan and resting her forehead against his.

"Ha'tha i'lu," Salek repeated.

"Ti'lu," Ari corrected gently.

"Ari," T'Pure said. "_Are you sure that you should be holding him with your knee?_"

"_It is fine, _T'Pure. I'm not that much of a cripple and he isn't that heavy."

"Your language is changing again, Ari" Spark told her.

"It does that," Ari shrugged.

"Yes," Spark said slowly, his lips twitching. "I seem to recall one instant-"

Ari's eyes locked on him. "We agreed never to mention that ever again, Spark."

"It was not-"

"Do you wish me to enlighten your brother of the events with the Orions? Or how about T'Pak?"

Spark's face flushed and then paled at the mention of Orions and his mother.

"Subject?"

"Dropped," Spark assured her, swallowing slightly.

"I love these little conversations, cousin," Ari grinning viciously.

"That makes one of us," Spark muttered, stirring his breakfast.

Sevok was looking at his little brother with a raised eyebrow. "Orions?"

Spark stood up and left the room as quickly as he could without running.

Sevok looked at Ari, his eyebrow still raised.

"Your brother was dragged into all sorts of situations he'd rather forget while on Earth with me," Ari told him plainly.

"I am sure, but Orions?"

Ari smiled sweetly. "So long as Spark keeps his mouth shut I'm going to keep mine closed as well." She set Salek down as Snik entered.

"Which story did you threaten him with this time, Ari," Snik asked setting a bowl of fruits in front of her as she sat down.

"The Orions," Ari said. "Mmm, I hope Shuhan is watering my plant," she muttered to herself.

"Ah."

"Snik knows the Orions story," T'Peri said, raising an eyebrow as well.

"Snik knows all the stories," Ari told her, glancing at the fruits. Snik had cut them up, no doubt to force her to use a fork. "But he is sworn to secrecy on all of them."

"They swore you to secrecy," Sevok asked Snik.

"No, just Ari," Snik told him, "and she did it when she was five."

Sevok and the two Vulcan women stared at Snik.

"It is impossible to have a disagreement with Ari for every long," Snik said simply. "I suggest if you find yourself in one end it as soon as possible."

"You're over exaggerating," Ari said, rolling her eyes as she turned her fork into a fruit kabob.

"No," Snik said as he walked away. "I'm not." With that he left the room.

Ari watched him go as she chewed on the fruit and ignored the look her eldest cousin was giving her. "Where is it we're going exactly," she asked Syrik as she picked at the fruit with her fork.

"The construction on the natural museum has been completed," he said, looking up from his bowl. "School children are allowed in free of charge today."

"So I'll have to pay," Ari mused, picking out a few strawberries.

"You seem to be forgetting how old you are, Ari," Sevok said. "You're 16. Even though you have been in college for 4 years, you are still a school aged."

Ari looked at him for a moment. "So, I am."

"It is possible that you will see some of your old classmates as well," Syrik said to Ari. "Many instructors made the visit mandatory for their levels."

Ari looked at her bowl of fruit, her appetite suddenly gone. "I hope not," she muttered under her breath.

"Why not," Syrik said, hearing her perfectly. He was confused to why she would not wish to see the others that she spent her early school years with. He had been confused a lot the last 5 days.

Ari rested her head on the back of her hand. "I did not leave my classmates with anything remotely resembling dignity... and I was covered in blood." She stabbed a piece of fruit.

Syrik stared at her and then at his father.

Sevok looked at his son. "You will find, Syrik, that Ari does not follow certain Vulcan ideas, violence being one of them."

"You make it sound like I enjoy violence, Sevok," Ari said.

Sevok looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "You don't?"

"No," Ari said. She paused. "A little, but I only use it in defense."

"Of course," Sevok said, his lips twitching. "Before of which you used verbal battles and insults to cause someone to strike out at you."

"Spark's told you about that, did he," Ari said, stabbing at the last pieces of fruit.

"He did."

"Hm," Ari mused, sucking the sweet juice left over on her fork. "Are you ready, Syrik?"

Syrik put down his spoon, nodding.

"Great. Let's go."

"Snik is driving you," T'Peri asked.

"No, I am," Ari said, as she stood.

"Are you sure that is wise," T'Peri said carefully.

"It will be fine, T'Peri," Ari said calmly. "I would not endanger Syrik."

T'Peri studied Ari carefully before nodding.

Ari returned the nod. She understood T'Peri's reaction. Syrik was her first and only child and, though Vulcans claim that they do not allow emotions to control them, she was naturally protective over him. Mothers were like that. "Come on, Syrik."

Syrik trotted to his cousin's side. The two left the room and headed outside through the front doors. A car sat in the drive, looking sleek, dark and familiar.

Ari studied the car carefully and chuckled, one eyebrow raised. "It seems my father had my car brought here from Earth," she said offhandedly, stepping around to the drivers side.

"This is yours," Syrik said as he approached the passenger side.

"My father believed having my own would prevent a habit I had gotten into," Ari told him, sliding her cane into the back seat.

Syrik opened his mouth to ask about the habit she had gotten into but stopped when he felt something bumped into his elbow. "No, Snips," he said to the sehlat, who had been following them silently. "You can't come with us."

Snips nudged his ribs with his nose and looked at door to the back seat expectantly.

"No, you can't go! Go play with Salek."

Snips looked at him and snorted. He sat down stubbornly.

"Snips," Ari snapped. "Vado Salek!"

Snips looked at her reproachfully but he stood and walked back inside.

"Remember the tone, Syrik," she said sliding into her seat.

Syrik "sighed" and slid into the passenger seat.

Ari started the car and paused to fiddle with the stereo system.

Syrik watched her with interest as the sound of a guitar filled the car followed by a male voice singing 5.13 seconds later.

"Here I stand, helpless and left for dead," Ari sang softly along with the male, as she pulled out of the drive.

"Ari," Syrik said a slight question in his voice as the tempo of the song increased. The volume was quiet high and the sound waves vibrated in his chest. It was a strange feeling but not an unpleasant one.

"Dance with the Devil," Ari said, "Breaking Benjamin. Recorded March - May 2006 at The Barbershop Studios, Hopatcong, New Jersey, Earth. Released August 2006."

"You listen to Earth 21st century music?"

Ari nodded. "The city layout is the same as the original, correct?"

"Yes, the architects built it as close as they could to the landscape of the planet."

Ari nodded again, humming slightly to the song. She flipped a small switch on the console and the car's wheels were covered and the anti-gravity plates activated. With a practiced ease she turned onto the sky-way and followed it towards the museum. The way was permanently imprinted onto her mind from her many childhood visits.

Syrik settled in his chair and considered the song. "I do not understand the meaning of this song. Who is the male talking to and why does he tell the person to say goodbye when it seems that they will be going to the same place?"

"There are many meanings that people have derived from the lyrics," Ari said. "Most think that he is speaking to a woman he loves or a lover of some kind. Others think he may be speaking to someone close to death. It is possible that the song is about joint suicide or it may be about war. The only one who truly knows what the song is about is the one who wrote it."

"This Benjamin?"

Ari chuckled. "Breaking Benjamin is the name of the band, Syrik, not the name of any individual and they did not write it, or at least I do not think they did. I could never locate the writer in my research. There are simply too many things called Dance With the Devil from that part of Earth's history."

"Oh." The song changed. Another male started with a drum behind him. "What-" he started.

"Syrik," Ari interrupted. "Just listen to the song and draw your own thoughts on it."

Syrik fell silent for a moment then looked at his cousin. "Can you tell me the title?"

"Cold," Ari said, with a tiny smile on her lips. "Its by Crossfade."

"I see," Syrik said, looking forward. This song had a higher tempo then the last on, causing a greater vibration in his chest. He supposed that the tempo was meant to cause an increase in human heart rates while they listened. But his heart beat was much fast then humans so it did nothing except cause the vibrating sensation. He supposed that was why Ari listened to this kind of music at such a volume. To get the vibration in the chest cavity.

Ari glanced at Syrik as he listened to the music. He seemed to be enjoying it. She smiled slightly. "Never meant to be so cold," she sang softly.

She pulled towards the exit for the museum.

The Vulcan Natural History Museum was a massive structure made of dark stones. Though much if not all of the displays and relics from the original were destroyed with the planet Vulcan, the new museum was much larger then its mother. The architects, Ari supposed, had decided to plan further ahead. She had read an article 4 years ago that the original VNHM was begin built upon to allow more exhibits.

She reactivated the wheels and pulled into the parking lot. As she searched for a place the song changed again. This time the song was not one of Earth origin but Vulcan. 3 lutes played a gentle tune, each one slightly different. After 10.4 seconds a woman's voice began to sing.

Ari spotted a place and pulled in. She cut off the engine, bringing an abrupt end to the song.

Syrik was looking at Ari with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"I always get that look," Ari chuckled. "Is it truly that surprising that I listen to both old Earth rock and Vulcan classical music?"

"I suppose not," Syrik said. "But they are very different."

"That they are," Ari said, picking up her cane and bag from the back seat and climbed out of the car. "But that is the story of my birth." She rested her arm and chin on top the car as Syrik climbed out. "It is really too bad you never got to meet my mom."

Syrik looked at her, noticing a strange look on her face.

"Oh, well," Ari said after a moment, sliding her keys into her pocket and starting towards the museum. "Where did your classmates agree to meet," she asked as Syrik came to her side.

"There is a small cafe just inside," Syrik said. "We will meet my classmates and instructor there."

Ari nodded. She could see many groups of young Vulcans around the entrance. They seemed to be older then Syrik, teenagers, but Ari didn't recognize any of them.

"Syrik," a high female voice called as they entered the museum.

Syrik and Ari looked around and saw a young woman approaching them. She was near Syrik's age.

"T'Pye," Syrik said holding out his two fingers to the girl.

"_You are late,_" T'Pye said, touching her fingers to his briefly.

"_I had to wait for my cousin,_" Syrik said, placing his hands behind his back.

T"Pye looked up at Ari, who had been watching the scene before her with a carefully guarded look. "_Live long and prosper, cousin of Syrik_," she said to Ari holding up her hand.

"_Peace and long life, T'Pye_," Ari responded. "_My apologizes for our lateness, I had not known of its urgency._"

A very slight flush crept into T'Pye's face. "_There is no need, I was unaware that Syrik had any cousins that still in basic schooling."_

"_He does not_," Ari said, fighting the urge to smile at her. "_I am Ari. Come let us join your classmates before we become much later._"

Syrik was once again amazed by Ari's ability to cause a physical reaction in others. He had never seen T'Pye loose even the smallest bit of control before but Ari's words caused her to blush as small as it had been. He walked at T'Pye's side towards the agreed meeting place, Ari trailing behind them.

**(a/n all dialog from now till I say again will be in Vulcan and italicized words will be in English or other languages as specified. ^_^)**

"I located Syrik, Savensu," T'Pye said as they approached a group of 23 children Syrik's age and an adult male. **(a/n Savensu means teacher)**

The man looked around as the three approached. "Syrik-kan," he said with a nod.

"My apologizes for being late, Savensu," Syrik said.

"There is no need to apologize," the teacher said to him. He looked passed Syrik to Ari, who stood just behind the two 13 year old.

Ari simply inclined her head to him.

"This is my cousin, Ari," Syrik said.

Savensu inclined his head to Ari. "You should find your instructor," he told her. "They should be outside."

"I doubt that. I have not been in basic schooling for 4 years."

Syrik's classmates and the teacher looked at her.

Ari raised an eyebrow ever so slightly.

Savensu inclined his head. "Very well. You may stay with us as long as you wish."

Ari inclined her head as well. "Thank you."

Savensu turned his back to Ari and spoke with his students.

Ari's attention wandered away from the even toned teacher and to the other groups. There was a group of first year students not far away, all gathered close to their teachers. As she watched a mother walked up to the group a small girl with her. Just before reaching the group the mother stopped the child and crouched before her.

Ari suddenly saw her own mother doing the same to her, the expressions different but the feeling was there. The feeling of unspoken support, something that does not translate into an emotion. She looked away with a slight tightness in her chest and slid her gaze to the group of older students entering the museum.

These were 11th years. Since they were 15 and capable of controlling themselves, their instructors were not hovering over them as the lower years were. Instead the adolescent Vulcans formed their own groups of 2s, 3s, and 4s and parted from the others to different sections of the museum.

While Ari had been watching the other students, Syrik's class had received the layout of their day and was getting ready to leave, forming into two lines. Syrik and T'Pye stood at the end of the lines and Ari hovered behind them. Savensu walked the line once, taking a head count and memorizing who was with who and where.

Satisfied with with what he saw he returned to the front of the lines and lead the way into the museum.

Ari followed the group idly, listening to him talk about the museum itself and the importance of keeping the history of Vulcans ancient passed known as well as touching upon the ways and historys of other cultures.

"As I am sure Ari can tell you," he continued, a slight change in his voice when he said her name, "the study of other cultures will assist in your interaction with that culture." He glanced back at Ari.

Ari inclined her head to him. "Yes it is extremely helpful to know ways of a culture, not to mention life saving in some cases."

"What do you mean, osu," one child asked her.

"The first one that comes to mind is the Klingon culture. Unlike Vulcans, who avoid violence whenever possible, Klingons will fight each other little things."

"But Klingons are not part of the Federation," another pointed out. "So why would we need to worry ourselves with their culture?"

Ari looked at the child, an eyebrow slightly raised. "Do you know what field you wish to enter?"

"I wish to study plant life on recently discovered planets," the child said.

"What if a Klingon research party comes to, or is already on, the same planet that you are on to study it? What will you do if they come? How will you know the appropriate way to address the leader? Or if it they consider it insulting to address the leader directly? If they offer you food, is the dish one they consider insulting or respectful? How do you refuse or offer help without damaging pride? Do you know any of these answers, kan?

The child shook his head.

"Then an encounter with Klingons could prove fatal in your case." She glanced over the other students, noting that she had all of their attention and interest. "Always assume that you may meet another culture. In today's time we come into contact with too many peoples to be ignorant of anyone's way. I took part in first contact with a people who value greetings and partings so much that if unable to greet a person they became emotionally distressed."

"How did they greet each other," a third asked curious.

Ari tilted her head slightly at the child. "The younger people would kiss. I never learned what the other ages did."

21 heads looked around at her with Vulcan bafflement.

"Fascinating," the child said with some interest.

Ari smiled slightly at her, a shadow of a smile.

"Here is our first study," Savensu said causing his students to turn back to him. "We have been over how after the Great Awakening a select number decided to leave Vulcan to create their own world separate from ours."

Ari, who had still been studying the 3rd child, looked up at the entrance of the exhibit. She felt her body go cold and she halted in her tracks. The exhibit was of Romulans.

The class continued on for a few moments then a few, Syrik and T'Pye included, paused when they no longer heard Ari's cane and looked around.

"Ari," Syrik said, noting a strange expression on his cousin face.

Ari blinked and looked at him. "I will join you later, Syrik," she told him, keeping her voice light and calm. "There is something I wish to look into."

Syrik studied her for a moment before nodding. "Very well. I will com you when we leave this exhibit."

Ari nodded and walked away as the 8th year class entered the Romulan exhibit. As she walked she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. With the Romulans haunting her dreams, she did not believe she could stand near replicas and not have a panic attack from it. Which was the last thing she wished to do surrounded by Vulcans.

Walking steadily away from her fears, Ari allowed her feet to carry her. Directed by her subconscious and inner desire for comfort, Ari entered the art gallery.

The art gallery, unlike the rest of the museum exhibits was not occupied by a class of students. Though Vulcans did partake in art and music it was not something one studied in school until the 13th year of schooling though it was touched upon in the 1st year but more as a form of exercise then study. If a young Vulcan learned to play an instrument or was antiquate in art, they were taught out side of school, most likely by a parent. So the gallery held only 2 Vulcans, about a year or so older then Ari, studying a sculpture of Orion origin.

Ari glanced at the sculpture. She thought it was suppose to be a depiction of a Orion slave girl and her master but did not go into farther study. She inclined her head to the older students when they looked around at her and took a seat on a bench, propping her cane on one side.

The older Vulcans returned to their study of the gallery.

Ari draped her bag next to her on the bench and rubbed at her knee.

After a few minutes the two older Vulcans went deeper into the gallery, leaving Ari alone in the entrance hall.

Ari sighed and pulled out a sketch book. Flipping open to an empty page she began to draw.

Outside the art gallery, a group of 3 Vulcan students walked past the opening. One young man glanced sideways at the gallery and paused. He studied the young female about his age sitting cross legged on a bench in the center of the room and seemed to be writing or drawing on something in her lap.

Her short hair had fallen into her face and as he watched, she brushed it out of her face, turning her head slightly as she did. She looked very familiar to him.

Sivok told his classmates that he would join them later and waited until they disappeared. Neither of them seemed to noticed the young woman inside. He looked back at the young woman, focusing on her. He knew her, he knew he did.

She shifted on the bench. After a moment, she uncrossed her legs and slid off the bench, stretching out one leg and resting the book on her knee. As she moved the light caught her hair, revealing a slight moron tint to her dark hair.

The new information clicked in Sivok mind. He entered the gallery, walking up to her. He paused just beside her and took a deep breath. "Ari?"

Ari had heard the footsteps coming into the gallery but paid the person no heed, not even when his shadow fell over her. Then he called her by name. She looked up at the young man.

Sivok could see in her eyes that she did not recognize him. Her eyes had always been the most human thing about her.

"I know," Ari said evenly, "that you are one of my old classmates." She planted her left hand on the bench and pushed herself back up on the bench. "But I do not know which one you are."

"I am Sivok," he said, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Sivok," she repeated, her eyes sliding to the upper left side. "Ah yes, I remember you. It has been a while."

"8.45 years," Sivok said.

Ari raised an eyebrow. "Have you been keeping count, Sivok?"

Sivok blinked. "No. I simply recall the last time I saw you with a perfect clarity. The calculation from then to now did not take any concentrate amount of time."

"Ah," Ari said, looking away. She also remembered that day with mostly perfect clarity.

Sivok was taken aback by the change in Ari at the mention of the last day he and the class had see her. She seemed... emotional. "What do you have there," he asked, indicating the book of white paper.

Ari turned the book in her hand slightly. "Sketch book," she said simply.

Sivok held out his hand. "May I?"

Ari extended the book and placed it in his hand, careful not to allow her hand to touch his.

Sivok took the book and looked at the page she had been working on.

It was a Vulcan child looking up at someone standing next to her. The adult was incomplete and faded off the page. He could see that once the drawing was complete the adult would remain faceless while the child would be detailed. He flipped back the pages. Each page held at least a partly completed picture. Most seemed to be of humans in Star Fleet uniforms. One young woman repeated over several times, sometimes alone, other times with other humans. Towards the front of the book were drawings of a campus of some sort and of seemingly random humans.

"You are very good," Sivok commented.

"Thank you," Ari said.

"What caused you to being working in art," he asked, holding out the book.

"When I went to Earth, the school councilor in charge of my... integration to Earth's society believed that taking a class that allowed one to express what one was thinking would be beneficial."

"Was it?"

"I am not sure. But it was the only class were my classmates did not glare at me for answering a question correctly." She replaced the sketch book and picked up her cane.

"I see." He watched her pick up a cane and rise to her feet, leaning on the replicated wood and false leather. "May I inquire to what happen to your leg?"

"I broke it about a month ago," she said, pulling the satchel over her shoulder.

"It did not heal properly," he said, his eyebrows drawing together slightly.

"An alien bacteria of some kind got into it shortly after the break. It has prevented my knee from healing properly. The break itself has healed, but the cap will not mend to the rest as it should."

"I see," Sivok said again. "There is not an antibody that can fight it?"

"If there is," Ari said, "then no one knows it. It is my understanding that the Science Academy has samples of it that is being studied but I have not heard anything of yet."

"That is... regrettable. I recall that you would often rock climb when we were young."

"I still do," Ari said. "Though my doctor made me promise not to climb higher than 5 meters." Her fingers brushed her still slightly bruised ear as she spoke.

"It does not cause your knee pain to climb," Sivok asked eying her stance.

"It does," Ari said, shifting her weight. "But I find climbing calming and well worth the pain. Do you not have an assignment to complete?"

"No," Sivok said, noticing her sudden change of the subject. "My instructor did not give one. I am here simply to see how the museum has changed. Do you have one?"

"I have not been in basic schooling for over 4.34 years."

Sivok's eyebrows rose with surprise. "Truly?"

Ari nodded. "I have also taken 4 years of study at the University my father teaches at on Earth."

Sivok realized that the two of them had started walking. "What have you been doing since then?"

"I have been on board the star ship Enterprise, as the assistant to the head Science officer."

"How is it that you came to the position," Sivok asked, personally impressed by her achievements.

"My father apparently requested it. He seemed to believe that space was a safer place." Ari glanced around her. They had entered the Space Ships and Ari spotted a two gold uniforms by something called Navigation Through History.

Sivok followed Ari's gaze. "Do you know those humans?"

"Yes. They are the helmsman and navigational officer of the Enterprise."

"I see," he said and followed Ari as she continued on without a second glance at the humans.

They continued on and entered the Ancient Vulcan exhibit. Here the surviving artist works of the Vulcans prior to the Great Awakening that survived the destruction of their planet were displayed. Most of the work was donated from private collections to the Museum.

Inside Ari spotted a blue and red uniform.

Spock glanced over at her. He lightly touched Uhura's arm and nodded towards Ari.

Uhura looked around at her and smiled gently. She then touched Spock's arm and the two walked away.

"Ari," Sivok said softly, drawing her attention back to him. He was staring at a collection of figures on a small display case. "I wish to apologize for my behavior when we were in school together."

Ari frowned slightly. "You have nothing to apologize for, Sivok. As I recall you never partook in the antics of the other to force an emotion from me."

"Nor did I do anything to prevent or stop them from doing so, even though I knew what they were doing was wrong. I should not have stood by as I had."

"_Shoulda, coulda, woulda, but didn't_," Ari muttered with a slight smile.

Sivok frowned slightly. "I am afraid I do not understand."

"It is an old Earth saying," Ari explained. "It is said when someone has reflected on something in the past that they did not do. To break it down: You should have done something, you could have done something, you would have done something but you did not."

"That does seem to fit the situation," Sivok said. "Never the less I am asking forgiveness."

"You do not need to, Sivok. Though our classmates verbally abused me to attempt to rise an emotion from me, it remained verbal. I hold no strife towards them and least of all you."

Sivok looked down and glanced sideways at her. "Including Spirk?"

Ari's muscles tensed at the name.

The tightening muscles did not go unnoticed by Sivok. "You have not forgiven him," he said softly.

"No," Ari said firmly. "I have not, nor do I think I will ever."

"But he is your koon-tu," Sivok said, his eyebrows coming together slightly.

"We may have been bonded at the age of 7, Sivok," Ari said. "But I have no intention of becoming his wife. I never have, even before the Telan t'Kanlar."

Sivok stared at her. "I do not understand."

"I do not expect you to," Ari said, closing her eyes. "Though I attempted to act as if I had no emotions back then, Sivok, I am actually very emotional. I do not like Spirk nor will I ever after what he did that day."

Sivok looked at her in surprise but before he could say anything a blonde human in a gold uniform crashed into Ari's back.

"_There you are,_" Kirk laughed, lifting Ari off the ground in a massive bear hug. "_I've been looking all over this place for you!_"

"Kirk," Ari said, feeling rather annoyed and embarrassed by his actions. "_Kindly put me down. You are making a scene._"

Kirk glanced around and saw that everyone was looking at them. Across the room Spock and Uhura were looking at him. Uhura was glaring daggers at him, much like the first time they met and when he kicked Spock out of his place as acting captain. "_Sorry about that,_" he grinned and put her down.

Ari straightened her tunic and ran her fingers through her hair. "_What are you doing here, Kirk? I have already noticed Chekov and Sulu about."_

"_We went by your home,"_ he said, indicating Bones, who stood behind him and Spock, who was approaching them with Uhura, "_and you weren't there. Snik told us you were here so here we are!"_

"_And Chekov and Sulu?"_

"_Haven't seen you in forever and wanted to say hi,_" Kirk said. "_Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?_"

Ari's jaw tightened slightly. "_Kirk, Bones, this is Sivok. _Sivok this is Captain James Kirk of the USS Enterprise and Dr. Leonard McCoy, Chief Medical Officer."

Sivok inclined his head to the two human males.

Ari's communicator vibrated. "Excuse me," she said in both languages and stepped away. She flipped open the communicator and placed it against her ear. "Tonk'pek," she asked.

"Ari," Syrik said. "We have left the Romulan exhibit and are heading towards the Klingon exhibit. Savensu says we will break for our midday meal after that."

"Klingons, eh," Ari muttered. "I will join you there."

"I thought you might," Syrik said. "I will see you there."

Ari closed the communicator and looked around. During her short conversation with Syrik, Spock and Uhura had introduced themselves to Sivok and were now having a conversation with him. She stepped back to them. "My cousin and his class are making their way to the Klingon exhibit. I am going to join them."

"If it is alright with you," Uhura said in perfect Vulcan. "We'll join you," she indicated Spock and herself.

"It is perfectly alright with me, Uhura," Ari said with a nod.

"_What's going on,_" Kirk said, completely lost in the conversation.

"_I will see you later, Captain," _Ari said and walked away Sivok at her side and Spock and Uhura following them.

"_Wait, Ari,_" Kirk said in something like a whine, following them. "_Don't be like that! If this is about the hug I'm sorry! I won't do it again, I swear!"_

"_Don't make promises you can't keep, Jim_," Bones said amused as he followed his friend.

Ari smiled softly.

**A/n I am SO sorry its been so long! I'm trying to give y'all something longer to read and give you glimpses into Ari's background... Let me know your thoughts! ^_^**


	38. Lunch

"So there is no meat here," Kirk asked for the forth time.

"Jim," Ari said firmly, a vien fluttering in her forehead. "If you ask that one more time I swear I'm going to throw you through the wall."

"That's a little violent for a Vulcan, Ari," Kirk said, ready to dive behind Bones or Spock for protection.

"Yes, but it does not mean I won't do it." Ari kept her eyes trained on the menu in front of her. She was sitting with the young captain, the Enterprise's main bridge crew and Sivok. Syrik sat at the table not far away with several of his classmates and T'Pye.

"I do not understand dis menu," Chekov said, frowning as he turned the menu in his hand clockwise.

Uhura took the menu from him and tapped at the screen a few times before handing it back. "There you go, Pavel."

"Ah," the young navigator said his face brightening. "Russian! Thank you, Uhura!"

"Not a problem," Uhura said, looking down at her menu which was still in Vulcan.

"Ah Pok Tar," Chekov continued. "Russians invented those!"

Ari lifted her eyes from the menu and stared at the young human, along with the other members of the crew.

Sivok, who only spoke sparse English, noticed everyone looking at the young human with the strange accent and leaned sideways towards Ari. "_What is it he said,_" he asked softly.

Ari shook her head slightly. "_He has a habit of saying that his nation invented things,_" she replied. "_He claims Pok Tar was invented by them."_

Sivok frowned slightly. _"Pok Tar is a Vulcan dish,_" he said, confused by the human's claim.

"_Hence the funny looks,_" Ari said looking down again. "_Pok Tar does sound good,_" she muttered to herself, tapping the item twice to select her order along with a chilled plomeek tea and set the menu before her.

Sivok glanced at the curly headed human once more before tapping his own selection.

"There's nothing but veg-" Kirk started.

Spock calmly took away Kirk's menu and tapped at it for a moment before placing it down before his captain. "There you are, Captain," he said formally, returning to his own menu and tapping his own selections.

"God dammit," Bones muttered tapping at his own menu. "I don't want the stupid salad! I want the fish!"

"Bones," Ari sighed, holding out her hand. "Give me that before you throw it across the room."

Bones handed her the menu and sat back in his chair. He crossed his arms and muttered darkly to himself as Ari tapped at the menu, fixing his order.

"What is a ge-spar," Sulu asked baffled.

"You know that plant in my quarters," Ari asked him.

Sulu thought for a moment and nodded.

"That's a Gespar."

"Ah," Sulu said. He tapped at the menu and set it aside.

"_Humans are a strange people,_" Sivok commented to Ari, glancing around at the humans.

"_That they are,_" Ari agreed as a waitress came to take their menus. "_But you get use to their strange ways._"

"_You do,_" Sivok said raising an eyebrow as Chekov and Sulu laughed at something Kirk had said.

"_After a few years of have daily interaction with them you do,_" Ari conceded.

"_Is that true, Spock,_" Sivok asked the older Vulcan. He had noted that the human female, Uhura, had remained at Spock's side constantly.

Spock glanced sideways at Uhura. "_I have found that, though humans have... traits,"_ He said carefully,_ "that are strange to Vulcans, one gains a tolerance towards them."_

Sivok's eyebrows came together slightly but before he could inquire further their food arrived.

Bones stared at the food in front of him, poking at it with his fork. Next to him, Kirk was staring at an identical plate of food. "What is this," Kirk said.

"Its a mollusk," Uhura said, rolling her eyes. "Just eat it, you two and quit acting like children!"

Ari picked at her Pok Tar. The tour around the Klingon exhibit had reacquainted her with several other old classmates. She learned that Spirk had went off planet shortly after Ari with his mother, and not been among them, for which she was thankful for. Her meeting with the others had been pleasant enough. With Spock and Uhura standing so close no one could really do anything but be pleasant, though Ari sensed that most of them wished for her to disintegrate right there. Of course, none of them would _ever_ admit to the wish but she knew she was only tolerated as a classmate and since they were not obliged to deal with her they did not.

Ari had offered for Sivok to join the others when they left. But Sivok refused her offer to leave her, saying that he would rather spend time with her since she would only be on planet for a short time. Ari was surprised by his decision. She knew he had meant it when he apologized to her for not stopping the others for teasing her but she had not expected him to stay with her when the others rejected her presence.

"_Is there something wrong with your dish,_" Sivok said her interrupting her thoughts.

"_No, it is fine_," Ari said stabbing at the dish with her fork. "_I just got lost in thoughts._"

"_The humans do not seem to agree with their food,_" Sivok said.

Ari looked up at Bones, Kirk and Uhura, who sat in front of her with Spock. Uhura was eating her Pok Tar without any issues but Kirk and Bones were still eying each fork full of food carefully as if the mollusk was going to suddenly come back to life and attack them. Next to Sivok, Chekov and Sulu picked out the ingredients they did not recognize and ate what was left. "_They aren't use to our food is all,"_ she said with a shrug. "_Humans find Vulcan dishes bland in flavor._"

Sivok looked down at his plate. "_I do not find it so,_" he said thoughtfully.

"_You have lived off it your entire life,_" she pointed out. "_After 8 years of eating human food, even I find certain dishes tasteless._"

"_Sa-kai,_" a small high voice said from behind Ari.

Ari's muscles tensed and she twisted around to see who was behind her. A small child, about 7 years old, stood there with an adult next to her.

"_Ko-kai,_" Sivok said turning towards the little girl. "_Are you well?"_

"_I am,_" the little girl said.

"_She wished to return to you,"_ the adult told him. "_She insited upon it._"

"_Ko-kai,_" Sivok said gently, "_there is still other things to see in the museum. Do you not wish to see it with your classmates?"_

The little girl's eyes moved from her brother to Ari for a moment and then back to Sivok. "_I wish to be with you, sa-kai._" Her eyes flicked back to Ari.

Ari raised an eyebrow slightly at the scene unfolding before her. Forever preservative of the emotions of others, she could sense something from the child aimed towards her. She had felt something like it before, usually from teenaged humans towards each other when the other was too close to the firsts chosen mate, temporary or otherwise. Feeling the defensive emotion from a child, a Vulcan no less, was highly amusing to Ari.

Sivok "sighed." "_Very well, Ko-kai. We will go back to the museum as soon as I am done with lunch. You have eaten?"_

"_Yes, I have_," the child said and climbed into her older brother's lap, much to his surprise. She looked over at Ari again as she settled deeper into Sivok's lap.

A smirk lifted Ari's lips as she felt the challenge from the small child and returned to her food. During Sivok's conversation with his sister, Uhura seemed to be have an argument with Kirk.

"Kirk, tell her," she snapped at the blonde man.

"I don't think now is a good time," Kirk protested.

"There is no logical reason for you not to tell her, Captain," Spock said in his calm even voice.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Bones muttered, "but I agree with Spock, Jim. Just tell her and get it over with! What's the worse that she can do in a public place?"

"I-" Kirk started.

"Kirk," Ari said suddenly. "Just tell me whatever it is and quit acting like I'm not here."

Kirk flushed suddenly. "Well, you see. Uh-" Kirk glanced at Spock.

Spock glanced at him and down at his plate, making it clear that this was not his job.

"You see, Ari," Kirk started again, very nervous for some reason. "There are-" he hesitated.

Ari inhaled deeply and looked at Bones. "What is going on?"

"Command says that you have to go to the Academy," Bones told her.

"I see," Ari said evenly. "Is that it?"

"No," Bones said and looked at Kirk.

Kirk glanced at Bones and then at Spock. Neither one showed any signs of bailing him out of this part. He took a deep breath. "Command also says that if you are unable to complete the physical fitness test by the end of your first year at the Academy, then your career with Star Fleet will end there."

Ari stiffened. Though she may have been reluctant to join the crew of the Enterprise at first, she had grown to enjoy, even love, being part of the crew. As a minor, her father had signed a release form that had forced her to remain with the Enterprise crew until she turned 18 and could decide on if she wished to stay. But she had told Susan several times that she wished to remain with Star Fleet even after she turned 18. She had never had a direction for her future before now and it seemed to be slipping away from her.

"I see," she said in an calm, even voice.

The officers eyed her with sympathy, even Spock had a certain glaze in his eyes when he looked at her. Each of them knew of Ari's decision to make Star Fleet her life, knew how much she loved the ship and the knowledge she gained in the short time. And they could also see her mask slipping into place as that dream was in danger of being destroyed.

"Ari," Uhura said softly.

Ari blinked slowly and then more rapidly as if coming out of a trance. She grinned suddenly at them. "I guess I'd better get ready to return to school," she said lightly.

Ari's bravo did not fool the officers. Though she smiled brightly at them, the smile did not reach her eyes and as she drew Sivok into conversation, they could see a change in her body language. They could see the pain just under her skin.

Kirk dropped his eyes and pushed away his half eaten mollusk. He wished more then anything that he hadn't needed to give Ari those news. She had been through a lot in the last month. As if being kidnapped, tortured, witnessing the murder of her best friend and losing the ability to walk without aid, now her career with Star Fleet was thrown into a grim light. Bones had kept near constant contact with the Vulcan Science Academy, and the Vulcans there had no idea how to fix her knee. If they didn't figure something out then Ari would be unable to complete the mile run for Star Fleet's physical fitness test.

Sivok had no idea what the Star Fleet officers had told Ari nor did he notice a change in Ari. The only strange thing he noticed was the behavior of his little sister, who gripped his tunic with on hand. She was acting quite illogical in his eyes.


	39. It's a screwdriver

New Vulcan, unlike its namesake, had a moon. It was about the size of Earth's moon with iron rich dirt that gave it a deep red color that matched that of the surrounding desert. It rose in the sky before the sun had set and as Ari, Syrik, and Sivok left the museum, with the Enterprise officers. Sivok's mother had picked up his sister about an hour after lunch.

"Did we really just spend the entire day in a museum," Kirk asked stretching his arms.

"Yes, and amazingly you didn't burst into flames," Bones said sarcastically.

"I never said I would," Kirk protested.

"_What are they talking about,_" Sivok asked Ari curiously.

"_You really need to learn English, Sivok_," Ari told him.

A very slight flush crept into Sivok's face. "_I am taking a class for it,_" he said. "_But it is much harder then I expected. Words in the language do not relate to each other as they do in Vulcan, I have noticed."_

"_No, they don't,_" Ari agreed.

"_How is it that you learned the language?"_

Ari looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "_My mother was human. I grew up speaking both English and Vulcan."_

"_Oh,"_ Sivok said the flush deepening slightly. "_That fact slipped my mind. This is mine,_" he said pausing beside a car next to Ari's.

"_What a coincidence_," Ari said mildly. "_That's mine."_ She nodded to her car, noting that hers was a newer model than Sivok's. She wondered suddenly why her father had bought her the newer model. Most parents, Vulcan Human or otherwise, bought older, beat up, models of cars for their children's first cars.

Sivok patted his pockets, searching for something that was not there. His increasingly frantic movements drew Ari out of her thoughts and to him.

"_Is something wrong, Sivok,_" Ari asked him.

Sivok cupped his hands and peered into the window of his car. "_I seem to have locked my keys inside my car,_" he said evenly.

Ari suppressed a laugh and covered her smile with her hand. "_I see,"_ she said carefully trying to regain control. It would not be kind to laugh at him for the slip up, however Kirk and Bones, learning what had happened from Uhura, doubled over in uncontrolled mirth.

Sivok straightened, tugging his shirt and collar smooth.

Ari smiled at the nervous movement of her peer. "_Allow me,_" she said, reaching into her satchel and pulled out a small leather case. She dropped the satchel and opened the leather case across the top of the locked car.

Sivok stepped back to allow Ari room, with great interest. "_What is that,_" he asked as she pulled out a small cylinder shaped device.

"_Its a... screwdriver,_" she said pressing the button on the side. A blue colored light erupted from the end facing away from her. "_Sort of..._" She couched down and pointed the screwdriver at the lock.

"_How can something sort of be something?"_

"_It's... sonic."_ There was the soft sound of the locks shifting. "_There you go,"_ she said as the door popped open.

"_Why do you know how to that,_" Spock asked her.

Ari froze half way back to her feet. "_I do not think I want to answer that question,_" she said carefully rising to her feet and replacing the tool.

"_How about where you got the tools,"_ Uhura said, breaking off her translations to the others.

"_I bought it from Orion merchants,_" Ari said evasively.

"_Are those the same Orions that Uncle Spark does not wish anyone to know about,_" Syrik asked.

"_Yes, now go get in the car,_" Ari told him, picking up her satchel. "_It was pleasant to see you again, Sivok._"

"_I thought so myself,_" Sivok said. He raised his hand in the salute. "_Live long and Prosper, Ari."_

"_Peace and long life, Sivok_," Ari replied, raising her own hand.

Sivok climbed into his car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"So," Kirk said slowly leaning against Ari's car a smug grin on his face. "Is that how Vulcans flirt with each other?"

Ari and Spock stared at Kirk with raised eyebrows.

"Vulcans don't flirt," Spock told him and Ari nodded her agreement.

"Oh, come on," Bones said. "How else did your mothers end up with your fathers if they don't flirt?"

"I will not speak for Spock's mother," Ari said, pushing Kirk off her car. "But my mother always loved a challenge."

"So she married a Vulcan?"

Ari looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "If you knew my mother, then you would understand how marrying a man who will never admit to feeling even the smallest emotion would be a challenge." She paused. "Actually, it would be like Bones marrying a Vulcan." She opened the door as Kirk doubled over laughing at the idea. "Are you returning to the Enterprise," she asked Spock as Bones tackled the laughing Kirk.

"Yes," Spock said, eying his fighting captain and medical officer. "I believe that will be wise."

Ari nodded as Kirk put Bones in a headlock. "I will see you tomorrow then."

Spock inclined his head as she slid into her car and started the engine.

"Are they always like that," Syrik asked as Bones broke free of Kirk and put his friend in a full Nelson.

"Pretty much," Ari answered. "It is normal for male friends of the human race to fight with each other like that."

"I do not understand," Syrik admitted. "If they are friends then why would they fight with each other?"

"It is their way of showing their affection towards each other," Ari explained.

"I still do not understand."

"And you never will," Ari chuckled. "I do not even understand it completely, but I do find it entertaining to watch."

"I see," Syrik said slowly.

The two drove the rest of the way home with only the stereo playing. Darkness descended upon the planet as Ari pulled into the front. Snik stood at the door with Snips at his side.

"Snik," Ari said easily as Snips bounded up to Syrik. "How long have you been waiting?"

"Not long," Snik responded, stepping out to meet her. "T'Pure and Salek left about 2 hours ago."

Ari looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Why did they leave," she asked in confusion. "Didn't my father invite them to stay here for the remainder of their time on planet?"

"He did," Snik said carefully. "However T'Pure decided that she and Salek would remain with a close friend of hers. She wished for me to tell you that she will come by tomorrow morning to speak with you and to be sure to do as she requested. I assume you will know what she meant."

"Yes," Ari said darkly. "I know. Did T'Pure by chance mention why she decided to leave?"

Snik hesitated. He knew Ari and he recognized the mood she was in as a negative one. He did not wish to set off the growing emotion but he could not ignore her question either. "She thought it would be best," he said evasively.

"What happened, Snik?"

"I do not-" he started and broke off as he noticed a vein in Ari's temple flutter. "She seemed to think he presence was causing strain between your father and Jane," he said.

"I should have guessed," Ari muttered angrily and walked inside.

"Ari," Snik said. "Kindly do not-"

"I won't do anything, Snik," she called back to him. "I'm just going to talk."

Snik inhaled slowly as Syrik joined him.

"Is something wrong," the young Vulcan asked, watching Ari disappear into the gathering room.

"I do not know yet," Snik answered. "But I will know soon enough."

Ari found Jane sitting in the gathering room alone. She vaguely wondered were the rest of the family was and then the dark thought of maybe she drove them away as well flicked through her mind. "Jane," she said evenly.

Jane lifted her head from the PADD. "Ari," she said. "Don't worry this isn't your PADD. I wouldn't want to touch your things."

Ari felt a nerve twitch in her jaw at Jane's snide tone. "I know it isn't mine, Jane. If you had attempted entered my room an alarm would have gone off and would still be going."

Jane's eyes flashed. "You set an alarm to the room! In my house!"

"Last I checked, Jane," Ari said in a low dangerous voice, "this was _my_ house as well! In fact, it was my house before it was yours."

Jane sat up straighter. "I do not like your tone, Ari," she snapped.

"I don't like yours either, Jane," Ari growled. "So I suppose that makes us even."

"You will not speak to me in that way," Jane told her, her voice rising in pitch as she stood.

"What are you going to do," Ari demanded. "Drive me out of the house as you did T'Pure?" 

"I did not drive T'Pure out," Jane snapped.

"Ha," Ari snapped back. "You did not want her here. You do not want any sort of reminder of a woman my father was once involved with and T'Pure sensed the strain you caused do to those emotions."

"You understand nothing! Do not pretend to understand-"

"I know the human mind, Jane," Ari snarled. "And I know of the emotion jealousy. You are a jealous, insecure woman who feels threaten by any woman close to her husband, even a long since dead wife!"

"I am not threatened by anyone," Jane shouted at her. "Least of all someone who is worm food!"

Ari saw green in her vision and her hands clenched in anger. "Don't you dare speak of her in such away," she managed through clenched teeth.

"Since you are so keen of pointing out the faults of others," Jane pushed, pleased at the anger she caused in the younger woman. "What of you? You are a spoiled child who causes stress in her father. You go out of your way to torture him until he has nothing else to do but send you away!"

Ari's eyes flashed dangerously. "My relationship with my father is none of your business," she snapped at her.

"I am his wife," Jane shouted. "Everything about him is my business!"

"Oh yes," Ari snarled. "The wife who jumps on an idea and calls people in the dead of night to yell at them for something they did not do. Tell me, Jane, do you call his employers when they press him for his study plan and tell them to leave him be? Or how about the Council? Do you call them and accuse them of being liars for something another said to him? Do you call his students when they are ill and demand to know their whereabouts when they have already informed him of their sickness?"

Jane's face had turned red with anger, a contrast to Ari's own angry green flush. "You will not speak to me in that way," she shrieked. "I am the adult! I am your elder! You are the child and you will respect me!"

"I see no adult before me," Ari said in a low voice, looking her up and down. "You are a child as much as I am!"

"I will not stand here and listen to this," Jane declared. She started away.

Ari, angry and not thinking about anything other then hurting the human emotionally, blocked her path. "You can never replace her, you know," she said in a low voice.

"Replace who," Jane demanded, her eyes flashing angrily.

"My mom," Ari said. "You can't replace her in my father's heart."

Jane inhaled deeply. "What makes you think I haven't already," she in a snide voice.

"Because you are nothing like her," Ari whispered, forcing Jane to strain her ears to listen.

"You're right," Jane said, in such a sweet voice that Ari was taken off balance. "I'm not so foolish to stand on the edge of a cliff!"

Heat rose to Ari's face. The image of her mother's face just before the ledge gave out flashed before her eye.

"Jane," a deep voice said from somewhere behind Ari. "That is enough."

Jane's eyes snapped up pass Ari.

Sparik stood in the door way. He betrayed no emotion as he looked upon his wife and daughter. He could see the muscles in Ari's back tightening with a physical self control. He understood how close she was to snapping and he knew that if she did his wife would be in danger.

_Sparik,_ Jane said softly through their link.

_I said enough, Jane_, Sparik said firmly. _Do not push her any farther._

_But what of her_, Jane demanded. _Did you hear what she said to me? The way she spoke to me?_

_Yes I did,_ Sparik said calmly, studying the tight back muscles. _She should not have spoken to you the way she did but she spoke the truth. Now leave it be before you push it too far... I do this because I do not wish for her to kill you, Jane. Ari is emotionally unstable and will find a physical release for it. Do not give her anymore reason to turn it on you._ "Ari," he said out loud in a firm voice, "leave."

Ari turned her eyes to her father, rage written clearly across it.

He did not waver. "Leave," he repeated.

Ari's fist tightened and she walked away, blind in anger. She did not stop until she entered her room and slammed a fist into a solid stone wall.

**A/n I'm not really sure why I did this... I suppose between Ari's twisted up emotions with the Post Traumatic Stress and her Star Fleet career looking grim and my own feeling towards my step mom it seemed right. I would like to punch a solid wall some times then I remember how much that hurts...**

**On a positive note, I got my license today! YAYs! ^_^**


	40. Return to the Enterprise

**READ!**

**Hey guys! I know its been a while and this isn't a particularly long chapter but it sets some things up and gets the story moving again... (The being on Vulcan idea was great until I realized that I didn't know what to do with her after a few chapters... '^_^) Anyway if y'all want to see what Ari's sort of looks like in my head check out this URL http:/ longdragon92 .deviantart. com/#/d2wt5dd (remember remove the spaces!) She's not the best and still needs some work but its something... Any suggestions on the story or picture is greatly appreciated! **

The next two days went by without incident. Ari spent a great deal of time with either Spark and Syrik or meeting with Sivok to help him with his language studies with the assistance of Uhura.

Jane avoided Ari at all costs. She realized the morning after her fight with Ari how close Ari had been to acting on her emotions when she saw Ari's bruised and bloody knuckles.

Ari was grateful when Spock, who often joined Ari and Uhura in their tutoring of Sivok, told her that the Enterprise's new engines had been completed ahead of schedule and that the Enterprise would be leaving orbit the next day.

"You are not required to rejoin the crew," he continued. "The Academy's 1st semester does not being for another 2 months."

"Spock," Ari said with a forced smile. "I've managed to make it an Earth week without killing anyone, let's not push it. Besides, my father will be returning to Earth soon enough and I will be able to see him while at the Academy during my leave. However I may not be able to be a part of the crew after next year. I plan to stay with Star Fleet as long as I can."

Spock nodded his understanding.

"_How much of that did you understand,_" Uhura asked Sivok who had been listening intently to the conversation.

"_Much more then I had before,_" Sivok said. "You will be leaving tomorrow," he said to Ari in slightly broken English.

"_Is that a question or a statement,_" Ari asked him.

"_It was meant to be a question,_" Sivok said.

"_If it is a question then you must change the pitch of the words_," Uhura explained to him. "You will be leaving tomorrow? _Hear the difference?_"

Sivok nodded.

"_You could also rearrange the words,_" Spock interjected. "Will you be leaving tomorrow, _is always a question. Regardless of the why it is said._"

Sivok nodded his understanding again. "Will you be leaving tomorrow," he asked Ari.

"Yes, I will be," Ari confirmed, speaking slightly slower then she normally would.

"I see," he said. He fell silent his eyes flicking into the left side of his eyes restlessly as he thought. "You will be returning to Earth in two months?"

Ari nodded.

"To enter the Star Fleet Academy."

Ari nodded again.

"I do not understand," he started, then broke off eyebrows coming together as he attempted to recall the vocabulary. "_I do not understand why next year is significant. Do you not have 4 years of study in the Academy?"_

"_Yes,_" Ari confirmed. "_However if I do not pass the physical fitness test at the end of the year I will be removed from Star Fleet. The test_," she added seeing his confusion on how she could fail, "_includes a mile run that must be completed in 7 minutes or less._" She picked up her cane and moved it.

"_I see_," he said eying her cane.

"_Let us continue,_" Uhura interrupted and began showing Sivok pictures of everyday objects for him to give translations of.

Ari leaned back in her chair and looked around the library.

Vulcans went about their business, selecting chips filled with information on whatever they were researching. Constantly studying, that was the fate of most Vulcans. The work most Vulcans went into was one of science and math, they spent their lives extending their knowledge. Even those who did not become scientists or mathematicians spent a great deal of their long lives studying.

Ari loved to learn as all Vulcans did. She, like them, felt a sense of fulfillment when she mastered a knew piece of information, when she could recall trivial information and use it to her advantage. But she did not wish to be a scientist, she did not want to spend her life in one place. Star Fleet had given her the opportunity to follow her need to learn and not be tied to one place. If something did not change by next year she would have to start looking again.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Sy'lah manor

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Sparik was in his office reading the report the substitute professor had sent in regards to his students. As he read the report, he realized that he would need to return to Earth soon. He had wished to remain through out Ari's stay but it seemed that it would not be possible.

His door chimed.

"Enter," he called and heard the door hiss open. He glanced up and saw Snik enter. "Ari is home then?"

"She is, osu," Snik answered. "She has informed me that she is returning to the Enterprise tomorrow morning."

Sparik looked up from the report. "I thought that the Enterprise was being fitted for engines."

"It was, but they were completed ahead of schedule. The Enterprise will be leaving orbit tomorrow and Ari plans to be on board and at her station when it does."

"I see," Sparik said. He remembered the letter that Ari had sent him a month after joining the Enterprise. She had been considering remaining with Star Fleet after she turned 18. After the first contact with the Iubitans, she had sent him another letter. She had decided to make Star Fleet her career.

"Osu," Snik said, standing in front of the other Vulcan's desk. "I believe that you should talk with her before she leaves."

"I am sure we will have a conversation during the evening meal, Snik," he said dismissively, returning to the PADD in his hand.

"That is not what I meant, Sparik," Snik said evenly.

Sparik looked up at him. Though he had grown up with Snik, he held a higher status then him and Snik rarely called him by name.

"Ari's career with Star Fleet will most likely come to an end after next year," Snik continued. "She has been through more in the past 4 months then she has ever been through before. She needs her father to speak with her, to tell her that she can over come the obstacles that lie ahead of her."

"She can over come them, Snik," Sparik said. "Me telling her so does not change anything."

"If she was Vulcan then she would not need to hear that. But Ari is not just Vulcan, Sparik. She is also human and she is her mother in more ways then she realizes. She needs to hear someone tell her that she can do what needs to be done."

"Ari and I have not had such a conversation since I instructed her in the methods of mind melds."

"I am aware of that, Sparik," Snik said mildly. "I was the one she contacted when she fractured her hand after attempting to crack solid rock. It is do to that fact that I believe you should speak with her now. Ari can hold a grudge for a long time, do you truly wish for her to leave with one against you?"

Sparik stared at Snik for a moment and stood. "I believe I will go speak with my daughter."

"A logical decision, osu," Snik said evenly, staring straight forward.

Sparik walked passed Snik but paused just before the door. "Snik," he said softly.

"Yes, osu?"

"What would I have done without you after Sierra's passing?"

"It is my, as well as a few others, belief that you would have had a mental breakdown."

"You believe Ari would have driven me into insanity?"

"I am honestly surprised that it took contact with Ari's mind for Spark to slip," Snik replied.

Sparik left the room.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Ari's room

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Ari sat at her desk, looking through her contact PADD and listened to the music from the headphones hanging around her neck. She and Sivok had traded numbers earlier that day. She shifted though old numbers inside it after adding the number to his personal communicator and the one to his home. There were numbers in there that were well over 7 years old. She should try them and see if they were still in service or if they still belonged to them.

"I'll do it when I return to Earth," she muttered and dropped the PADD into a backpack next to her chair. Sighing she rubbed her face with her hands and dropped her head over the ledge of the chair, closing her eyes.

Her door chimed.

Ari's head jerked up and she paused the lute song. "Yes? Enter."

Her door slid open and Sparik entered.

"Father," Ari said mildly. "Snik told you about the Enterprise, I take?"

"He did," Sparik said, stepping deeper into the room. "You will be spending the time between now and when the 1st semester at the Academy starts on the Enterprise?"

"Yes," Ari said with a nod.

Sparik walked to the window and looked out at the desert landscape.

"Is there something you wanted, Father," Ari asked after a minute of silence.

"No," Sparik said and hesitated. "I simply wished to tell you..."

Ari waited several moments for him to continue. "Tell me what," she asked when he didn't continue.

Sparik inhaled slowly. "You know that..." he broke off again.

"Don't hurt yourself, old man," Ari said casually, slouching in her chair and crossing her arms.

Sparik looked around at her, noting angle of her eyebrows and the form of her lips as a look of amusement. "You strongly resemble your mother," he said softly.

Ari blinked. "You may not want to say that when Jane is close by," she advised.

"I see nothing wrong with mentioning your resemblance of your mother in front of Jane."

A humorless smile lifted her lips. "Do it and she may just ban me from returning to the house." She paused, the smile slipping away. "On second thought, compare away! Then I will have a perfectly valid excuse for never seeing her."

Sparik "sighed." "Ari, must you refuse to be civil with my wife?"

"I did not start this, Father," Ari said darkly. "Jane started did and as for T'Pure, it was her choice to stay away. I question a human agreed to marry someone she has only know for 2 months or less."

Sparik blinked. "Vulcans-," he started.

"I didn't say Vulcans, Father," Ari interrupted. "I said human. Humans do not usual marry someone so soon after meeting them."

Sparik closed his eyes. "It is true that Jane and I courted for 2 months," he said, looking at her. "But Jane was my student before that. We began courting after she passed my class. But," he said before Ari could point out the slightly questionable ethics of his courtship, "that is not what I wished to discuss with you. As I said, you resemble your mother. But... Your resemblance to her is not only in physical features but in who you are. I see her in you, every day. In every facial expression and side comment you make."

Ari's eyebrow rose, wondering where this talk had come from.

Sparik hesitate for a moment. "Your mother was a strong woman," he said, his eyes shifting away from Ari to the floor. "No matter what occurred in her life she over came it." Again he hesitated. "I am sure you also inheritance that trait from her." He nodded his head and left the room.

Ari stared at her door for a minute after it slid closed behind her father. "That was weird," she muttered and played the music again. After a moment she skipped the lute and listened to Paralizer instead, as she picked up a PADD and finished the list of Snips command for Syrik.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

The Enterprise

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Ari materialized on the Enterprise. She looked around and found that she was not in the teloporting room but in the largest recreation room. She was surrounded by members of the crew, who all started shouting and throwing confetti on her after she materialized.

"That was unnecessary," Ari told them after the noise had died down, though the confetti was still in the air and settling around her. Even as she spoke she fought to control the smile that was forming her lips.

Several people laughed and Kirk pushed his way forward. "Its completely necessary," he said laughing. "You spent too much time around Vulcans and need a little party!" He slung an arm around Ari's shoulders, "and so long as you swear not to tell anyone," he said, grinning like a moron. "I'll look the other way at what may be in your cup."

"Captain," Spock said. "The drinking age for humans is 21 Earth years. Ari is not even considered an adult by any species."

"Hence, looking the other way, Spock," Kirk told him.

"That is not only ethically wrong but against the law as well," Spock pointed out.

"Oh, come on, Spock! I was about her age when I had my first beer. Isn't it better that she has drinks where we can keep an eye on her, rather then at the Academy where God knows what could happen?"

"I highly doubt Ari will partake in such things while at the Academy. Am I correct, Ari?"

"I have no plan of it," Ari replied. "I have noticed drinking high amounts of alcohol causes people to get sick the next morning."

"I'm not saying get roaring drunk," Kirk said rolling his eyes. "That would be unethical. But tasting some isn't so bad."

"Clearly, you need to look up the definition of unethical," Spock commented.

Kirk just grinned at him. "Come on, Ari! I've got a bottle of Rom-"

"If you say the R word I'm going to hit you," Ari threatened darkly.

Kirk jerked away from her, out of striking distance and grinned nervously. "Okay. No R-word ale. But still I think you should try some of this stuff. Experience the hang over now so you aren't tempted to drink later."

"You are not going to abandon this are you, Captain," Spock asked him as Uhura joined him.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Uhura muttered, "but I think the Captain is right, Spock. Ari's going to be tempted at the Academy to drink so she might as well try it with us and get the urge out of her system."

Spock looked at her with a blank expression. "If you believe it is a good idea," he said evenly, "then I will not dispute the idea. I trust your judgment."

"But you don't trust mine," Kirk cried. "Spock, I'm hurt!"

"I see no injury, Captain" Spock said, his eyes sweeping Kirk's body.

"Here," Bones said, appearing at Ari's side and handing her a small glass of dark liquid. "Drink that and everything they say gets funnier and not as annoying."

Ari considered the glass in her hand and then suddenly remembered Susan after the Noua Luna Bal. "No thanks," she said handing the glass back to him. "I think I'll just stay sober till I die. The stuff smells awful anyway."

"Suit yourself, kido," Bones shrugged downing the liquor in one swallow. "But its a lot easier to deal with stupid people when you lose yourself in this stuff."

"I'm sure I'll be fine, Bones," Ari responded as someone turned on some music and her return party truly began...


	41. Space Fluctuation

_Captain's log Stardate 2259.29 _

_We are approaching strange space fluctuation. Mr Spock informs me that there is no record of such a sighting before. Ari has moved to her simulation room and is running the information we have gathered through it with the aid of an AI program she calls The Doctor. She and the program are running simulations to see if they can't figure out what it is exactly..._

"Its simply amazing," The Doctor said studying the holographic image of the fluctuation.

Ari glanced over at the holographic AI. She had based this program off a 20th century TV show called Doctor Who. The main character was called the Doctor and had the ability to regenerate every time he was about to die. Her's was based off the tenth Doctor, a personal favorite do to his playful personality.

"What do you suppose would happen if we go through it," he asked Ari, his eyes bright and excited.

"That is what we are trying to figure out, Doctor," Ari told him. "Its what the simulation is for."

"Ah," he said dropping his weight slightly and throwing back his head. "That's really no fun, you know? Why not just fly right into it, eh?"

"Because we don't know what will happen to the ship if we do. We're already working with temporary engines and are 10 light years from help. We cannot risk the Enterprise with mindless adventures."

"You use to be _so _much more fun than this," he accused, "and this obedience program you put in me is _really_ annoying."

"I had no choice, Doctor," Ari told him. "After the incident with the Tellarites I had to either put in the program or erase you. Would you rather I erased you?"

"N-o," he said slowly. "I suppose not. But it doesn't mean I have to like the program, does it?"

"No," Ari said with a chuckle, "you can hate it till you fry your circuits. Now let's get back to work."

"Oh, alright! Let's work." He turned to the hologram. "I still think we should fly through it."

"Duelly noted," Ari replied. "Now," the hologram fluctuate flared out slightly towards the hologram of the Enterprise and Ari broke off watching. A faint blue light passed through the room and the holograms, the Doctor included, wavered and then solidified again.

"Well that was fun," the Doctor said, sliding his hands into his jacket pocket. "Now then," he said tapping at a comm system on the hologram. "Captain fly into the fluctuation!"

"What are you doing," Ari shouted at him as he cut off the comm.

"Having some fun," he said, laughing.

Ari swore suddenly as the Enterprise moved forward. She hit the comm, "Jim don't go in! Do not go into the fluctuation. It rewrote the Doctor's obedience program. Do not go-"

A blinding flash of blue light wave swept through the room. Unlike the previous one, when the wave hit Ari it felt like she was electrocuted. Her muscles locked and her right hand, which still gripped her cane, seared with pain. She dimly heard Kirk shouting her name and then the world when black.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

_Captain's Log Stardate 2370.29_

_We are approaching a space fluctuation that has only been seen once before, 111 years ago. We are preceding with caution as we approach._

"The fluctuation was first seen by the USS Enterprise-A," Data informed Picard. "A small wave, similar to a solar flare, came into to contact with the ship's haul every hour and a larger wave hit twice. The first time one of the crew members vanished only to reappear 3 days later after the second. Nothing was harmed though a few minor programs were erased or written during the smaller waves."

"What causes it, Data," Riker asked, leaning forward to study the blue lights of the fluctuation.

"Unknown," Data reported. "The Enterprise-A was unable to complete full scans do to disruption in their programs and temporary engines. By the time a science vessel arrived the fluctuation had vanished and had not been seen again until now."

"Its beautiful," Deanna said.

"A small wave just connected with the lower decks," Data reported. "No damage."

"Commander Data, start scans," Picard ordered. "Hopefully we can learn something this time around."

"Aye, Captain," Data said, tapping at his console.

A flash of blue light passed over the bridge.

"That was a larger wave, much like the first, 111 years ago," Data reported, cocking his head to one side.

"Check the ships life signs," Picard said, rising to his feet. "See if anyone is missing."

"Negative," Worf said, "all members are accounted for. Captain," he said as he stared at the readings. "There is an additional life sign in Emergency Storage on deck 20, unconscious."

"Emergency Storage," Picard repeated in confusion. "Mr Worf, take a team and investigate."

"Aye, Sir."

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Deck 20: Emergency Storage

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Worf entered Emergency Storage ahead of the other men, phaser drawn and a scanner in his other hand. Following the scanner, he lead the way to the unknown life sign. He rounded the corner and saw a humanoid laying unconscious on the floor.

He approached carefully.

The humanoid was female, with short dark hair and a slight redness to it. She was laying on her stomach and stretched out as if she had fallen forward with no attempt to break her fall. From Worf's position, he could see a small amount of green liquid near her face and the steady slow breathing of her chest.

Worf holstered his phaser and crouched beside the female. He carefully brushed her hair out of her face. Her face revealed arched eyebrows and pointed ears...

**Okay this is really short... But I wanted to get this up before I started school tomorrow. I'll do my best to get chapters posted through out the school year but there may be longer time periods so I apologize now for it!**

**Now I have a request! I would like to see y'alls vision of Ari or any other members of Vulcan or Human? Drawings, Plushies, even written scenes that you wished that happened, anything and everything you can think of! Also if anyone has a request on a filler chapter or an idea for side stories with the characters that don't get a lot of story time message me and I'll try to write it! ^_^**


	42. 2370

**Okay this is a really short chapter but I figured that, for those of my readers who started school this week deserved at least a little bit of Ari reading! Happy... (looks at clock) Saturday!... I need to go to bed... Enjoy!**

_Captain's log Stardate 2370.29_

_The young woman Commander Worf found on deck 20 has been identified as a Vulcan/Human hybrid. Dr Crusher is tending to her minor injuries. Though she has a Starfleet insignia on her chest her uniform is not a current one. While Data searches for who she is, Commander Riker and Worf are standing by in sickbay in case she wakes before we find anything._

"It's strange," Crusher said to Riker. "She is completely healthy other than burns on her right hand, a fractured nose and a bad case of Nv'hmn in her right knee."

"Nv'hmn," Riker asked.

"It's a Romulan bacteria that festers in bone fractures and prevents the bone from healing properly."

"Why is that strange?"

"Because the antibody has been in circulation since 2309.45, but according to my readings and these calluses on her right palm she's been walking with a cane for at least a month." She looked up at the two minutes, "however she caught Nv'hmn, she was unable to get the antibody for it. It doesn't make any sense."

"Well hopefully either she or Data can shed some light on the matter," Riker said, looking down at the young woman. He started when her eye lids suddenly flickered and her breathing changed its pass. He stood still for a moment, think that she was about to wake up but nothing happened. He looked up at Dr Crusher.

Dr Crusher met his eyes and nodded slightly. "That's another thing that's strange about her," she told him. "Vulcans do not have multiple stages of sleep. When they go to sleep they almost immediately enter deep sleep and awaken about two hours later completely rested. However she has moved through 3 stages of sleep now and this is the deepest one. Not as many as a human but unheard of for a Vulcan."

Riker looked down at the young woman again, watching her eyes roll behind her eyelids. "Is she dreaming?"

"I believe so," Dr Crusher said, looking at the brainwave scans on the bio bed, "and that's something else that's unusual for a Vulcan. They don't dream."

Before Riker could respond the young woman inhaled sparkly, the bio bed showing the sudden spike in her heart rate and her eyes shot open with a gasp.

Ari rapidly regained control of her breathing, replacing the frightening image of a tortured Susan with one of her mother's smiling face.

"Uh, hello there," Riker said, recovering from his shock at her sudden awakening.

Ari glanced at the bearded human standing next to the table she was laying on.

"My name's Commander Riker, I'm the First Officer of the USS Enterprise."

Ari's eyebrows came together slightly. "No," she said to him, "you aren't."

Riker blinked, completely taken aback.

"Commander Spock is the First Officer," Ari continued before he could protest, sitting up.

"Commander Spock," Riker repeated in complete confusion.

Ari looked around her, focusing on Dr Crusher. "Who are you?"

"I'm Dr Beverly Crusher," she answered, glancing between her and Commander Riker. "Chief Medical Officer."

Ari rubbed her temple with her finger tips. "Again you cannot be the Chief Medical Officer."

"I think there is some confusion," Crusher said gently, a suspicion the captain and officers had confirmed in her mind. "We are who we say. Spock retired from Starfleet years and years ago. The year is 2370."

Ari stared at Dr Crusher for a moment and then started laughing. "Okay, Kirk," she said, chuckling. "Very funny! Come on out," she bent her legs to swing them over the table and froze. She looked at her right knee and pulled it into her chest. She leaped off the table and leaned her weight on the leg that before would not hold even partial the amount that know pressed down on it. Her heart raced as she leaned more weight on it until she stood on it alone.

"You were infected with a Romulan bacteria called Nv'hmn," Crusher explained as the young Vulcan tested the limits of her healed leg.

Ari looked up at the human woman and noticed someone standing behind her. Tilting her head slightly she saw a Klingon wearing a gold Starfleet uniform. "A Klingon," she whispered, "in Starfleet?" She shook her head slightly. "I guess I am in the future," she said a little louder. She slid her hands into her pockets and leaned her weight on her right knee. "So what do we do now?"


	43. Alexander

**I wish to take a moment and thank all of you who have been with me for the last 43 chapters. The last two reviews I received from anonymous readers who only read the first chapter that have been less than kind... So I thank you, my readers, for being there and loving my work.**

Ari sat with her feet propped up on top of the table and her arms folded as she surveyed the observation lounge. The officers of the Enterprise D sat around her, each trying to think of a solution to their biggest problem. How to get Ari back to her own time.

They knew that she made it back to her own time three days after vanishing, when a second massive flare hit the Enterprise-A. The question was how did it happen, or would it happen as the case was.

Ari found that she could not think of a solution with the data she had, so her mind started slipping away from how to get back and towards how the English language tenses worked for this situation.

"What if," Lt Commander Geordi La Forge started and the whole room looked at him. "No," he muttered to himself rather than the room, "that won't work." He fell back silent.

Ari looked up at the ceiling, drawing her attention back to the problem at hand.

"Well what if," Geordi started again, suddenly. Again the room turned its attention to the chief engineer and again he fell silent. "No, no," he muttered.

Ari turned her attention away, feeling a vein start to pop out of her temple. He had been doing that with decreasing intervals since they had all sat down 20 minutes ago and Ari's patience with him was starting to ware thin.

Geordi leaned forward, and inhaled deeply.

"Geordi," Ari snapped, fixing her eyes on the blind man. "Unless you are actually going to finish your thoughts, do not say another word."

Geordi looked at her, shock written clearly across his face and he sat back in his chair silently. The rest of the officers looked at her with equal surprise, none expecting a Vulcan to act as Ari had.

Ari ignored them all and returned to her study of the ceiling, her jaw tightly clenched. She felt the underlining anger she had always known rising up in her chest.

Ari's strange anger did not remain as private as the young hybrid thought however. A woman who sat next to Commander Riker, was feeling out the emotional roller coast of the younger woman with a growing confusion.

Diana Troy was careful to keep her face under control as she sensed Ari's growing anger. This was not the first time Diana had been around a Vulcan, but next had she sensed so many emotions from a single person simply sitting in one place before. But this anger, she realized, stemmed from something else, something deeper. She also realized that she would have to speak with Ari about her emotions, as a Star Fleet Councilor she could not ignore the danger of a Vulcan filled with uncontrolled anger. She knew that Vulcan emotions ran deep and had the threat of becoming violent if left alone. She began to think on how to approach the subject of Ari's emotional state of mind without setting off the anger she felt.

Ari felt her eyes glaze over as she slipped into a meditative state. Blankly staring at the ceiling her thoughts returned to past, present and future tenses of the English language and began to compare them to the other languages she knew, excluding the R-word. As she deepened into the internal debate of languages a thought crossed her mind of the her of this time. Suddenly everything snapped into place and her head jerked forward.

"I just had a thought," she announced after a moment of checking which language she was about to speak in.

The adults in the room all looked at the teenager with open curiosity. Some leaning forward slightly in anticipation.

"You know how to get you back to your own time," Geordi asked, excited to hear how it could be done.

Ari shook her head, "I haven't the faintest idea."

Everyone sat back, crest fallen.

"However," Ari said amused by the reaction her words were having on the adults, "I believe there is someone who knows exactly how its done."

"Who," Picard asked, his fingers interwoven before him as he studied the young woman across from him.

Ari shrugged and simply said, "me." She surveyed the room with an ever growing amusement.

"But you said," Worf began.

"Not me, me," Ari said pointing to herself, enjoying the game. They continued to stare blankly at her and Ari sighed slightly. She had grown accustomed to having Spark or Spock around her to play her games and found that the absence of another player made everything far less fun. "The me of this time," she explained. "Since we know I made it back to my time, it is logical that if I am still alive in this time period with the knowledge of how it was done in the first place. I will only be 126, relatively young for a Vulcan, so unless I met an untimely death I will still be around."

"Logical," Data said, his neck jerking to one side. "But I am curious. Is it not strange to speak of yourself like that?"

Ari tilted her head to one side, folding her arms and shifting her feet from their perch on the table. "Not particularly," she said. "But I had spent the last 10 minutes considering the use of tenses so it was not that difficult to wrap my mind around it."

Data considered her words for a moment. "Interesting," he said simply.

"You do not think that there will an issue with meeting your older self," Dr. Crusher asked, nervously.

Ari understood her worry. Many scientists and fictional writers believed that, in the event of time travel, meetings ones self could cause the universal destruction of time and space. An interesting theory, Ari thought. But she had heard rumors and had been all but told by Spock that the older Hybrid had encountered his older self from an alternate, and by all rights future, universe. The two had met, spoken and may even still be in contact with each other and the universe continued on ward unaffected.

"I do not think there will be an issue," she assured her. "Besides," she added seeing that the human was not convinced, "if there was a problem then I would not be here now because the cycle of time would have been interrupted and space destroyed. My older self will know what to do," she reiterated, implying not only how to get her back but also what should happen. "She has been through this already with our older version of another time." Ari paused and glanced at Data, "that thought is harder to get around."

Data's eyebrow rose and he nodded.

"Just contact me, Captain," Ari told Picard seeing the doubt in him start to slip. "At the absolute worse I'm dead and at the best I'll have already booked a shuttle craft and gathered what is needed for the trip here."

"Alright," Picard said, doubting that it would be to that extreme but of agreement that the Ari of his time period would know how to do this. He hesitated, eying Ari carefully.

"You're still worried about a paradox," Ari observed. "Very well. If you'll show me were I can stay I'll get out of your hair," she paused, eying the Captain's bald, shinny head. A slight smile curled her lips, "or scalp in your case."

Before Picard or anyone else could answer, the door slid open and a young boy entered.

Ari glanced over at the child, noting immediately that he was Klingon.

"What is it, Alexander," Worf said to the child.

Alexander didn't answer his father right away. he was too busy staring at the Vulcan woman, leaning back in her chair with her feet propped up on top of the table and who was staring at him with the same amount of interest as he stared at her.

"Alexander," Worf repeated, a little harsher this time.

Ari smiled thinly. "_Your father seems to be demanding your attention, young one_," she said to the boy in Klingon. She felt eyes turn to her, as they usually did when she revealed that she spoke a language other then Vulcan or English.

"You speak Klingon," Worf said in surprise.

"Fluently," Ari said reaching behind her neck and popping the disks of her spine.

"Klingons are not part of the Federation in 2259," he said confused.

"I am aware of that," Ari said, now tapping at her neck with her finger tips, releasing small amounts of energy into a knot that had formed in her cervical muscle.

"Then why learn it?"

"Because I had nothing better to do during my first summer vacation after entering an Earth high school," she shrugged. "On Vulcan there was no such a thing so I had no idea what to do for 3 months of no school," she added seeing the confused look of the humans. "Winter vacation was one thing but summer," she shook her head. "Too long for a Vulcan to spend not studying."

Worf opened his mouth to say something but Ari spoke before he could. "You were speaking to your son."

Worf blinked, "ah, yes." He turned to the child. "What is it?"

Alexander tore his eyes away from Ari and to his father. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to Deadwood," he said. "But your busy, I'll go."

"Alexander," Troi said suddenly as the boy started to turn away. "Why don't you show Ari the holodecks?"

"Holodecks," Ari repeated, with some distaste.

Geordi laughed suddenly. "Our holodecks aren't like the ones were you're from," he assured her. "You won't walk into any walls unless its a holographic one."

Ari tilted her head to one side. "Really? You've managed that?"

Geordi nodded, smiling brightly.

"Then maybe its not a bad idea," Ari said, swinging her legs off the table and on to the floor. She unconsciously reached for her cane before remembering that it was gone and she didn't need it before rising to her feet.

Alexander looked Ari up and down, noticing the out of date uniform she was wearing. He shrugged. "Okay, let's go," he turned and lead the way out of the room.

Ari followed him, her hands clasped behind her back. She never thought that she would miss the ability to walk like that but found a sort of joy in being able to do so.

Alexander looked up at the woman next to him as they entered the turbolift. He noticed the Starfleet insignia on her chest. "Why is your uniform different from everyone else's," he asked her.

Ari shifted her weight slightly. "Because I am not from this time period," she told him, deciding that there was no point in lying to the child. "In my time, this is the correct uniform for a science crewman."

"Oh," he said, not really understanding.

Ari glanced at him and then looked back forward.

"It looks weird," he told her. "Your uniform."

Ari chuckled, a smile cracking her lips. "Funny, I have the exact same opinion about the uniforms of this time period."

Alexander looked at her with growing confusion. "I thought Vulcans aren't suppose to have emotions."

Ari removed her hands for behind her back and crossed them over her chest. "It is true that Vulcans suppress all emotions so that they do not interfere with the logic we choose to follow."

"But you just laughed and smiled," Alexander protested.

"I'm an exception to the generalization," Ari explained. "I am also half human, so I choose to show my emotions more."

"You're half human," Alexander said, his eyes widening.

Ari nodded studying his reaction. "You are part human as well?"

"1/4th," he nodded.

"Fascinating." the turbolift opened and the two stepped off.

"I guess," Alexander said. "Anyway these are the holodecks," he pointed out the control panels. "You can select a program and go to that place."

"Such as this Deadwood you wanted your father to go with you," Ari said studying the control panel.

"Yeah," he nodded. "It's a program. Set on Earth during the old west. Father and I were the sheriff and deputy and we cleaned up the town of all the outlaws."

Ari glanced at down at him, a strange feeling over coming her as he continued to talk about the adventure he had with his father in the holodecks. She felt her throat constrict and swallowed it. "Cool," she said when Alexander stopped talking, although she had no idea what he had just said. She turned her entire attention to the control panel. "So how does it work exactly?"

"You choose your program," Alexander explained, scrolling through a list of programs. He selected one, "and then go through the door." He lead the way through the door, and an old west town was just inside. "You can also get clothes for the time period and such," he continued. "There are also simulations and tests and places to play games and get exercise."

"What about planets," Ari asked softly, staring at the scene in front of her. "Can it replicate the landscape? Even if the place no longer exists?"

Alexander looked up at her, not understanding what she was leading to. "Sure, if someone's done a program for it."

Ari backpedaled suddenly and stood in front of the control panel. "How do I narrow the search," she asked, in a harsh whisper. She could feel her heart hammering painfully against her lower ribs.

"Uh," Alexander said, even more confused then before, "you can just tell the computer what you want."

Ari licked her lips nervously and swallowed. "Computer, find Vulcan programs."

A list of programs appeared on the screen. Most were on Vulcan culture or famous people in Vulcan history. Ari spotted one program that would allow her to actually meet Surak but moved passed it without any farther thought. She didn't want to meet famous Vulcans. She scrolled through the list searching for the program she desperately wanted to exist.

Alexander watched her scroll through the list of program. He was still confused to why she was looking up Vulcan programs if she wanted to go to a place. As he watched, she reached the end of the list and sighed, dropping her head.

"It was too good to be true," she muttered, depressed. She felt angry with herself for allowing her hopes to rise so high, when the probability that there would be such a program was 1/98624. Other Vulcans would have the sentimental attachment to make such a program, scientists would gain little by studying it and all other species would not care for the climate.

"Where is it you wanted to go," Alexander asked not quite catching what she had said.

A thin sad smile played Ari's lips as she stared down at the control panel. "A place I use to call home," she said softly. She shook her head and stood up straight. "You said that this thing has simulations on it?"

"Yeah, all kinds."

"Computer, find rock climbing programs." Like before a list of programs appeared before her. Ari considered them for a moment then selected one that looked like it would be a good enough challenge without leaving Alexander out. She looked at the young Klingon. "Ever been rock climbing," she asked him as the doors slid open.

Alexander shook his head.

"Come on," she said leading the way into the room, "I'll show you how."


	44. Internal Anger

Ari stood in Councilor Troi's quarters, studying the view from the window. She was unsure of why she was there, only that Troi had asked to join her for tea. Alexander had parted from them in the turbolift, thanking Ari for the lesson in rock climbing.

"The Captain contacted your older self," Troi told her, pouring tea into two cups. "You were right, she knew that we were going to contact her and had already booked a shuttle to bring her and two others to our coordinates. They will be arriving in 2 days."

"You doubted that I would be ready? We are Vulcan after all, and Vulcans prepare themselves for everything. Who are the others," Ari asked stepping around a chair and excepting the tea offered to her.

"We were told not to tell you," Troi said.

Ari made a soft noise in the back of her throat and sipped her tea, still standing.

"Is something wrong?"

Ari looked down at Troi in mild surprise. "No, nothing's wrong. Why would you think that?"

"Because you have not sat down since arriving to my quarters," Troi replied, studying her carefully.

Ari lifted an eyebrow slightly. "I have been forced by the bacteria in my knee to sit when I would have rather stood. It limited my mobility and tied me to a cane. I find the fact that I can stand with my weight on both legs evenly enjoyable to the point that I almost could dance with joy." She looked away. "I had began to doubt if I would ever be able to walk or stand without the aid of the cane."

"It must have been frustrating," Troi said gently.

Ari look around at her, confused. "I suppose it was," she agreed.

Troi held Ari's eyes. "I sense a great deal of frustration and anger from you, Ari."

Ari sighed. "I thought there was something about you," she said to the woman, sitting in the chair opposite her and setting aside the hardly touched tea. "You are a Betazoid or at least part."

Troi nodded. "Half, on my mother's side."

Ari looked away from her, a conflict of emotions rising in her.

"Why are you angry, Ari," Troi pushed, sensing the anger in her rise as well a strange relief.

"I'm not angry," Ari denied, still not looking at her.

"Yes, you are," Troi said in the same gentle voice. "You may have been able to keep this from others but you cannot keep it from me. I can feel your anger and I feel that it is an old emotion that you have kept this for a long time. It is not healthy to keep these emotions bottled up inside you."

"I am not angry," Ari repeated stubbornly. She knew that she was lying to herself as much as the Betazoid/Human, but found that she could not face the truth and hid behind the lie.

"Ari, you cannot lie to yourself," Troi said, "you have to face your anger. It is simple too dangerous for a Vulcan to keep these emotions like you are."

"Vulcans do it all the time," Ari snapped. "They do not _face_ their emotions! They ignore them."

"You say they," Troi pointed out. "But you are Vulcan as well. Is it Vulcans that you are angry with?" 

Ari stood up suddenly and walked to the window, her back ridged and to Troi.

"Who are you angry with, Ari," Troi pressed. "Vulcans in general or a particular individual?"

Ari did not reply. She crossed her arms and stared out the window.

"Your Vulcan heritage comes from your father's side, correct?"

Ari's jaw locked and she nodded stiffly.

"Its your father," Troi said suddenly, sensing the spike in her anger at the mention of her father. "You are angry with your father?"

Still Ari did not speak and glared out the window at the inky blackness of space.

"Why are you angry with your father, Ari," she pressed. "Why," she repeated when she did not respond.

Ari's jaw tightened farther and her grip tightened on her arms.

"What happened between you two, Ari? Why are you angry with him? What happened?"

Ari felt something in her snap and she rounded on the woman. "My mother died," she shouted enraged, "that's what happened!"

Troi looked at her quietly, forever calm.

The sight of that calm face, however, enraged Ari farther. She took a step towards the woman, her hands clenched in fists at her side. That calm face flickered however and Ari snapped back into realty. "It is unwise to push a Vulcan, Councilor," she said in a soft, angry voice.

Troi swallowed slightly but did not back down. "How did your mother's death cause the anger towards your father, Ari," she pushed gently.

Ari just looked at her, her throat tight and unyielding.

"Ari, I am not the enemy," Troi told her gently. "I am here to help you."

Ari just stood there, fist still clenched and jaw locked into place.

Troi sighed softly. "Why don't we try another approach? When did your mother die?"

A snide smile lifted Ari's lips. "Do you want the number of years from my time or yours," she asked scathingly. Inside, Ari felt a pang of guilt for acting the way she was. As Troi said she was not the enemy in this, but she found she couldn't stop herself.

Troi looked at her with a gentle understanding. "How old were you," she suggested.

"8," Ari answered in something like a whisper.

Troi nodded encouraged by the answer. "that is a young age to loose one's mother," she said.

Ari made no attempt to respond. She simply stood as still as a statue, her hands hanging loose at her side.

"It must have been an emotional time for you," she continued.

Silence.

"Your father is Vulcan. He would not show emotions. He wouldn't have told you about having them, either."

Ari turned her face away from Troi, her hair falling forward to cover it.

Troi took the action as a sign and pressed her farther. "It must have been frustrating. To have so many emotions in you and no one to help you."

Ari took a step forward, around the chair.

"But you don't need to bottle them in," Troi said. "You need to talk about the anger inside you."

In a sudden burst of movement, Ari reached under the small table and flipped it over.

Troi jerked away from the young angry Vulcan and the fallen table.

Ari glared at the Betazoid/ Human. She wanted to attack her but resisted the urge. Though not as familiar with Betazoids as she was humans, Ari was sure she could do serious harm to the woman before her. Her muscles coiled and ripple within her skin demanding movement. She slammed her foot against the chair, knocking it clear across the room. Feeling like she was going to crawl out her skin, she crossed the room and left without a word.

Troi watched Ari leave the room. She had not realized how close she had come to being on the relieving end of Ari's fury. she released a breath that she had been holding and surveyed the room. The tea was splashed across the room and was seeping into the carpet. She sighed and moved to contact the Captain and Riker. They should know what was going on.

Ari stormed through the halls and into the turbolift. Slamming her fist into the button for the deck she wanted, she leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes against the green hue of her vision. She folded her arms tightly across her chest and gripped them tightly, trying to stop the trembling. She had not felt like this since...

_She was 9, sitting in the cafeteria of her high school. This was usual for her. Normally they sat outside at the metal tables, but it had been raining all day so they were inside._

_Susan and the guys were sitting around her. They all considered her a friend, although Ari had troubles admitting similar feelings towards them. Jim was talking about a movie thought they should all see together. He seemed avid on the rating, PG._

_Ari was about to ask him why he was making such a big deal about the movie rating when a hot soup, cold milk and fruit was dumped over her head._

"_Oops," Joseph Miller laughed. "My bad. My tray slipped."_

_Jim, Dave and Henry rose to their feet. The cafeteria had become extremely quiet._

"_You did that on purpose," Dave snarled at the football player. He was the biggest of the three boys and participated in Mixed Martial Arts, giving him a fighter's physic._

"_No, I didn't," Joseph replied, smirking. "My tray slipped."_

_Susan and Sarah leaned closer to Ari, concerned. She had not moved at all, and her head was bowed._

"_Ari," Susan said softly. "Are you okay?"_

"You must remember," _Ari recalled her father telling her_, "humans are far move fragile than Vulcans. You can easily mortally injure a human."

"_Ari?"_

_Ari stood up suddenly and walked out of the cafeteria. Her fists her clenched at her side and her vision had turned green as she walked towards the bathroom. The bathroom doors in the high school were all old fashion swing doors and were some times locked during school hours, concepts that baffled Ari to no end._

_She reached the bathroom and seized the door handle. She pulled and found that it didn't move. She frowned and a growl escaped her. Feeling her blood surge into the muscles of her arm, she heaved at the door._

_The metal groaned under the strain and Ari heaved again. The door ripped free and Ari dropped it carelessly next to the opening. She entered the bathroom and walked to the sink. _

_She flicked the faucet into the on position and the whole thing broke off. Ari just stood there as water sprayed on her from the broken faucet._

_Susan stood against the back wall, watching the child she had befriended. In a sudden burst of movement, Ari slammed both hands down on the counter making Susan jump violently._

_The stone under Ari's hand broke and the jagged edge cut into her hand, making her flinch. The pain reminded her of who she was and she blinked, inhaling deeply._

Ari inhaled deeply and opened her eyes. The green was still there, her blood still burned with her anger. She could not think pass the primal need to release her anger through violence.

The turbolift slowed and slid open, revealing a female Vulcan.

Ari locked hard, furious eyes onto the other Vulcan, who had frozen at the sight of her. A scowl lifted Ari's lips and she snarled angrily at the female.

The Vulcan started slightly and took a step backwards, breaking eye contact with her. She made herself as little of a threat as possible.

The doors slid shut and the turbolift started again. Ari closed her eyes once more and inhaled deeply. She fidgeted restlessly as the turbolift descended. After what felt like hours, but was actually 30 seconds, the turbolift slowed again and opened to the Holodecks.

Ari exited the lift and moved to the same control panel that she had used with Alexander not even an hour before. "Computer," she snapped, "find Andorian programs, landmarks."

She waited impatiently as the computer shifted through the programs and the list appeared before her. She tapped at the mountains and started towards the door.

"Warning," the cool female voice of the computer said. "Temperatures of this program are set at -40 degrees."

"Noted," she snapped at it.

"Please dress in clothing provided."

Ari rounded on the control panel, and tapped at it. "Override safety protocols," she snarled.

"Safety protocols overridden."

Ari turned back to the door and stormed through it. The freezing temperatures hit her harder than she had expected. As a Vulcan she was built for extreme desert weather not arctic. She raised a hand to her eyes as ice blew around her, her inner eye lids, built to block out sand storms, closing to protect them. She made her way to the sheer ice wall.

She began to climb up the mountain side, her breath clearly visible before her. It was slow going as she moved up the icy mountain face. Twice her foot slipped on iced footholds and more often then not an powerful gust of wind would blow across the wall, forcing her to stop and grip onto life, her face down turned against the ice shards.

After 20 minutes of climbing, Ari's exposed skin was covered in tiny cuts and rusted red with cold. Still Ari climbed, reveling in the pain she was in. As she neared the top of the cliff, she gripped hold of a jagged rock and pulled up.

Sharp pain cut through her numb palm, causing her to gasp and let go of the rock. Tears froze in Ari's tear ducts, stinging her eyes, as she looked at her palm. Green blood froze in the gash, sealing off the injury. Gritting her teeth she threw her hand back up and climbed the rest of way up.

Falling back into the snow and ice, Ari panted, watching her breath form before her. She shivered and gritted her teeth as the pain of her cuts and the beginnings of frost bite began to set in. Like every other time she had lost control of her temper, the pain felt wonderful. She inhaled the cold air and sat up, surveying the landscape.

"Ari," a voice called from somewhere below her.

Ari started and looked down. A small child was climbing the mountain face, an ice pick in one hand and wrapped from head to toe with arctic garb. "Alexander," Ari called in alarm. Though the boy shown great promise in rock climbing, icy mountains like those found on Andoria were extremely unpredictable.

Alexander looked up and waved. But as he did, his hand slipped and he began to fall.

"Computer," Ari shouted, "end program!"

The room broke down and the ice mountains vanished. Alexander dropped onto his back, his breath knocked out of him as he landed from his meter drop. Ari rose to her feet about 2 meters away from him and rushed to his side.

"Alexander," she said again, bending over him. "Are you all right?"

Alexander pulled his muffler away from his face and pushed back his goggles and hood. "I'm fine," he said, sitting up. "Why did you end the program? The safety protocols would have protected me from the fall."

"No," Ari said softly. "They wouldn't have. I turned them off."

Alexander stared at her, suddenly noticing the cuts on her face and that she was still dressed in her uniform. "I think you should go see, Dr. Crusher," he said slowly.

Ari nodded slightly, feeling guilty for so nearly causing the child's death. "Come on," she said softly, offering her hand to him.

Alexander took her hand and pulled himself up.

Ari gritted her teeth as the Klingon squeezed her injured hand. She lead the way out of the holodeck without comment however, her hand curled closed to hide her hand.

Alexander followed her out, pulling off his gloves and jacket as he did. As he pulled off the gloves, however, he noticed a green liquid on one of them. He said nothing however as he followed the older girl.


	45. Extra First Lesson

**A/N While I try and break through my writer's block I thought that I would give you, my loyal readers, a peek into Ari's past. Enjoy!**

"_Mommy," Ari called softly into her parents sleeping chambers from the door. She was 3 now and had been sleeping in her own room down the hall for over 2 years now but... Walking as softly as she could Ari entered her parents room, listening to the sound of the sleeping breaths. _

_She did not wish to wake either of her parents, her father least of all but she needed her mom._

_Ari touched her mother's shoulder feeling the silkiness of her nightgown. "Mommy?"_

_Sierra stirred and turned towards Ari, through heavy lidded eyes. "Ari? What's wrong, sweetie?"_

_Ari swallowed slightly. "I had a nightmare," she said, hearing her father's breathing change as he too woke._

"_Come on," Sierra said gently, looking at her daughter with sad understanding eyes, filled with love._

_Ari climbed into the bed._

"_Sierra," Sparik said, somewhat disapprovingly. "We have discussed this."_

"_Its a nightmare, Sparik," she said, rolling to her other side and depositing Ari between the two. "I use to get them all the time when I was her age. She'll grow out of it."_

_Ari heard her father sigh and saw his outline sit up._

"_Very well," he said, and rose from the bed._

"_Where are you going," Sierra asked._

"_The gym and meditation room," Sparik answered as he pulled on soft pants._

"_Well, take Ari with you."_

_Both Sparik and Ari looked around at her in the dark._

"_You two never do anything together," Sierra sighed. "Go bond over training and meditation. Sparik, you've said yourself that you want her to learn greater control, here's the chance!" She nudged Ari, "go on. It'll be fun. I'll come by in a little while."_

_Ari crawled somewhat reluctantly out of the bed and followed her father out of the room. The two walked in silence down the hall to Ari's room to where Ari changed out of her soft pajamas into more study but equally soft clothing. _

_The two made their way to the gym, neither speaking in the hushed silence of the house and both kept their eyes trained forward. To any human the lack of interaction between the two gave the impression of them being strangers and not of Father and daughter. _

_Once in the gym Sparik instructed his daughter to follow his lead and guided the way through several simple and basic forms of Suus Mahna. After he was sure that she understood the movements he showed her and could execute each one near perfection, he left her to them and began his own work out. The two worked in their own tasks for an hour, never speaking to the other outside of Sparik correcting one of his daughter's mistakes in form. _

_After that time Sparik called Ari to his side. The two sat on mats side by side, cross legged._

"_In truth I should have taught you the proper methods in meditation when you emotional controls slipped after the incident with Surik."_

"_He started it," Ari muttered darkly, recalling the incident between her and her older half brother, which ended with Ari kicking him in the shins. Neither sibling got out without reprimand from their father and respected mothers and it could not be said who got off worse in their scoldings. Since Ari had acted out in violence against her bother and Surik tormenting his sister, whom he is the elder of by 12 years, in the first place._

"_It doesn't matter who started it," Sparik said, the exact same thing he said to her and his son. "What matters is that we prevent such a reaction from you again and we do so by meditation."_

"_Yes, Father," she said, dropping her eyes to the ground._

_Sparik glanced sideways at his daughter. "Let us begin. First sit up straight and position your hands like so," he clasped his hands before him, with his thumb, index and pinky pointed out._

_Ari looked at her father's hand and folded her hands in a similar position to his. She glanced sideways to him._

_Sparik unfolded his hands and made a minor adjustment to hers, unfolding the two folded and replacing them in the correct position. "Now clear your mind of all things, focus on nothing but the sound of your own breath and the feeling of your heart. Do not try to match the two. Your heart is too fast for your breathing to do so. Just listen and feel."_

_Ari did as she was told, taking deep slow breathes and feeling the rapid pace of her heart against her lower ribs. _

_The two stayed in silence for a quarter of an hour, before Sparik realized that something was not right when a weight fell on his thigh. He pulled out of his trance and looked down. Ari's head rested on his leg, her legs still crossed and hands loosely folded in the position. Even as he watched, her body shifted and she curled up closer to his body heat._

"_Aw," a soft, sweet voice said from the door._

_Sparik glanced up and saw his wife standing in the doorway wearing a loose shirt and pants. She held a camera in her hands and snapped a picture of them._

"_That's the cutest thing I have ever seen! No don't move her, Sparik," she said suddenly as her husband made to remove their child from his leg. "She's so peaceful and she hasn't been sleeping well. Is having her there really that bad?"_

_Sparik paused, considering his wife's words and "sighed." "I suppose not. Will you be joining me in meditation?"_

_Sierra smiled gently. "Of course I will." She moved to the mat that Ari had been meditating upon and sat beside her husband and child. Together she and Sparik slipped into meditation with their daughter sleeping peacefully between the two of them._


End file.
